tout au long du chemin
by Gwendydixonforever
Summary: Depuis le tournant, rien n'est plus comme avant. Si vous voulez survivre, vous devez vous battre, vous devez changé. Beth l'a bien compris, elle est bien décidé à évoluer, à apprendre. Pour cela, elle a besoin d'aide, de conseils. Elle a besoin d'être guidée. Qui sera le mieux placé pour l'accompagner dans chaque changement? Commence dans la saison 3, épisode 7.
1. sauvetage

**Bonjour à tous, cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis très longtemps, d'ailleurs il y a déjà pas mal de chapitres de terminés. Pour ceux qui connaissent ma première fiction sur Daryl et Beth "une raison de vivre", sachez que celle-ci sera assez différente dans l'évolution des personnages. Par cette histoire, j'ai voulu crée une Beth comme j'aurai aimé la découvrir dans la série, comme elle aurait pu devenir... Je suis bien entendu une perpétuelle dingue du couple Beth/Daryl cependant dans cette version des choses, la relation va prendre le temps de se tisser... je ne vous en dis pas trop.**

 **A chaque fois que j'écris sur eux, que ce soit dans "une raison de vivre" mais peut-être plus encore dans celle-ci, je pense à cette phrase que Norman Reedus a dit un jour " If Daryl Falls in love with you, he's going to love you the rest of his life" et j'avoue que cette idée m'inspire.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire va vous parler, et que vous trouverez une raison de l'apprécié. Nous partons ici de la saison trois, après la prise de Maggie et Glenn par le gouverneur.**

 **Résumé : Le monde a bien changé, depuis le tournant le danger est partout. Beth sait que pour survivre parmi les morts et les hommes, elle doit évolué, elle doit apprendre. Mais qui l'aidera à devenir plus forte, à faire face ? Commence lors de la saison 3 épisode 7.**

 **Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer. Avec l'espoir que cette histoire vous plaise...Bonne lecture.**

 **Tout au long du chemin.**

 **Chapitre 1** **: Sauvetage.**

Ils étaient tous rassemblés à l'intérieur de la prison, examinant la nouvelle venue. Rick avait ramené une femme noir qui était arrivé jusqu'aux grilles, celle-ci portait un grand sabre sur elle, ils ne savaient pas trop comment elle était remonté jusqu'à eux, était-ce une simple coïncidence ? Son état était un peu préoccupant, elle était blessée et affaiblie mais le plus surprenant restait le panier de lait en poudre qu'elle portait. Tous la regardaient intrigués et curieux.

Beth aida son père à la soigner comme elle pouvait, la femme semblait avoir perdu pas mal de sang, et elle avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de ses blessures. Elle avait d'ailleurs pas tenu le coup vu qu'un certain sommeil avait pris possession d'elle alors qu'ils vérifiaient son état général. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Rick et les autres se tenait face à sa cellule, pressé d'en découdre avec elle, et surtout de connaître les raisons de sa présence ici.

-Où as-tu trouvé le lait ? Demanda l'ancien chérif sans perdre une minute.

-Des gens l'avaient, avoua-t-elle sans baiser le regard. Ils ont été emmenés, je les ai entendu discuter de cet endroit. Une belle femme et un asiatique.

-Glenn et Maggie, comprit Beth angoissée par la réalisation.

-Où sont-ils ? Interrogea brusquement Rick.

-Il les a amené au gouverneur, à woodburry.

Beth prit le temps d'observer la nouvelle venue face à elle, celle-ci avait les yeux les plus sombres qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Son regard était froid, vide de toutes émotions, la jeune blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle était son histoire. Elle semblait avoir aucune crainte.

-On doit les récupérer ! Reprit la plus jeune devant l'air absent de leur leader.

Depuis la mort de Lori quelques jours plutôt, son comportement était devenu étrange, il semblait la plus part du temps ailleurs. Bien sur, personne ne lui en tenait rigueur, ils ne pouvaient pas le lui reprocher après ce qui était arrivé, mais à vrai dire, le moment était un peu mal venu pour se permettre de craquer.

-Où ça se trouve ce lieu ? C'est qui ce con, ce gouverneur ? S'informa Daryl avec sa délicatesse légendaire.

-Je peux vous y conduire. J'y étais, j'ai voulu partir mais ils ont essayé de me tuer. Au premier abord, cet homme a l'air charmant mais c'est un vrai malade mental, expliqua la samouraï. Je suis Michonne, finit-elle en se présentant.

Chacun lui accorda son nom et Beth lui sourit, reconnaissante pour sa venue inopinée. Grâce à cette inconnue, ils avaient du lait pour le bébé et ils savaient où se trouvaient Glenn et Maggie, apparemment elle proposait même de les aider.

-Que faisons-nous ? S'impatienta légèrement l'archer.

-Nous devons aller les récupérer. T'as dit que tu pouvais nous y conduire ? S'assura Rick.

Elle acquiesça simplement de la tête, visiblement sur d'elle et déterminée.

-Michonne, Oscar, toi et moi, nous y allons et on les ramène, exposa le chef à Daryl qui inclina la tête positivement.

La femme noir leur décrivit la disposition de la ville en question et leur indiqua la meilleur façon de franchir les murs. Elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle racontait et ses explications restaient simple mais ordonnées et surtout compréhensives.

-Je veux venir aussi, s'imposa Beth comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Bien entendu, tout le monde ici à part la nouvelle, savait que la jeune blonde n'avait jamais vraiment participer à des missions de ce genre. Elle était plutôt discrète dans son coin, aidant pour les repas ou avec Carl. Les regards se braquèrent sur elle, la faisant légèrement se crisper, ne souhaitant pas être le centre d'attention, mais elle voulait se rendre utile et il était trop tard pour reculer.

-Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une très bonne idée, contra gentiment Rick tout en observant la réaction d'Hershel.

-C'est ma soeur là-bas ! Souligna-t-elle essayant de rendre son regard aussi déterminé que possible.

-Beth, chérie... Commença son père voulant la raisonner mais elle le coupa, ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de détailler sa pensée.

-Nous avons passé tout un hiver dehors, et je suis toujours là, comme vous. Je veux venir avec et vous aider à les récupérer, deux mains en plus c'est toujours utile, argumenta-t-elle.

Elle était consciente que sa survie, elle la devait aux gens qui se trouvait en ce moment autour d'elle mais il était temps qu'elle prouve qu'elle pouvait servir à quelque chose, et si ça tournait mal au moins elle aurait essayé.

-La gamine a pas tord, plaida Daryl en sa faveur.

Elle fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa surprise et lui accorda un regard reconnaissant. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas que ce soit lui qui lui donne le bénéfice du doute. Elle ravala également la remarque qui brûlait sa langue au terme « gamine » mais elle était conscience que c'était pas le moment de discuter à ce sujet.

Hershel donna son accord d'un signe de tête rapide, la serrant dans ses bras.

-Ok mais tu ne t'éloignes pas de Daryl ou de moi, sous aucun prétexte, Ordonna Rick.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et le remercia d'un sourire. Un drôle de sentiment pointa dans sa poitrine, mélange d'excitation et de crainte devant ce qui les attendait.

Elle était sur de son choix, déterminée. Les choses avaient changé, elle ne pouvait pas rester cloîtrer dans les murs de la prison à attendre que les autres fassent tous le boulot. Elle ne pouvait plus se contenter d'espérer que les choses s'amélioreraient, elle comprenait que le monde ne serait plus ce qu'il avait été et elle devait se faire à cette idée. Elle renoncerait pas à croire qu' ils pourraient trouver un endroit sur ( peut-être cette prison) et le faire fonctionner mais elle devait s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie. Elle voulait agir, aider. Elle réalisait qu'elle devait évoluer si elle voulait survivre dans ce monde.

Avant de partir, ils allèrent récupérer les armes dont ils auraient besoin. En vérité, leur réserve n'était pas très impressionnante. Daryl passa une arme à Beth qu'elle prit avec attention, elle n'était pas encore très habituée à manipuler de tels engins. Elle avait eu quelques leçons avec Shane et Rick avant la chute de la ferme mais rien de très important, l'essentiel à l'utilisation. Elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise avec un flingue, se sentant maladroite. Elle vit dans le regard de l'archer, un doute se former, comme si tout d'un coup, il trouvait l'idée de la prendre assez ridicule.

-Ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir pris avec, claqua-t-il. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelque peu indignée. Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Pensa-t-elle.

-T'auras pas à le faire, crut-elle bon de devoir clarifier.

-ne traîne pas, soit rapide, précise et surtout n'hésite pas. Garde toujours ton doigt sur la glissière de ton arme, et si tu dois tirer, fais le, dernière chose... t'éloigne pas de nous. Conseilla-t-il un peu maladroitement.

Elle lui sourit timidement, encore une fois, elle fut surprise de voir comme une petite inquiétude au fond de ses yeux, qui disparut aussi vite. Tout compte fait, peut-être l'avait-elle juste imaginé. Elle acquiesça pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris.

-Merci, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, Beth savait qu'il n'était pas du genre bavard, si elle l'avait entendu dire plus de trois phrase depuis qu'ils se connaissaient c'était beaucoup. D'ailleurs c'était certainement une des première fois qu'ils avaient une quelconque discussion ensemble. Daryl était du genre renfermé, il était plus un homme d'action qu'un homme de mots. Cependant sur les mois qui avaient suivi la destruction de la ferme, Beth avait pu remarquer son côté protecteur, même si il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher aux autres. Il avait pris soin d'eux pendant tout l'hiver, leur assurant nourriture, abris quand c'était possible et protection constante. De plus, elle l'avait vu un peu plus proche de Carole, commençant à lier des liens. Dernièrement, il avait montré un visage que personne, à part peut-être Carole, ne lui connaissait. Une réel douceur s'était peinte sur ses traits alors qu'il avait pris soin du bébé, qu'il lui avait donné son premier biberon. Il s'était démené pour la garder en vie, lui trouvant de quoi la nourrir, refusant de perdre encore quelqu'un. Il avait été attendri devant le nourrisson et Beth l'avait trouvé assez mignon. Elle sourit à cette pensée ridicule, c'était n'importe quoi, Daryl Dixon et mignon dans la même phrase n'avait pas lieu d'être. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était convaincu que l'homme devant elle, était un homme bien malgré son caractère têtu et dur. Elle savait que l'avoir dans leur groupe était une chance, c'était rassurant, au delà de ça, ils avaient tous confiance en lui.

Ils étaient arrivés aux limites de Woodburry, observant tous les recoins avant de passer à l'action. Michonne avait l'air d'être une femme forte, combattante, ne reculant pas devant le danger. Beth l'avait observé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la prison, étudiant ses gestes, sa manière d'avancer. Ils étaient tombé sur un homme dans les bois, et elle n'avait pas hésité à le tuer pour faire taire ses hurlements. Beth avouait que le gars étaient devenu complètement fou, n'empêche que c'était eux qui était rentré chez lui et que la samouraï avait mis fin à sa vie sans même un seul remord. La jeune femme en avait été choqué mais elle avait du reprendre très vite le contrôle de ses émotions pour continuer leur plan.

Celui-ci était assez simple dans les grandes lignes. Infiltrer Woodburry, trouver Glenn et Maggie, et partir ni vu ni connu. En tout cas, c'était ce qui était initialement prévu.

Michonne leur indiqua le chemin, ils pénétrèrent dans le premier bâtiment en vue, et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un type chargé de garder l'endroit. Rick, Daryl et Oscar l'interceptèrent directement.

-Où sont nos amis ? Cria l'ancien chérif.

-J'en sais rien, j'vous jure.

-Une fille brune et un asiatique, insista Beth, son arme pointé sur le visage de l'inconnu.

-Avec le gouverneur, je suppose, dit-il semblant paniqué.

Sans plus attendre une seconde, Rick l'assomma d'un coup de cross, le corps inanimé chuta lourdement sur le sol, immédiatement dissimulé par l'archer.

-Où est Michonne ? Interrogea Beth, remarquant l'absence de cette dernière.

-Je sais pas ! C'est chacun pour soi maintenant, compris ? On ne s'occupe pas d'elle, ordonna le leader.

Beth hésita le temps d'un instant pour finir par acquiescer d'un signe positif.

-Allez, on se dépêche, nous devons trouver Glenn et Maggie sans tarder.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent instinctivement vers l'arrière de la ville. En laissant son regard traîner sur le chemin, Beth remarqua à quel point ce lieu semblait étrange par rapport au reste du monde. Cet endroit donnait l'impression d'être hors de la nouvelle réalité, seulement la jeune blonde restait persuadée qu'elle était remplie de la cruauté humaine. En tout cas, c'était ce que lui inspirait le kidnapping de sa soeur et du coréen, ils les retenaient prisonnier quelques part dans ce bel environnement.

Sans pouvoir détourner ses yeux des personnes en poste sur le mur, ils entrèrent dans une espèce de labyrinthe Des voix retentirent à leurs oreilles, dans certaines expressions amusées. Apparemment, des hommes trouvaient un malin plaisir à martyriser leurs prisonniers. Beth eut du mal à repousser la nausée qui remonta dans sa gorge au son qu'elle percevait. Elle sentit tout son corps se crisper comprenant que c'était le moment de passer à l'action. Elle croisa le regard de Daryl, qui devait certainement s'assurer qu'elle était prête et d'un signe de tête, il lui indiqua qu'ils allaient agir.

Rick lança la première bombe fumigène suivi directement par une deuxième, et tout se précipita. La pièce fut envahie de fumée alors que des cris de surprise retentissaient, Beth s'avança dans le brouillard, évitant au mieux les ennemis, elle réussit à attraper le bras de sa soeur.

-Beth, murmura celle-ci étonnée. Elles se dirigèrent le plus vite possible vers la sortie, toute suite rejoins par Daryl qui tenait Glenn sous son bras.

Des tirs s'abattirent dans leur direction, ils étaient tous conscient qu'ils devaient sortir de là le plus vite possible. Beth donna une arme à Maggie qui la prit aussitôt, tandis qu'ils allaient sortir de la pièce, Glenn prit la parole.

-Merle est ici, c'est lui qui a fait ça. Beth eut l'impression que sa respiration s'arrêtait instantanément, leur ami avait des hématomes sur tout le visage, celui-ci étant devenu boursouflé sous la répétition des coups qu'il avait du recevoir. Son état montrait le niveau de maltraitance qu'il avait subi. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

-Je dois le voir, la surprit Daryl, et tous les regards des autres se fixèrent dans sa direction. C'est mon frère, se justifia-t-il. Le souffle de Beth resta blogué dans sa gorge devant cette réalité « _oh mon dieu_ »Comment le frère de Daryl avait-il pu faire ça ?

-Daryl, nous devons sortir d'ici, Arriva à prononcer la jeune femme.

-J'peux pas partir sans le voir.

-Je comprends mais on a besoin de toi. On s'en sortira pas sans toi... t'es avec nous ? S'informa Rick.

Beth savait que sans Daryl à leur côté, il y avait beaucoup de chances pour que la mission échoue. Néanmoins, pendant une poignée de secondes, elle en voulut à leur leader de jouer comme ça avec lui. C'était presque du chantage et elle en était pleinement consciente, probablement que Rick aussi. Il essayait de le culpabiliser, et à cet instant même, l'archer devait être partagé, à sa place, elle aurait eu le cœur brisé de devoir choisir. Elle-même était venue pour récupérer sa sœur. Elle vit Daryl acquiescer péniblement.

-On sort d'ici, allez, ordonna l'ancien chérif.

Ils se retrouvèrent ensemble dans la rue, longeant les murs le plus possible, espérant ainsi éviter les balles qui fusaient un peu partout. L'agitation régnait en maître.

Beth vit Maggie abattre un type sur le mur, donnant un accès pour passer de l'autre côté. Glenn aidé par Oscar courrait derrière elle et Rick. La jeune blonde était avec Daryl, bloguée dans un espèce de mini sentier entre deux maisons. Ils étaient encore à l'opposé des autres, qui étaient à présent proche de se retrouver à l'extérieure de la ville. Sa sœur et Rick escaladaient le mur alors qu'au même moment, Oscar se prit une balle, le blessant assez gravement. Glenn se retourna le plus vite que ses blessures le lui permettaient mais alors qu'il se rapprochait du grand noir, celui-ci lui fit signe de partir en niant de la tête.

Beth sentit son cœur se serrer alors que Glenn rejoignait Maggie au mur, avec l'aide de Rick elle l'aida à passer au dessus.

Elle se tourna vers Daryl.

-Oscar est abattu, annonça-t-elle comme si l'archer ne l'avait pas vu de lui-même. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête, il l'observa quelques secondes, s'assurant qu'elle ne fondait pas en larmes. Les coups de feu sortaient de partout, résonnant de plus en plus aux oreilles de Beth. Ils devaient absolument se dépêtrer de ce merdier. Le chasseur lui montra une fumigène.

-C'est la dernière. Je vais la lancer au milieu du chemin, toi, tu cours jusqu'au mur. Tu ne t'arrête pas, tu vas rejoindre Maggie. Exposa-t-il.

-Non, je reste avec toi, j'peux te couvrir, contra-t-elle, résolue à ne pas le laisser seul.

-C'est pas le moment Greene ! Riposta-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque. Quand je te fais signe tu y vas... je serai juste derrière toi, ajouta-t-il pour la convaincre et peut-être la rassurer.

Il se mit un peu à découvert pour mieux lancer le projectile et Beth comprit qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, sa décision était prise. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer la bombe fumigène sur leur trajectoire, la jeune femme n'eut que le temps de redresser son arme pour la pointer au delà de Daryl. Sans se poser de question, elle appuya sur la détente. Surpris l'archer se retourna pour découvrir un homme à même pas deux mètre de lui, un flingue en main, le choc se lisait sur la tête du gars, qui tituba à l'impact de la balle de Beth. Le chasseur réagit de suite, avant que le type reprenne ses esprits, il tira en pleine tête de l'inconnu qui s'effondra direct.

D'un signe de tête, il remercia silencieusement la blonde qui restait immobile. Beth sentit son corps se raidir devant l'acte qu'elle venait d'accomplir, c'était la première fois qu'elle tirait sur un être vivant. Sa balle ne l'avait pas tué mais l'attention y était et ça la perturbait. Elle revint à la réalité avec le contact de la main de Daryl sur son épaule, celui-ci lui fit une espèce de grimace qu'elle prit comme un sourire d'encouragement.

-ça va ? S'informa-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et acquiesça. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme en tout cas psychologiquement parlant, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, pas maintenant.

Comme prévu, Daryl lança la bombe qui atterrit à l'endroit déterminé. S'armant de courage, Beth se précipita le plus rapidement possible, l'archer sur ses talons. En arrivant au mur, Maggie lui attrapa les mains pour l'aider, elle tourna la tête en arrière pour s'apercevoir de l'absence de Daryl. Son cœur manqua un battement.

-Daryl, hurla-t-elle sans pouvoir se contenir.

-Chut Beth, la gronda sa sœur, un doigt sur la bouche.

-Je dois y retourner, reprit-elle dans un chuchotement rapide, essayant de récupérer ses mains toujours prisonnières de celle de Maggie. Celle-ci raffermit sa prise.

-Non, dépêche-toi.

La plus âgée des Greene tira sur les bras de la blonde pour la faire passer le mur presque de force. Ne sachant pas se dépêtrer de la force de son aînée, Beth se retrouva au sol, obligée de se dépêcher pour se mettre à l'abri.

Un peu plus en retrait, ils se regroupèrent, soufflant dans l'effort, ils avaient perdu Oscar, Daryl était toujours blogué dans l'enceinte de la ville. Beth essaya de reprendre un rythme respiratoire régulier, tout en continuant à réfléchir, c'était pas comme ça que les choses auraient du se passer. Elle observa Glenn qui avouons le, avait déjà eu meilleur mine, Maggie la serra dans ses bras mais elle la repoussa légèrement.

-Beth, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-A ton avis, j'suis venue faire une partie de bowling, ça se voit pas, ironisa-t-elle un peu exaspérée par l'inquiétude de sa sœur.

-Daryl est resté là-bas, continua-t-elle en s'écartant d'un pas de son aînée, comme si soudainement elle se sentait étouffée. On doit y retourner.

Elle aurait du écouter son premier instinct et rester avec lui, ou encore elle aurait pu forcer Maggie à la lâcher pour pouvoir l'aider directement, mais au lieu de ça elle était rassemblée avec les autres. Daryl était toujours à Woodburry et c'était en partie sa faute. Elle ravala le remord qui commençait à la ronger sachant que ça ne servirait à rien.

Un mouvement se fit à l'arrière d'un buisson et dans l'appréhension, plus encore la prudence, Beth leva son arme à feu en direction du bruit. Malgré l'inquiétude de ce qui les attendait, la jeune femme ressentit un léger espoir l'envahir, espérant voir Daryl apparaître. Cependant, la déception l'encombra en découvrant Michonne leur faire face. Tous avait leur arme levée devant son nez, la tenant en joue.

-T'étais où ? S'énerva légèrement Rick.

-Je devais régler un problème, répondit-elle sans émotions apparentes.

-On peut voir ça plus tard, nous devons aller récupérer Daryl, insista Beth, attirant l'attention du groupe sur elle.

-Tu as raison, la calma leur leader. Il nous faut un plan.

Ils étaient camouflés à l'arrière d'un genre de hangar, certainement un ancien entrepôt. Ils avaient repassé le mur et avaient suivis les bruits, Michonne leur indiquant au mieux le chemin. Glenn était resté à l'abri un peu plus loin sur la route, vu ses blessures il n'était pas d'une grande aide. Il avait bien sur discuter pour que Maggie reste avec lui mais celle-ci avait évidemment refusé.

Ils avaient réussi à s'insinuer le plus près possible du rassemblement qui avait lieu dans Woodburry. Les deux sœurs étaient parties de leur côté, se cachant derrière un gros 4x4, prêtes à agir, surveillant pour le signal de leur chef. De l'autre côté, Rick et la samouraï attendaient le bon moment pour lancer l'assaut.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, les fit grimacer de dégoût. Quel être humain pouvait faire ça ? Beth réalisa alors que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ressemblait plus à une arène qu'à un véritable hangar. La jeune femme n'avait pas encore remarqué ce qui se passait exactement mais les gens semblaient joyeux, surexcité. Ils représentaient un public qui encourageait quelque chose, un combat, se rendit compte Beth. Son sang se glaça devant la réalisation. « _Oh mon dieu_ » pensa-t-elle. Elle avait vu un peu plus tôt les rôdeurs emprisonnés mais elle était loin d'imaginer ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Le sentiment d'incompréhension et d'horreur s'agrandit lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'un homme s'élever autour d'eux, « le gouverneur » supposa-t-elle.

« _Amis, amies, ce soir des hommes nous ont attaqué, à cause de l'un d'entre nous, un traître. Merle Dixon. A cause de lui, du sang à couler, des hommes bien sont morts. Pour cela, je réclame vengeance. Nous avons réussis à capturer un de nos opposants. Le combat que je vous offre ce soir, verra s'affronter Merle et ..._ »

L'homme à la voix hautaine se tut, laissant place à un suspens angoissant, et l'inquiétude augmenta dans la poitrine de Beth, sans même en être consciente en retint son souffle.

« ... _le petit frère de Merle Dixon_ »

Maggie et Beth échangèrent un regard horrifié, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour empêcher ceci. Elles ne pouvaient rien faire, ils avaient un plan et devaient attendre que Rick décide d'agir. Le combat commença sous les yeux peinés et ébahis des deux Greene.

Sans même une once d'hésitation, Beth vit Merle attaquer Daryl, le projetant au sol. Elle fit de son mieux pour garder la bouche fermée et empêcher tout un tas de nom d'oiseau de franchir ses lèvres. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qui était entrain de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Plus les minutes passaient plus la patience devenait insupportable, elle se demandait quand est-ce que Rick allait lancer le signal. Ils ne pouvait pas attendre qu'un malheur se produise. Les deux frères se battaient entre eux, tout en faisant de leur mieux pour éviter des rôdeurs enchaîner autour d'eux, présent pour corser un peu le spectacle. Donnant apparemment satisfaction à toutes ces horribles personnes qui regardaient, trouvant aucun scrupule à tous ça.

Alors que les coups entres les deux Dixon fusaient, Beth vit Rick avancer d'un pas, le plus discrètement qu'il le pouvait, il lança un fumigène au centre du hangar. Le plan était en marche. Une deuxième bombe rejoignit la première à quelques mètres de différences, le leader se précipita dans l'arène, arme en main, liquidant tout ennemi qui se mettait devant lui.

Les filles le suivirent, Beth essaya au mieux de se déplacer en fonction des bruits qui l'entourait, prête à en découdre contre n'importe qui. Malgré le mélange de son qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles, elle arriva à retrouver Daryl qui empoigna le bras de son frère pour l'entraîner avec eux. Le reste se passa très rapidement, Rick et Michonne ouvraient le chemin alors que Maggie le fermait, s'assurant de les couvrir. Tous ensemble, ils sortirent de cette ville de l'effroi et une fois à l'extérieure, ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Glenn.

Beth se permit d'observer Merle, grand, musclé, grisonnant, le regard encombré d'une certaine folie, peut-être même un peu effrayant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce type devait être déranger. Maggie le regardait de manière haineuse et Beth ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout ce qu'il avait fait. De plus, ce gars était avec le gouverneur. Elle appréhenda le futur proche, elle savait que ce Dixon ne serait pas le bienvenu dans leur groupe.

Son appréhension se confirma dés que Glenn eut posé les yeux sur Merle. L'asiatique se précipita sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui fait là ce connard ? Hurla-t-il en colère.

-Il est avec nous, annonça Daryl en se mettant entre les deux.

-Pas possible ! T'as pas vu ce qu'il a fait ? Et ce qu'ils ont fait à Maggie, rugit le coréen.

-C'est mon frère, insista Daryl, visiblement indécis.

-Il ne peut pas venir avec nous ! S'exclama fortement Glenn.

-Daryl, ça ne fonctionnera pas à la prison, ça va mal finir, intervint Rick.

-Ok, j'peux pas venir non plus alors !

-Daryl, t'as rien à voir avec lui, reprit plus calmement et assez maladroitement Glenn.

-Justement si, je n'avais que lui avant.

-Daryl, c'est la famille là-bas, tu fais partie de cette famille, pas lui, argumenta l'ancien chérif.

Beth sentit sa respiration de plus en plus accablée, comprenant ce qui était entrain de se produire. Elle fixa Maggie et Glenn, sachant qu'ils avaient du vivre l'horreur, notamment à cause de Merle. Puis, elle observa le plus vieux des Dixon, ne ressentant aucune sympathie à son égard. Son regard tomba alors sur l'archer, elle sut toute suite sa décision mais ne voulait pas l'accepter.

-On a besoin de toi, réussit-elle à prononcer. Tu fais partie des nôtres.

Elle ne disait pas ça que pour le convaincre mais surtout parce que c'était vrai, parce qu'elle le pensait. Il devait comprendre.

-Si c'était Maggie ? Contra-t-il en la questionnant, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Néanmoins, Maggie n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le genre de personne qu'était Merle. Bien entendu, elle s'abstint de lui faire la remarque, ce n'était pas vraiment le but de la discussion.

-Oulà, et bien dis donc frangin, tu perds pas de temps ! Darylounet fricote, se moqua ouvertement Merle. Beth lui accordant un regard le plus noir qu'elle put, espérant presque le tuer avec, mais retint tout commentaire.

-Ta gueule, s'emporta Daryl.

-Ne pars pas, tu peux pas t'en aller, reprit la jeune blonde, le suppliant quasiment avec les yeux. Et Carol ? Essaya-t-elle sachant qu'ils avaient tissé un lien un peu spécial.

-Elle comprendra, lâcha-t-il d'une voix morne. Il se détourna vers Rick.

-C'est nous deux ou rien du tout ! Claqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

-Daryl t'as pas à faire ça, soupira Glenn, mais il n'eut pas de réponses.

Beth pouvait comprendre son point de vue, en tout cas elle essayait réellement mais quelque chose au fond d'elle refusait qu'il s'en aille. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça, après tous ces mois dehors, après l'hiver qu'il venait de passer à courir, après toutes ces merdes.

-Tu nous abandonnes ! Hurla-t-elle haineuse, les larmes aux bords des yeux, mélanges de tristesse, de colère et de désespoir.

Leurs regards se figèrent le temps d'un instant, il fit une drôle de mimique, impossible à interpréter et sans un mot de plus, il se détourna des autres pour disparaître dans les bois, les laissant ébahis au milieu de la route.

-Beth, ça va ? La voix douce de Maggie fit revenir la plus jeune sur la terre ferme. Maggie avait l'étonnement peint sur le visage, se demandant certainement pourquoi sa sœur se mettait dans cet état là. Elle était maintenant face à elle, la fixant intriquée.

Sentant la colère surplombé sa peine, elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder pour rassurer sa sœur. Elle acquiesça de la tête, pris un air indifférent et haussa les épaules.

-Il est temps de rentrer, annonça Rick, coupant court à une éventuelle discussion.

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez donc dites moi votre ressenti, vos attentes pour la suite, même si c'est négatif n'ayez pas peur de me faire part de vos commentaires.**


	2. la faille

**Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre. Je sais que pour l'instant les choses restent assez fidèle à la série mais plus nous avancerons dans l'histoire plus doucement les événements différeront et certains s'ajouteront.**

 **bien entendu, ni les personnages, ni the walking dead m'appartient, dommage. Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Chapitre 2 : la faille.**

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la prison, Beth remarqua directement deux nouvelles personnes. Ils étaient enfermées dans une cellule.

En les voyant arrivé, Hershel se précipita pour serrer ses deux filles dans ses bras. Il prit le visage de Maggie entre ses mains, souhaitant ainsi lui apporter du réconfort.

-Où est Daryl ? S'informa Carole.

La boule qui avait élu domicile dans mon ventre depuis son départ, doubla de volume.

-Merle était là, il est parti avec, répondit Beth d'un ton froid, ne laissant rien paraître des émotions qui l'étouffaient. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son amie, ne voulant pas avoir à affronter son chagrin.

-C'est lui qui a fait ça, déclara Glenn en montrant son visage abîmé. Carole ne prononça aucun mot.

La jeune femme reporta toute son attention sur les deux inconnus. Apparemment Carl les avait trouvé dans les sous-sol de la prison et les avait enfermé en attendant leur retour.

L'homme noir, grand, costaud, sa carrure était impressionnante, s'approcha de Rick pour se présenter.

-Tyreese, ma soeur, Sacha, dit-il en pointant la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il tendit la main au chef pour le saluer. Sa voix était étrangement douce, contrastant avec son physique imposant. Beth leur accorda un petit sourire rempli de gentillesse, tout en prenant Juddith que Carole lui passait. Elle entendit son père expliquer à Rick que des bras en plus pouvaient toujours être utile.

Une chose bizarre se passa, leur leader jusqu'alors si calme, se mit à hurler de rage, les yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange, voir effrayante.

-Rick...A qui parle-tu ? Demanda Hershel.

Comme ailleurs, l'ancien chérif ne répondit pas, il avait l'air de ne même pas avoir entendu la question. Son regard fixait une chose que seul lui pouvait voir.

-Part, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cria-t-il, les yeux toujours vers le haut.

Les nouveaux venus semblèrent paniqué et essayèrent de calmer le jeu avec quelques paroles réconfortante qui n'arrivèrent jamais aux oreilles de Rick. Glenn intervint, les attirant un peu en retrait, les incitant à partir. Alors que Sacha passait devant Beth, celle-ci l'interpella.

-Je suis désolée pour vous, il n'est pas dans son état normal. Il a vécu des épreuves très difficiles, voulut-elle leur expliquer.

Elle était triste peur eux, sachant que la vie à l'extérieure de la prison devenait de plus en plus dure et risquée.

-Nous aussi, enchérit la jeune inconnue en s'éloignant rapidement avec son frère.

Tandis que Rick continuait de s'exciter contre lui seul savait quoi, Beth prit la décision de rejoindre sa cellule avec le bébé. La nuit avait été éprouvante et longue, les derniers événements l'affectait plus qu'elle n'était prête à l'admettre. Elle repensa à Woodburry et à ce qu'elle y avait vu. A leur fuite pour quitter cette ville morbide. Les hommes étaient-ils tous devenu complètement dingue ? La méchanceté était-il la dernière chose qui existait dans ce monde ? Beth revit cet homme, l'arme pointé sur le dos de Daryl. Elle retint difficilement un frisson en se souvenant de son geste. Elle avait tiré, elle n'avait pas hésité, elle ne l'avait pas tué mais était-ce parce qu'elle ne savait pas viser ou parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de le tuer ? Elle connaissait la réponse, si elle avait été assez doué ce type serait mort sous sa balle à elle, pas sous celle de l'archer. Elle avait compris que c'était soit cet homme, soit Daryl alors elle avait agi.

Une larme roula sous sa joue, elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur face à sa faiblesse. Elle n'était pas sur de savoir si c'était une larme provoquée par son geste ou par le fait que le chasseur était parti.

Elle se glissa dans son lit gardant le nourrisson contre elle, déterminée à repousser toutes ses pensées négatives. Aidée par la chaleur réconfortante de la fillette, elle s'assoupit assez rapidement, submergée par la fatigue.

Des cris retentirent dans l'esprit de Beth, se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, la jeune femme se rendit compte que le bébé pleurait contre elle.

-Chut, souffla-t-elle tendrement en berçant le nouveau-né. Elle se leva et prépara un biberon, elle se mit à lui donner tout en se dirigeant vers Carole dans la pièce centrale de la prison.

-ça va ? Lui demanda son amie souriante.

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

-Carl veut l'appeler Juddith, précisa Carole, en parlant du bébé, sans se départir de son sourire.

-Oui, j'ai entendu ça. Dommage, petite dure à cuire ça lui allait bien, s'amusa-t-elle. Aussitôt ces paroles prononcés, un goût amer envahit sa bouche, en même temps que les derniers événements s'engouffraient dans sa tête. Elle ne put retenir un soupir lourd au souvenir du départ imprévu de l'archer.

-Et toi ça va ? Voulut-elle savoir.

-On a pas trop le choix, énonça Carole.

-Tu lui en veux ? Questionna la plus jeune, étonnée par le manque de réaction de le femme face à elle. Celle-ci nia simplement de la tête.

-Moi oui, je lui en veux de nous avoir laisser tomber, avoua Beth.

-Tu ne dois pas, il a ses raisons d'être parti. Si mon ex-mari revenait, je ne suis pas sur que je ne le suivrai pas.

La blonde fut surprise de cet aveu. Carole lui avait un peu expliquer ce qu'elle avait subi dans sa vie d'avant et elle restait en admiration devant son changement de comportement. Elle prit conscience de ce que son amie lui disait, et elle savait qu'elle avait tout à fait raison. Elle se détourna de la femme pour retourner dans sa cellule avec le bébé.

Elle prit le temps de chouchouter le nourrisson, lui accordant l'attention dont elle avait besoin et qu'elle méritait, la changeant, lui parlant avec douceur, lui chantant quelques berceuses en la berçant. Lorsque Juddith fut endormie, elle la déposa avec douceur dans la petite boîte qu'elle avait concocté avec Carole, prenant figure de berceau. Elle y rentrait tout juste, Beth sourit tendrement devant cet état de fait. Comme souvent, les pensées tristes ne quittèrent pas beaucoup l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Dans quel monde cette petite fille allait grandir ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir être épanouie ? Combien de chance avait-elle de survivre ?

Beth était parfaitement consciente que les choses échappaient à tout le monde. Les catastrophes s'étaient enchaînées sans que personnes ne puisse rien faire. Pourtant elle avait cru que la prison serait un nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie avec une nouvelle famille. Cependant, ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. D'abord, il y avait eu son père et l'amputation de sa jambe, bien entendu elle était soulagée qu'il soit toujours vivant mais elle savait aussi que dans certains cas ça pourrait devenir une vraie complication. Puis, Lori, son accouchement qui avait causé sa mort, l'arrivé de Juddith. Ensuite, l'enlèvement de Maggie et Glenn qui s'était achevé par le départ précipité de Daryl.

Elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, le regard fixé sur le bébé endormi sans réellement la voir, lorsqu'un petit bruit la fit sursauter. Elle trouva Maggie dans l'encadrement de la cellule.

-Hé ! La salua la plus âgées.

-Comment vas-tu ? interrogea la cadette, préoccupée par les yeux emplis de tristesse de sa sœur, elle, pourtant si forte.

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle timidement. Merci d'être venue nous sortir de là, c'était courageux de ta part.

-T'es ma sœur Maggie. Il est temps que je sois courageuse, tu crois pas ?

-Tu es si jeune, murmura-t-elle tendrement, elle alla s'asseoir près de Beth sur le lit, lui prenant la main.

-Maggie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

-Oh...juste de l'intimidation, essaya-t-elle de minimiser la chose.

-Est-ce que ce type, ce gouverneur, est-ce qu'il t'as... ? S'inquiéta la blonde sans pouvoir mettre de mots.

-Non, Bethy, il ne l'a pas fait.

La plus jeune souffla de soulagement, toutefois, devant le regard rempli de larmes de sa sœur, elle la serra dans ses bras, cherchant à lui transmettre toute sa compréhension et son soutien.

-Oh Maggie, ne pleure pas... Ne reste pas fâchée avec Glenn, va lui parler.

Elle ne savait vraiment pourquoi, elle lui conseillait cela mais elle savait l'importance du jeune homme pour sa soeur, ils ne pouvaient pas rester en conflit, surtout à cause d'un connard. Ils devaient se réconcilier. Elles se redressèrent, Maggie la remercia avant de quitter sa cellule, la laissant à nouveau seule, retombant dans ses pensées.

Elle avait remarqué à quel point la tension entre Glenn et Maggie avait augmenté et elle ne voulait pas ajouter une rupture à la liste des choses qui n'allaient pas. Elle savait que leur désaccord rendait sa soeur malheureuse et c'était pour cela qu'ils devaient le faire fonctionner.

Encore une fois, Beth ne put s'empêcher de penser que les choses allaient de pire en pire. Rick commençait à l'inquiéter réellement. Il s'effaçait complètement dans des moments d'absences incompréhensifs, parlant tout seul, ou à quelqu'un que personne ne pouvait voir. Beth ne le blâmait pas mais il était leur leader et elle savait qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de lui. Ce qu'ils avaient fait à Woodburry ne resterait pas sans réponse et la jeune femme appréhendait ce moment, surtout connaissant sa propre faiblesse.

En plus de tout cela, Daryl avait pris la décision de les quitter, il les avait laissé seuls, ce fait ne la rassurait en rien. Il était un atout majeur dans leur groupe, pour leur défense ainsi que pour leur survie. Toutefois, il était parti. Malgré le fait qu'elle savait ce qu'était un lien fraternel, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Beth aurait tout donné pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre, pour devenir plus forte, moins faible. Elle aurait voulu apprendre à se battre, être capable de se défendre et de protéger les siens. Au fond d'elle, elle avait la volonté d'évoluer, elle se sentait prête à affronter les rôdeurs ou à prêter main forte si c'était nécessaire mais honnêtement elle n'en était pas capable. Elle ne savait ni se battre, ni utiliser une arme correctement, elle avait toujours besoins d'une autre personne pour l'aider et la rassurer. Ses gestes étaient maladroite et infructueux. Elle devait absolument changer, apprendre tout ce qui lui serait nécessaire.

Plongée dans ses réflexions angoissantes, Beth se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte à l'entrée de la prison. Elle avait toujours été ce genre de personne à se perdre de long moments dans ses pensées, un peu distraite, un peu ailleurs. Du coup, elle avait souvent l'impression que ses jambes la guidaient là où elles le souhaitaient. C'était exactement ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, permettant à une petite chaleur de se frotter contre sa peau. Elle aperçut Michonne entrain de manipuler son katana, cela semblait si naturel pour la samouraï. Pendant un instant, Beth eut l'envie de lui ressembler, d'être dans la possibilité de montrer autant de force de caractère. Cette femme avait l'air infaillible et la blonde en était impressionnée et assez admirative.

Perdue dans son observation, des coups de feu sortirent de nul part. Aussi rapidement que possible, elle fit un tour sur elle, pour découvrir Carole et Axel sur la passerelle, celui-ci venait de recevoir une balle en plein front. Les tirs semblaient augmenter d'intensité, Maggie arriva avec des mitraillette et lui en passa une, et encore une fois elle eut l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Elle ne savait même pas exactement où elle devait viser. Néanmoins elle imita sa soeur du mieux qu'elle put, se mettant en position. Carole étaient à quelques mètres devant elles, essayant de se protéger des balles à l'aide du corps d'Axel. Beth se mit à viser les opposants qu'elle avait dans sa ligne de mires pour permettre à la femme de les rejoindre et se mettre à l'abri, en faisant diversion.

Une voiture avaient défoncé la première grille et des hommes ouvrirent l'arrière laissant sortir des Rôdeurs qui envahirent l'avant cour. Des coups de feu sortaient de tous les coins, Beth agissait sans même avoir réellement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle entendit la voix de Rick rugir à l'extérieure.

-Hershel, reste au sol.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra en réalisant la situation de son père.

-Papa, murmura-t-elle.

Le vieux était une proie facile pour les morts-vivants, il était dans l'incapacité de courir à cause de sa jambe. Elle savait qu'il se ferait très vite encerclé et évidemment dévoré si personne n'intervenait rapidement. Alors qu'elle essayait de trouver une solution pour sauver son papa, un moteur de voiture lui parvint. Elle vit Glenn revenir, conduisant à toute vitesse, Michonne sauta à bord de celle-ci profitant que l'asiatique passait à ses côtés et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent droit sur Hershel. Un soupir de soulagement quitta Beth, en voyant la samouraï aider son père à monter dans la voiture.

Détournant son regard, elle vit Rick en mauvaise posture, celui-ci blogué par plusieurs rôdeurs. Il faisant de son mieux pour les combattre et éviter de se faire mordre, mais le nombre était considérable, très compliqué pour un seul homme. Encore une fois, le souffle de Beth s'accrocha dans sa gorge devant cette vision. Les coups de feu baissèrent puis s'arrêter totalement. Cependant ceux-ci avaient attiré et provoqué un attroupement important de rôdeurs autour des grilles et du leader. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps il allait être capable de tenir. Croyant sincèrement que l'heure de l'ancien chérif était venue, elle se retrouva surprise et se permis de laisser retomber la pression qui enserrait sa poitrine face à ce qui se profila sous ses yeux. Un petit sourire soulagé se dessina sur sa bouche.

 _Pendant ce temps :_

-je sais que t'essaye de me conduire à la prison, comprit Merle.

Daryl et lui marchaient aux milieux des bois, le plus jeune avançant d'un pas rapide où transpirait la nervosité.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec ce malade ? S'informa l'archer.

-Il m'a sauvé à Atlanta.

-On est revenu te chercher, t'étais plus là, expliqua-t-il. Écoute, là-bas, nous sommes à l'abri, il y a de quoi manger, un lieu où dormir, et même des toilettes pour pisser, tout ça c'est tentant. Reprit-il en décrivant à la va vite la prison.

-je ne suis pas le bien venu, argumenta l'aîné, assez justement.

-Vous finirez par vous entendre.

Sur ce point, Daryl avait quelques doutes mais il préférait les étouffer. Ces gens qu'il avait appris à connaître, étaient digne de confiance, il avait réussi à rester avec eux alors qu'à la base, rien ne l'avait garanti, alors pourquoi pas son frère ?

-Si c'est pour blondie que tu tiens à y retourner, on t'en trouvera une autre, siffla Merle, amusée par sa propre raillerie.

-Ta gueule, s'énerva Daryl. C'était certainement l'un des point pour lesquelles ça risquait de ne pas fonctionner, l'irritation que ce dernier pouvait provoqué chez bon nombre de personnes. N'empêche que il était décidé à essayer une dernière fois de les convaincre.

-Ho ça va, elle est plutôt bien foutue, se moqua-t-il.

-Va te faire foutre, ce n'est qu'une gosse.

-Si tu le dis. De toute façon, elle et tous tes autres amis sont déjà morts.

A l'écoute de cette phrase, le visage de l'archer se crispa dans une mimique perturbée, restant silencieux.

-Le gouverneur va se venger, il va les trouver, et les tuer un par un, et il finira par le chérif, s'assurant qu'il voie le carnage, continua le plus âgé, faisant accroître l'état de nervosité de son cadet. Avant même que celui-ci ait eu la chance de pouvoir prononcer un seul mot, un cri retentit, trouvant l'attention de Daryl.

-Ecoute, c'est un bébé.

-Tu bouge frérot.

Néanmoins, le chasseur était déjà trop concentré sur la provenance du bruit pour prendre en compte ce que disait son frère. Dans sa tête, une image avait pris forme, celle de la petite dure à cuire. Il partit en direction du son entendu, suivi par Merle qui grognait quelques choses à propos du fait qu'il était hors de question qu'il aide des inconnus qui étaient inutile pour eux.

Sauf que tout ce qui pourrait dire ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, ce bébé aurait pu être celle de Rick et il était bien décidé aider ces gens, avec ou sans l'aide de son abruti de frère. Il arriva sur le pont d'où provenait le cri de l'enfant, ce dernier enfermé dans une voiture avec une femme, probablement sa mère. A l'extérieure du véhicule, deux hommes essayaient t'en bien que mal d'éliminer et en même temps de se sauver d'une attaque de rôdeurs.

Sans une once d'hésitation, Daryl se jeta dans la masse. Alors qu'il aidait les hispaniques, il remarqua un mort vivant entrain d'essayer d'entrer dans la voiture par le coffre ouvert, celui-ci déterminé à dévorer la maman et son nourrisson. L'archer se précipita sur lui, l'attrapant par les jambes pour le tirer en dehors de l'habitacle. Dans des mouvements fluides qui s'enchaînaient parfaitement, il referma le coffre sur la tête du rôdeur, explosant du même coup son crâne.

Une fois le combat terminé et le danger écarter, le plus jeune des Dixon vit son frère pointer une arme sur les hommes qu'il venait de sauver, dans le but de leur prendre leurs affaires, compensation pour l'aide apportée.

-Laisse-les partir, recommanda Daryl, en essayant de le dissuader.

-Pas question, on leur a sauvé la vie, s'offusqua le plus âgé.

Il se glissa à l'arrière de la voiture, pour fouiller le sac ainsi que pour intimider la femme. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, l'archer réagit, levant son arbalète contre la tête de son frère.

-Sors de là tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-il d'une fois froide.

Il n'était pas comme ça, en tout cas, il ne voulait plus l'être, ce n'était pas lui, pas celui qu'il était devenu sur les quelques mois qui venaient de passer et si pour se le prouver, il devait tenir tête à son frère. Alors, il le ferait.

-Me dit pas que c'est à moi que tu parle, siffla Merle, contrarié.

-Montez en voiture et partez, indiqua Daryl aux inconnus.

L'aîné des Dixon sortit lentement du véhicule pour faire face à l'arbalète, toujours braquée sur lui. Il défia quelques secondes son frère avant de repousser l'arme de sa main.

Sans aucun autre commentaire, ils reprirent leur route à travers les bois, chacun rempli d'une certaine rancœur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Depuis quand tu risques ta vie contre rien en échange ? S'emporta Merle.

-Ils avaient un bébé, souligna Daryl comme si c'était l'unique raison.

-ça aurait changé un truc s'il y avait pas eu ce gosse ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, marchant plus rapidement pour creuser une certaine distance entre eux.

-Maintenant que toi et ton chérif vous êtes comme ça, commença-t-il en joignant ses deux doigts pour mimer la proximité. Tu lui as dis que notre but était de les piller ?

-On ne l'a pas fait, contra l'archer.

-Parce que je n'étais pas là.

-Tu n'étais pas là parce qu'ils ont du te menotter sur un toit parce que tu as de la merde dans ta tête, hurla d'un coup le plus jeune, libérant la rage trop longtemps retenue. On est revenu te chercher. Je ne t'ai pas coupé la main, eux non plus, tu l'as fait tout seul. Parce que t'es dingue.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Là où est ma place.

Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête comme un mantra, c'était seulement la vérité. C'était peut-être la première fois de sa vie qu'il essayait de prendre une décision par lui-même sans se préoccuper totalement de ce que ferait ou penserait Merle. Si son frère voulait continuer à agir comme un con, qu'il le fasse sans lui. Il devait retrouver les autres, être avec eux au cas où le gouverneur reviendrait. Il devait se trouver à la prison parmi eux, s'assurant que tous restait en sécurité.

Il s'éloigna rapidement décider à rejoindre son groupe, mais son frère le rattrapa par l'arrière de son t-shirt qui se déchira faisant à moitié tomber son sac, laissant son dos visible. Les yeux de Merle s'agrandirent à la vue des longues cicatrices qui ornait la peau.

-je ne savais pas, bégaya-t-il. Je ne savais pas qu'il te le faisait aussi.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'il n'y avait que toi ! Tu es parti et ça a été à mon tour, se braqua l'archer, une lueur blessée dans le regard.

-Je devais partir, ou j'aurai fini par le tuer, plaida-t-il.

Daryl secoua la tête comme pour chasser les souvenirs sombres de son passé, ce n'était pas la question à cet instant précis. La seule chose qui comptait, était de retrouver les autres.

-J'peux pas venir ! J'ai essayé de tuer la négresse et le chinois, lâcha finalement l'aîné, brisant le silence.

-Il est coréen, se crut-il obligé de corriger.

Les deux se turent un moment, avant que le chasseur reprenne la parole.

-Je dois les rejoindre, insista Daryl. Je dois être avec eux. C'est peut-être moi qui m'en vais, mais c'est toi qui me lâche... encore.

Sur ces derniers mots, il continua son chemin, décidé à rejoindre les siens. Merle était son frère et ils avaient toujours été ensemble, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Cependant, sur l'espace de presque un an, le groupe qu'ils formaient avec Rick, Carole et les autres lui avaient apporté ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Loyauté, reconnaissance et ... une certaine assurance, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait utile.

Il n'était pas près à les laisser tomber, quoiqu'il trouverait à la prison, il voulait être là pour les soutenir. Dernier détail, restait plus qu'à les convaincre de garder son fou furieux de frère.

Lorsque Daryl entendit les premiers coups de feu, l'angoisse de ce qu'il allait découvrir l'envahit, aussitôt repousser par sa détermination. La prison était à quelques mètres devant eux et il savait que les bruits provenaient de là, connaissant Rick et les autres, il savait qu'ils pouvaient se sortir de là. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait plus perdre de temps, une voix au fond de lui s'écria qu'il était peut-être trop tard, mais il la fit taire d'un geste rageur de la tête.

-merde, ça va attirer tous les rôdeurs des environs, cracha-t-il avant d'armé son arbalète et la tenir prête à agir. Il se précipita sans plus attendre vers les tirs.

-Nous ne pouvons pas aller, on va se faire avoir ! Cria Merle dans son dos.

-Je ne les laisserai pas.

-J'ai compris, confirma son frère. Mais nous devons y aller doucement, on peut pas se précipiter.

Daryl lâcha un soupir frustré mais reconnut qu'il n'avait pas tord. Ils devaient avancer prudemment et découvrir ce qui les attendait.

S'approchant le plus près possible de la prison, ils se dissimulèrent à l'arrière des buissons , ils avaient l'avantage de la discrétion. Ils avaient une vue large sur ce qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils aperçurent un véhicule qui avait en son bord le gouverneurs et trois de ses sbires, ceux-ci tiraient non stop. Une espèce de camionnette franchit la première barrière pour accéder à l'avant court de la prison, celle-ci s'arrêta dans la première zone quadrillée.

Daryl remarqua Rick à l'extérieure des grilles. Faisant voyager ses yeux, il vit Hershel à quelques mètres de la camionnette, couché dans l'herbe. Ce fut à ce moment là que des rôdeurs furent libéré du véhicule à l'arrêt. Il y en avait une bonne dizaine, et le coeur de l'archer manqua un battement, se rendant compte du pétrin dans lequel le vieil homme se trouvait.

-Putain de merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents, se faisant violence pour rester immobile.

-écoute, s'écria Merle en pointant quelques choses du doigts.

En observant la direction indiquée, le chasseur aperçut une voiture se dirigée en quatrième vitesse vers la prison.

C'était Glenn au volant, il embarqua rapidement Michonne à l'entrée et ensemble ils récupérèrent Hershel. Un soupir de soulagement sortit de l'archer, et il se permit de respirer normalement, enfin presque. Les choses n'étaient pas terminées, ils n'étaient pas sorti de danger.

-Rick, chuchota-t-il en apercevant son ami en mauvaise posture, entouré par un bon nombre de mort vivant. Si ils n'intervenaient pas maintenant, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Alors que le gouverneur et ses hommes rebroussaient chemin, Daryl bondit hors de sa cachette, armé de son arbalète, tira sur un rôdeur qui venait sur sa gauche. Il se mit à avancer le plus près possible de l'ancien chérif, voyant celui-ci à deux doigt de se faire mordre. Il tira une flèche qui alla se planté dans le crâne putréfié du mort qui essayait de manger son ami. Le corps pourri cessa tout mouvement et tomba raide au sol, libérant Rick qui tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, il acquiesça de la tête dans un signe de reconnaissance.

Merle se montra alors et Daryl comprit que Rick allait devoir convaincre les autres de l'accepter et plus encore de le supporter. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent, était rempli de détermination et de reconnaissance envers l'autre, bizarrement, ils commençaient à se comprendre sans même avoir à parler. Leur lien était assez « unique » osa pensé l'archer, satisfait d'être arrivé à destination.

Sans avoir échangé un seul mot, ils rentèrent tous les trois dans la prison, où les autres les attendaient, enfin attendait Rick. Automatiquement, le regard de Glenn et Maggie s'assombrit et Daryl ne pouvait pas leur en tenir rigueur.

-Il est venu nous aider, souligna Rick, et l'archer en fut reconnaissant.

-Daryl, te méprend pas, on est content de te revoir mais... Intervint Glenn.

-je sais, si il fait quoique ce soit, j'm'en occuperai moi-même, finit le chasseur à sa place. Il ne le disait pas que pour les rassurer mais c'était une vrai promesse, il ne laisserait pas son crétin de grand frère, mettre la merde, dans l'espèce d'équilibre qu'ils savaient réussi à créer, même si celui-ci était fragile.

Carol se plaça alors devant lui, lui donnant un serrage affectif et il ne sut pas trop comment y répondre, il lui accorda une pression assez maladroite.

-je savais que tu reviendrai, sourit-elle.

Comment avait-elle pu en être convaincue alors que même lui avait hésité avant de faire son choix ? Cette femme avait l'air d'avoir réellement confiance en lui et étrangement il en était fier. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait un genre de don pour le décrypté, cette pensée le rendit un peu amusé.

Il sentit toute suite, l'insistance de deux petits yeux bleu sur lui, Beth se profila devant lui, le visage fermé de toute émotion, portant le bébé dans les bras. Les autres se reculèrent un peu comme si d'un coup il craignait une éruption volcanique ou une certaine catastrophe. Pourtant ce n'était que la jeune femme devant lui, rien d'autre mais il se retrouva quand même entrain de passer son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Il était conscient qu'elle lui en voulait et il savait qu'elle avait probablement ses raisons.

-Axel est mort, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Daryl le prit aussitôt comme un reproche, devant son air féroce et en colère. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien, même si il avait été présent, les choses se seraient déroulées comme ça pour le pauvre homme.

-C'est un reproche ? S'enquit-il néanmoins, comme si il voulait s'en assurer.

-Pourquoi ? Tu l'as sur ta conscience ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour, l'expression toujours aussi énervée.

Il ne répondit rien, se forçant à sceller ses lèvres entre elle, sentant la rage commencer à grandir en lui.

-Oh pardon, il faut encore en avoir une pour ça, reprit-elle devant son manque de réaction. Elle passa alors sur le côté pour s'éloigner mais il l'accosta par le bras, arrêtant sa fuite.

-Beth...

-T'es parti Daryl ! Cria-t-elle fâchée, elle se rendit compte de la force de son cri et elle baisa d'un ton. Tu nous as laissé.

-Je suis revenu, essaya-t-il de se défendre, sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard rempli de rancune, avant de s'écarter et de partir.

Merle l'observa un air moqueur plaqué sur le visage, il haussa les épaules dans un mouvement nonchalant et se détourna à son tour. « _tout compte fait, qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veule, c'est pas mon problème_ » pensa-t-il amèrement, en se forçant à faire taire les voix dans sa tête.

Le soir, ils se regroupèrent tous devant les cellules, autour d'un petit feu, on aurait presque dit un camp de vacance. En tout cas, c'était ce que Daryl imaginait, vu qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir lors de son enfance.

Rick se promenait avec Juddith à bras, la berçant doucement pour l'endormir.

L'archer était accosté à une des cellules, les yeux rivé sur le feu, laissant ses pensées vagabonder sans but précis. Il jetait des coups d'oeil régulier à son frère, étudiant ses réactions et priant pour qu'une fois dans toute sa chienne de vie, il se tienne tranquille et essaye au mieux d'être normal.

-Beth, chante nous une chanson, demanda soudainement Carole.

La jeune blonde sourit timidement et fit mine de refuser mais Maggie et son père l'encouragèrent gentiment. Ses épaules se redressèrent légèrement et après quelques secondes de silence, elle entama une douce mélodie.

Sa voix fit écho dans tout le bâtiment, tout le monde la regardait ébahi et ému. Chacun un peu perdu dans ses propres pensées, appréciant ce moment inattendu, une douce façon de terminer une telle journée.

Daryl ne put s'empêcher de songer au drôle de contraste entre cet instant et le reste du monde. En écoutant la jeune fille chanter, il était facile d'oublier que le monde était parti en vrille. C'était comme si au son de sa voix, la chaleur et le confort avait atteint un nouveau pallier.

Si il n'avait pas été l'homme qu'il était, l'archer aurait peut-être pu avoir en cet instant, l'espoir qu'un jour les choses s'amélioreraient. Peut-être aurait-il pu imaginer pouvoir rester à jamais dans cette prison, avec ces gens autour de lui. Essayer peut-être d'avoir une vie plus ou moins correcte. Toute fois, Daryl restait Daryl et dans son monde les belles choses n'avaient pas vraiment lieu d'être, elles n'avaient même jamais existé. Il était assez honnête avec lui-même pour savoir que les bonnes choses n'avaient pas leur place dans sa vie. Surtout si la chose en question avait une voix angélique, capable le temps d'un instant, de vous faire oublier qui vous étiez.

Il croisa le regard de Merle et se promit que quoi qu'il advienne, cette fois-ci, il s'assurerait que son frère ne fasse pas tout capoter. Il reporta son attention sur la blonde autour du feu, enfin sur son chant, et secoua la tête avec un léger sourire, repensant à la manière dont elle lui avait parler quelques heures au par avant.

-sacré gamine, murmura-t-il amusé.

Beth était allongée dans sa cellule, fixant le plafond au dessus d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de choses tournaient en boucle dans sa tête provoquant un sentiment d'inquiétude. Le déroulement de la journée revenant en mémoire, la crainte qu'elle avait ressenti à voir son père allongé au sol, elle avait cru que s'en était fini pour lui, ainsi que pour Rick. Le pire, c'était de savoir que ça allait se reproduire sans savoir quand, parce qu'elle en était persuadé, il y aurait une suite.

Elle se retourna encore et encore, pour finir par renoncer à dormir, elle s'assit sur sa couchette.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer et pour cause, depuis quelques temps elle avait une idée en tête. Celle de changer, de devenir plus forte, elle voulait pouvoir survivre, savoir affronter les rôdeurs, plus encore, elle voulait être capable de se battre contre des hommes comme le gouverneur.

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait eu l'idée de demander à Daryl de l'aider à devenir différentes, un peu à l'image de Maggie ou de Michonne, bien sur elle était consciente qu'elle ne serait jamais à leur niveau mais elle voulait juste essayer de leur ressembler au minimum. Beth savait qu'elle était capable d'apprendre, elle en avait toute la motivation.

Cependant, Daryl était parti, du coup elle avait laissé tomber son projet. Si elle devait prendre des cours, c'était avec lui car il était le seul qui ne la surprotégerait pas, ou encore la traiterait comme un bébé. Les autres ne voyaient en elle qu'une petite chose fragile et elle était assez sur que seul Daryl Dixon et ses manières pouvaient l'entraîner sans la couver.

Maintenant qu'il était revenu, sa volonté était réapparue, faisant son chemin dans sa tête et l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Elle devait rassembler tout son courage et aller lui demander. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de l'accueillir comme elle l'avait fait mais la rage avait débordé d'elle sans prévenir. Malgré tout, elle était décidée à essayer de le convaincre de l'aider. C était maintenant ou jamais. Lorsque Carl était revenu de la monde, Daryl avait annoncé qu'il prenait la suite du coup elle savait où le trouver.

Essayant de ne pas faire de bruit voulant éviter de réveiller les autres, et surtout Juddith endormie dans sa petite caisse, elle se glissa délicatement hors du bâtiment. Ses pas aussi léger que possible, évitant de faire le moindre bruit, priant pour que le bébé reste endormie jusqu'à son retour. Une fois à l'extérieure, elle soupira un grand coup, elle perçut directement les grognements de quelques rôdeurs venu s'agglutiner à la grille. C'était le seul bruit qui brisait le silence de la nuit.

Elle fit de son mieux pour longer le plus possible les murs de la prison, faisant attention à où elle posait les pieds, essayant d'être le plus discrète qu'elle le pouvait. Elle arriva sur le lieu de la monte, trouvant l'archer assis à même le sol, tripotant son arbalète.

D'un coup, le doute s'installa en elle, la faisant se sentir mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait comment il allait réagir suite à son accueil peu chaleureux qu'elle lui avait accordé. Cependant, elle avait été choqué par son départ, peut-être même un peu trahie, blessée. Bien sur il ne leur avait rien promis mais pour elle, il était un membre important de leur groupe, et de ce fait, il avait certaines obligation envers eux tous. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé sur le coup , maintenant, elle trouvait l'idée plutôt stupide et naïve.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Brisa-t-il le silence.

Elle fut tout d'abord étonnée qu'il ait remarqué malgré sa délicatesse mais se rappela immédiatement qu'elle avait un chasseur expert en face d'elle.

-Je suis venue m'excuser, mentit-elle à moitié. J'aurais pas du te crier dessus.

Il l'observa comme intrigué par sa présence, comme si il étudiait sa réaction. Elle se rapprocha pour être juste à ses côtés. En réponse à ses excuses, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le sol à côté de lui, pour lui montrer qu'elle souhaitait s'asseoir. Il acquiesça sans un mot.

Après quelques instants de silence, elle amorça enfin la conversation.

-je comprends que tu l'ai suivi, c'est ton frère...j'aurai fait le même si ça avait été Maggie, avoua-t-elle ressentant le besoin de s'exprimer. Parfois, elle aurait voulu pouvoir rester silencieuse mais Beth avait ce besoin constant de parler, comme si dans un sens elle craignait de se retrouver bloguée dans des silences gênants. Elle aimait mener la discussion et c'était toujours ainsi. De plus, c'était une curieuse et une vrai pipelette. Par contre, elle savait que Daryl était tout l'inverse et elle était décidée à essayer de se contrôler, voulant lui laisser son intimité.

-Maggie n'a rien à voir avec Merle, déclara-t-il en la surprenant.

Elle osa un sourire devant la réalité de sa remarque. Le silence retomba entre eux, et Beth appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière elle, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit et regardant les étoiles dans le seule.

-Pourquoi t'es ici ? Voulut-il savoir.

Elle pinça fortement les lèvres l'une contre l'autre en une fine ligne, se rendant compte que le moment de vérité était venu.

-J'ai un truc à te demander.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, apparemment intrigué, il la regarda un moment, attendant qu'elle continue. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se remit à parler.

-Je voudrais changer. Pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi. Je veux que tu m'apprenne à me battre, à utiliser un couteau, une arme, je veux apprendre à me défendre, à tuer des rôdeurs. Apprends-moi à devenir plus forte. Je veux pouvoir survivre. J'ai besoin que tu m'apprenne ce que tu sais... S'il te plait.

Les secondes ressemblaient à des heures, alors qu'elle attendait une réponse. Il avait le regard braqué sur elle, et elle avait beau essayé de le déchiffrer, elle n'arrivait pas à lire à travers lui, ne sachant pas à quoi il pensait. Alors que le silence s'éternisait, elle commençait à croire, qu'il refuserait.

-Pourquoi moi ? Questionna-t-il soudainement.

-je ne veux pas être traitée comme une enfant, je veux vivre dans la réalité. Je ne veux pas être protégée ou être mise sur le côté sous le prétexte que c'est trop dangereux, expliqua-t-elle. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

-j'suis pas doué pour grand chose. J'ai jamais donné de cours, exposa-t-il sincèrement.

-Tu es doué pour la chasse, tu sais comment survivre, tu sais traquer, tu sais te battre. Tu sais certainement faire plus de chose que la plupart d'entre nous réunis.

Devant les compliments que la jeune femme lui faisait, il fit une mimique étrange, comme gêné. Pourtant, elle ne faisait que décrire une simple vérité, ce n'était là que des faits.

-Je ne sais pas, ajouta-t-il.

-S'il te plaît, apprends-moi... Si jamais j'évolue pas ou que mes progrès ne sont pas à la hauteur de tes attentes, tu es libre de tout arrêter, argumenta-t-elle.

Il passa ses doigts sous son menton, en signe de réflexions, sans détourner son regard d'elle.

-Ton père doit être d'accord, annonça-t-il dans un souffle.

-Ok, il le sera, assura-t-elle en souriant, ravie de son premier succès.

-On est bien d'accord, si j'en ai marre et que je dis stop, on arrête tout ? S'assura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, souriant légèrement, elle avait compris depuis un bon moment que Daryl Dixon n'était pas le genre d'homme à avoir des obligations envers qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait que rien ne le retienne, ne pas être lier aux autres devait être une de ses devises. En y réfléchissant de plus près, elle devait admettre que dans ce monde ce n'était pas plus mal.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, tu en auras besoin pour l'entraînement,conseilla-t-il.

Même si il fit de son mieux pour cacher son sourire, elle pouvait entendre la note amusée dans sa voix. Sans ajouter un seul mot, elle se leva, fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, mais elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux pétillants.

-Merci Daryl...Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle disparaissait de sa vision.


	3. entraînements

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre trois, doucement mais surement nous avançons dans l'histoire, je vous avoue que j'ai un doute pour ce qui est de l'utilisation de la troisième personne et j'ai un peu peur de mal m'y prendre, donc s'y vous vous y perdez lorsqu'il y a un changement de point de vue, n'hésitez pas à me le dire j'essaierai d'arranger le problème et d'être plus clair. j'espère que l'intrigue vous plait et que cette façon d'amener Beth et de la rentre plus importante vous est agréable.**

 **En attende de vos commentaires et critiques, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

 **Chapitre 3** : entraînements.

Juddith se mit à pleurer très tôt, à l'extérieure, le soleil montrait à peine le bout de son nez. Beth se leva pour s'occuper du nourrisson qui avait juste besoin d'être nourrie. Elle pouvait entendre le ronflement des autres à travers le calme de la fin de nuit. Tout en tenant le biberon d'une main et en tenant le bébé bien blottie contre sa poitrine de l'autre, Beth se perdit dans ses pensées.

Le gouverneur avait attaqué une fois et elle était persuadée qu'il tenterait quelque chose à nouveau. Elle ne put retenir un frisson à cette idée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait plus de morts, elle ne voulait plus perdre personne. Se savoir si faible face à cet homme monstrueux lui faisait réellement peur. Ce qui restait le plus effrayant était le fait qu'ils ne savaient pas quand il reviendrait. Un truc était sur, c'était que ce type était un grand malade. Michonne leur avait expliqué qu'il gardait enfermé sa fille devenue rôdeur. La samouraï s'en était occupé, finissant l'enfant. D'un côté, la blonde avait mal pour l'homme qui avait perdu un réel trésor, mais au grand jamais elle ne comprendrait qu'il ait choisi de la garder au lieu de mettre un terme à son calvaire. Bien entendu, elle avait conscience que son père avait garder des morts plusieurs semaines après le tournant, dans un but authentique et désireux de sauver ces malheureux. Il avait cru bien agir, gardant espoir dans une possible guérison. Cependant, il avait du se faire une raison et en partie grâce à Rick, il avait compris que toutes ces âmes étaient bel et bien perdue à jamais. Toutefois, ça n'avait absolument rien avoir avec le geste du gouverneur, qui collectionnait les têtes des marcheurs confirmant sa grande folie. C'était presque inhumain. Beth était assez intelligente pour savoir que le gouverneur avait maintenant un réel motive pour les attaquer, la vengeance était certainement devenue primordiale pour lui. -je te protégerai, murmura-t-elle au bébé occupé à se rendormir en tétant. C'était une promesse, envers le nourrisson mais surtout envers elle-même, elle ferait de son mieux pour devenir plus forte et pour aider à protéger les siens. C'était son objectif, et avec de la détermination, elle savait qu'elle pouvait devenir la femme courageuse et prête à tout qu'elle imaginait. Bien entendu, elle y arriverait avec l'aide de Daryl. Elle se permit un sourire en pensant à lui, espérant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Du plus jeune des Dixon, son esprit se dirigea vers Merle, énième problème qui les entourait. Ce gars était vraiment étrange, son comportement était excessive que ce soit dans les gestes ou dans les paroles. Il était évident qu'il était très différent de Daryl. Ce dernier ayant au premier abord un comportement renfermé, silencieux malgré ses attitudes brutes, maladroites mais il était très courageux. Bien sur, elle avait compris que derrière son apparence imperturbable, il avait un tempérament impulsif et certainement assez colérique, au delà de ça, elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui et ses capacités. Son aîné était plutôt instable, capable probablement du pire, d'ailleurs, il s'était couper la main de lui-même et avait fini avec le gouverneur. Beth eut alors le doute que peut-être, il pourrait y retourner. Après tout qui leur disait qu'il était fiable ? Elle repoussa cette idée, croyant fortement qu'il serait fidèle à son frère. Après tout, ils étaient lié par le lien du sang, au même titre que Maggie et elle. Ses yeux se déposèrent sur le petit corps qu'elle tenait dans les bras, prenant conscience que Juddith s'était endormie. Elle se leva avec toute la délicatesse qu'elle possédait et la posa confortablement dans son petit berceau de fortune. Elle quitta ensuite sa cellule pour essayer de préparer un semblant de vrai petit déjeuner, en trouvant cette prison, ils avaient eu la chance de découvrir une belle quantité de denrées alimentaires. Bien entendu ça ne serait pas éternelle, mais pour l'instant ça leur suffisait. Elle savait que les autres n'allaient plus traîner à se lever, elle voyait le ciel devenir de plus en plus clair. En arrivant devant le porridge, elle sourit, incapable de s'interdire de penser « _quel festin_ ». Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à se plaindre et elle n'allait pas commencer maintenant, c'était une chance d'être tomber sur cet endroit.

-Déjà debout, sonna la voix de Carole en la faisant sursauter.

-Oui, Juddith s'est levée tôt.

-T'as vu qu'il est revenu, annonça la femme face à elle. Il n'était pas nécessaire de préciser qui était le « il »en question. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête positivement en lui accordant un léger sourire, n'ayant pas forcément envie de s'exprimer à ce sujet, surtout après sa réaction devant le retour de l'archer. Elle s'était donnée en spectacle sans vraiment en connaître la raison. Elle fut reconnaissante que son amie n'insista pas.

Peu de temps après, les autres les rejoignirent, les saluant avec un bonjour assez funeste après les événements de la veille. Daryl n'était pas encore apparu, celui-ci avait monter la garde une grande partie de la nuit, relevé ensuite par Glenn qui y était à l'instant même. Merle devait être avec son frère, ce qui avouons-le était certainement préférable.

Beth profita que Maggie était avec son père pour aller les trouver. Elle voulait profiter qu'ils soient présent tous les deux pour leur parler de son objectif. Elle ferma les yeux comme si elle cherchait au fond d'elle le courage dont elle avait besoin et se dirigea vers eux.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle, plus dans le but de lancer la conversation.

-Bien chérie et toi ? S'enquit à son tour son père, elle acquiesça juste en souriant.

-Je dois vous parler de quelque chose, annonça-t-elle subitement, pressée d'en finir. Elle remarqua toute suite à la lueur de leur regard, qu'elle avait réussi à susciter leur attention surtout l'intérêt de sa sœur, qui la fixait avec une certaine curiosité.

-Nous t'écoutons, encouragea Hershel.

-Voilà, vous savez aussi bien que moi dans quel monde nous vivons à l'heure actuelle, commença-t-elle pour poser le problème. Tous les deux hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Nous savons tous que pour s'en sortir parmi les rôdeurs ou même parmi les autres hommes, il faut être capable de se débrouiller. Maggie, tu es forte, j'ai toujours l'impression que tu pourrais venir à bout de n'importe quelle situation. Par exemple, quand nous sommes arrivé à la prison, tu n'as pas hésité à foncer et à abattre les rôdeurs. Tu es une battante, et tu es courageuse, exposa la plus jeune des Greene, provoquant un petit sourire aux lèvres de sa soeur.

-Nous savons tous que je suis incapable de me débrouiller seule pour l'instant, je ne suis pas comme toi, mais je veux le devenir, finit Beth comme une évidence.

Son père posa sa main sur le haut de la sienne, voulant peut-être lui apporter du réconfort.

-Tu le seras un jour, ma douce petite fille, assura-t-il. Le choix de ses mots fit réagir la jeune blonde aussi vite. Le problème était là, elle ne souhaitait plus être une douce petite fille, ou encore un petit trésor, ou toute ces choses qu'on utilisait pour appeler un enfant. Elle ne le pouvait plus.

-je le serai papa, car j'ai demandé à Daryl qu'il m'entraîne, les surprit-elle. Avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de prendre la parole, elle continua.

-je veux qu'il me montre ce qu'il sait, je lui ai demandé de m'enseigner certaines choses.

Devant son explication, elle vit l'étonnement se peindre sur le visage des deux personnes devant elle.

-Pourquoi Daryl ? S'informa Maggie. Je pourrais t'apprendre ou te montrer ce que je sais faire.

-Je sais que tu le peux, sourit Beth pour ne pas la froisser. Cependant, je veux que celui qui m'entraîne, ne me traite pas comme une enfant. Je ne veux plus qu'on essaye de me protéger, je veux être traitée comme chacun de vous. Pas de douceur, pas de Bethy chérie, plus rien de tout ça, juste un apprentissage dur et efficace.

-J'avoue que c'est un peu surprenant, étudia Hershel dans une mine soucieuse. Néanmoins, je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Beth sourit généreusement devant la décision de son père. Par contre, elle remarqua que le visage de Maggie se figea dans une espèce de grimace incrédule, et il était évident qu'elle se retenait de contre-dire le vieil homme.

-Tu es une jeune femme, et j'ai consciente que les choses ne sont plus comme avant. Je sais que vous devez tous grandir avec d'autres responsabilités et beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Toute fois, je veux que tu me promette que tu ne prendras aucun risque inutile, et que tu ne sortiras pas de l'enceinte de la prison, reprit son père.

-Papa, j'aurais besoin d'aller à l'extérieure si je veux vraiment être confronter aux rôdeurs, contra timidement la jeune femme, espérant ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin.

-Nous verrons au moment venu, en tout cas, une chose est sur, je veux le savoir, fixa Hershel d'un ton sans appel.

-Alors tu es d'accord ? Vraiment ? Se rassura la jeune femme.

-Oui, affirma-t-il avec un regard qui si elle ne s'y trompait pas, était rempli de fierté.

-Merci papa. Je dois y aller, je vais vérifier Juddith, déclara-t-elle en se levant, elle embrassa délicatement la joue de son père, accordant un dernier sourire à sa sœur et partit vers sa cellule.

-Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Interrogea Maggie en regardant son père, alors que sa jeune sœur venait de les quitter. Elle sentait son côté protecteur croître en elle à l'annonce que venait de leur faire Beth.

-Maggie, ta sœur a raison, il est temps qu'elle soit prête à affronter le monde extérieur. C'est le mieux qu'il puisse lui arrivé en cas de problème, justifia Hershel.

-Oui, je suis d'accord sur le principe, mais avec Daryl ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Chérie, Daryl est un homme bien, insista son père avec une grande confiance.

-Bien sur, je ne dis pas le contraire mais... Elle se stoppa alors ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle essaya de réfléchir aux mots qu'elle pourrait prononcer mais rien ne lui vint.

-De quoi as-tu peur au juste ? Demanda l'homme grisonnant.

-De rien, je suppose, sourit-elle doucement comme pour le rassurer. Comment expliquer quelques choses qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à savoir elle-même ? Elle ne savait pas exactement mettre le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait dans la situation alors elle prit la décision que ça ne devait pas être très important. Sans doute, le faite que sa sœur grandissait et devenait une femme l'inquiétait plus que nécessaire.

-je pense que Daryl peut lui apporter beaucoup de chose, reprit Hershel d'un ton conciliant. Je suis soulagé de savoir qu'il veillera sur elle, car je suis persuadé qu'il le fera.

Maggie ne savait pas ce qui rendait son père si confiant mais elle savait qu'il se trompait rarement et honnêtement, même si Daryl Dixon était parfois brutal, il était quelqu'un qu'elle respectait. Son père avait sans doute raison.

Beth était avec Carole et Juddith lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître une femme blonde poussée par Rick.

-Andréa, murmura Carole et aussitôt le regard de Beth s'assombrit. Elles se rapprochèrent des autres, ne quittant pas la nouvelle arrivée des yeux.

-C'est ton petit copain qui t'envoie ? Interrogea brusquement l'ancien chérif.

Il fut un temps où la femme devant eux faisait partie des leurs, mais qu'en était-il à l'heure actuelle, elle était avec le gouverneur. Michonne et Merle leur avaient un peu parler de la situation là-bas et du point de vue de la femme. Beth ne savait pas trop quoi en penser mais en la voyant là en face d'elle, la rage semblait bouillir dans ses veines.

-Non, je viens pour essayer d'apaiser les choses. On peut trouver un arrangement, soupira-t-elle.

-Il t'a dit qu'il nous avait attaqué ? S'enquit à nouveau leur leader.

-Il a tué Axel, intervint brusquement Beth.

-C'était un des nôtres, enchérit Daryl.

-Je suis désolée. Vous l'avez attaqué aussi, voulut-elle le défendre.

-Ils nous ont emmené de force, contra Glenn d'un ton froid.

Elle eut l'air d'être choqué par ce fait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et elle fit mine de réfléchir.

-Il a envoyé Merle pour me tuer, il ne m'a pas laisser partir, expliqua Michonne, les yeux injectés par la colère.

-Tu n'aurais pas du faire ce que tu as fait, justifia Andréa.

-J'ai tué un rôdeur, ce malade collectionne les têtes de morts, rugit la samouraï, vexée par la contrepartie de son amie.

-Philippe est ...

-C'est un psychopathe, coupa subitement Beth, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Ça l'a rendait malade d'écouter toutes ces explications qui pour elle n'avaient ni queue ni tête.

-Et toi, tu n'as rien fait, compléta la jeune femme, méchamment.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, se défendit-elle en se tournant vers Maggie et Glenn, elle regarda chacun d'entre eux. Si j'avais su...

-Tu as regardé Daryl se battre avec Merle, entouré par des rôdeurs et tu n'as pas bougé, cracha la petite blonde, remplie de rancunes, elle était simplement écœurée.

-Beth, je ...essaya-t-elle de parler.

-Tu n'as pas d'excuses. T'as cas retourner prendre ton pied avec ton Philippe, l'interrompit-elle froidement.

-Bethy ! S'offusqua hershel face aux paroles de sa jeune fille.

-Oh putain, elle a de la gueule la gamine, ricana Merle.

La blonde ne s'en préoccupa pas et se détourna pour disparaître avec Juddith, s'éloignant le plus vite possible, se sachant observée par le regard étonné des autres.

Beth se retrouva seule dans sa cellule, enfin avec le bébé, elle devait s'occuper l'esprit pour dissiper sa colère. Cependant celle-ci grondait en elle sans qu'elle arrive à la contrôler. Elle n'avait pas prévu de crier ainsi sur Andréa mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Cette dernière avait beau avoir été une des leurs, elle était debout devant eux entrain d'essayer de défendre un sombre connard, et ça l'avait énervé à un point inimaginable. Elle osait venir les rejoindre pour trouver toutes sortes d'excuses bidonnes pour expliquer le comportement du gouverneur. Elle n'avait cas y retourner auprès de ce fou.

Elle avait vu les combats qu'il organisait avec les rôdeurs et que ces gens là-bas regardaient comme si ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de plus beaux. Beth, elle ne pouvait y voir que des morts, du sang et du danger. Comment pouvait-on jouer avec ça ? Elle avait envie de vomir rien qu'à y penser.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps, elle était revenue à sa cellule et qu'elle ruminait. Toute fois, elle aperçut Daryl se poser contre l'ouverture.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Osa-t-elle demander, essayant d'apaiser le ton de sa voix.

-Elle veut que Rick et le gouverneur se rencontrent pour passer un genre d'accord, expliqua-t-il.

-Ou l'attirer dans un piège, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'indiquer, en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide au bébé endormi, pour dissimuler le doute qui l'habitait.

-J'pense pas qu'elle ferait ça, releva-t-il dubitatif.

Le regard de Beth était sombre et fermé mais lentement un petit sourire se dessina au coin de sa bouche.

-Quoi ? Interrogea l'archer, visiblement surpris par le brusque changement d'humeur de la blonde.

-Rien, répondit-elle en secouant la tête d'un signe sans importance.

Elle était quelques peu amusée par la façon dont Daryl essayait de défendre la cause d'Andréa alors qu'habituellement c'était plutôt elle qui agissait de la sorte. En effet, elle avait toujours été celle qui voyait le bon côté des gens, pourtant cette fois, elle était emprise par la suspicion. Néanmoins, elle dut admettre qu'il avait raison, Andréa n'était pas une mauvaise personne, elle avait seulement fait les mauvais choix en misant sur le mauvais homme. Peut-être que si elle-même l'avait rencontré comme l'avait fait son amie, peut-être qu'elle l'aurait cru aussi, bien entendu elle préférait ignorer cette idée et reporta son attention sur Daryl.

-Tu as parlé à ton père ? Demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

-Ouais, il est d'accord.

-Ok, t'es prête ?

-Quoi, maintenant ? Toute suite ? S'enquit-elle sans se départir de sa surprise.

-Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je serai tranquille... De plus, j'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Un grand sourire se forma alors sur son visage, incapable de cacher son excitation à l'idée de s'entraîner.

-J'dois voir avec Carole pour Juddith mais c'est bien.

-Carole est juste là. Laisse la petite dure à cuire dormir, on va lui dire de venir ici.

Elle se contenta de faire un hochement de tête, ne souhaitant pas le contre dire. Ils prirent la direction de la sortie et elle accosta son amie en passant à ses côtés.

-Dis, tu pourrais regarder à Juddith, elle dort dans ma cellule ?

-Oui, bien sur, tu vas faire quoi ? Voulut-elle savoir, sans cacher sa curiosité.

-Je vais m'entraîner, déclara-t-elle fièrement en suivant Daryl d'un pas déterminé.

En arrivant à l'extérieure, une petite appréhension grandit à l'intérieure de Beth, enserrant sa poitrine. Elle se retrouvait soudainement en proie aux doutes. Tout compte fait, si ce n'était pas une bonne idée, si elle était incapable de changer. Si c'était quelques choses qu'elle était incapable de gérer. Secouant la tête pour chasser son inquiétude, elle fixa son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux apprendre ?

-Tout, lui assura-t-elle.

La bouche de Daryl se tendit en une grimace qu'elle décida de prendre comme un sourire. Il se mit à ronger ses ongles tout en réfléchissant.

-je veux apprendre à me défendre, à utiliser une arme, précisa-t-elle devant son silence.

-Premièrement, rentre ton t-shirt dans ton pantalon. Faisant mine d'ignorer la mine surprise de Beth, il continua sur sa lancée. De cette façon, si tu as besoin de ton couteau, tu pourras le prendre avec plus de facilité.

Sans plus attendre, elle fit ce qui lui conseilla, calmement. Une fois que ce fut fait, il la détailla du regard et sans un mot, il sortit deux petite cordes de sa poche, et se pencha aux pieds de la jeune femme. Même si surprise par son geste, elle se força à rester immobile, observant ce qu'il faisait. Il entreprit alors de lui fixer le bas de son jeans en le serrant à ses chevilles et mollets.

-Quand tu iras à l'extérieure, fais ça, et garde toujours tes cheveux attachés. Ça évitera les possibilités de prises pour les rôdeurs, ils s'accrochent à tout ce qu'ils peuvent, souligna-t-il, d'un ton neutre.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses pieds à peu intriguée, puis s'autorisa un petit sourire en déviant ses yeux sur les jambes de Daryl.

-J'ai pas l'air d'une Dixon comme ça ? S'amusa-t-elle.

-Fais-moi confiance, tu ne voudras jamais être une Dixon, démentit-il. En réponse, elle haussa simplement les épaules comme pour envoyer balader sa remarque.

-Je veux voir comment tu te défends. Pour repousser les morts tu as besoin de force... pour les vivants encore plus, hésita-t-il à ajouter.

Une nouvelle fois, elle acquiesça attentif à ce qu'il disait.

-frappe moi, dit-il alors.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt face mais après quelques secondes, elle finit par obéir. Elle lui envoya un coup de poing qu'il jugea ridicule. Il se moqua ouvertement d'elle.

-Tu n'assommerais même pas une mouche avec ça. Encore...

Sans hésiter cette fois, elle recommença, accumulant les coups dés qu'il lui disait « encore », elle enchaîna une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

-Tu dois te muscler, tu n'as aucune force dans les bras.

Beth savait tous ça, c'était pourquoi elle lui avait demander de l'entraîner. Cependant, elle se contenta de prendre en compte ce qu'il disait et d'ignorer chaque remarque cinglante qui pouvait sortir de la bouche de Daryl.

-Pousse-moi, s'écria-t-il en haussant le son.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus les coups s'enchaînaient, et plus elle sentait une certaine rage monter en elle. Elle le poussa alors aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Tout de suite suivis par des coups de poings qu'il bloguait en plaçant les mains devant lui. Elle frappait avec tout son coeur au centre des paumes tendues face à elle. Elle avait cette étrange impression d'être ridicule et que tout ça ne servirait à rien, elle sentait la frustration croître en elle.

Le temps passa assez vite, elle s'en rendit compte avec la fatigue qui commença à envahir son corps, rendant ses mouvements plus compliqué à exécuter. Ce fut une voix derrière elle qui la fit se stopper.

-Tient, tient, mon petit frère qui fait du baby-sitting, ricana Merle en venant les rejoindre.

-Merle, dégage, grogna Daryl, contrarié.

-Darylounet n'a jamais su s'y prendre avec les filles, se moqua l'aîné des Dixon d'un ton provocateur.

-Va te faire foutre, s'énerva l'archer.

Beth les observait soucieuse, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la présence du plus vieux. Néanmoins, ces pieds eurent l'air d'en décider autrement, vu qu'elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui, le visage reflétant l'écœurement qu'il provoquait en elle.

-T'en as pas marre d'être un enfoiré ? Cracha-t-elle.

Merle la saisit brusquement par le bras, lui faisant lâcher un petit cri de surprise, mais elle s'obligea à ne pas détourner son regard de lui. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, d'une façon où elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Elle réprima difficilement un frisson de dégoût.

-T'as jamais eu envie de te taper un enfoiré ?

Cette fois-ci, elle n'essaya même pas de réprimer l'expression scandalisée de son visage, cet homme la répugnait de toute les manières possible. Une moue écœurée se peignit sur sa figure alors que Merle souriait de plus belle.

-Lâche-la, intervint Daryl d'une voix froide, presque mauvaise.

-Oh ça va petit frère, on peut partager, ajouta-t-il tout en relâchant sa prise du bras de Beth.

Elle continua à le fixer, choquée et irritée par ses propos malsain. Elle eut pendant une fraction de seconde envie de lui mettre une claque, bien méritée, mais la voix du chasseur résonna dans son dos.

-Beth, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il mettant fin à la séance d'entraînement.

A son regard, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de discuter. Elle hocha la tête, tout en pinçant les lèvres, elle lança un dernier regard à Merle, s'assurant de le rendre aussi noir qu'elle pouvait, et se détourna d'eux.

Alors que la blonde s'éloignait, Daryl s'approcha de son frère d'un pas lent, un peu menaçant. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son aîné.

-Ne l'approche pas... plus jamais, lui conseilla-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucun doute sur la colère qu'il ressentait.

-Relax frangin, c'était pour rire.

A la fin de la journée, Rick rassembla tout le monde, voulant leur communiquer sa décision. Il avait pris le temps de discuter avec Andréa et avait réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'agir.

-Dans deux jours, j'irai rencontrer le gouverneur. Je veux essayer de passer un arrangement avec lui.

-Il n'y aura pas d'arrangement possible, déclara Michonne sur d'elle.

-J'suis d'accord avec la négresse, appuya Merle.

-Sans essayer, on ne sait pas, intervint sagement Hershel, voulant éliminer les tensions.

-Si jamais le mieux était de quitter la prison, proposa Carole.

-Sur la route, tout sera beaucoup plus compliqué, contra Beth directement inquiète à la perspective de quitter cet endroit. Papa a une jambe en moins, il ne pourra pas courir lorsque ça sera nécessaire. De plus, Juddith peut pleurer à n'importe quel instant, ça attira les rôdeurs jusqu'à nous, se justifia-t-elle.

-Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner la prison, nous l'avons trouvé, nous devons la garder, compléta Glenn.

-c'est pour ça que je veux essayer une entrevue, insista Rick.

-Si c'est un piège, exprima Maggie.

-Il nous faut plus d'armes, reprit Rick. Je connais un endroit où nous pouvons en trouver. Demain, j'irai avec Michonne.

-Je peux venir avec vous, papa ? Interrogea Carl, l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

L'ancien chérif prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à la question, faisant probablement le pour et le contre dans sa tête pour finalement accepter d'un signe positif de tête.

-Daryl, je te veux avec au rendez-vous.

-Rick, je peux en être moi aussi ? S'enquit Hershel. Je pourrais discuter si les choses tournent mal, Andréa semble dire que c'était un homme intelligent, essaya-t-il de le convaincre.

-Si tu veux venir, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, accorda Rick.

-Si mon père y va, j'veux venir aussi, conclut Beth.

-Beth, je ne suis pas sur...commença leur leader.

-Mon père ne sait pas se défendre, si les choses t'échappent et partent mal, deux bras en plus pourront servir. Je ne vous gênerai pas, promit-elle d'un air décidé.

Elle braqua son regard dans celui de Daryl qui l'instant d'une seconde la scruta de haut en bas, pour se détourner vers leur chef et hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation.

-Ok, mais aucun risque inutile.

-Compris, accepta-t-elle.

Elle sourit à l'archer pour le remercier silencieusement mais il l'ignora magistralement, ne lui accordant même pas un regard. La réunion se termina et chacun retourna à ses quartiers.

Beth donnait le biberon à Juddith lorsque Daryl se montra.

-Hé, salua-t-elle. Merci, ajouta-t-telle sans avoir besoin de préciser le pourquoi.

-Ne me le fait pas regretter, déclara-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, montrant sa compréhension.

-Demain, tu t'entraînes... beaucoup, insista-t-il sans équivoque. Sois en forme.

En réponse, elle lui sourit réellement et il secoua la tête d'un air un peu agacer, certainement à cause de sa joie incompréhensive pour lui.

La journée s'annonçait longue et chargée, Beth en était consciente.

Michonne, Carl et Rick étaient parti à la recherche d'armes pour essayer de mieux se préparer au cas où les choses s'empireraient avec le gouverneur. Ils devaient tout faire pour augmenter leur chance face à lui. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'aider devant l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait en appréhendant les futurs événements. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en cet homme et quoi qu'en dise Andréa, elle savait qu'il était habité par la vengeance et qu'il était près à tout pour l'assouvir.

Carole avait accepté de prendre Juddith en charge toute la journée pour que Beth puisse s'entraîner avec Daryl. Avant d'aller le rejoindre, elle fit attention à bien attacher ses cheveux en une tresse bien soutenue, ne laissant aucune mèche filtrée. Elle mit son t-shirt dans son jeans et serra les jambes de son pantalon le plus possible à l'aide des cordes qu'il lui avait donné. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle avait été attentive à ses instructions et qu'il comprenne à quel point elle était prête à apprendre et déterminée. Il devait savoir qu'elle prenait les choses très au sérieux. Une fois satisfaite de son allure, elle alla le rejoindre dans la cours de la prison.

-Hé, salua-t-elle.

-On a du boulot, avança-t-il d'un ton détaché. Ton couteau il est trop petit pour te défendre correctement. Tu dois avoir une bonne poigne pour l'enfoncer dans la tête des rôdeurs mais aussi pour le récupérer avec facilité. Si tu en as plusieurs face à toi, tu dois pouvoir te remettre en place et ré-attaquer aussi vite, sans perdre de temps.

Il sortit une lame de sa ceinture, prit celui de Beth pour le remplacer par le nouveau, le plaçant dans l'étui de protection, attaché à sa hanche.

-Celui-ci , c'est pour toi. Ne le quitte jamais, tu dois toujours être armé, ou que tu sois. Encore plus si tu es à l'extérieure.

Elle dodelina de la tête montrant son accord, mais piquée par sa curiosité, elle ne put se retenir de sortir sa nouvelle arme. Elle l'observa de tout son long, détaillant tous les détails dans sa tête, passant ses doigts dessus, mélangée entre la reconnaissance et l'étonnement devant le geste de Daryl.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement.

-Il va te servir, et tu vas apprendre à l'utiliser. Allez suis-moi.

Elle obéit sans poser de questions. Ils se dirigèrent vers les grilles où des rôdeurs venaient se cogner, essayant de passer à travers. Elle l'observa assez surprise, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait lui demander.

-Montre-moi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle prit son nouveau couteau dans sa main droite, s'avança vers un mort-vivant et enfonça maladroitement sa lame dans le crâne, le rendant automatiquement immobile. Alors que le corps chutait le long du grillage, elle tira pour récupérer son arme.

-Ton geste doit être plus sur, plus sec. Ne réfléchis pas, n'hésite pas. Action, lança-t-il en enfonçant à son tour un couteau dans la tête d'un rôdeur. Réaction, ajouta-t-il en tirant brusquement son bras en arrière pour reprendre sa lame.

Pendant au moins une heure, elle resta devant la grille à défoncer des crânes tout pourris, avec le regard de Daryl qui détaillait chacun de ses mouvements. Elle écoutait chaque remarque qu'il lui faisait, celle-ci souvent constructives même si parfois assez cassante. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'en formaliser, après tout l'homme devant elle n'était pas connu pour sa délicatesse.

-dehors, les choses sont plus compliquées, reprit-il comme si elle n'était pas déjà au courant. A quoi dois-tu faire attention ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Elle comprit alors qu'il la testait sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire pendant l'heure qui venait de s'écouler, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était attentive. Elle retint un sourire devant son air de professeur des écoles qu'il avait en ce moment même.

-Au nombre, tout passe par l'observation. Toujours viser la tête. Regarder par terre pour vérifier si il y en a pas au sol. Ne jamais lâcher son arme et ne pas hésiter, énuméra-t-elle.

-Quoi d'autre ? Avant tout ? La première chose à laquelle tu dois penser ?

-Ne pas faire de bruit... sortit-elle en accordant un petit sourire ironique.

C'était certainement le point le plus compliqué pour elle, contrairement à lui. Elle enchaîna en souriant maintenant ouvertement.

-Ah j'oubliais, ne pas se faire mordre.

Il secoua la tête dans une mimique ennuyé mais honnêtement, elle ne savait pas dire si il était agacé ou amusé.

-Je le savais, déclara-t-il tout d'un coup.

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle légèrement.

-T'es le genre intello, se moqua-t-il sans réellement sourire.

-Non... enfin peut-être un peu, accorda-t-elle un peu gênée. C'est mal ?

Il ne répondit pas mais cette fois, un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

-Allez gamine, on a pas que ça à faire, reprit-il sérieusement en l'invitant à le suivre jusque dans la cour.

-Tuer des rôdeurs derrière la grille, c'est facile. Tu vas devoir sortir. Tu dois être prête et pour cela tu dois mettre de la vitesse dans tes gestes, lorsque je te jugerai prête, on ira à l'extérieur.

Elle fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire une remarque mais il l'interrompit.

-Je demanderai à ton père.

Elle se retrouva à acquiescer de la tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord. Elle était surprise et elle ne pouvait pas le cacher. Elle devait admettre qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Daryl Dixon agir de la sorte. Jamais au grand jamais, elle n'avait douter de ses capacités mais ce qui l'étonnait, était la manière dont il arrivait à lui enseigner les choses. Elle avait presque l'impression que c'était dan sa nature d'instruire.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, si tu veux te défendre, tu dois te muscler. Tu dois apprendre à te battre. Si tu reste comme ça, dans deux ans la petite dure à cuire te mettra par terre sans aucun problème, se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

-Hé ! Se frustra-t-elle faussement, elle était trop interloquée par le fait que l'archer faisait des blagues, pour être réellement vexée par ses propos. Toute fois, elle s'avança un air provocateur plaqué sur le visage.

-Apprends moi et dans quelques semaines, je te mettrai au sol, avança-t-elle dans une certaine arrogance, déterminée.

Il laissa échappé un rire, visiblement amusé par son audace et Beth put remarqué à quel point le son sonnait bien à ses oreilles.

-Ok, je retiens, mais n'espère pas de trop quand même.

-Allez Mr Dixon, vous perdez du temps, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée. La minute d'après, l'entraînement avait repris.

La fille qu'il avait devant lui était un sacré bout de femme, devait admettre Daryl. Lorsqu'elle était venue lui demander pour l'entraîner, il avait d'abord cru qu'elle abandonnerait très vite. Cependant il devait reconnaître, qu'elle possédait une hargne qu'il n'avait pas vu en elle.

Ça faisait des heures qui lui menait la vie dure et pas une fois, elle avait râler à l'idée de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Pour être totalement honnête, elle l'avait même étonné lorsqu'elle l'avait provoqué, se lançant plus ou moins un défis à relever. Il ne doutait plus du tout que la jeune femme pouvait changer, il en était complètement convaincu mais de là, à réussir à le mettre lui à terre, c'était quand même placer la barre très haute.

Après avoir passé une heure à exploser des rôdeurs, il avait enchaîné en lui apprenant quelques mouvements de bases. Elle devait absolument savoir se défendre. Une femme seule dans le monde qu'était le leur devait avoir les moyens de venir à bout de n'importe quel agresseur. Même si au fond de lui, il espérait secrètement qu'elle n'aurait jamais besoin de s'en servir.

-Allez Beth, réagis bon sang, insista-t-il.

Il était conscient qu'elle était fatiguée mais elle devait trouver la force de repousser ses limites et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

-Blogue mon bras, puis tu réponds toute suite par un coup de poing dans les côtes.

Elle effectua ce qu'il lui demandait mais le geste était mou, comme si elle ne m'était pas assez de conviction à le faire. Il profita pour la saisir par les épaules, fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras pour venir les lier contre son corps, l'immobilisant d'un seul mouvement rapide. Il la relâcha aussitôt , captant son regard.

-Si tu donnes un coup de poing dans le but de faire mal, tu dois dévier le poids de ton corps. Ça donnera plus de force dans tes bras. Tu suis le mouvement, comme ça.

Il la plaça dos à lui en lui expliquant le procédé, il mit ses mains sur ses hanches pour faire pivoter son tronc, lui montrant comment bouger son corps, lui indiquant à quel moment frapper.

-Ok ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Satisfait, il lui demanda de recommencer seul, voulant qu'elle s'aperçoive de la différence. Une fois le mouvement réalisé, elle sourit. Daryl remarqua alors une certaine fierté dans ses yeux.

Voyant que Beth commençait à prendre un peu plus d'assurance, il décida d'en profiter pour enchaîner avec une série d'exercices. Cette fille était prometteuse, son évolution serait primordial, il le savait, la voir là si déterminée, le persuadait qu'il ne perdait pas son temps. Elle serait une véritable force de la nature, remplie de joie et d'optimiste.

Le temps passa assez rapidement, l'archer remarqua alors que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. Le souffle profond de la jeune femme lui fit comprendre qu'elle devenait épuisée et ses forces commençaient à sérieusement baisser. Il prit la décision de stopper pour aujourd'hui.

-c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il.

A peine eut-il prononcer ces quelques mots, que Beth s'assit à même le sol , à l'endroit exact où elle se trouvait, elle relâcha tous les muscles de son corps qui il le savait la ferait probablement souffrir dés le soir même. Il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau pour qu'elle puisse s'hydrater.

Il devait l'avouer, il ne l'avait pas imaginé aussi tenace, excepté quelques pauses pour boire une gorgée ou deux, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés. Malgré tout, pas une fois, il l'avait entendu se plaindre, elle n'avait pas exprimer le besoin de récupérer même lorsqu'elle avait été essoufflée. Elle était vraiment impressionnante.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il sans vraiment avoir conscience de parler, il se retrouva étonné d'entendre sa propre voix, mais il continua sur sa lancée.

-t'as plus grande force, ça sera de laisser croire à l'ennemi que tu es faible. Tu devras attendre qu'il baise sa garde et lorsqu'il s'y attendra pas, tu frapperas, expliqua-t-il.

Il vit ses yeux s'attarder sur lui, visiblement surprise par son explication.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'en suis capable ? Osa-t-elle demander. Je veux dire, de changer ?

Si elle lui avait poser cette question ce matin là, il aurait certainement éviter d'y répondre, n'étant pas trop sur de lui et encore plus d'elle. Néanmoins, alors qu'elle le questionnait du regard, attendant patiemment sa réponse, il n'avait pas trop le choix. De plus après tout ce qu'elle avait démontrer dans cette séance d'apprentissage, il ne pouvait pas se détourner et la laisser dans le doute, il lui devait d'être honnête.

-Tu change déjà, avoua-t-il assez mal à l'aise.

Elle lui sourit timidement et il aperçut une petite lueur brillé dans ses yeux, celle du courage, de la détermination ou peut-être de la confiance.

-Daryl... qu'est-ce que tu pense qui va se passer demain ? Voulut-elle savoir, un peu hésitante, mais l'angoisse était perceptible dans sa voix.

-j'en sais rien, lâcha-t-il honnêtement.

Il aperçut alors la frustration passé dans son regard, et sans savoir le pourquoi, il eut le besoin de la rassurer.

-Rick est bon, il trouvera une solution.

Pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps, elle lui accorda un sourire reconnaissant.

Sans plus attendre, ils se relevèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers la prison. Daryl devait s'assurer que son frère se tienne tranquille et ne fasse pas de connerie. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieure du bâtiment et Beth commença à s'éloigner vers sa propre cellule, mais elle se retourna vers lui.

-Euh... Daryl... Merci pour tout, dit-elle maladroitement.

Il envoya valser ses remerciements d'un geste de la main et haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être remercié, il savait que ce qu'il faisait porterait ses fruits et que ça pourrait leur servir à tous. Elle deviendrait plus forte et ça ferait d'elle une personne en moins à protéger sans cesse, elle pourrait s'occuper d'elle toute seul. Du coup, pour lui, ses merci n'étaient en rien obligatoire.

Ils se séparèrent chacun partant de son côté et vacant à leurs occupations.

 **Note de l'auteur: J'espère que le chapitre est à la hauteur de vos expériences. Pour tous ce qui est des séances d'entraînements, j'avoue que j'y vais au feeling, je ne suis en rien expert au sport de combat donc si il a des erreurs de réalisme, je vous prie de m'excuser d'avance. Laissez-moi voir ce que vous pensez, je vous dis à très vite.**


	4. rencontre

**Bonsoir à tous, je vous poste aujourd'hui le quatrième chapitre. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à découvrir cette histoire que moi j'en ai à l'écrire. Au fur et à mesure des chapitres, vous allez découvrir une Beth qui sera assez différente de la série, j'espère sincèrement que ce point ne vous dérangera pas. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et même si c'est négative, toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre.**

 **je voulais remercier ceux qui me lisent et qui me soutiennent dans la réalisation de mes fictions, vous êtes géniales. Merci à tous.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 4** **: Rencontre.**

Ils se préparèrent pour aller sur le lieu de la rencontre avec le gouverneur. Daryl ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser, et se demandait réellement si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir donner la permission à Beth de les accompagner. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait là-bas. Il poussa un soupir contrarié « _elle n'aura cas faire attention à elle_ » s'obligea-t-il à penser. Il fit de son mieux pour étouffer l'envie qu'il ressentait de lui dire de rester à la prison. C'était ridicule, surtout si on prenait en compte le fait que c'était lui qui avait insisté auprès de Rick pour l'emmener, il ne s'imaginait pas aller lui dire l'inverse maintenant. De plus, si ils laissaient Hershel les accompagner, il ne savait pas ce qu'il dirait à la jeune blonde pour l'empêcher de venir. Ayant eu un petit aperçu de son obstination, il doutait que ce ne serait pas chose aisée. De toute façon, c'était trop tard pour y penser.

En effet, Rick annonça le départ et Daryl rejoignit rapidement Merle avant de partir. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Beth laisser la petite dure à cuire à Carole.

-Hé frangin, tiens toi tranquille, recommande-t-il à son frère.

-Dis à Rick de le plomber tant qu'il en a l'opportunité, cracha l'aîné.

-Il fera ce qu'il faudra.

A l'entende de cette remarque, Merle s'autorisa un ricanement moqueur.

-tu mets ta vie entre ses mains ? L'interrogea-t-il d'un ton méprisant, rendant son frère mal à l'aise.

-Je suppose, oui, bafouilla-t-il, en fait, il reconnaissait qu'il le faisait sans le moindre doute. Il avait une vrai confiance envers l'ancien chérif, et il espérait que la réciprocité était vrai. Même si il en doutait fortement, pour être franc, si il ne le faisait pas, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

-écoute, ne fais rien de stupide tant qu'on est pas là, soupira Daryl en coupant court à la conversation. Il espérait réellement que son crétin de frère pourrait éviter les ennuis en son absence.

-Beth, en route, cria-t-il.

Ils allèrent rejoindre Rick et Hershel à l'extérieure.

En arrivant près des véhicules, il aperçut l'hésitation de la jeune femme à ses côtés, son regard était braqué sur la moto. Daryl devait rouler en avant et vérifier si le lieu était sur.

-Tu monte avec moi ? Se surprit-il à demander.

Elle eut l'air encore plus dubitative, et jeta un regard en arrière vers son père pour lui retourner une drôle de grimace. Il supposa que ça signifiait que celui-ci ne serait pas d'accord. Poussée par une impulsion incontrôlable et sortit d'on ne sait où, il se rapprocha des deux hommes.

-Rick, j'pensais prendre Beth avec moi.

Ils le fixèrent étonné et sur le coup, Daryl ne sut pas quoi dire. Honnêtement, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait proposer de la prendre derrière lui. Hershel jeta un coup d'œil à Beth restée un peu en retrait.

-Ok, mais si il lui arrive quelque chose, tu auras affaire à moi personnellement, et crois-moi, une jambe en moins ou non, tu le regretteras, autorisa le vieil homme d'un air autoritaire.

Connaissant Hershel, l'archer ne souhaitait en rien le mettre en colère, handicap ou pas il était effrayant. Sans demander son reste, il revint vers le jeune fille et enfourcha l moto.

-Bon gamine, demain, ça sera trop tard, râla-t-il faussement. Il retint difficilement l'amusement qu'il ressentait, devant l'air surpris et heureux de la blonde.

Ni une, ni deux, elle grimpa en accordant un sourire resplendissant à son père, toujours aussi étonnée qu'il ait accepter.

-Accroche-toi, recommanda Daryl au dessus du bruit que gronda l'engin en démarrant.

Alors que le chasseur imaginait Beth gênée ou quoique ce soit comme ça, il n'en fut rien, au contraire, elle sembla instantanément à l'aise. Sans traîner, elle pressa ses mains fortement contre ses hanches, accrochant sa veste aux ailes d'anges pour mieux se tenir. Il secoua la tête pour concentrer son attention sur la route, tout en se disant, que cette fille derrière lui, ne cessait de l'étonner.

Le trajet lui sembla très court, elle profitait du vent qui faisait voler ses cheveux retenus en une queue de cheval garnie d'une tresse. L'air fouettait doucement contre son visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle montait sur une moto et les sensations étaient assez agréables. En réalité, elle adorait ça, le sentiment de liberté qui s'établissait dans sa poitrine ainsi que la vitesse qui faisait battre son coeur plus rapidement étaient exquis. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Daryl lui proposerait de l'accompagner et encore moins que son père accepterait que sa petite fille monte sur cet engin de la mort, comme il avait tendance à les appeler. Cependant, ils l'avaient fait tous les deux et même si elle était réellement surprise, elle en était reconnaissante.

L'archer avait ce don de la surprendre, là où elle ne l'attendait pas, son comportement était différent de ce qu'elle avait cru mais surtout de ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître. Il était vraiment un homme bon et il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là-dessus, pourtant lui-même ne semblait pas le savoir. Avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, toujours serrée contre le dos du chasseur, elle se promit de le lui faire comprendre.

Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du rendez-vous, cela ressemblait assez à un ancien endroit agricole. Un genre de large bâtiment au premier abord assez vétuste s'étendait devant eux, entouré de siphons et d'autres ferrailles. Daryl traînait la moto tout autour, observant chaque recoins pour vérifier si personne n'y était caché, ou si rien ne pouvait leur apporter d'éventuels problèmes. Ils réapparurent très vite près de la voiture de Rick pour lui indiquer que le lieu était clair.

-Beth, reste avec Hershel, commanda l'ancien chérif.

Elle acquiesça alors que Daryl et lui se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du bâtiment, sachant que leur leader resterait absent un moment. Malgré elle, la jeune femme ne put taire l'appréhension qui grondait en elle.

Après quelques minutes, l'archer revint près de la voiture, son arme toujours en main, scrutant les alentours. La blonde était consciente qu'il lui jetait des coups d'œil réguliers comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'envolerait pas ou alors qu'elle ne fessait pas de bêtises.

-ça va ? Lui demanda son père. Beth hocha la tête dans une affirmation sans pour autant laisser retomber son attention. « _tout passe par l'observation_ » se répétait-elle pour elle-même. Un bruit brisa le silence, le son provenait d'un moteur, un véhicule se rapprochait.

-On a de la compagnie, siffla Daryl, confirmant ses propres soupçons.

-Reste ici, imposa-t-elle à Hershel en sortant de la voiture, directement elle sortit son fusil qu'elle leva vers les nouveaux venus. Une grimace se forma sur son visage à la vue d'Andréa accompagnée de deux hommes.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Rugit l'archer à ses côtés, son arme prête à être utilisée.

-Quoi ? S'enquit la femme face à eux.

-Pourquoi il est arrivé avant vous ? Interrogea Daryl, d'un ton accusateur.

-Il est déjà là, s'étonna la grande blonde. Tu le savais Martinez ? ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard à l'homme de type hispanique. Celui-ci n'avait vraiment pas l'impression d'être surpris mais ne prononça pas un seul mot. Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, se sentant dépassée, Andréa s'avança d'un pas franc vers le lieu de rencontre.

-Où tu vas ? L'interrompit Beth en voulant la suivre.

-M'assurer que les choses se passent bien.

Décidée à se joindre à elle, la plus jeune fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant d'être stoppée par son père.

-Beth, reste ici, recommanda-t-il d'un ton ferme mais doux qui le caractérisait si bien.

Elle se détourna sur Daryl qui était toujours concentré sur les deux hommes, il prit deux secondes pour lui faire un signe de tête, appuyant les dires de son père. Sans aucun contrôle, la jeune femme soupira fortement exaspérée, cependant elle se retrouva dans l'obligation d'obéir.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient devant le bâtiment, Beth prit le temps nécessaire pour observer les deux inconnus face à eux. Elle supposait que ces deux types étaient les hommes de mains du gouverneurs. L'un semblait hispanique, son teint était mate, l'expression sur son visage était moqueuse et hautaine. Il donnait cette impression d'être sur de lui. L'autre gars était complètement différent, rien en lui représentait une menace, en tout cas à première vue. Il portait une expression beaucoup plus douce, voir chaleureuse sur le visage, Beth le remettait directement dans un rôle de scientifique ou médecin, en tout cas un métier plus intellectuel. Même sa manière de bouger reflétait un certain savoir vivre et de bonne manière, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il était avec le gouverneur. Il passait son temps à écrire dans un carnet et sa curiosité naturel se questionnait sur l'objet de ses notes.

-Je devrais peut-être aller voir ce qu'ils se disent, proposa Hershel.

-Le gouverneur pense que c'est préférable de les laisser s'entretenir seul, souligna l'écrivain.

-On se fiche de ce que pense ton gouverneur, railla Beth.

Elle remarqua directement le regard surpris de son père, il devait certainement se demander depuis quand sa gentille petite fille, avait pris une telle assurance devant des étrangers. Elle devait admettre que son comportement actuel contrastait complètement avec celui qu'elle avait jusqu'à maintenant. Pourtant, elle se sentait à l'aise, et ressentait le besoin de s'exprimer sans être contre dite ou bridée par qui que ce soit.

-On peut savoir qui tu es ? Interrogea Daryl, en parlant au gars à lunette.

-Je suis Milton Mamet, se présenta-t-il sérieusement.

-Le majordome quoi, se moqua sans retenue l'archer.

Beth ne sut s'empêcher de glousser face à la remarque cinglante.

-Son conseillé, corrigea l'homme piqué dans son orgueil.

L'autre inconnu eut un rictus amusé par l'échange, il devait sans nul doute penser le même que Daryl. Il était clairvoyant que ces deux hommes n'avait rien en commun, excepté le fait qu'ils servaient les ordres du gouverneur.. Malgré ce détail, la jeune fille avait l'impression que ce « conseillé » n'était pas un mauvais gars, elle le trouvait même assez inoffensif. Néanmoins, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

-Conseillé en quoi ? Reprit Daryl.

-Organisation, mordeurs... en fait, j'ai pas spécialement envie de raconter ma vie à des hommes de mains, affirma-t-il.

Les sourcils de Beth se relevèrent dans une mimique étonnée par le ton de sa phrase.

-Hé, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis trésors, s'offensa l'archer.

-Si on doit se braquer nos flingues à la gueule toute la journée, fais moi plaisir, ferme là, claqua soudain l'autre type qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. Au son enjoué de sa voix, la réaction de Daryl ne se fit pas attendre, il se plaça à quelques centimètres du visage de l'ennemi, en le regardant de son regard le plus noir possible, voulant l'intimider. Sans tarder, Beth leva son arme pour le pointer droit vers la poitrine du gars, observant la scène avec attention.

-Dis donc chérie, tu crois vraiment que tu vas me tirer dessus ?

-Tu veux qu'on vérifié ? Le nargua-t-elle d'un ton froid, rempli d'assurance, qui la surprit elle même.

Elle remarqua le regard de l'archer sur elle, et elle aperçut un certain amusement flotter dans ses yeux, ce qui elle devait l'avouer, l'encouragea à ne pas se démonter devant ce type.

-Bon ça suffit, calmez-vous, intervint Hershel. Si ils ne trouvent pas d'accord, on se sautera à la gorge bien assez tôt.

Elle vit la tête de Daryl acquiescer brusquement et elle sut qu'elle devait obtempéré, elle ne savait pas trop la raison, mais elle voulait avoir son accord pour le faire, comme si ses gestes dépendaient de ses décisions. C'était une perceptive un peu étrange, elle voulait bien le reconnaître.

-Mon père a raison, conclut Beth d'un ton détaché mais qui ne permettait aucune discussion. Elle baissa lentement son arme sans arrêter de dévisager l'inconnu, qui malgré tout gardait cet air moqueur inchangé.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'Andréa sorte de la grange, elle avait un air las sur le visage. Sans savoir le pourquoi, le fait de la voir là, mettait les nerfs de Beth en ébullition. Seulement à l'expression perdue et un peu inquiète de la femme, la jeune fille décida de la rejoindre sur le banc où elle venait juste de s'asseoir.

-Alors ? Commença-t-elle par demander simplement.

Seul le silence lui répondit, un coup d'œil à celle à ces côtés lui permit de comprendre qu'elle ne savait certainement pas plus qu'elle sur leur situation. Elle ne devait pas être au courant de ce qu'il les attendait.

-J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trompé, réussit à prononcer la plus jeune.

-Beth... Je sais que tu m'en veux mais... indiqua-t-elle pour essayer de se justifier mais elle l'interrompit.

-j'aurai pas du te parler comme je l'ai fait à la prison... En toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait à ta place.

Elles s'accordèrent un sourire mutuel, comme si par ces quelques mots, elles venaient d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

-En fait, je n'ai aucune confiance en ce type, précisa toute de même Beth.

Elle savait que par cette unique remarque, elle venait de soulever à nouveau l'inquiétude commune. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de la dire, c'était la stricte vérité et Andréa devait la connaître. Elle se leva et partit se positionner contre leur voiture, essayant de contrôler son impatience.

Le temps commençait à devenir de plus en plus long, l'attente s'allongeait et ils se demandaient tous quand Rick et le gouverneur apparaîtraient. Daryl tournait en rond, soufflant fortement, certainement énervé de rester là à ne rien faire. Beth restait aux côtés de son père, échangeant parfois quelques mots plus pour passer le temps que pour réellement discuter.

Milton commença alors un discours, trouvant le besoin de leur expliquer qu'il écrivait un livre, reprenant des témoignages à propos de la situation actuelle. C'était selon lui le meilleur moyen de garder une trace de tout ça pour plus tard.« _comme si le monde pouvait redevenir comme avant_ » pensa Beth, légèrement amère, cette réflexion la surprit elle même. Elle qui était toujours positive, qui jusque maintenant avait toujours cherché à voir le bon côté des choses. C'était une drôle de manière de penser pour elle, elle ne voulait pas devenir aigrie, ou pire ne plus avoir d'espoir, ce n'était pas elle de voir les choses de cette façon. « _un jour on se sortira de tout ça_ » se corrigea-t-elle mentalement, peut-être pas comme tout le monde le voulait mais elle gardait en elle, l'envie d'imaginer une vie meilleure, sans que le danger soit forcément partout. Une vie où ils pourraient tous se poser et avancer tranquillement, peut-être la prison pourrait le leur permettre.

Un grondement de rôdeur surgit de derrière, la faisant revenir à la réalité, remettant les choses comme elles étaient, comme pour indiquer que la vie n'était pas encore prête à s'améliorer. C'était une façon assez sarcastique de lui rappeler leur situation. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, et elle vit Daryl et l'hispanique se diriger vers l'origine du son, suivi tout de suite par Andréa et sans hésiter, elle courut derrière eux pour les rejoindre, décrochant instantanément son couteau de sa ceinture.

-Beth... voulut la retenir Hershel.

-C'est bon papa, je reste avec Daryl, lui assura-t-elle sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Il était hors de question qu'elle reste à l'écart. De plus, elle était convaincue que l'archer ne laisserait rien lui arriver, et son père semblait en être persuadé aussi vu qu'il n'insista pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit nombre de rôdeurs, ça ne serait pas si compliqué de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Néanmoins, Beth fut surprise de voir Daryl baisser son arbalète et se tourner vers le gars.

-Je t'en prie, lui signala-t-il en l'encourageant à passer devant, son ton était empli d'une fausse courtoisie.

Les deux blondes échangèrent un regard exaspéré devant le comportement enfantin des deux hommes. La plus vieille ne perdit pas d'avantage de temps et enfonça son couteau dans la tête d'un des rôdeurs. Rassemblant son courage et en réalité assez sur d'elle, Beth la suivit et imita son geste, réussissant d'un seul coup à faire écrouler le cadavre de ce qui un jour avait été une femme. Elle se retourna envahie d'une certaine fierté, elle aperçut les deux hommes occupés à entretenir une espèce de compétition qu'elle jugea complètement futile. C'était à celui qui tuait au mieux et au plus vite les mordeurs.

-Pfff, vraiment trop con, marmonna-t-elle assez haut pour que les deux puissent l'entendre.

Daryl haussa les épaules, s'accroupit pour ramasser un paquet de cigarette dans la poche d'un des cadavres putréfiés, puis d'une manière assez naturelle, il commença une conversation avec Martinez. Ne voyant plus trop son utilité parmi eux, Beth décida de rebrousser chemin pour rejoindre Andréa et ainsi les laisser seuls. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait à pas lent, elle surprit involontairement leur conversation. Elle fut touchée d'entendre l'homme se confier à Daryl sur la perte de sa famille, celui-ci avait perdu toutes les personnes à qui il tenait à cause des rôdeurs. Elle savait que tout le monde avait beaucoup perdu avec le tournant du monde, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le réalisait la peine était toujours aussi présente. C'était juste cruel de perdre ceux à qui on tenait surtout de cette manière.

-C'est ta copine ? Entendit-elle demandé, elle remarqua que sans s'en rendre compte elle avait arrêté d'avancer. Devant la question, elle sourit amusée par l'idée de Daryl et elle en couple.

-Non, répondit simplement l'archer.

-ça à l'air d'être une sacré fille.

-Elle l'est, avoua le chasseur d'un air détaché.

Le sourire de Beth s'élargit sans qu'elle arrive à le contrôler, et elle reprit son chemin, jugeant qu'elle en avait assez entendu, ne voulant pas être plus indiscrète. L'aveu qu'elle venait de surprendre, allait certainement lui permettre d'avoir du baume au cœur tout le reste de la journée.

Elle revint s'installer auprès d'Andréa, elle aperçut un peu plus loin, son père entrain de discuter avec Milton. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ces deux là avaient certainement pas mal de points communs, des valeurs essentielles et un réel savoir-vivre, ils étaient tous les deux de bonnes personnes.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils se disent là-dedans, commença-t-elle incapable de rester muette plus longtemps.

La femme à ses côtés garda le silence quelques instants, l'observant des pieds à la tête, comme si d'un coup elle la trouvait étrange.

-T'as changé, déclara-t-elle soudainement, changeant complètement de sujet.

-Pas encore assez, appuya la jeune blonde alors que ses joues rougissaient devant le compliment car dans un sens, elle était ravie de la remarque.

-A ton âge, je n'aurais pas fait le quart de ce que tu as fait. Tu n'as plus grand chose à voir avec celle que tu étais à la ferme, souligna-t-elle.

Le fait de penser à son ancienne maison, serra le cœur de Beth. D'un côté, elle aurait aimé rester cette jeune adolescente innocente mais cette vie était désormais si loin, elle était révolue depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Le monde n'avait plus de place pour des jeunes filles sages et insouciante.

-Après la perte de la ferme, les mois à fuir puis ce qui est arrivé à Lori et maintenant le gouverneur... j'ai compris que si je voulais vivre et surtout aider à garder ceux que j'aime en vie, je devais évoluer, expliqua-t-elle essayant de chasser les souvenirs douloureux des précédents mois.

-C'est courageux.

Beth vit Daryl et Martinez revenir, chacun se positionna contre leur voiture respective. Le regard de l'archer croisa celui de la jeune fille et elle lui accorda un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.

-tu es plus que courageuse aussi, ce que tu fais, vouloir sauver des innocents, c'est important, conclut-elle en pivotant vers Andréa.

Elle était réellement convaincu par ces paroles, elle ne les disaient pas juste pour lui faire plaisir mais parce que c'était vrai. Beth savait qu'au delà du gouverneur, il y avait beaucoup de vies en jeu. Elle espérait honnêtement que les deux hommes à l'intérieure pourrait trouver un compromis qui conviendrait à tout le monde. La sécurité de trop de gens en dépendait, des enfants, des personnes âgés, ses amis, sa famille. En apercevant Hershel se rapprocher d'elles, elle lui laissa la place et alla rejoindre Daryl. En passant à côté d'elle, son père posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste empreint de tendresse.

Elle s'accouda à la voiture, jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours puis fixa son attention sur l'homme près d'elle.

-ça y est, vous avez fini votre petite compétition ? Demanda-t-elle sans savoir se départir de son sourire.

-Quelle compétition ? Interrogea-t-il à son tour, d'un air faussement innocent.

Son expression sur son visage provoqua un petit rire qu'elle ne sut retenir. Lui-même accorda un léger sourire. Après quelques secondes de silence où elle se contenta d'observer les personnes devant eux tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle reprit la parole.

-Ce ne sont pas des gens mauvais, hein ?s'assura-t-elle, en désignant les deux hommes.

Au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas sur de savoir si c'était une question ou une affirmation mais elle désirait connaître son avis. Elle ne fut pas déçu car à son regard, elle comprit qu'il pensait comme elle.

-Daryl, dis-moi qu'ils vont trouvé une solution, supplia-t-elle presque.

Elle ressentait juste le besoin d'être rassurée. Le regard qu'il lui lança en contre partie, la lança un instant figée sur place. Elle ne savait pas trop comment l'interpréter, mais elle y lut un mélange de doute et peut-être une certaine inquiétude. Bien sur, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas lui mentir pour lui faire plaisir, il ne lui dirait pas que tu irais bien, alors que rien était moins sur. Il serait honnête avec elle.

-Rick fera au mieux, finit-il par dire en secouant légèrement la tête, comme si il regrettait de ne savoir lui dire que ça, de ne pas pouvoir lui assurer que tout se passerait comme elle le voulait.

Néanmoins, elle lui sourit reconnaissante qu'il ait au moins essayé de la rassurer sans pour autant lui mentir. Elle savait qu'elle ne vivait pas dans un monde féerique où tout était beau. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, que Rick ferait ce qu'il avait à faire, elle avait confiance en lui. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il ferait tout pour les protéger. Cependant, elle ne doutait pas non plus que l'homme avec qui il discutait était capable du pire, et certainement un grand manipulateur. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient attendre et éviter de penser au pire. « _reste positive_ » répétait-elle à l'intérieure de son être, comme un mantra qu'elle se forçait à croire.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous entrain d'attendre dans un silence assez angoissant, les portes coulissèrent pour laisser sortir le gouverneur suivi de Rick. Le premier se déplaçant la tête haute, visiblement satisfait, son regard toisait chacun d'eux, prenant le temps de visualiser leur visage.

Sentant son seul œil encore utile la détailler, Beth ne sut réprimer un frisson d'effroi en l'imaginant avec Maggie. La main de Daryl se posa sur son bras en signe de protection, comme si il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle lui accorda un hochement discret de la tête tandis que l'ennemi montait dans sa voiture.

-Andréa... s'entendit-elle prononcer. Elle aurait voulu que le simple son du prénom lui indique ce qu'elle pensait. Elle aurait voulu oser lui demander de revenir avec eux, qu'elle choisisse leur camp mais apparemment le message ne passa pas. En effet, après un dernier regard dans leur direction, la femme blonde se détourna et monta à la suite du gouverneur.

Rick passa devant eux et sans un mot grimpa dans leur propre véhicule, leur signalant qu'il était temps de rentrer. Daryl lui indiqua la moto d'un signe de tête et elle acquiesça, pressée de quitter cet endroit. Beth n'aurait jurer de rien, mais elle sentait que quelques choses n'allait pas. Son instinct lui disait qu'une catastrophe se produirait, que le pire pointerait bientôt le bout de son nez à leur porte.

« _l'espoir Beth, garde espoir !_ » entama-t-elle mentalement, comme si elle répétait les paroles d'une chanson. Elle grimpa à l'arrière de Daryl, prête à apprécier le voyage jusqu'à la prison.

Ils furent tout de suite accueilli par les autres. L'angoisse était perceptive dans chacun de leur regard. Tout le monde appréhendait ce qu'ils allaient apprendre.

-Je vous veux tous réunis à l'intérieure ! Ordonna Rick, l'air grave.

Beth déglutit difficilement, sentant monter en elle, une inquiétude de plus en plus difficile à dissimuler.

-ça a été ? L'interrogea Maggie, la détaillant du regard.

-Mouais, répondit-elle simplement.

Malgré la crainte qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, Beth la sentait un peu plus détendue qu'avant son départ, comme si quelque chose s'était produit pendant son absence. Elle la vit jeter un coup d'oeil à Glenn et la jeune blonde comprit à leurs sourires qu'ils s' étaient réconciliés. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Elles rejoignirent les autres dans le bâtiment, attendant impatiemment que leur chef prenne la parole.

-J'ai rencontré le gouverneur, commença le leader.

-Tu étais seul avec lui ? L'interrompit Merle, sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

-Oui, confirma-t-il.

-Tu aurais du le tuer, t'as manqué une belle occasion, siffla le plus vieux des Dixon.

En toute sincérité et pour la première fois, Beth était totalement d'accord avec lui.

-Il veut la prison, reprit Rick accentuant la peur dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il veut nous exterminer, il veut en finir avec nous. Il viendra jusqu'ici et nous attaquera pour obtenir ce qu'il veut... On entre en guerre, finit-il en quittant le lieu de rassemblement.

Un froid glacial sembla envahir la pièce au même moment où il prononça ces quelques mots. « _On entre en guerre_ » répéta Beth dans sa tête, ça y est, c'était dit, la guerre était déclarée. Elle le savait, ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils allaient devoir se défendre, se battre mais plus encore, ils allaient devoir gagner. Elle se sentait mélangée par une grande angoisse qu'elle devait apprendre à canaliser, et une énorme détermination. Elle prit la décision de se focaliser sur ce dernier point, et de laisser la crainte derrière, pour l'instant.

Elle aperçut Daryl échanger un regard avec Merle qui se tenait juste derrière elle, tous les deux conscients de ce que tout cela signifiait. Il déplaça ensuite ses yeux sur elle avec un léger froncement de sourcil dans une mine interrogative, essayant probablement d'évaluer sa réaction face à cette nouvelle annonce, s'assurant peut-être qu'elle allait bien. Bien entendu, c'était pas la meilleure nouvelle qu'on pouvait avoir, toutefois, elle se contenta d'acquiescer doucement de la tête dans une affirmation.

La jeune femme perçut alors le mouvement de son père qui se dirigeait à la suite de Rick. Elle était mieux placée que quiconque pour savoir qu'Hershel Greene était l'homme le plus sage qu'elle connaissait. Si leur leader se confiait à quelqu'un ce serait sans nul doute à lui. Même si tout le monde la pensait naïve, Beth était depuis toujours très observatrice et elle était persuadée que l'ancien chérif ne leur avait pas dit toute la vérité. Il gardait pour lui un point qui devait être essentiel mais qu'il estimait ne pas avoir à leur avouer, et elle donnerait cher pour découvrir ce que c'était. Elle espérait fortement que son père pourrait faire évoluer les choses, d'une manière ou d'une autre. En voyant Daryl s'éloigner, elle se dépêcha de le rattraper.

-Apprends-moi à tirer, clama-t-elle, attirant toute son attention.

-Quoi maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais déjà utiliser une arme à feu, souligna-t-il.

-Pas correctement, je ne sais pas viser, mes mains tremblent, expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est à toi à te contrôler, contra-t-il apparemment décidé à ne pas céder à sa demande.

-Il faut que je sois prête, entraîne-moi, insista-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas être maladroite avec une arme lorsque le gouverneur et ses hommes viendraient, ils allaient être attaqués et elle ne servirait encore une fois à rien. Si elle avait une petite chance de s'améliorer et d'être capable de s'unir aux autres pour contrer l'ennemi alors elle devait la tenter.

Cependant, l'archer ne répondit pas et détourna son attention d'elle, faisant mine de partir. Elle était persuadée que c'était un refus et qu'il ne l'aiderait pas cette fois-ci. Pourtant après avoir réalisé quelques pas, il tourna sa tête vers elle, la fixant attentivement.

-Allez ramène toi.

Beth n'essaya même pas de cacher le sourire qui se répandit sur son visage et sans traîner elle le suivit.


	5. hésitation

**Bonjour tous le monde, tout d'abord merci à toutes les personnes qui prenne le temps de lire cette histoire et du coup d'apprendre à apprécier ma Beth. Comme je vous l'ai déjà signaler, j'adore imaginer cette histoire. je ne me lasse pas de relire les chapitres que j'ai déjà écrit et surtout d'avancer dans l'intrigue. J'ai hâte de vous la faire découvrir dans son intégralité.**

 **Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Laissez moi une review avec vos impressions.**

 **Chapitre 5:**

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'arrière de la prison. Daryl avait consciencieusement préparé une série de boîtes de conserve vide qu'il avait étalé sur une planche en bois, celles-ci prêtes à servir de cible.

-Tu dois prendre ton arme de ta main droite, annonça-t-il.

Elle le regarda l'air mi-amusée, mi-agacée.

-je suis nul au tir, pas stupide.

-Tu m'as demandé de t'entraîner, alors ferme-la et fais ce que je te dis.

-Oui, Mr Dixon, le nargua-t-elle d'un ton arrogant.

-Maudite gamine, grogna-t-il bougon.

Sa réaction la fit encore plus sourire. Elle n'en pouvait rien, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle était si stressée qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre. Le taquiner s'avérait être une bonne diversion à son humeur angoissée.

-Tiens ton arme devant toi, plus haut, encore...

Il se rapprocha doucement dans son dos et lui mit les bras à la bonnes hauteurs.

-Comme ça, murmura-t-il. Maintenant, respire, fixe le point que tu veux atteindre, prends ton temps, et tu appuie sur la détente. N'oublie pas garde toujours ton doigt sur la glissière de ton arme jusqu'au moment où tu veux tirer, et tu le replace directement après. En situation ça peut éviter des accidents.

Elle se souvenait qu'il lui avait déjà indiqué ce dernier point. Elle fit exactement comme il venait de lui dire. Toute fois, son premier tire fut un échec.

-Concentre-toi.

Au deuxième essai, la balle frôla une boîte mais ne la toucha pas, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant l'agacement qu'elle ressentait.

-Reste concentrée. Blogue ton tremblement avec ton autre main.

La troisième fois, la balle passa au dessus de sa cible.

-Fais chier ! Jura-t-elle d'un ton rageur.

Daryl sourit en entendant son langage. Sans savoir pourquoi, ça avait l'air de l'amuser de l'entendre jurer, elle, la petite fille si sage et fragile. Il se rapprocha d'elle, mettant son torse contre son dos et parla tout bas contre son oreille.

-Ferme les yeux... respire, inspire et expire... lève tes mains devant tes yeux, bras tendus, ... vas-y ouvre tes yeux. Fixe une boîte, inspire... et tire.

Il parlait d'un ton posé, calme, mettant un instant de silence entre chaque recommandation, la guidant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Elle s'exécuta sans broncher.

Quatrième fois, la balle fit tomber la conserve. Elle retint un petit cri de contentement ainsi que de surprise et sous les ordres de l'archer, elle recommença la manœuvre, restant concentrée autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle tira encore et encore sous le regard satisfait de Daryl et bizarrement elle en ressentait une certaine fierté. Lorsque toute la rangée de boîte fut au sol, elle se tourna vers l'archer.

-On continue ? S'enquit-elle d'un ton excité.

-Doucement gamine...

-Encore un peu, de toute façon, je dois m'occuper de Juddith pour la nuit.

Il l'observa semblant encore hésitant, avant d'attraper une autre arme, un fusil d'assaut, genre M16, beaucoup plus gros que le petit glock 16 avec lequel elle s'entraînait jusque maintenant.

-Alors on corse le jeu, ajouta-t-il ayant un air un peu sadique aux bords des lèvres. Elle eut presque envie de faire demi-tour et d'arrêter là pour le moment mais elle n'était pas prête à reculer, elle irait encore plus loin.

-Même pas peur, le dévia-t-elle.

Ils se déplacèrent en direction de la tour de garde.

-Allez monte, l'encouragea-t-il. Sans rien dire, elle obtempéra. Arrivée sur le dessus, il lui tendit l'arme avec un petit sourire qu'elle prit comme une provocation.

-Les morts sont à toi, tu vise et tu tire... dans la tête précisa-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard agacé avant de se placer sur le bord de la tour, essayant de positionner au mieux l'arme contre son épaule, elle plaça son œil devant le viseur, étonné de s'adapter aussi facilement au fusil beaucoup plus encombrant que le précédent.

-Attention au recul, conseilla Daryl en l'observant. Tire avec ta main droite, et place la gauche plus vers le chargeur, pour un meilleur soutien.

Elle visa et appuya le doigt sur la détente, la balle s'envola pour aller frôler le bras d'un rôdeur. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne put empêcher une grimace de douleur de se former sur son visage, sous la force du recul contre son épaule.

-Je t'avais prévu, ricana l'archer.

En réponse, elle lui lança un regard noir, se retenant de répliquer une remarque acerbe.

-Recommence, ordonna-t-il sans prendre en compte son humeur.

Excédée, elle lui tira la langue dans un comportement parfaitement puérile, il leva les sourcils en retenant un sourire de bercer ses lèvres, visiblement amusé par sa colère et peut-être par sa réaction.

Elle fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur son objectif, elle essaya de calmer sa respiration, bloquant l'arme pour éviter le mouvement de recul et tira à nouveau. Les morts-vivants contre la clôture étaient assez simple à abattre, ceux-ci ne bougeant pratiquement pas. Par contre, elle dut redoubler d'effort pour atteindre ceux en mouvement, ceux qui s'approchaient de la grille. Ses tirs étaient précis et soignés, elle s'activait dans le plus grand des silences, évitant de penser à quoi que ce soit.

-Ok, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, l'interrompit Daryl.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment dire depuis combien de temps ils avaient passé là haut mais en toute honnêteté, elle se sentait assez fatiguée et en même temps elle était fière d'elle, pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait grand chose. C'était un peu comme si ces armes et surtout le fait de pouvoir les utiliser lui permettait de devenir une autre. En toute sincérité, elle n'était pas persuadé de savoir tirer sur un être humain pour le tuer, et même si elle le voulait, elle n'était pas sur de savoir atteindre un être vivant en mouvement libre et tirant probablement en contre partie.

Elle posa son arme à côté d'elle et ne tarda pas à s'asseoir contre le mur, à même le sol. Daryl lui donna immédiatement une bouteille d'eau et d'un signe de tête, elle le remercia.

-Rick ne nous dit pas tout, osa-t-elle dire spontanément.

Il l'observa ses yeux remplis par l'étonnement et la curiosité. Elle savait qu'il avait compris que leur ami gardait quelque chose pour lui. Ces deux là avaient tisé une certaine amitié au fil des moins, un lien assez fort les unissait. Il devait le savoir aussi, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Il t'en parlera, tu feras partie de la confidence, assura-t-elle. Devant son manque de réaction, elle continua.

-si il ne nous l' a pas dit, c'est juste parce que ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

-Rick est quelqu'un de bien, souligna Daryl, comme si il cherchait à le défendre.

-Je sais, j'en suis convaincue mais parfois, les gens bien font de mauvais choix, même si leur objectif est honorable, expliqua-t-elle avec une étrange maturité malgré son jeune âge.

-Quoiqu'il fasse, j'en ferai partie, ajouta l'archer et ce n'était en rien étonnant pour la jeune femme.

-Est-ce que tu me le diras ? Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine lueur d'espoir et un ton un peu suppliant.

-C'est pas une bonne idée, finit-il par dire après un moment d'hésitation.

Elle lâcha un petit soupir plus pour marquer son mécontentement car elle connaissait déjà la réponse avant même qu'il la prononce.

Daryl se trouvait dans la cours avec Rick et Hershel. Ces pensées étaient dirigées vers Beth et la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans la tour de garde. Cette fille était réellement incroyable, il avait presque envie de croire qu'elle possédait un sixième sens qui lui permettait de sonder les gens.

L'ancien chérif venait juste de lui expliquer le deal que lui avait proposer le gouverneur. Celui-ci consistait à lui livrer Michonne et il s'engageait à ne pas les attaquer. Cependant, même si ils acceptaient de le faire, rien ne garantissait qu'il tienne parole. L'archer était prêt à parier que ce ne serait pas le cas, ce type respirait le mensonge à des kilomètres.

-ça nous ressemble pas de faire ça, avança Daryl sans pouvoir retenir les mots. Pour être complètement honnête, il savait que ce n'était pas leur genre d'agir de la sorte, et encore moins celui de Rick. Hershel regarda ses pieds, baisant les yeux face à la remarque réaliste du chasseur.

-En effet, siffla-t-il avant de les quitter.

-C'est quelqu'un de bien, insista l'archer en parlant de la samouraï.

-Si on ne lui remet pas Michonne, il va venir nous tuer, je suis pas prêt à risquer la vie de mon fils, ni celle des autres. Et toi tu laisserais mourir Carole ? Ou Beth ?

Daryl serra la mâchoire à cette idée, il n'avait aucune envie de sacrifier la femme noir mais imaginer tout perdre était difficile à avaler. C'était certainement pas la meilleur façon de faire mais si Rick pensait pouvoir vivre avec, alors il serait avec lui.

-Ok, je te suis.

Dans sa tête, l'image de la petite blonde se forma et il dut repousser la petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais été d'accord avec tout cela. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ses affaires ce qu'elle ressentait, voulut-il se convaincre aussi fort que possible.

Beth était dans sa cellule avec Juddith, elle berçait le bébé avec minutie, lui chuchotant une berceuse dans le creux de son oreille. Elle avait remarqué à quel point ça avait le don de la calmer et de l'endormir. Se sentant observer, elle se retourna vers la porte de sa cellule pour découvrir Merle, le regard appuyé sur elle. Il était entrain de la détailler des pieds à la tête sans le moindre scrupule, la rendant un peu mal à l'aise. Sans le vouloir, elle venait d'entendre la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Carole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-elle en déposant délicatement le bébé dans son lit. Carl, Michonne et Rick lui avaient trouvé un vrai berceau.

-Oh là, doucement barbie, j'vais pas te manger, ricana-t-il.

Cet homme était vraiment étrange, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait en sa présence mais elle savait que ce n'était pas agréable. A chaque fois, elle était envahi par un malaise qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il puisse voir son état de nervosité, alors elle faisait tout pour le camoufler, essayant d'agir le plus naturellement possible.

-Carole a raison, tu dois choisir avec qui tu es, souligna-t-elle, lui indiquant clairement qu'elle avait entendu leur discussion. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas résister à lui donner son point de vue, ils avaient déjà bien assez de problème sans que Merle Dixon décide au dernier moment de retourner sa veste.

-T'écoute aux portes gamine, Se moqua-t-il faisant immédiatement monter le rouge sur les joues de Beth. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, ne voulant pas qu'il remarque son trouble à travers sa voix. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si la prison n'était pas l'endroit idéale pour les conversations privées.

-Mon petit frère ne te donne pas de cours aujourd'hui ? Interrogea-t-il un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Tu vois bien que non, claqua-t-elle froidement. Pourquoi t'es là Merle ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je ne peux pas profiter d'une belle vision quand il y en a une ? S'amusa-t-il à flirter pour l'embêter. Le sourire qu'il lui envoya, fit grimacer Beth de dégoût. Ce type était vraiment écœurant de par ses attitudes comme par ses mots.

-Quoi que tu fasse, n'embarque pas Daryl avec toi, ajouta-t-elle en ignorant ses dernières paroles. Le ton de sa voix était chargé par la sincérité, elle le fixait dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre que c'était important pour elle, pour leur groupe. Elle avait entendu Carole lui dire que l'archer était là pour eux et elle savait que c'était vrai. Elle aperçut la surprise dans le regard de Merle, mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire pour autant. Cependant, il resta silencieux.

-Il a beaucoup changé, convia-t-elle. Nous avons besoin de lui ici.

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait confiance en Daryl, elle gardait toujours ce doute à l'esprit qu'il pourrait peut-être suivre son frère pour tracer leur propre route, et honnêtement cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Elle vit Merle se détourner pour partir toujours sans dire un seul mot, mais au dernier moment, il lui fit à nouveau face, et l'observa encore, plus rapidement cette fois.

-Tu l'aime bien mon frère, hein ? S'informa-t-il avec un sérieux déroutant, qui d'ailleurs surpris Beth. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle question et encore moins de sa part. Pour dire vrai, elle n'était pas certaine que c'était une question, il avait dit ça comme si il le savait déjà. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'au fil des mois, elle s'était attaché à Daryl, au moins autant qu'aux autres membres de leur groupe. Timidement, elle acquiesça de la tête et un sourire reprit forme sur les lèvres de Merle, mais cette fois, c'était différent, elle crut même voir dans ses yeux, une lueur d'affection.

-Il a toujours été le plus doux mon petit frère.

En entendant ces mots, elle ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'étirer dans un vrai sourire attendri.

-Le gouverneur, il va venir, reprit l'homme devant elle avec un air devenu sombre mais qui sonnait plutôt réaliste aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

-Je sais, reconnut-elle.

-Pour nous tuer tous, conclut-il sèchement. L'expression qui s'était peint sur son visage, envoya un frisson d'effroi le long de la colonne vertébrale de Beth. Elle ne savait pas si il voulait lui faire peur ou juste être honnête mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller à l'inquiétude. Avoir peur de quelqu'un ne faisait que renforcer son pouvoir sur nous. En aucun cas, elle voulait que ce connard pense qu'il avait un quelconque pouvoir sur elle, ça ne serait jamais le cas, se promit-elle.

-Nous serons prêts, et nous serons ensemble, finit-elle foncièrement sans se laisser démonter. Elle se détourna de lui pour lui indiquer que la conversation était close et il s'en alla.

En percevant les pas qui s'éloignait, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, elle s'était trompée sur le fond de cet homme, peut-être que tout compte fait, il n'était pas aussi mauvais que ça.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Beth était entrain d'écrire dans son journal intime lorsqu'elle aperçut Daryl.

-T'as pas vu Merle par hasard ? Lui demanda-t-il à la va vite.

-Si tout à l'heure, mais je ne sais pas où il est maintenant.

Il allait s'éloigner sans une autre explication mais elle se releva de sa couchette et se précipita vers lui.

-Daryl... l'appela-t-elle. Surpris, il se retourna son attention sur elle, l'air interloqué sur le visage.

-je t'ai vu parler à Rick. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit-elle ne sachant pas taire sa curiosité.

Il ne répondit pas, elle le vit réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire mais finit par secouer simplement la tête de manière évasives, envoyant valser la question d'un geste de la main.

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi, je veux savoir.

Il fixa alors ses yeux dans les siens avec insistance, et elle ne sut comment traduire l'expression qui prenait forme sur sa figure.

-Non, tu veux pas savoir, finit-il par annoncer honnêtement. Son ton provoqua un drôle de sentiment chez la jeune femme. Elle comprit qu'il ne lui dirait rien mais elle n'était pas idiote, et elle savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimerait.

-Daryl nous sommes des gens bien, se sentit-elle obligée de rappeler.

-Oui, vous l'êtes, accorda-t-il en s'en allant sans lui laisser l'occasion de renchérir.

Beth était éberluée en le regardant partir, il n'avait pas compris que ce « nous » l'incluait autant que tous les autres membres de leur groupe.

Daryl courait d'un coin à l'autre de la prison pour trouver son frère. Normalement, Rick avait déjà du lui parler et lui faire part de leur plan concernant Michonne. Il voulait savoir comment Merle percevait les choses. Bien entendu, il savait que son aîné ne serait pas choqué à proprement parlé par l'action même, malgré tout il ressentait le besoin de savoir comment il allait gérer tout ça. Il avouait aisément qu'il ne comprenait plus son frère. Était-ce lui qui avait changé au point de voir à quel point Merle était cinglé ? Ou était-ce son grand frère qui était devenu encore plus dingue qu'avant ? Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir pourquoi son frère s'était rallié au gouverneur, il était devenu tellement instable, qu'il avait même attaqué Glenn et Maggie. Une nouvelle fois, Daryl savait qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation délicate à cause de son frère. Néanmoins, il y avait les liens du sang et il n'était pas prêt à l'abandonner, certainement qu'il ne le serait jamais.

La voix de Beth ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête « _nous sommes des gens bien_ » avait-elle dit. Il en était conscient, les gens qui l'entourait l'était tous. Elle, la première, elle était remplie d'innocence et d'espoir. Elle était incapable de faire de mal à une mouche, en tout cas, c'était ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé cependant il avait fallu Woodbury pour qu'elle se révèle. Il avait perçu la force qu'elle avait au fond d'elle, elle était tellement plus forte que ce que tout le monde pouvait croire. Plus les jours passaient plus il en était conscient.

Il était persuadé qu'elle n'approuverait pas la décision que Rick avait pris. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il n'était pas sur de le faire non plus. La samouraï était remplie de bonnes intentions et il la considérait déjà comme une des leurs. Il ne cessait d'espérer que l'ancien chérif changerait d'avis. Cet homme était également quelqu'un de bien et ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'agir de la sorte. Cependant Daryl pouvait le comprendre, car si il y avait une chance sur cent que le gouverneur ne les attaque pas, peut-être qu'alors le sacrifice en valait la peine.

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il tomba sur Merle dans un bâtiment à l'arrière. Celui-ci occupé à chercher après quelque chose d'apparemment important, certainement un petit remontant genre, drogue, alcool ou médicament quelconque capable de le faire d'une certaine façon planer. En résumé, les petites habitudes de Merle.

-Hé frérot.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Daryl un peu exaspéré.

-Oh rien, je cherche juste un petit remontant, confirma-t-il.

-Pff, soupira l'archer Rick t'as parlé ?

-Mouais, il ne le fera pas et tu le sais.

-Quoiqu'il décide, je me rangerais de son avis.

Merle l'observa alors d'un air méprisable, presque dédaigneux.

-Regarde toi, quand as-tu perdu tes couilles ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu sais, avant on appelait ça des moutons, s'indigna l'aîné face au comportement de son jeune frère.

-Parlons de toi, qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris avec Glenn et Maggie ?

-j'ai fait bien pire, affirma le plus vieux des Dixon.

-Dans ce monde, on ne peut plus faire cavalier seul, indiqua Daryl.

-Tes amis, ils me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre, parce que j'ai touché aux tourtereaux...

Il parlait d'une voix un peu exaspérée ou plutôt désespérée, comme si il se rendait compte qu'il avait merder, il fit un pause avant de continuer.

-Peut-être qu'ils auraient besoins d'un type comme moi pour faire le salle boulot.

Daryl se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Je veux juste retrouver mon frère, avoua l'archer et sur le moment il eut un peu l'impression de ressembler à un enfant qui avait juste besoin de récupérer le seule repère qu'il avait eu dans sa vie. Il voulait sincèrement que son frère reste à la prison et devienne un des leurs. Il faisait confiance aux autres pour lui faire une place malgré ces méfaits. Il était persuadé qu'après un temps d'adaptation et quelques preuves de sa bonne foi, Merle pourrait devenir un membre de leur groupe.

-Si t'es revenu, c'est en partie pour la petite blonde ? Supposa son frère, visiblement assez sur de lui. Daryl fronça les sourcils d'incompréhensions devant les insinuations soudaines de son aîné.

-Pour eux tous, corrigea-t-il simplement. Il n'était en aucun cas prêt à admettre à son frère que peut-être dans un sens, il devait avoir raison.

La jeune blonde était assise autour d'une table avec Maggie et son père, celui-ci lisant un passage de la bible. Même si Beth avait été très croyante et qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui elle l'était encore certainement un peu, elle ne savait plus du tout pourquoi il s'obstinait dans ces rituels religieux. Cependant, elle voyait bien que c'était important pour lui et que ça lui apportait un certain plaisir, ou réconfort. En même temps, Beth était toujours remplie d'espoir et avait encore foi en certaine chose mais elle trouvait assez inutile de prier un dieu ou qui que ce soit d'autre, qui avouons le, les avait en quelque sorte laissé tomber. Bien sur, elle n'était pas prête à l'avouer à son père.

Hershel était étrange, elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose le taraudait. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et sa voix était hésitante, remplie d'insécurité. Après avoir échanger un coup d'oeil avec Maggie, s'assurant qu'elles partageaient le même ressenti, elle se tourna vers son père.

-ça va papa ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, en posant la main sur son bras.

-Mes chéries, je ferais tout pour vous garder en sécurité, énonça-t-il.

Bizarrement, cette affirmation provoqua un malaise incompréhensif chez Beth. Elle savait que Rick prévoyait quelque chose qu'il avait garder pour lui, elle n'avait aucun doute que son père avait été mis dans la confidence. Elle aurait mis sa mains à couper que c'était cette information qui rendait son père fébrile et nerveux. Elle l'avait rarement vu dans cet état, lui qui habituellement était si calme et avait une réelle maîtrise de ses émotions. Sa curiosité la rongea de l'intérieure, elle avait ce besoin de savoir ce qui se tramait. Elle aperçut Rick se rapprocher et Hershel se précipita pour le rejoindre.

-Rick, pour ce que tu t'apprête à faire... commença le vieil homme en s'éloignant avec leur leader. Elle était incapable de détourner les yeux de ces deux là, l'ancien chérif secoua la tête négativement et elle le vit parler. Ils étaient trop loin et le ton de sa voix était trop bas pour qu'elle puisse entendre ce qu'il disait. Sans aucune hésitation, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'extérieure, sachant que Daryl y était. Elle était bien décidée à comprendre ce qui se préparait et ça au plus vite.

-Tu as trouvé Merle ? Voulut-elle savoir l'air de rien.

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Elle avait le drôle de sentiment que le frère aîné des Dixon avait également été mis dans le secret. Pourquoi ? Ça, c'était encore un mystère. Tout en l'observant, elle essaya de reconstruire le puzzle et de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Elle savait que si Daryl restait taiseux, c'était uniquement parce que ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire ne lui plairait pas. Rick et son père avaient un comportement étrange et agité, elle dirait même qu'ils semblaient mal à l'aise.

Le gouverneur était un homme sans scrupule et certainement sans limite, Merle avait dit qu'il viendrait les trouver et Beth savait que c'était vrai, Rick avait d'ailleurs affirmer qu'ils étaient en guerre. Peut-être que celui-ci avait proposer un marché... un genre de chantage... quelque chose qui lui serait bénéfique bien entendu. Beth ne cessait de réfléchir, pensant au possibilité, essayant de se mettre à la place de leur ennemi. Un échange ? Pensa-t-elle. Échanger un objet qui lui serait utile... ou une personne ? C'était comme si la lumière se faisait au fond de son esprit.

-il veut quelqu'un, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ses neurones se mirent à fonctionner beaucoup plus vite, visualisant les personnes de la prison. Merle ? Imagina-t-elle assez rapidement, non c'était peu probable, il n'aurait pas été mis dans la confidence si c'était le cas. De plus, Daryl ne l'aurait jamais permis et rien ne lui indiquait que l'archer réfutait le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point.

Elle ferma les yeux, se forçant à réfléchir plus vite, posa la main sur son front comme si ça l'aidait à accélérer ses pensées. Ce fut alors qu'une seule alternative lui encombra l'esprit. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de doute, ça paraissait logique et sensé. Michonne ! Le gouverneur réclamait Michonne. Elle lui avait pris sa fille devenue rôdeuse, et en plus de ça, à cause d'elle, il avait perdu un oeil. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

-Il veut Michonne, s'exclama-t-elle. Vous allez lui livrer Michonne, s'offusqua-t-elle. Elle était réellement horrifié à cette idée. Elle savait que ses yeux devaient refléter l'incompréhension devant leur décision.

-Euh... Ce fut le seul son que Daryl fut capable de prononcer avant que Rick les rejoigne à pas rapide.

-Tu vas lui livrer Michonne ? S'informa Beth presque hystérique, c'était une question sans vraiment en être une.

-Non, répondit-il en la surprenant mais aussi en la calmant automatiquement.

-Ravi que tu te sois ravisé, souffla l'archer visiblement satisfait et rassuré par la décision de leur chef.

Beth ne s'était donc pas trompée, il avait bien eu l'intention de laisser Michonne en échange de leur sécurité. Elle supposait assez facilement que le gouverneur lui avait certainement promis de ne pas les attaquer si il approuvait sa demande. Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire, reconnaissante face à la réflexion qu'avait eu leur leader, elle était soulagée de voir qu'il avait su prendre la bonne décision enfin pour elle en tout cas. La jeune femme restait persuadée que si ils étaient toujours en vie, c'était parce qu'ils avaient des valeurs honorables et qu'ils ne cédaient pas à la barbarie de ce nouveau monde. Elle était convaincue que si ils en arrivaient à choisir de sacrifier un des leurs au profit des autres, qu'alors ils seraient maudits. Ça signifierait le début de la fin.

-Michonne est quelqu'un de respectable, souligna-t-elle comme pour appuyer son idée.

L'ancien chérif acquiesça de la tête mais elle comprit à son regard qu'il était surpris de la voir là, et surtout qu'elle soit au courant de leur plan. Elle remarqua immédiatement la conversation silencieuse qu'il semblait entretenir avec Daryl, comme si il essayait de savoir si l'archer lui avait tous révélé. Elle lui accorda un sourire amusée et en même temps exaspérée par son expression.

-Je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air, déclara-t-elle comme pour clarifier la situation. Ils s'autorisèrent un air assez amusé suite à ces dires.

Dans la minute qui suivit, Beth remarqua tout de suite l'expression préoccupée de Rick. Ses yeux se déplaçaient de droite à gauche, semblant chercher quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Daryl, ayant également remarqué le trouble de leur ami.

-Merle et Michonne sont introuvable, soupira-t-il, emmenant une certaine angoisse entre eux.

-Viens avec moi, reprit l'archer sans se laisser démonter par la nouvelle. Il se précipita vers la porte derrière lui, il franchit les quelques marches d'un bond et entra dans le bâtiment, Rick sur ses talons.

Sans leur demander leur avis, la jeune femme les suivit curieuse et surtout soucieuse de ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Elle espérait fortement que Merle n'avait pas fait quelque chose de stupide mais son espoir s'évanouit aussitôt que Daryl prit la parole.

-Il l'a amené ici, et ils se sont bastonnés, expliqua-t-il en analysant la scène.

-Il veut l'apporter au gouverneur, prononça-t-elle tout haut, reflétant la pensée de chacun. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en imaginant l'horreur que ce malade était capable de faire subir à la femme noir.

-Je vais les ramener, proposa Rick.

-Tu sais rien traquer du tout, rétorqua l'archer en toute réalité. J'y vais et je reviens avec eux.

-Alors je viens avec, indiqua Beth en faisant mine de le suivre.

-Non, j'y vais seul, je dois le faire, insista le chasseur. Il devait certainement se sentir coupable vu que c'était son frère qui leur amenait une complication de plus mais la jeune femme savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

-T'auras besoins d'aide, argumenta-t-elle, motivée à l'accompagnée.

-Non, tu vas me ralentir, contra-t-il d'un ton plus fort.

-Tu peux m'apprendre, tu le sais, j'apprends vite, essaya-t-elle de le faire changer d'avis. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il parte seule.

-Pas aujourd'hui, c'est pas le moment pour un cours, précisa-t-il. En effet, elle ne pouvait pas lui soutenir l'inverse, elle savait que le temps leur était compter mais elle avait ce besoin irréversible de se sentir utile. De plus, elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire, comme si il pouvait lui arriver un malheur.

-Daryl... souffla-t-elle. Elle était consciente que sa voix était presque une supplication, mais elle était incapable de la contrôler et son nom était sorti tout seul.

Dans sa tête, elle visualisait ce moment après Woodbury, l'instant même où il avait décidé de partir et de les laisser tomber, pour suivre Merle. L'idée qu'il puisse de nouveau les quitter et cette fois ne plus revenir, l'effrayait réellement. Elle se força à chasser cette pensée de son esprit, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ne pas avoir confiance.

Elle l'aperçut près à partir mais avant de franchir complètement la porte, il se retourna sur elle, comme si il avait suivi sa réflexion.

-Je t'apprendrai ... je dois y aller, lui assura-t-il. Préparez-vous à vous défendre. Vous et votre famille, ajouta-t-il.

Beth lança un regard presque désespéré à Rick qui fixait Daryl sans rien dire, elle prit la décision de parler en leur nom à tous les deux, comme pour clôturer la conversation mais surtout pour lui montrer l'importance qu'il avait dans leur groupe.

-Tu es de notre famille aussi, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle,essayant au mieux de faire passer les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer à travers ses yeux. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il comprenne que c'était la stricte vérité, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il était devenu un membre à part entière de cette famille. Il devait comprendre qu'il était important pour eux... pour elle. Enfin, ça elle se l'avouerait beaucoup plus tard.

Sans aucun autre commentaire, il passa la porte pour disparaître, son départ fit place à un silence perturbant et rempli d'inquiétudes. Rick s'était contenté de rester là, silencieux, observant leur échange. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Beth et la força à se détourner de la porte qu'elle fixait toujours avec insistance.

-Il reviendra, voulut-il la rassurer en accompagnant ses paroles des serrages réconfortants. Nous devons tenir les autres au courant et nous préparer.

Daryl marchait d'un pas rapide suivant les traces qui il le savait le guiderait jusqu'à Merle. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de l'avoir laisser faire. Il connaissait son frère et il aurait du le voir venir. Maintenant, il se trouvait loin des autres et seul sur la route sur les trace de son frère pour sauver une femme noir qu'il connaissait à peine. Il sourit à lui-même avec la pensée qu'il y avait un temps où il n'aurait même pas levé le petit doigt pour aider un noir. Bien entendu, il n'était pas fier de qui il était ou avait été, être raciste était vraiment stupide. En y réfléchissant un peu, il devait admettre que peut-être même à cet époque là, il aurait été prêt à aider les autres. Peut-être que c'était juste très bien enfui en lui, si bien qu'il avait fallu la fin du monde et un groupe d'inconnus pour qu'il change ou se révèle. Il devait se concentrer et retrouver Merle au plus vite, avant qu'il ne livre Michonne au gouverneur, avant qu'il ne fasse encore une bêtise.

Il tua les rôdeurs qui se glissaient sur son chemin, récupérant ses flèches à chaque fois. Il savait qu'il était capable de rejoindre son frère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Merle n'avait pas dû partir beaucoup avant lui. Les traces qu'il suivait était encore bien fraîche et visible. Il tira sur un mort-vivant pour finir ce qui un jour avait été un homme. Il aperçut alors Michonne et se dirigea aussitôt sur elle.

-Tu l'as tué ? Demanda-t-il, redoutant la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. Il connaissait son aîné et il savait que si elle l'avait fait, c'était pour se libérer de son emprise, pour se défendre. Son frère pouvait être un vrai salopard mais c'était juste Merle. Elle nia de la tête.

-Il m'a laissé partir, lui apprit-elle en l'étonnant. Cependant, malgré cette déclaration, il ne fut en rien rassuré. Son frère allait faire une énième connerie, il en était persuadé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se contenter de revenir avec la samouraï ? Il avait vraiment un don pour se mettre dans de sale situation.

-Ne laisse personne venir me chercher. Personne, insista-t-il et il s'en alla directement.

Un visage avait pris forme dans son subconscient, il ne l'avait pas mentionné à Michonne mais il avait voulu dire « _ne laisse pas Beth venir me chercher_ ». Il était presque persuadé qu'elle essayerait de le rejoindre pour l'aider, parce qu'elle était juste comme ça. Seulement, il ne l'avait pas dit, il ne voulait pas que les autres pensent qu'il lui portait une attention particulière. Il ne voulait pas laisser croire qu'elle était plus importante pour lui car ce n'était pas le cas. En tout cas, c'était ce qui se répétait dans sa tête pour s'en convaincre.

Cette fille était terrible surtout si on tenait compte de son jeune âge, elle avait une détermination et un espoir à toute épreuve. De plus, il devait admettre que c'était une très bonne élève. Cependant, elle avait un sacré caractère, elle était têtue comme une mule. Bon pas autant qu'un Dixon mais vachement coriace quand même, et il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas encore tout vu. Il sourit mentalement, face à son obstination à vouloir l'accompagner, alors qu'elle ne connaissait absolument rien à la traque. Il l'imaginait assez bien entrain de suivre une piste tout en papotant non stop, ressentant toujours cet étrange besoin de parler. Même si il essayait de lui faire croire que ça l'agaçait de constamment l'entendre discuter, aussi bizarre que ça puisse être, c'était une chose qui le détendait et auquel il s'habituait de plus en plus. Bien sur, il était hors de question qu'il l'avoue à qui que ce soit. Il secoua la tête pour évacuer toutes les pensées qui s'y formaient, se concentrant sur sa tâche, avançant de plus en plus.

Alors que ça faisait un moment qu'il suivait les traces, il tomba devant un vieux bâtiment et découvrit des traces de voitures. Il n'eut pas de doute, il savait que c'était Merle, il le sentait. Si il se fiait aux empreintes sur le sol, son frère avait attiré une horde de rôdeurs. Il les suivit jusqu'à l'arrière, essayant au mieux de contrôler le mauvais pré-sentiment qui accablait sa poitrine.

Il tua un rôdeur qui avançait péniblement vers lui et continua son chemin à la recherche d'un indice qui prouverait la présence de son frère. Les traces s'arrêtaient ici, il devait donc être dans les environs.

Il découvrit un rôdeur occupé à dévorer un reste de cadavre. Il ressentit automatiquement un frisson d'horreur remonter le long de son dos. Il fit du mieux qu'il put pour repousser l'idée qui venait de se former dans sa tête et il avança encore. A son approche, le rôdeur se tourna vers lui attiré par l'odeur et le bruit de ses pas. Il se mit debout face à Daryl et le cauchemars se referma sur lui.

Merle, le rôdeur était Merle, son grand frère, le seul être humain qui avait compté pour lui. Le seul qui avait toujours été là. Son esprit s'embrouilla directement, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il se sentit envahi par un sentiment d'impuissance, il voulait hurler de douleur, de chagrin. Son corps se mit à trembler sous la puissance de l'émotion. Sans aucune conscience de se qui l'accablait, la créature qui avait été Merle avança vers lui. Daryl le repoussa une fois, puis une seconde fois, n'arrivant plus à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Tout était devenu si subitement trop douloureux. Au fond de son esprit, il savait qu'il devait le tuer, ou plutôt le terminer, mais sur l'instant c'était impensable, irréalisable. Quelque chose le bloquait, cette sensation d'avoir tout perdu, le sentiment d'avoir perdu la seule famille qu'il avait jamais eu. C'était comme si son coeur se fractionnait en milliers de morceau au fond de sa poitrine. Le chagrin se transforma petit à petit en une rage qui augmenta de seconde en seconde, alors qu'il observait le visage mutilé de son frère. Il le repoussa d'un coup de pied, le faisant tomber au sol sur le dos. Il leva son couteau et l'enfonça dans son crane, le rendant automatiquement inoffensif. La colère qui enveloppait la totalité de son être, sortit dans une hécatombe de coup de couteau, représentant la fureure incontrôlable qui l'habitait. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni les sentiments qui le rongeaient de l'intérieure, ni les gestes qu'ils faisaient. Sa lame rentrant et sortant encore et encore dans le corps qui avait était il y a peu Merle. Il était aveuglé par la tristesse et la colère, essayant de se venger de tout ce que la vie lui avait fait subir. Il en voulait au monde entier, il en voulait à son frère de le laisser encore une fois tomber. A nouveau, il se retrouvait seul pour affronter toutes les horreurs de ce monde. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage de manière incontrôlable, son souffle devenait saccadé, presque impossible à sortir, lui coupant la respiration. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, oubliant pendant un instant qu'il était un adulte, se laissant aller à la peine qu'il ressentait. Son visage reflétait l'image même de la tristesse. Un vide immense enserra sa poitrine, en se rendant compte qu'il venait de perdre un morceau de lui. Des sanglots secouèrent son corps pendant un bon moment, il se sentait comme l'enfant qu'il avait été, celui-là même qui était traumatisé par un père alcoolique et violent. A l'époque, il avait ce sentiment d'être au bord du précipice alors que toute la joie et tout espoir l'avait quitté, faisant ainsi disparaître l'enfant au fond de lui. Devenant un adulte bien trop tôt, construit dans la douleurs et rempli de cicatrices. Aujourd'hui, alors que le corps de son frère reposait à quelques pas de lui, une énième cicatrice se formait, faisant remonter toute une partie de sa souffrance dans les larmes.

Il ne trouvait pas la force de se relever, pas cette fois, il voulait rester là, à terre. Il ne savait plus comment continuer. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'une voix retentit dans sa tête « _tu es de notre famille aussi_ ». A travers ses larmes, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres devant la réalisation qui prenait place dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas continuer seul, c'était sur, il l'avait dit à Merle, c'était plus possible de se la jouer solo et il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie. Des gens comptaient sur lui, il pouvait les aider, il voulait les aider. Il devait retourner à la prison et faire ce qui était à faire, s'assurer que ces personnes qui l'attendaient, resteraient en sécurité. Il devait sauver ce qui pouvait encore être sauver et en même temps éliminer le gouverneur.

Ils étaient rassemblés dans la cours de la prison à la demande de Rick, celui-ci souhaitant leur expliquer ce qu'il avait envisagé de faire. C'était un beau discours qui reflétait la franchise ainsi que le doute dans lequel il était. Il leur indiquait qu'il ne voulait plus être leur chef, que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il se voyait, qu'il n'était pas leur gouverneur. Il tenait à les impliquer dans les décisions qui devaient être prise, il ne pouvait plus leur imposer quoi que ce soit. Ses paroles représentaient bien ce que pensait Beth, ils étaient unis et qu'importe ce qu'ils décideraient, ils resteraient tous solidaire.

La jeune femme était tout à fait d'accord avec ça, c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de décider qui devait vivre ou mourir. Pour elle, l'idée de sacrifié l'un des leurs était insupportable, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle voulait vivre. Elle souhaitait être courageuse, se battre, rester fidèle à ses principes et ne pas laisser un autre lui dicter sa conduite. Elle préférait perdre la vie que de devenir soumise et être obligée de faire des choses qui la révoltaient. Elle ne laisserait personne qui lui était cher, être blessée ou même tuée pour sauver sa propre vie.

Tandis que Rick terminait son discours, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait, elle était motivée à aller jusqu'au bout de ses forces pour protéger ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle était prête à se battre et à défendre leur mur si c'était ce que les autres décidaient. Elle, en tout cas, en avait envie et elle se donnerait à fond pour que ce soit une réussite.

Rick se détourna d'eux, les laissant dans leur propres réflexions. Hershel passa une main dans le dos de sa jeune fille, dans le but de la réconforter. Elle avouait aisément que c'était apaisant de savoir que son père était là, qu'il était toujours présent pour elle, pour la soutenir. Cependant, un côté d'elle trouvait ça frustrant, ayant sans cesse l'impression que son père la prenait toujours pour une enfant, qu'il ne voyait pas à quel point c''était important pour elle que les autres s'aperçoivent qu'elle voulait changer. Maintenant elle était consciente que pour un papa, son enfant restait à tout jamais son enfant.

-Je vais bien papa, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

Maggie se rapprocha d'eux, accompagné de Glenn, c'était réconfortant de les voir à nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde. Beth gardait espoir que ça pouvait être pour le long terme, « _bien sur que ça le sera_ »se força-t-elle à penser, il le fallait. Sa soeur la prit tendrement dans ses bras et passa une main devant son visage, lui dévoilant ainsi une jolie petite alliance qui bordait son annulaire.

-Oh Maggie, se réjouit-elle d'une voix remplie d'émotions.

Sa grande soeur était mariée, la jeune femme était assez raisonnable pour comprendre que dans leur nouveau monde, la bague elle-même signifiait le mariage, l'engagement. Plus besoin de fête entouré de centaine de personne, ni d'une robe blanche ou d'une cérémonie pour sceller une union. Non, tout cela faisait définitivement partie du passée et n'avait plus leur place dans les temps qui courraient. Elle serra à nouveau fortement sa soeur dans ses bras, réellement heureuse pour elle, elle se permit d'étreinte également Glenn.

Elle se rassit et remarqua que ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement sans qu'elle n'arrive à contrôle quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux ne cessaient de faire un tour d'horizon, espérant voir arriver l'archer et la samouraï. Une vraie angoisse restait logée en travers sa gorge.

-Tu t'inquiète pour Daryl ? Comprit Maggie avec un semblant de compréhension dans le regard.

-Un peu, accorda-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas complètement lui mentir.

En vérité, un stress immense l'accablait et ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. Un pré-sentiment qu'elle ne savait pas expliquer, lui enserrait la poitrine.

-Il va revenir, voulut la rassurer sa soeur. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui inquiétait Beth, elle était persuadée qu'il tiendrait parole et qu'il reviendrait, seulement quelques choses au fond d'elle lui disait qu'un drame allait se produire.

Ce fut à ce moment là, que Michonne passa les grilles pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la prison, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comprenant à quel point elle avait vu juste. A l'approche de la femme noir, tout le monde se leva, Rick les rejoignit et les jambes de Beth se mirent à se déplacer seules, l'amenant aux côtés de la samouraï.

-Où est-il ? Interrogea l'ancien chérif.

-Merle m'a laissé partir, les informa-t-elle.

-Mais Daryl, ils sont... commença Beth, elle se rendit tout de suite compte qu'elle était incapable de formuler une phrase complète, devant la crainte qu'il ait finalement décidé de ne pas revenir.

-Daryl essaye de retrouver son frère, expliqua Michonne.

-On doit aller les chercher ! S'écria la jeune blonde avec véhémence.

-Il a dit de ne pas aller le rejoindre, souligna la nouvelle arrivée.

-On se fiche de ce qu'il a dit. Il est hors de question qu'on les laisse seul... il est peut-être en danger. On doit aller le chercher, insista la plus jeune.

-Il se débrouillera et il reviendra, assura la samouraï d'un ton serein et sur d'elle.

-Mais si...

-Beth, si quelqu'un peut s'en sortir seul, c'est Daryl, intervint alors Carole d'un ton apaisant. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait tout à fait raison, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de tous les envoyer sur les roses et de partir récupérer l'archer.

Honnêtement, elle était incapable d'expliquer les raisons de son angoisse, elle n'avait pas peur qu'il meurt ni qu'il ne revienne pas, non elle savait que ça n'arriverait pas, enfin elle l'espérait très fort, elle faisait tous pour s'en convaincre. Peut-être avait-elle peur de ce qu'il allait trouver, comme si son intuition lui disait qu'il était déjà trop tard pour Merle.

Ça faisait plus ou moins deux voir trois heures qu'ils attendaient un signe de Daryl, qu'ils espéraient le voir revenir, mais toujours rien.

Beth s'occupait comme elle pouvait, préparant à manger avec Carole, donnant le biberon à Juddith ou la berçant. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder par les fenêtres ou même de sortir tous les quart d'heures pour vérifier les alentours. Elle ne cessait de demander à Rick si il n'avait toujours rien vu, passant devant Maggie mainte et mainte fois, celle-ci l'observant à chaque passage de plus en plus exaspérée.

-Beth, arrête ! S'écria-t-elle, ne sachant plus se contrôler.

-Quoi ? Questionna innocemment la jeune blonde.

-Tu nous stresse tous, soupira l'aînée d'un ton un peu plus conciliant.

Beth ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle était autant en affaire. Elle était tout à fait convaincue que Daryl était plus que capable de s'occuper de lui tout seul mais sa réaction était plus forte qu'elle. Savoir une personne de leur groupe à l'extérieure, isolée et peut-être même en danger l'inquiétait terriblement, de plus elle se sentait impuissante. Bien évidemment, ça n'avait absolument rien avoir avec le fait qu'il s'agissait de Daryl, ça aurait été pareil avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

-Il va bien, il va revenir, voulut la rassurer Maggie.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? L'interrogea Beth d'un ton plus froid qu'elle avait pensé. La mine de sa grande soeur s'assombrit quelque peu, lui laissant un goût amère dans la bouche. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas à lui répondre car la porte s'ouvrit et l'archer apparut accompagné de Rick, la jeune femme remarqua directement l'absence de l'aîné des Dixon.

-Merle ne sera plus un problème, cracha-t-il en confirmant son intuition. Il avait dit ses mots sans émettre une réelle émotion, comme si il restait détaché. Il se détourna aussi vite et sortit sans plus d'explications. Il avait bon avoir fait mine de rien, il ne trompait pas Beth, elle avait aperçu les marques rouges sous ses yeux, signe de l'immense chagrin qu'il avait du déverser. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Maggie toujours à ses côtés et pendant un instant, elle se mit à la place de Daryl. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer la tristesse qui l'envahirait si sa sœur venait à disparaître.

Après le choc provoquée par la nouvelle annonce, tous se remirent en action, s'occupant comme il pouvait. Seulement Beth était incapable de faire semblant de rien, et de sortir l'archer de ses pensées. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, empruntant le même chemin que son ami avant elle.

-Beth, l'appela Hershel d'un ton doux et bas.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser seul papa, expliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Son père acquiesça de la tête, avec un petit sourire triste.

Sans plus attendre, elle quitta la pièce. Elle savait où elle pourrait trouver Daryl, ou en tout cas, elle espérait qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle avait le doute qu'il puisse être parti chasser, sachant pertinemment que c'était une échappatoire pour lui, mais elle devait vérifier. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée et qu'il était bien installé comme elle l'avait pensé contre le bloc C. Il avait les yeux dans le vide.

Elle s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit, se contentant de se poser à côté de lui. Le silence se tissa entre eux mais elle ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Elle savait que Daryl était spécial, différent, il n'était pas le genre de personne à exprimer ses émotions malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser seul. De plus, le voir là, l'air épuisé, effondré presque misérable, n'allait certainement pas la faire changer d'avis.

-t'es pas obligé de faire du baby-sitting, claqua-t-il sèchement. Il avait allumer un cigarette qui tremblait légèrement entre ses doigts, laissant paraître le trop plein d'émotions.

-C'est pas ce que je fais, dit-elle simplement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous alors ? Ricana-t-il hostilement. Beth ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, c'était sa façon à lui de gérer cette nouvelle tragédie. Tout chez Daryl Dixon passait par la colère, il en valait de même pour le chagrin.

-je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle en le fixant. Elle lui aurait bien dit qu'elle voulait l'aider, le soutenir ou encore qu'elle était triste pour lui. Elle aurait pu dire toutes ces chose qu'on dit à quelqu'un après avoir vécu une perte cher. Cependant, elle devinait qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre ça et qu'il croirait sans doute qu'elle avait pitié de lui.

-fais pas semblant, vous vous en foutez tous de Merle. Il est responsable de tous ça, il a provoqué sa propre mort, ... Il était qu'un dingue dans sa tête... explosa-t-il, laissant parler la rage qu'il ressentait. Plus il avançait dans ses paroles et plus le ton de sa voix baisait d'intensité.

Beth posa doucement la main sur son bras, se voulant réconfortante et il fixa quelques instants son regard sur son geste. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle perçut toute la tristesse qui l'habitait à ce moment précis, la force de celle-ci était juste indéfinissable.

-Il a eu un beau geste, affirma-t-elle en parlant du fait qu'il ait laisser partir Michonne.

-Il est mort, lâcha-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, comme si Beth ne le savait pas encore, ou ne l'avait pas compris. Quelques choses à l'intérieure de la jeune femme se brisa, avec n'importe qui d'autre, elle se serait penchée et l'aurait serré dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Néanmoins, c'était Daryl qu'elle avait à ses côtés et elle était assez logique pour savoir qu'il la repousserait. Elle enleva la main de son bras et détourna un peu le regard, réfléchissant à comment agir. Certainement choses devenaient tellement compliquées quand il s'agissait de Daryl Dixon.

Il posa lentement sa tête en arrière, inclinée contre le mur derrière eux et elle le vit déglutir difficilement, ravalant probablement un sanglot.

-Daryl, reprit-elle sur un ton le plus doux qu'il pouvait exister, comme si sa voix était capable de caresser sa peau. Tu n'es pas seul.

Il la regarda, surpris par ces mots, et elle osa un petit sourire triste mais sincère, essayant de lui faire voir comment elle pensait ses paroles. Elle voulait lui redonner un peu d'espoir et surtout lui faire comprendre une réalité. Après tout, ils étaient tous ensemble dans ce merdier.

Le silence les entoura à nouveau, et ne sachant plus quoi dire et ne souhaitant pas l'étouffer, Beth pensa à le laisser seul. Cependant, au moment où elle allait se lever, il la devança et mit son arbalète sur son épaule.

-Viens, lui dit-il la surprenant totalement. Elle ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, en se relevant. Elle savait que son expression devait refléter l'interrogation.

-Tu voulais pas apprendre à traquer ? La surprit-il à nouveau, l'air de rien.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, comblée qu'il l'invite à se joindre à lui dans une de ces habitudes solitaires. Plus encore, ravie qu'il ne s'isole pas après le drame qu'il venait de vivre. Même si Daryl était l'homme le plus spécial qu'elle avait rencontré, elle se promit à ce moment là, de ne jamais le laisser tomber, quoi qu'il arrive et tant qu'elle serait en vie, elle serait là pour lui.

 **Note de l'auteur: Voila pour ce chapitre, j'ai hésité un bon moment avant de tuer Merle car je suis dingue de ce personnage complètement perturbé. Cependant, dans cette histoire, il n'a pas vraiment sa place mais qui sait peut-être que dans la prochaine fiction, je le laisserai évoluer. J'espère ne décevoir personne et surtout laissez moi connaître vos avis.**


	6. attaque

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je tiens à vous rappeler qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient et que le seul profit que je tire de cette histoire est un grand plaisir à l'écrire et plus encore à être lue.**

 **j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 6:** Attaque.

Beth était avec Hershel, Carl et Juddith, camouflée dans les bois, un peu à l'écart de la prison. Elle se sentait frustrée d'être là et commençait à s'agacer de voir Carl gesticuler dans tout les sens, l'air impatient. Pour l'instant, un calme effrayant les entourait, elle se permit de s'échapper dans ses souvenirs de la veille. Ses souvenirs remontant au moment juste après sa première chasse avec Daryl, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, sourit-elle en son fort intérieure. Elle avait directement obtenu l'accord de son père pour l'accompagner, celui-ci ne s'était même pas opposée à l'idée. Elle en avait été plus que reconnaissante, Maggie, elle, lui avait jeté un air interloqué, voir même un peu choqué mais elle n'en avait pas prêter attention.

« _Daryl et Beth réapparurent à la tombée de la nuit, leur chasse n'avait pas été accueillie de succès. L'archer avait pris le temps de lui montrer comment analyser certaines traces au sol. Elle avait vu la différences entre les empreintes de lapins ou autre petite bêtes et entre celle des rôdeurs. D'ailleurs, ils n'en avaient croisés que deux et Daryl les avait stopper sans attendre, d'une flèche en pleine tête. Maintenant, ils étaient de retour à la prison et Beth avait conscience que si leur partie de chasse n'avait pas été fructueuse, c'était en partie de sa faute._

 _-Alors ? Demanda Carl en les voyant revenir._

 _-Impossible de choper quoi que ce soit avec cette fille ! S'écria Daryl._

 _En réponse, elle lui lança un regard faussement outré._

 _-Me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, se moqua-t-il devant tout le monde._

 _Bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas le contre dire, il avait parfaitement raison. Tout le long du chemin, il n'avait pas arrêter de lui jeter des regards sombres et des « chut » à répétition, lui intimant le silence. Cependant, tout ça était vraiment contre nature pour Beth, être calme et taiseuse ne représentait en rien la jeune blonde. Contrairement à l'archer, chaque pas qu'elle faisait s'entendait à des dizaines de mètres. L'homme, lui, malgré son physique imposant passait totalement inaperçu, comme si ses pieds ne touchaient jamais le sol. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle poussa un soupir de déception et son père s'approcha d'elle, passa un bras autour de ses épaules en signe de soutien._

 _-Je suis sur que tu peux la faire s'améliorer, déclara le vieil homme devant les yeux surpris des deux autres._

 _-ça peut se faire, concéda le chasseur, en arrachant un léger sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme._

 _Beth se promit de tout faire pour devenir meilleure et lui prouver qu'elle pourrait devenir une bonne traqueuse. Elle lui montrerait qu'il ne perdait pas son temps avec elle._ »

Beth revint à la réalité en entendant les première détonations qui provenaient de la prison, suivi de près par des coups de feu. Ce matin là, au levé du soleil, ils avaient chargés les voitures, prêts à partir si leur plan échouait. Tous ensemble, ils avaient décidé de tenir tête au gouverneur et de le combattre, lui et ses hommes. Ils ne voulaient pas abandonner si facilement la prison, c'était leur endroit, leur maison.

Cet homme était visiblement sans coeur. Il avait fait du mal à Glenn et Maggie, il collectionnait les têtes de morts, il avait même garder sa fille qui avait tourné, la gardant enfermée. Dernièrement, il avait tué Merle le laissant se transformer. Daryl lui avait expliqué péniblement qu'il avait du s'en charger. Beth n'osait même pas imaginer le calvaire que ça avait du être. Alors après tous ces méfaits, ils étaient tous prêt à ne pas se laisser faire.

La jeune femme appuya fortement ses mains sur les oreilles de Juddith, pour essayer au mieux d'atténuer le bruit des explosions.

-Je devrais être là-bas avec eux, râla Carl, fâché d'avoir été mis à l'écart.

-Nous avons besoin de toi avec nous, lui assura Hershel.

-Toi aussi, je sais que tu es frustrée d'être ici, au lieu d'être là-bas avec eux. Ils te mettent à l'abri comme si tu n'étais qu'une petite fille, s'énerva-t-il en grondant contre Beth.

-Carl ! S'écria la jeune femme légèrement vexée. Elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait démentir ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Elle se replongea alors dans ses souvenirs.

« _-Et moi ? S'informa Beth._

 _-Tu vas avec Juddith, Carl et ton père, indiqua Rick._

 _-Je veux rester avec vous, Je peux être utile, je peux tirer, se défendit-elle, essayant de le convaincre, elle chercha du regard le soutien de Daryl. Néanmoins, il nia juste de la tête._

 _-Si ton père doit fuir, il aura besoin d'aide, Carl vous entourera avec une arme au cas où il y en aurait besoin, expliqua l'ancien chérif._

 _Elle se détourna, vexée qu'ils lui montrent si peu d'importance et de crédits, elle jeta un regard noir à l'archer, et resta sur le côté sans plus une seule remarque, attendant de partir._ »

Bien sur que oui, elle leur en voulait de la traiter comme une enfant. Cependant, elle était assez réaliste pour reconnaître que sur le fond du problème, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord. Si l'ennemi arrivait à eux, elle ne voyait pas son père courir en boitant, portant en plus un bébé dans ses bras. Toute fois, ça n'enlevait en rien sa frustration de se sentir impuissante.

Ce fut à ce moment là, qu'un jeune homme armé, apparemment effrayé arriva face à eux. Dés qu'il se retrouva en joug de Carl, il baisa son flingue. Ne représentant plus aucune menace, Hershel prononça quelques mots au jeune garçon qui semblait de toute évidence perdu et paniqué. Alors que Beth avançait vers Carl pour abaisser son arme qu'il tenait toujours braqué vers le nouvel arrivé, il tira une balle. Celle-ci alla aussitôt se loger dans le front du gamin, qui s'effondra au sol sans vie. La blonde retint difficilement un cri d'effroi et jeta un coup d'oeil horrifié à son père qui paraissait tout aussi choqué qu'elle. Elle se rendit soudain compte du silence omniprésent qui les entourait signifiant que les choses à la prison s'étaient calmées. Rassemblant son courage, elle raffermit sa prise sur le bébé, et leur fit signe qu'ils devaient rejoindre les autres comme convenu. En arrivant devant la prison, ils s'assurèrent que le danger était effectivement écarté, et en voyant les véhicules du gouverneurs fuir, elle comprit qu'ils avaient le champs libre. Ils pouvaient rentrer à la prison.

-Carl qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? L'interrogea-t-elle avant qu'ils aillent retrouvé les autres.

-Je vous ai protégé ! S'injuria-t-il persuadé de ce qu'il disait.

Elle allait répliquer mais Hershel lui fit signe de se taire, et ensemble ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, aussitôt accueilli par tout le monde. En voyant son fils, Rick se précipita d'un bond vers eux, posa une main sur son épaule, s'assurant qu'il allait bien.

-Je l'ai fait papa, j'ai du en tuer un, annonça Carl avec une certaine fierté dans la voix. Il nous menaçait.

-C'était un gamin Rick, ajouta le vieil homme alors que Carl s'éloignait. Il avait peur et il était désarmé.

-Carl dit que...

-Nous l'avons vu Rick, coupa Beth en soutenant les paroles de son père.

Elle était toujours affligée par ce qu'elle avait vu, ne comprenant pas comment le jeune garçon avait pu agir de la sorte. Le pire c'était qu'il ne ressentait aucun remord devant l'acte qu'il venait d'accomplir, bon sang il avait enlevé la vie à un gosse. Les couleurs quittèrent le visage de Rick, le rendant blême en réalisant ce que son fils avait fait.

-C'est donc ça notre but maintenant ? Tuer ? Tuer sans aucune raison ? S'enquit la jeune femme devant le manque de réaction de leur leader. Elle appuya son regard sur chaque membre du groupe, rencontrant le regard de Daryl qui l'observait avec force. Cependant, ni lui, ni les autres ne lui répondirent, la laissant encore plus perplexe.

-Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser partir, nous devons le suivre. Surgit la voix de Michonne, brisant le silence qui c'était installé.

-Nous devons l'attaquer maintenant, soutint l'archer.

Ils se mirent tous d'accord pour partir à l'affrontement, ils savaient qu'ils devaient profiter de l'élément de surprise. Beth attrapa une mitraillette, en suivant les gestes de Rick, Daryl et Michonne.

-Je viens avec vous, dit-elle.

-Non, contra Daryl d'un ton brusque, sans même se détourner de ce qu'il faisait. Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux se demandant si elle avait bien entendu.

-Si je viens, je sais que je peux vous être utile, deux mains en plus ça ne se refuse pas, affirma-t-elle en réutilisant l'argument qui avait déjà fonctionné dans le passé.

-Dans un cas comme celui-ci, ça se refuse... t'es pas encore prête à affronter cette merde, insista le chasseur.

Priant pour que les autres la soutienne, elle demanda leur aide d'un regard suppliant à Rick, à Carole, puis à son père mais chacun deux baisa les yeux alors qu'Hershel prenait la parole.

-Chérie, Daryl a raison, tu ne peux pas te joindre à eux.

-Mais... commença-t-elle alors que la colère montait doucement en elle.

-Beth, tu seras utile en restant ici avec Juddith, compléta le leader.

Sur le coup, elle eut envie de hurler « _je ne suis pas ta baby-sitteur_ » mais elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il le prenne comme un affront et qu'il se méprenne sur ses intentions. Elle adorait le bébé, néanmoins, à ce moment là, elle avait juste envie de les aider et de ne pas être mise une fois de plus à l'écart. De plus, elle savait que Carole pouvait très bien s'occuper de la petite fille et du coup, il se servait simplement d'elle comme excuse pour la garder hors d'action.

-Nous restons ici aussi, déclara Glenn. Si ils reviennent, nous pourrons nous défendre.

Sans un mot, Rick accepta l'idée.

-Ok, c'est parti alors, s'écria Daryl en lui lançant un dernier regard, faisant augmenter la rage au fond d'elle.

Carole et elle attirèrent les rôdeurs un peu plus loin de l'entrée pour leur laisser le temps de passer la grille. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous traversé le portail, le coréen se chargea de le refermer derrière eux. Dans un excès de colère, Beth explosa le crâne tous pourri d'un des mort-vivants. Carole passa son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste rempli de tendresse et de douceur, essayant probablement de la calmer.

-Bientôt, ils te laisseront les accompagner, voulut-elle l'apaiser. Même si elle doutait de ce qu'elle disait, la jeune blonde lui sourit, reconnaissante devant sa gentillesse.

Ils avaient pris la décision de partir aussi vite à la poursuite du gouverneur, voulant profiter de sa défaite et le surprendre par leur attaque imprévue. Cependant, sur la route, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulée comme ils l'avaient pensé. En effet, avant même d'avoir rejoint les murs de Woodburry, ils étaient tombés sur les véhicules de l'ennemi entouré par un tas de corps et de rôdeurs. Ils s'assurèrent de tous les éliminer et alors que Daryl récupérait une de ses flèches, quelque chose frappa contre la vitre de la voiture. Directement, il pensa à un mort-vivant mais après une minute d'observation, il remarqua que c'était bien une personne en vie. Il ouvrit la portière et une femme au teint basané, cheveux long frisés en descendit, elle leur expliqua immédiatement les horreurs qu'elle venait de vivre.

Visiblement, le gouverneur avait perdu les pédales et avait tué tous ses hommes après que ceux-ci aient refusé de se battre. Elle leur indiqua qu'il les avait tous manipulé pour attaquer la prison mais qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte de leur erreur, trop tard. Elle leur annonça également que Andréa avait quitté Woodburry et ils comprirent aussitôt qu'elle était retenue prisonnière par ce dingue. Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin jusque leur destination initialement prévue mais cette fois, accompagné par Karrel qui pendant le trajet continua de leur expliquer comment le gouverneur avait travailler sur leur cerveau.

La nuit était tombé quand ils arrivèrent, deux gardes étaient postés sur le mur, protégeant la ville, en les apercevant ils pointèrent directement leurs armes sur eux. Daryl, Rick et Michonne se camouflèrent sans perdre de temps, tirant Karrel à leur suite, pour plus de prudence. Celle-ci sortirent de la cachette, les mains bien en évidence tout en s'annonçant à haute voix, pour que les gardiens puisse la reconnaître.

-Karrel, c'est toi ? Où est le gouverneur ? Demanda l'un d'eux, révélant l'absence de ce dernier.

-Ils m'ont sauvé, le gouverneur a tué tout le monde.

Rick sortit d'un seul bond de leur abri de fortune et Daryl, faisant confiance à son ami, le suivit, baisant rapidement son arbalète. Il avouait être tout de même partagé sur sa façon d'agir. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieure de la ville, leur expliquant honnêtement le plan qu'ils avaient à la base prévu. Bien entendu, attaquer Woodburry n'était plus dans leur projet.

-Karrel nous a dit que Andréa était partie pour nous rejoindre. Elle n'est jamais arrivée jusqu'à nous, expliqua l'ancien chérif.

Sans perdre de temps, ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où Maggie et Glenn avaient été retenu prisonniers.

-Nous ne savions pas qu'il enfermait des gens, se défendit le grand noir, Tyreese.

Daryl prit le temps de l'observer, ne voulant pas avoir de mauvaises surprise pour la suite. C'était un homme d'une stature imposante, grand, costaud, il ne doutait en rien de sa force. Toute fois, le son de sa voix laissait apercevoir sa nature bienfaisante, il semblait avoir des valeurs appropriées et respectueuses. Il avait vraiment cet air désolé sur son visage et lorsqu'ils découvrirent le sang en dessous de la porte, la décomposition de ses traits confirmèrent les pensées de l'archer. C'était un homme bien.

Ils savaient tous en découvrant la flaque rouge que ce qui les attendait derrière cette porte serait tous sauf joli, ils apprêtèrent alors à découvrir une nouvelle horreur.

Andréa était assise contre le mur de la pièce sombre, le visage pâle, recouverte de sueur et de sang, à quelque pas d'elle, il y avait un rôdeur avec la tête percée. Daryl le reconnut comme étant le conseillé du gouverneur. Leur amie leva les yeux sur eux, et Michonne se précipita sur elle.

-Tu es brûlante, souffla la noir une expression décomposée sur le visage. Andréa repoussa alors le haut de son pull, leur laissant apercevoir une morsure déjà bien enflée sur son épaule.

-Comment vont les autres de votre groupe ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Ceux de ton groupe, corrigea Rick d'un regard significatif.

Daryl savait qu'il devait avoir l'air désolé mais il avait du mal à cacher l'émotion qu'il ressentait, Michonne, elle retenait difficilement ses larmes. C'était la première fois que l'archer la découvrait dans la perte de contrôle d'elle-même.

-Ils vont bien, tout le monde va bien, la rassura le leader.

L'air était chargé dans l'émotion, chacun essayant au mieux de gérer son propre chagrin ainsi que le choc comme ils pouvaient. Andréa releva alors la tête vers Daryl.

-On ne peut plus survivre tout seul, lui indiqua-t-elle avec un genre de tendresse.

-J'ai jamais pu, affirma-t-il en tout vérité et empli de tristesse.

Elle retourna son attention sur Michonne, déstabilisée par la peine, vibrante sous les sentiments qui l'affligeaient, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. En les voyant ainsi toutes les deux, il était parfaitement lisible qu'elles avaient partagé beaucoup de choses ensemble.

-Je suis contente que tu sois tombée sur eux, avoua-t-elle à la samouraï, parsemée de sanglots. Ce sont des gens bien. Elle acquiesça simplement de la tête, sans oser prononcer un mot, sa voix certainement trop instable pour parler.

Andréa tendit les mains en signe de désespoir vers Rick pour avoir son arme.

-Je veux le faire toute seule, souligna-t-elle et devant l'air hésitant de leur ami, elle continua. Je sais retirer le cran de sûreté, sourit-elle en se souvenant de leur conversation passée.

L'ancien chérif lui céda alors son arme et après un signe de tête, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour laisser les deux femmes seules mais avant qu'ils aient passé la porte, la blonde interpella Daryl qui la regarda un peu étonné.

-Dis à Beth qu'elle est forte et intelligente, qu'elle n'aurait pas fait les mêmes erreurs que moi.

Il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait mais sans demander une quelconque explication, il acquiesça.

-Elle a confiance en toi ... veille sur elle, lui recommanda-t-elle le rendant un peu mal à l'aise et surtout fortement surpris.

-Je le ferai, confirma-t-il d'un ton un peu hésitant, avant de quitter la pièce à la suite de Rick.

Après quelques instants de silence, un coup de feu retentit, leur annonçant la fin d'Andréa, le départ d'une amie, d'une bonne personne. Encore une fois, ils venaient de perdre l'une des leurs sans avoir réussi à intervenir, sans avoir réussi à éviter le drame.

Beth se sentait épuisée, la nuit avait été éprouvante, elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'oeil. L'inquiétude la rongeait littéralement, plus encore, elle était toujours en colère d'avoir été laissée en arrière. Bien entendu, elle avait compris qu'ils avaient voulu agir au mieux, souhaitant la garder en sécurité mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir agacée par leur précaution. Malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de se garder occupée, en voyant l'aube se lever son esprit ne semblait pas arrêter d'imaginer le pire. Ne pouvant plus rester seule, elle sortit de sa cellule pour rejoindre Carole et Hershel qui étaient assis à une table, elle se doutait qu'eux non plus n'avait pas réussi à dormir.

-ça va chérie ? S'inquiéta son père.

-Mouais, grogna-t-elle en réponse. Elle était un peu vexée que son père la traite encore comme une petite fille. Elle se trouva immédiatement un peu stupide de penser ainsi car elle savait que ça ne devait pas être simple pour lui non plus.

Tandis que le silence régnait dans la pièce, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre au loin, leur faisant relever la tête.

-Ils sont là, confirma Glenn qui était de garde.

Sans plus attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieure, et Beth essaya au mieux de canaliser l'excitation qui l'envahissait. Ils les virent franchir les portes et la jeune blonde aperçut directement Daryl, un soupir de soulagement quitta ses lèvres sans qu'elle n'en aie vraiment conscience. Rick et Michonne le suivaient de près et juste derrière... Beth se frotta les yeux devant la vision qu'elle avait, pour être sur qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Il y avait un car rempli de monde qui passait les limites de la prison, elle supposa que c'était les gens de Woodburry dont Andréa leur avait parlé. Ils avaient réussi à sauver tous ces gens, et le jeune blonde sentit un sentiment de joie remplir sa poitrine. Les véhicules se stoppèrent, les personnes du bus descendirent et découvrirent la prison.

Beth reconnut à l'instant même où elle les vit, Tyreese et Sacha, Rick les avaient chassé lors d'une de ces crises face à ses démons. Elle leur sourit, heureuse et soulagée de les voir en vie. Elle reporta son attention à tous ceux qui descendait du car, des enfants, des hommes, des femmes, des personnes plus âgés... C'était incroyable, presque irréaliste. ça en faisant du monde tout d'un coup. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, elle se dirigea vers Daryl, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le sentiment de soulagement qui l'habitait, cependant elle savait que c'était le fait de voir l'archer indemne qui le provoquait.

-Tu vas bien ? S'assura-t-elle, le voir là, lui faisait presque oublier qu'elle était encore en colère quelques minutes plutôt. Il acquiesça silencieusement tout en l'observant méticuleusement. Il essayait certainement de voir si elle était toujours fâchée contre lui. Il dut se rendre compte que non, vu qui lui accorda un petit sourire.

-C'est qui tout ces gens ? Demanda-t-elle même si elle savait déjà la réponse. Elle aperçut Carole, Tyreese et son père guider toute ces nouvelles tête à l'intérieure de la prison.

-Ils viennent de Woodburry. Nous avons retrouvé les hommes du gouverneur, tous morts, il les a buté.

La réalisation de ce qu'il venait de dire, se fit dans sa tête, et Beth en fut horrifiée. Cet homme était encore pire que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée.

-Ils viennent vivre avec nous, finit-il comme une évidence.

La jeune femme ne trouva rien à dire dans l'immédiat, se contentant d'observer les nouveaux venus, elle s'attendait à voir apparaître Andréa à tout moment, sauf que ce ne fut pas le cas et du coup, l'idée morbide se fraya dans son esprit.

-Et Andréa ? Interrogea-t-elle malgré tout.

Il renifla de dédain, l'air infligé. Il fit un signe négatif de la tête, signifiant ce que Beth avait supposé. Elle était morte. Le jeune femme se sentit triste, elle s'en voulait toujours pour les propos qu'elle avait tenu devant son amie même si elles en avaient discuté. Elle baissa la tête peinée, ressentant une pointe de chagrin dans son coeur mais instinctivement elle la releva. Elle n'avait aucun droit de s'appesantir sur elle. Elle se permit d'observer Daryl à ses côtés, il avait l'air distant, mais une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Il venait juste de perdre son frère et avait assisté à la mort d'Andréa. Dans un geste intuitif, elle posa la main sur le haut de son bras, comme si elle voulait lui montrer son soutien. Il fixa son attention sur elle, et elle lui accorda un petit sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant voir même compréhensif.

-Elle voulait que tu sache qu'elle te trouvait forte et intelligente, commença-t-il mal à l'aise. Elle a dit que tu n'aurais pas fait les mêmes erreurs qu'elle.

Beth laissa une larme couler sur sa joue mais elle l'effaça aussi vite, se trouvant idiote de céder à ses émotions. Elle savait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Andréa avait voulu lui dire mais Beth, elle avait remonté à leur dernière conversation. Aurait-elle ou pas cru le gouverneur ? Aurait-elle été comme Andréa ou comme Michonne ? Elle ne le saurait jamais et c'était probablement mieux ainsi, néanmoins, c'était réconfortant de savoir que quelqu'un croyait en elle. Daryl la regardait interloqué mais il ne demanda pas d'autres explications, il n'était pas du genre à être curieux, et pour être franche, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans les détails, en tout cas, pas maintenant. Elle expliquerait certainement un jour, prochainement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? S'informa-t-elle en observant les dernières personnes découvrirent leur nouveau chez eux.

Il se mit alors face à elle, l'obligea à relever un peu la tête, leurs regards se fixèrent ensemble, et elle vit ses traits devenirs plus que sérieux.

-On va survivre, nous allons nous occuper de ces gens, et nous retrouverons ce connard, assura-t-il en parlant du gouverneur, puis il reporta son attention sur l'horizon, détaillant les lieux de ses yeux perçants. Beth l'imita, elle soupira doucement en voyant le soleil complètement levé, la vision était étrange, la sensation qu'elle ressentait était bizarre et sans le savoir, elle attrapa la main de l'homme à côté d'elle. Elle appréciait juste le fait qu'ils étaient en vie tous les deux. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, il ne détacha pas sa main et ils restèrent là un moment, à penser à l'avenir maladroit qui s'étendait devant eux.

Beth en était conscience, une nouvelle page se tournait pour eux tous. Plus de gens signifiait avoir besoin de plus de nourriture, plus de médicaments, plus de fourniture, plus de sécurité, et surtout plus de courses à l'extérieure. Ça voulait dire plus de prise de risque. Cette fois, elle le savait, elle ferait partie de ceux qui sortiraient, sa vie faisait partie de ce monde et elle voulait survivre. Elle ferait tout pour se protéger, elle et ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle serait capable de tout pour protéger l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés en ce moment même. La pensée la prit au dépourvu mais elle réalisa que c'était la stricte vérité.

Le seule crainte qu'elle avait vraiment, était que l'homme à abattre était toujours debout, quelque part... le gouverneur.

 **note de l'auteur: je sais que ce chapitre ressemble très fort à l'épisode qu'il se réfère mais je vous promets que la suite sera différente et même si certains éléments de la série apparaîtront, j'ai dans le but de garder mon histoire centrée sur l'évolution de la relation beth daryl. Les chapitres qui suivent, sont certainement dans mes préférés jusqu'à présent.**


	7. adaptation

**Bonjour à tous, premièrement je tenais à dire que le temps qui passe risque de différer quelque peu de la série. Donc ne m'en tenez pas trop rigueur, si la correspondance n'est pas identique.**

 **Deuxièmement, merci pour vos reviews et à ceux qui m'ajoute dans le follower ou favoris, ça me touche beaucoup. Je suis curieuse de connaître votre ressenti après chaque chapitre, donc n'hésitez pas à laissez un commentaire.**

 **Merci de me lire et j'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture.**

 **A très bientôt.**

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Beth était dans sa cellule avec Juddith. Ça faisait 15 jours que les gens de Woodburry étaient venus agrandir leur groupe. Elle ne cessait de penser à toutes ces choses qui avaient changé. En effet, ils avaient du tous s'adapter à leur nouvelle condition. Beaucoup de choses avaient du se mettre en place et ils avaient du trouver une meilleure organisation, pour gérer tout au mieux.

Ils avaient commencé par déblayer les autres blocs de la prison pour permettre aux nouveaux arrivants de s'installer. Ils avaient également nettoyé l'avant cours, récupérant ainsi un coin vert libre de rôdeurs. Bien entendu, le fait qu'ils étaient plus nombreux, attirait un certain nombre de mort-vivant le long des grilles et pour éviter de trop gros attroupements, ils organisaient des tournantes qui servaient à éliminer ceux qui s'entassaient.

Le plus gros changement avait été du côté de Rick, en effet celui-ci avait pris la décision de se retirer de toutes charges décisionnelles. Beth avait trouvé son idée étrange car même si il avait commis certaines erreurs notamment avec Carl, il n'en restait pas moins un bon leader. Cependant, tout le monde avait respecté son choix, la jeune femme continuait toute même à espérer qu'il reprendrait les rênes de la prison un moment ou un autre.

Suite à ça, un conseil avait été établi pour prendre certaines décisions qui devaient être prise, elles étaient alors pensées et appliquées. Celui-ci était composé de Hershel, Glenn, Michonne, Carole,Sacha et Daryl. Beth sourit en se rappelant la tête qu'avait fait l'archer à l'idée d'être inclus dans les décision de la prison. Il ne semblait toujours pas comprendre l'importance qu'il avait dans leur groupe, souvent sa façon de penser restait difficile à cerner pour la petite blonde. Pour elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était une des raisons principales si chacun d'eux était toujours en vie, il leur assurait de plusieurs manière la survie.

Beth, elle, avait essayer de faire de son mieux pour aider Carl et Juddith, elle avait également pris le parti de s'occuper des plus jeunes de Woodburry. Il y avait notamment Toby, Oliver, Moly, Lizzie et Mika ainsi que le petit Luke. Elle prenait souvent le temps pour discuter avec Carl, elle avait à coeur de le soutenir comme elle pouvait. Ils s'étaient disputé à plusieurs reprises après le geste qu'il avait eu envers le gamin, le coeur de la jeune femme se serra à ce pénible souvenir. Le pauvre gosse avait été tué sans aucune raison. Cependant, elle avait fini par comprendre son ami, le pauvre était encore si jeune pourtant il avait déjà vécu tellement d'horreur. Elle avait vu à quel point il se sentait perdu. De ce fait, elle avait ressenti le besoin de l'aider à s'en sortir sans trop de séquelles, elle ne voulait en rien qu'il finisse mal. Elle était convaincue que malgré ce nouveau monde, les plus jeunes devaient être élevé dans les vraies valeurs et c'était seulement de cette façon que l'avenir serait possible.

Hershel avait pris le parti de demander à Rick de rester plus régulièrement à la prison, d'éviter d'aller en raid, sa présence n'était pas nécessaire à l'extérieure et il était important qu'il arrive à ce concentrer sur ce qui importait réellement.

En effet, chacun voyait en la prison une opportunité pour rebâtir une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ. C'était leur maison. A l'intérieure, les choses pouvaient devenir plus facile, ils avaient des terres et le vieil homme avait compris qu'ils pouvaient en tirer profit. Il avait exposé son idée à Rick de faire un potager et de même aménager un coin pour d'éventuels animaux qu'ils pourraient trouver. Si ils arrivaient à avoir leur propre production, cela signifierait moins de courses et donc moins de prises de risques. Pour l'instant la tentative de son père avait été un échec, mais Beth savait que si Rick prenait le temps d'y réfléchir il comprendrait que c'était une bonne idée et que ça leur serait plus qu'utile. De plus, l'ancien chérif avait besoin de réaliser qu'il était essentiel à la vie de cette prison, qu'il pouvait aider à faire fonctionner les choses. Pour cela, il devait d'abord reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Pour Beth, les choses avaient changé. Pendant plusieurs nuits, la jeune femme avait été envahi par de nombreux cauchemars. Dans chacun d'eux, Andréa apparaissait, trouvant une mort horrible qui différait selon le rêve. Elle avait certainement du utiliser tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables. Elle n'en pouvait rien, elle aurait tellement souhaiter que leur amie soit encore là, parmi eux, mais un connard avait empêcher cela. Souvent, si pas toujours, le gouverneur faisait partie de ses cauchemars. Elle avait bon essayer, elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser à cet homme, le savoir en vie quelque part, ne l'aidait pas. Elle était consciente qu'il pouvait réapparaître n'importe quand. La pensée était effrayante et la jeune femme voulait être prête à l'accueillir.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle enchaînait les entraînements avec Daryl. Celui-ci lui enseignait comment se défendre, attaquer et agir dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle avouait facilement qu'elle appréciait la sensation de force qui l'envahissait lorsqu'ils étaient en semblant de combat. Bien sur, elle savait que les choses seraient certainement différente face à un inconnu et encore plus un réel ennemi. Daryl ne cessait pas de lui dire que les filles comme elle, attiraient la pire espèce de ce qui restait encore sur cette terre et qu'elle ne devait jamais baisser sa garde. Beth ne sut retenir un sourire devant le souvenir de leur échange.

 **Flash back:**

« -Tu dois être prête, affirma Daryl. Ils te prendront par surprise.

-Qui ? Voulut-elle savoir.

-Les hommes, grogna-t-il devant son regard interloqué.

-Comment tu le sais ? Insista-t-elle innocemment sans s'arrêter de frapper contre les mains de l'archer.

-C'est comme ça, souffla-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Ne comprit-elle pas.

Il avait le don de répondre à ces questions par monosyllabe, ce qui bien entendu ne la satisfaisait en rien. Elle était parfaitement consciente que l'homme face à elle, n'aimait pas faire la conversation contrairement à elle. Beth était ce genre de personne qui adorait parler et apprendre tout de sorte de détails sur les gens qui l'entouraient, encore plus quand elle les appréciait. Néanmoins, elle s'était vite rendue compte que ces questions avaient tendance à l'agacer mais elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et continuait jusqu'à le pousser à ses dernières limites. à chaque fois, il allait un peu plus loin. C'était un chemin lent et vertigineux d'apprendre à connaître Daryl Dixon, mais elle y parviendrait. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il soupira d'agacement avant de lui accorder une explication.

-Les filles comme toi, ça a toujours attiré les connards de la pire espèce et encore plus maintenant.

-Les filles comme moi ?

Elle vit alors à son expression qu'il était assez mal à l'aise, il la fixa intensément en haussant les sourcils comme si elle était sensée comprendre son indication muette. Toutefois, devant l'air dépité de la jeune femme, il appuya ses pensées.

-Tu sais ... jeune et ... Oh allez fille, j'ai pas que ça a faire ! Finit-il par renoncer, en gardant ce qu'il avait failli dire.

Elle s'autorisa un sourire amusé par son comportement, même si elle commençait à mieux le cerner, souvent elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa manière d'être était vraiment unique. De toute façon à cet instant précis, elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Lorsqu'il utilisait ce ton, c'était pour indiquer que la conversation était terminée.»

 **Fin du flash back**

Depuis ce jour, il avait souvent répété et même si elle n'avait plus relevé la question, Beth avait fini par comprendre qui étaient les fille comme elle. Des filles jeunes et jolies, des femmes capables d'attirer les hommes de part leur physique pour des choses qu'elle ne voulait même pas imaginer. Cependant, l'idée que Daryl puisse penser qu'elle était d'une certaine façon attirante, résonnait bizarrement dans sa tête, et rien que d'y songer, provoquait une certaine rougeur sur ses joues pâles. Elle secoua la tête, se forçant à chasser ce souvenir.

Quelques jours plutôt, la jeune femme avait obtenu la permission d'aller en raid. C'était la première fois quelle sortait de la prison depuis Woodburry et pour faire une course. Maggie n'avait pas cessé de lui dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, que c'était dangereux. Heureusement son père l'avait soutenu et avait accepté sa requête. Mieux encore, il avait empêcher sa soeur de l'accompagner, comme elle en avait eu l'intention.

 **Flash Back :**

« -C'est bon Maggie, ta soeur ne sera pas toute seule, dit Hershel.

-Mais papa... essaya tout de même la plus âgée des Greene.

-Non, Maggie, j'ai pris ma décision, coupa leur père de manière autoritaire, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. Vexée, elle partit suivi de Glenn qui le pauvre allait à coup sur subir la colère de sa femme.

-Merci papa, sourit Beth.

-Ne me le faîtes pas regretter, soyez prudent, prévint-il en appuyant son regard sur la jeune femme et l'archer.

Beth sentit immédiatement le malaise qui habitait l'homme à ses côtés, et elle savait qu'à cet instant, il regrettait d'avoir oser demander pour l'emmener avec lui. Cependant, elle était prête à lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être utile et surtout qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller sans personne.

Une fois leurs affaires assemblées, ils partirent accompagnés de Sacha et Tyreese. Première règle pour assurer une bonne course, avoir une bonne équipe, Daryl avait été très sérieux à ce sujet. En même temps, le chasseur était toujours sérieux, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement.

Ils prirent la voiture pour pouvoir ramener ce qu'ils trouveraient sur les lieux. La route se fit s'en encombre, l'archer avait insisté pour que Beth prenne place sur le siège passager pour pouvoir faire une mise au point avant d'arrivé sur place.

-A quoi dois-tu être attentive ? Interrogea-t-il, l'air de rien.

Malgré son ton désinvolte, la jeune femme savait qu'il était nerveux, elle le voyait à la façon dont sa mâchoire était serrée ou encore à la crispation de ses mains sur le volant ou plus encore la manière dont il rongeait ses ongles. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne voulait pas le décevoir, il devait savoir qu'elle prenait tout ça très au sérieux et qu'elle connaissait les risques.

-Aux nombres de rôdeurs, aux bruits, je dois être la plus silencieuse possible, avoir mon couteau et mon arme à disposition.

-Garde ton couteau en main, coupa Daryl de manière autoritaire.

-ça va Daryl, lâche la 5 minutes, intervint Sacha. La métisse semblait amusée par le comportement protecteur de l'archer.

-C'est pas toi qui te fera botter le cul par Maggie si il arrive quelque chose ! Claqua le traqueur en lui répondant à travers le rétroviseur centrale.

-Je ne savais pas que Maggie t'effrayait à ce point là, se moqua Tyreese.

-Tu veux annoncer à Hershel que nous avons eu un problème ?

-Daryl, il n'y aura aucun soucis, essaya de l'apaiser Beth en reprenant la parole. Elle savait que si ces deux là continuaient à le faire monter de la sorte, en pression, il deviendrait insupportable.

-Mouais, j'espère.

La jeune femme secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en levant les yeux au ciel, montrant ainsi son exaspération.

-Je serai attentive, je ne ferais pas d'imprudence, je deviens plus habile avec mon couteau, j'ai un bon professeur et surtout je ne suis pas seule, résuma la blonde.

Plus ils passaient du temps ensemble et plus Beth comprenait les mots qu'elle devait utiliser pour calmer la tension qui l'envahissait souvent. Elle était consciente qu'il voulait juste éviter d'avoir à revenir à la prison pour annoncer une catastrophe, et ça n'arriverait pas aujourd'hui.

Il poussa un soupir de résignation devant les arguments de la jeune blonde, lui jeta un coup d'oeil, certainement pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en la prenant avec eux.

-N'oublie pas garde ton couteau en main, reste près de nous, tu ne dois jamais ...

-être seule, oui je sais, le coupa-t-elle comme pour lui assurer qu'elle connaissait bien sa leçon.

-Surtout si tu aperçois des vivants, tu te caches, conclut-il d'un ton morne.

Elle acquiesça de la tête montrant son accord, tout en lui laissant le dernier mot, en tout cas pour cette fois.

Sacha et Tyreese se permirent un ricanement moqueur devant l'expression de l'archer, et en l'entendant grogner dans ses dents, Beth ne sut retenir un petit sourire amusé.

Après plus ou moins un heure de trajet, Daryl stationna la voiture devant ce qui un jour avait du être une agréable petite ville. Cependant aujourd'hui, comme le reste du monde, c'était juste une ville fantôme de plus, envahie par un tas de rôdeurs.

La jeune Greene faisait de son mieux pour donner le change et paraître sur d'elle, même si en réalité un vrai appréhension l'habitait. Bien entendu, elle avait une crainte de ce qu'elle allait découvrir mais plus encore elle était effrayée à l'idée de ne pas être capable de s'en sortir et de décevoir.

Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de secondes, inspira et expira pour se donner le courage dont elle avait besoins. En voyant Sacha et Tyreese sortirent du véhicule, elle ouvrit sa propre portière pour imiter leur mouvement mais une main puissante la retint et elle fit glisser son regard le long du bras pour tomber dans les yeux de Daryl. Celui-ci avait un air sérieux et assez fermé, figé sur le visage, néanmoins Beth savait que c'était sa façon à lui de traiter les choses.

-Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai montré, recommanda-t-il.

-Oui, Mr Dixon, sourit-elle voulant faire descendre la pression qu'il semblait ressentir, en échouant misérablement.

-Je suis séreux Greene, se frustra-t-il.

La jeune femme détestait le sentiment qui l'habitait lorsqu'il la traitait de la sorte. Elle en était presque offusquée. Si il n'était pas sur d'elle, il n'aurait pas du lui proposer de venir avec eux. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, se sentant vexée, elle sortit du véhicule pour se mettre aux côtés de leurs amis qui les attendaient. Sacha, toujours un peu amusée, leva les yeux aux ciel en lui souriant.

-Il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Beth.

Elle était tellement habitué à voir l'archer en maîtrise face à l'appréhension ou le stresse, que son comportement en ce moment avait tendance à la rendre encore plus nerveuse.

-Non, d'habitude, il ne parle pas, confirma la métisse en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

-Oui et bien, je préférerais qu'il fasse pareil aujourd'hui, ronchonna la jeune blonde, attirant les rire des deux autres.

-Bon ça y est, on n'a pas que ça à faire, rouspéta le chasseur en ouvrant la marche.

Ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait avoir été un magasin ou plutôt une supérette. Dans les rues, le calme régnait, Sacha avait éclaté le crane d'un rôdeur mais ils n'avaient rien rencontrer de plus. Beth sentait le regard insistant de Daryl sur elle, la vérifiant sans cesse. D'un côté, elle était rassurée de le savoir là, près à agir, mais d'un autre elle avait envie de lui hurler de la laisser respirer. Seulement, elle savait qu'il appréhendait juste et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à regretter un problème qu'il n'aurait pas vu venir. C'était ainsi, il aimait tout contrôler.

En arrivant à la boutique, ils se placèrent contre la porte d'entrée et l'archer frappa une fois contre le carreau, attendant quelques secondes puis recommença une deuxième fois. Le but étant d'attirer les éventuelles rôdeurs qui pouvaient se trouver à l'intérieure. Comme ils l'attendaient, des grognements se firent de l'autre côté de la porte, indiquant la présence de mort vivants. Beth espérait alors que le nombres ne serait pas trop élevé.

Un corps se cogna contre la vitre, Daryl entrouvrit légèrement la porte, permettant au marcheur de passer la tête, sans une hésitation, l'archer enfonça sa lame dans le crane pourri, faisant stopper net tous mouvements. Une fois que l'entrée fut libérée, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Instinctivement, le chasseur plaça son arbalète tendue devant lui, prêt à toute éventualité. Sacha et Tyreese avançaient en avant, vérifiant si la voie était libre. Daryl fit un léger mouvement de tête pour autoriser Beth à les suivre, ni une, ni deux, toujours armée de son couteau elle obtempéra, ressentant une adrénaline encore inconnue.

-Vous deux, à l'arrière boutique, ordonna le traqueur au frère et à la soeur.

Sans autre indications, ils s'y rendirent pendant que Beth et Daryl épièrent les rayons, muni d'un panier pour prendre tous ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Il ne restait plus grand chose, quelques vieux paquets de biscuits, une boîte de conserve par ci par là, de Haricots, de pêche, de petit pois... Une bouteille ou deux de savons. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, la jeune fille s'en saisissait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils allaient ramener là qui allait pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de tout le monde à la prison néanmoins, tous était bon à prendre, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Alors qu'elle changeait de rayon, elle aperçut un rôdeur entrain de gémir allongé au sol, celui-ci était dans un état de décomposition avancé et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était nauséabonde. Il devait avoir été transformé depuis un certain moment, le peu de geste qu'il faisait était au ralenti. Il ne bougeait que son bras qu'il tendait vers elle comme dans un ultime effort pour l'atteindre. Sa tête dodelinait dans tous les sens et sa mâchoire s'ouvrait et se fermait machinalement. Daryl arriva de l'autre côté, en face d'elle, et l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête pour qu'elle finisse le pauvre cadavre à leur pied. Elle savait que ce ne serait en rien dangereux, elle s'avança vers le corps et leva son couteau pour lui enfoncer dans sa boite crânienne sans une once d'hésitation, le rendant aussitôt immobile. Pour elle, ce genre de geste n'était en rien pour se défendre mais uniquement pour libérer l'humain qui avait avant tous cela été comme eux. Elle se redressa et ils continuèrent leur tour sans échanger le moindre mot. Elle se dirigea alors de l'autre côté du comptoir, ouvrit la caisse enregistreuse et y découvrit un paquet de cigarette. S'accordant un petit sourire, elle les glissa discrètement dans la poche de son jeans tout en observant l'homme à quelques pas d'elle.

Tyreese et Sacha réapparurent, ayant trouvé quelques vêtements qui avaient certainement du appartenir au propriétaire des lieux. Une fois qu'ils eurent pris tous ce qu'ils avaient pu dénicher, ils reprirent le chemin vers la voiture, toujours aussi prudemment.

Avant de sortir de l'épicerie, Daryl jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, il tourna la tête vers eux en levant deux doigts, indiquant que deux rôdeurs déambulaient à proximité. Rien de très inquiétant à ce fait, rien qu'ils ne pourraient pas gérer. Il pointa son arbalète vers un des morts et tira, le faisait chuter au sol directement.

-A toi, indiqua-t-il en se retournant sur Beth. Elle comprit tout de suite que c'était une manière de la mettre à l'épreuve, il était temps pour elle de montrer ce qu'elle avait appris et surtout qu'elle était prête, elle devait se mettre en action. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, voulant paraître détendue et se répéta intérieurement toutes les étapes qu'elle devait réaliser. Même si Daryl semblait dur et distant, elle n'avait aucun doute qu'en cas de besoin, il serait immédiatement à ses côtés pour l'aider. D'ailleurs comme pour confirmer son analyse, il tenait toujours son arbalète braquée vers l'avant.

Elle s'avança lentement, étudiant les alentours du regard pour s'assurer d'avoir le champs libre et savoir à quoi s'attendre. Son couteau en main, elle fit de son mieux pour être transparente aux yeux du rôdeurs, ayant l'idée de le détourner pour le prendre par derrière. Daryl lui avait expliqué logiquement « _si il ne te voit pas, il n'essayera pas de t'attraper_ », elle voulait donc mettre ceci en application. La russe fonctionna parfaitement, Beth planta sa lame à travers la tête putréfiée du mort-vivant, faisant jaillir des éclaboussures de sang. Le cadavre tomba lourdement au sol, et Beth ne sut empêcher un sourire satisfait de flotter sur ses lèvres. Les autres la rejoignirent et Tyreese posa une main sur son épaule.

-ça c'est une bonne recrue, complimenta-t-il la faisant un peu rougir.

Elle lança un regard vers Daryl, pour voir sa réaction, et il hocha positivement de la tête, elle sut alors qu'il était satisfait. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit, soulagée de ne pas avec déçu.

-Allez, Greene, on rentre, déclara l'archer. »

 **Fin du flash back**

ça avait été sa première et unique course jusque maintenant, il faut dire que son emploi du temps était plutôt bien chargé. Elle adorait s'occuper des plus petits néanmoins elle ne voulait pas se contenter de faire que ça, le besoin d'être utile était tellement puissant en elle, de plus Beth aimait vraiment prendre part à la vie de la prison.

A son grand étonnement, après la mort de Merle et l'attaque du gouverneur, Daryl l'avait emmené à la chasse. D'ailleurs, un rythme s'était naturellement établi entre eux, il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, ça s'était fait automatiquement. Un jour sur deux, elle l'accompagnait et faisait de son mieux pour apprendre, pour retenir ce qu'il lui montrait. Beth sourit en repensant à la tête qu'avait fait l'archer au début, il avait cet air exacerber figé sur son visage, énervé par les bruits qu'elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter. Il n'avait pas cesser de lui lancer des « chut », lui intimant d'être plus discrète. Cependant, pas une fois, il lui avait dit de ne pas venir. Elle se levait le jour où elle souhaitait l'accompagner et l'attendait au grillage, sachant qu'il aimait bien lorsqu'elle était prête. Pour être tout à fait franche, elle doutait surtout qu'il viendrait la chercher, et elle n'était pas tentée à prendre le risque qu'il ne le fasse pas. elle appréciait le fait de sortir de la prison, de profiter du calme qui habitait les bois, d'apprendre plein de chose sur la chasse et la survie, mais honnêtement, elle aimait le fait d'être avec lui.

Juddith remua dans son lit, sur le point de se réveiller, et elle l'observa quelques minutes, avant de se replonger dans ses pensées.

Les jours où elle ne l'accompagnait pas, elle savait qu'il partait à la poursuite du gouverneur, ne voulant pas laisser un type comme lui dans la nature. Il y allait souvent seul ou parfois avec Michonne. Bien entendu, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas appris de sa bouche, il ne l'avait jamais mentionné face à elle. Toutefois, elle avait surpris une discussion entre la samouraï et Rick où celle-ci se confiait au sujet de leur traque quotidienne.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait appris, elle avait voulu se joindre à eux mais comme elle l'avait prévu, il s'était contenter de réfuter sa demande, sans même s'étonner qu'elle soit au courant. « _Hé fille, n'espère même pas, il est hors de question que je t'emmène droit sur ce connard_ » Lui avait-il répondu de ce ton agacé et surtout implacable qu'il prenait parfois, signifiant que toute discussion était alors inutile.D'ailleurs, elle supposait qu'à ce moment même, il devait être sur la route entrain de le chercher, car ils n'avaient pas été chasser et à sa connaissance, aucune course n'était prévu en ce jour.

Juddith commença alors à pousser quelques petits cris, certainement provoqué par l'ennui et sans attendre elle l'a pris dans ses bras. La journée était déjà bien avancée et jusqu'à maintenant Beth n'avait pas fait grand chose. Elle était impatiente d'être en fin d'après midi pour pouvoir s'entraîner avec Daryl lorsque celui-ci serait revenu, comme ils le faisaient tous les jours. C'était devenu en quelques sorte un rituel, et elle avouait facilement qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus le besoin d'être active et de se défouler comme si c'était une seconde nature pour elle.

Le soleil brillait à l'extérieure et l'appel fut trop fort, elle se dirigea dehors avec le bébé, prenant bien attention à la drapée d'une couverture pour éviter les risques de courant d'air. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la petite fille tombe malade.

Une fois dans la cours, les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent en apercevant Hershel, Carl et Rick occupé à discuter autour d'un plan de terre retournée. L'ancien chérif tenait une pelle dans la main et semblait détendu. Un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres à la compréhension que son père avait réussi à le convaincre de s'investir dans son projet . Beth ne pouvait pas le nier, c'était une très bonne chose, ça allait leur apporter un certain confort. Joyeusement, elle se rapprocha d'eux, tenant toujours Juddith contre sa poitrine, celle-ci chiquant ses doigts.

La jeune Greene fut aussi tôt accueillie par trois grands sourires. Le garçon lui expliqua comment ils allaient aménager le terrain, exploitant un côté pour le potager et utilisant un autre pour les animaux qu'ils seraient capable de trouver. Sa joie augmenta encore un peu devant l'enthousiasme de Carl et elle savait que tout ceci serait très bien.

Ils plaisantèrent pendant un bon moment, Rick lui mit même son chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête, et elle s'en amusait, souriant de plus belle en les regardant.

-De quoi j'ai l'air ? Plaisanta-t-elle, en faisant mine de pauser.

-Magnifique chérie, ça te va à ravir, complimenta Hershel.

Ils étaient tous joyeux et Beth se sentait sereine et optimiste pour leur futur proche. Les moments de bonheur étaient devenus rare et chacun d'eux étaient bon à prendre et à chérir. La jeune femme restait persuadée que cette prison pouvait être un lieu sécurisé et devenir leur maison, c'était leurs murs, leur nouveau chez eux.

Ce fut à cet instant là, qu'un bruit retentit derrière eux, Beth se retourna aussi tôt, reconnaissant le moteur de la moto de Daryl. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans une mimique surprise, ne sachant pas caché son étonnement de le voir là, elle aurait presque mis sa main à couper qu'il n'était pas dans la prison. Cependant, il était maintenant évident qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle l'observa à travers la distance et l'envie de le rejoindre l'empoigna, sans en comprendre vraiment la raison. Elle aperçut alors le regard de son père sur elle et il lui sourit tendrement. Sans s'étendre sur Hershel, elle reporta son attention sur l'archer qui visiblement s'apprêtait à sortir. Elle vit qu'il relevait la tête dans leur direction mais elle doutait qu'il puisse voir qu'elle le regardait de là où il se trouvait. Aussi rapidement qu'elle ait eu cette pensée, elle se maudit se rappelant qu'il était un traqueur expert, et qu'il pouvait certainement se sentir observer dans n'importe quelle situation. Ce n'était probablement pas quelques mètres de distance qui allait changer ça. Toutefois, elle ne ressentit aucune gène, ne trouvant rien de choquant à ce qu'elle l'observe, elle ne faisait rien de mal. Du coup, elle ne détourna pas le regard et se permit même un petit sourire de prendre possession de sa bouche.

-Beth, cria Daryl pour qu'elle l'entente au delà de la distance qui les séparait. Il accompagna sa parole d'un geste de la main, lui demandant d'approcher. Ça, c'était assez inattendu, plus encore la sensation qui l'envahit à l'appel de son nom était étrange, c'était plaisant. Elle mit son émoi sur le compte de l'excitation qui l'habita à l'idée de l'accompagner à l'extérieure. Elle se tourna d'un bond vers son père, lui demandant silencieusement son accord. A nouveau, il lui sourit et accepta d'un signe de tête. Sans attendre, elle posa Juddith dans la bras de son grand frère et se précipita vers Daryl. Automatiquement, elle passa sa main le long de sa ceinture s'assurant qu'elle avait bien son couteau sur elle, en même temps, elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Par contre, elle n'avait pas d'arme à feu.

-Monte, l'incita le chasseur.

-j'ai pas de flingue, l'informa-t-elle, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-Tracasse, j'ai tout prévu, avança-t-il d'un ton où filtrait aucune sorte d'émotion. Elle fut étonnée par sa remarque et sa curiosité revint aussi vite, se demandant où il l'emmenait.

-Bon tu reste ou tu grimpe ? S'impatienta-t-il, sans plus hésiter une seule seconde, elle se plaça derrière lui, s'interrogeant sur la nature de leur future course.

Hershel observait sa fille et l'archer au loin, un regard compréhensif se reflétait sur ses traits. Bien sur qu'il avait remarqué à quel point sa petite Bethy avait changé, il avait aperçu chacun de ce changement au fur et à mesure qu'ils se profilaient, et il savait qu'il y en aurait encore. Toute fois, ce qui ne lui avait pas échappé non plus, c'était le fait qu'elle semblait réellement appréciée la compagnie d'un certain homme. Le vieil homme leva les yeux au ciel dans une espèce de prière muette, sans savoir si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre, peut-être une puissance divine inconnue de tous. Il était certes vieux mais pas encore aveugle au point de ne pas voir ce qui se tramait juste sous son nez. Par contre, il était assez âgé pour connaître les choses de la vie et ce qu'il pouvait percevoir là-bas, l'angoissait quelque peu et en même temps le rassurait. Voir ces deux là, devenir proche, provoquait des sentiments complètement opposé en lui.

-Ma petite fille a bien grandi, soupira-t-il de manière inaudible.

Il les observa s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention vers Rick et Carl. Dans cette prison, ils avaient tous leur rôle à jouer et il le savait mieux que quiconque.


	8. combat et cadeau

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. je sais que pour l'instant, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais j'aime construire la relation Bethyl en douceur et prendre le temps pour eux. L'action viendra en temps et en heure.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les critiques sont toujours les bienvenues.**

 **Je rappelle les personnages de The walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne rien à poster mon histoire, sauf un réel plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 8** **:**

Les jours passaient sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte. Il faut dire que le temps n'était plus réellement un problème. Beth devenait de plus en plus confiante, en tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle se disait en voyant les gens évoluer dans la cours de la prison. Elle sourit à elle-même, la vie ici devenait de plus en plus agré ne regrettait pas le jour où ils étaient tombé dessus par le plus grand des hasard. Ça avait été une aubaine. Elle observait les enfants jouer dans un coin entrain de chahuter gentiment, ceux-ci occupaient leur temps à de simple jeux. Le soleil brillaient dans le ciel apportait une chaleur bien venue, indiquant que l'été pointait doucement le bout de son nez. Elle aperçut Rick dans le potager, assisté par son fils. Ça faisait une quinzaine de jours qu'il avait décidé de moins sortir et de s'inclure à l'intérieure de la prison. Hershel lui avait expliqué à quel point les gens ici comptaient sur lui, ils avaient tous besoin de lui, c'était une réalité.

Beth devait avouer que le petit jardinet prenait une belle allure. Son regard tomba ensuite sur le petit poulailler et l'enclos où était retenu les cochons. Elle sourit plus fortement en ce souvenant de l'après-midi où Daryl et Michonne les avaient ramené d'une course. Ils étaient revenus tous les deux couverts de boues, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les narguer en voyant leur tête.

« _-Des cochons ont eu raison de toi on dirait. Le puissant Daryl Dixon tirer dans la terre par des porcs, s'amusa Beth en lui prenant sa veste pour aller la laver._

 _-N'importe quoi, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, se défendit-il en lui donnant le vêtement._

 _-Après combien d'heure de combat? Questionna-t-elle joyeusement._

 _-Pff... Lui accorda-t-il seulement en levant les sourcils de manière désinvolte._

 _-En tout cas, ils ont meilleur mine que toi, ajouta-t-elle. Devant sa tête, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire._

 _-D'abord la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui y va, après tout, c'est toi la fille de la ferme, annonça-t-il._

 _-Quand vous voulez Mr Dixon, accepta de manière joviale la jeune femme._ »

C'était un de ces jours où le sourire de Beth ne semblait pas vouloir se se sentait si bien à penser à toutes ces heures qu'elle passait avec l'archer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si on lui avait dit lorsqu'ils sont arrivés dans leur ferme que plus ou moins un an plus tard, elle partagerait des moments de complicité avec Daryl, elle se serait bien moquée. Pourtant, c'était exactement ce qui se passait, plus encore elle n'avait pas peur de qualifier leur relation d'amitié. Du moins de son point de vue à elle, c'était bien le cas, elle espérait sincèrement que la réciprocité était vrai.

Tout en allant s'asseoir sur un banc qui lui permettait de garder les enfants à l'oeil, elle repartit dans ses pensées.,Elle retourna quinze jours plus tôt, se souvenir de cet entraînement à l'extérieure. En quittant la prison, Beth était alors persuadé que Daryl l'emmenait sur une course mais elle n'avait pas imaginer que ce que prévoyait l'archer était tout autre.

 **Flash back:**

« Beth avait pris place à l'arrière de la moto, se tenant à la veste de Daryl, profitant du vent qui balayait doucement ses cheveux. Elle se sentait surexcitée à l'idée de sortir de la prison, et surtout ravie que l'archer lui ait proposé de venir avec lui. Elle essaya de réfléchir à où il pouvait l'emmener , faisant de son mieux pour concentrer son attention sur la route. En tout cas, si c'était une course, ils n'auraient pas à ramener de choses encombrante vu qu'ils étaient en moto. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps alors que le vent s'infiltrait entre Daryl et Elle. Instinctivement, elle renforça le contact de son corps avec celui de l'homme devant elle, collant plus fortement ses jambes contre celle du chasseur. Une réaction inattendue se propagea aussitôt à l'intérieure de la jeune femme. Une boule de chaleur se forma au creux de son ventre pour se répandre dans tout son être, faisant augmenter considérablement sa température corporelle. La sensation la prit de court mais sur le moment même, elle ne pensa même pas à se reculer, juste profiter de l'étrange sentiment qui l'envahissait, essayant de ne pas penser au fait que ce soit Daryl qui provoquait ce nouvel émoi, ou disons plutôt voulant repousser cette idée. C'était complètement absurde et assez déplacer.

Plongée à fond dans ses pensées, elle se rendit à peine compte que la moto s'arrêtait, l'obligeant à récupérer ses esprits pour pouvoir relâcher son étreinte sans tarder. Ne souhaitant en aucun cas que l'archer aperçoive son trouble, elle détourna le plus vite possible le visage, camouflant les rougeurs qu'avait amené leur proximité.

Elle détailla immédiatement les alentours pour ne voir que des arbres de chaque côtés.

-Que faisons-nous ici ? Demanda-t-elle déstabilisée.

-Tu verras, lui répondit-il simplement en lui accordant un léger sourire, visiblement satisfait de son effet de surprise. Beth avait constaté que dernièrement, il le faisait plus souvent et à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imiter.

-Vous avez piqué ma curiosité, Mr Dixon, s'amusa-t-elle.

Il s'occupa de cacher la moto sur plusieurs feuillage pour éviter que quelqu'un s'en empare ou même ne puisse connaître leur présence sur les lieux. C'était plus sur d'éviter tout contact avec des inconnus. Elle le vit froncer des sourcils face à sa dernière remarque.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut Greene, avança-t-il.

-à croire que je n'ai pas que des qualités, blagua-t-elle en souriant de plus belle alors qu'il ouvrait déjà la marche, la dirigeant vers leur but de leur voyage.

-Je me demande quels autres putains de défauts, tu cache derrière cette petite tête, déclara-t-il d'une traite toute en continuant sa route. Beth lâcha un rictus amusé sans répondre et en même temps, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Pour être réaliste, elle n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise fille, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Cependant comme tout un chacun, elle avait des défauts, elle ne pouvait pas se le cacher.

-Peut-être qu'un jour tu les découvriras, finit-elle par dire.

Il se retourna alors, lui sourit de manière ironique, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je crois que je connais déjà les deux plus gros, assura-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Il pivota directement sur lui même pour continuer leur trajet, et elle remercia le ciel pour ça, car elle rougit sans pouvoir l'éviter.

-Ah oui, et quels sont mes défauts ? Voulut-elle savoir en repoussant sa gène.

Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle devienne maladroite en présence de Daryl. Ça faisait des semaines qui passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'un malaise s'installe à cause de ses réactions hormonales.

Pour la deuxième fois, il s'arrêta et lui fit face, il leva les sourcils de manière solennelle, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, était la chose la plus importante au monde.

-Tu es têtue comme une mule et bavarde comme pas possible, affirma-t-il en faisant le décompte à l'aide de ses doigts.

Beth ouvrit la bouche, essayant de paraître offusquée mais elle ne sut retenir ni le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres, ni l'expression surprise qui devait se lire sur sa tête. En effet, elle était étonnée de voir à quel point, il la connaissait.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, la jeune blonde ne sachant toujours pas où ils allaient.

-Moi aussi, je connais tes défauts, précisa-t-elle ressentant le besoin de parler.

-Pff, pas dure fille, j'ai que ça, balaya-t-il d'un geste de main.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite en continuant à le suivre. Sur l'instant, elle eut envie de lui faire l'inventaire de toutes ses qualités, souhaitant le démentir et lui prouver l'inverse. Néanmoins, elle était consciente que ce n'était pas le moment et qu'il ne lui prêterait pas l'attention qu'elle voulait. Seulement, elle se promit qu'elle le lui dirait un jour. Il devait comprendre à quel point il était quelqu'un de bien.

Tout en avançant, elle laissa traîner ses yeux sur le dos de l'archer, fixant les ailes d'anges qui ornait sa veste. Sans en connaître les réels motifs, un large sourire prit place sur son visage, totalement euphorique. « _putain d'hormones_ » pensa-t-elle en dodelinant de la tête.

Ils arrivèrent alors autour d'un plan d'eau, un petit lac s'étendait devant eux, Beth n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisant là. Toutefois, elle comprit que c'était leur destination lorsqu'elle vit Daryl poser son sac et balayer l'horizon d'un regard expert, évaluant la sécurité des lieux.

-Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'on fait là maintenant ? S'impatienta la jeune blonde.

-Tu vas t'entraîner, l'informa-t-il comme une évidence.

-Pourquoi ne le faisons-nous pas à la prison comme tous les jours ?

-J'ai pensé que c'était plus intéressant sur le terrain où le danger est réel, expliqua-t-il en lui arrachant un sourire de contentement.

Même si elle se sentait un peu inquiète de la suite des événements, elle appréciait le fait qu'il la jugeait capable et prête. Il lui avait prouvé en l'emmenant d'abord sur une course et dans un lieu inconnu où tout pouvait leur arrivé. Bon ok pensé comme ça, était encore plus effrayant.

Alors qu'il était entrain de lui expliquer les raisons de leur présence à cet endroit, un bruit familier retentit à leurs oreilles. Beth se retourna automatiquement et se dirigea vers l'origine du son, remarquant tout de suite que Daryl restait en retrait. Malgré tout, son arbalète était levé, prête à entrer en fonction si il devait intervenir. Elle avouait que c'était rassurant de l'avoir à ses côtés, tant que Daryl Dixon était présent auprès d'elle, Beth savait qu'elle ne craignait rien, en tout les cas, c'était ce qu'elle aimait croire.

Reportant alors toute son attention sur la situation, elle observa le rôdeur en le laissant se rapprocher d'elle. Avant de tourner, il avait été un homme de taille moyenne, au moins dix centimètres en plus qu'elle. Son visage était à présent déchiré et ensanglanté, une odeur écœurante se dégageait de lui, donnant la nausée à la jeune femme. C'était ce genre de vision, qui lui serrait le coeur, elle se disait à chaque fois, que si ça avait été elle, elle aurait aimé qu'une personne soit là pour l'empêcher de tourner. Se forçant à éloigner ses pensées, elle contourna le mort-vivant qui n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, les bras tendus vers l'avant. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire un mouvement elle enfonça son couteau dans sa nuque, faisant remonter la lame vers son cerveau, transperçant la boîte crânienne. Il chuta de tout son poids en avant, faisant trébucher Beth qui eut des difficultés à récupérée son arme, apparemment coincée. Elle se redressa sur ses pieds tirant le couteau hors du rôdeur.

-Attention fille, si ta lame se bloque, ça peut devenir compliqué, ils ne sont pas souvent seuls, critiqua Daryl qui avait observé toute la scène. La jeune femme garda le silence, se contentant d'acquiescer, sachant qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

L'entraînement commença, toute concentration placée dans les combats qu'ils menaient. Lorsque le bruit attirait des rôdeurs, Beth s'en chargeait devant le regard intense de l'archer qui ne traînait pas à faire des commentaires.

Daryl ne la ménageait pas, ne lui laissant pas une minute de répit, plus le temps avançait plus la jeune femme devait aller puiser dans des forces qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas d'avoir.

-Lève tes mains, rugit l'archer. Protège ton visage.

Les coups fusèrent, donnant de plus en plus de mal à Beth, elle commençait à ne plus sentir ses membres, ceux-ci affaiblis devant l'effort. Elle s'était retrouvée plus d'une fois au sol et elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre que si ça avait été un vrai ennemi, elle serait déjà morte. Du coup, elle ne laissa pas la place à la fatigue et la repoussa le plus possible pour continuer l'action. Malgré le fait que son corps commençait à trembler sous l'intensité de l'entraînement qui semblait duré depuis presque deux heures, elle ne voulait pas se plaindre à Daryl, elle ne l'arrêterait pas.

Dans un geste de protection, elle blogua le bras de l'archer qui allait atterrir en plein visage, elle fit pivoter son corps en passant sous le bras de l'homme, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse lui asséner un coup de coude à hauteur de son estomac. Elle l'entendit souffler mais il lui attrapa le poignet de sa main libre pour la replacer face à lui. À l'aide de son poids, il la força à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve bloguée contre un arbre. Il plaça le bras de la blonde au dessus de sa tête, sous la surprise et la vitesse de ses mouvements, la jeune femme n'avait plus aucune prise sur le chasseur. Avant qu'elle puisse le frapper de sa main libre, il saisit celle-ci puis lui faire rejoindre l'autre au dessus d'elle contre l'arbre. Beth le savait, elle était bloguée, le dos serrer contre l'écorce, ses mains jointes tenue fermement. Rien qu'avec la force de son corps, Daryl l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste. Il n'y avait plus de doute, elle était vaincue. Elle releva son regard épuisé sur lui, et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte de leur position assez suggestive. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son état de fatigue ou juste ses hormones à la hausses, qui lui fit fixer son attention sur les lèvres face à elle et elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer l'effet qu'elles auraient sur les siennes. Elle se sentit aussi vite plus rouge que d'habitude. Heureusement, même si Daryl s'en apercevait, il mettrait ça sur le coup de l'effort physique.

-J'en peux plus, admit-elle enfin en détournant les yeux et en lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait bouger mais il n'en fit rien, ne se doutant pas du trouble que ressentait la jeune adulte.

-Si c'est un ennemi, tu crois qu'un « j'en peux plus » va le convaincre de te lâcher, contra-t-il sans même alléger son emprise sur elle.

-Mais Daryl... Soupira-t-elle. Elle se mit à gigoter pour essayer de se dégager, frottant son corps indésirablement contre celui de l'archer. D'un seul coup, il bondit en arrière comme si elle venait de le brûler, il se détourna d'elle aussi vite et Beth s'interrogea sur ce changement si soudain, cependant elle en fut soulagée.

Elle allait reprendre la parole pour s'excuser de sa faiblesse mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car trois rôdeurs surgirent des bois.

-Pour eux non plus, t'en peux plus ? S'informa-t-il brusquement.

Au ton de sa voix, la jeune femme fit de son mieux pour contrôler la colère qui infusait dans son sang. Elle se dirigea vers les mort-vivants d'un pas déterminée sans même lui accorder un regard. Faisant ce qu'elle pouvait pour repousser l'angoisse qui venait de se loger dans sa gorge, elle analysa la situation pour mettre au point un plan d'action rapide et efficace. Elle devait les faire se séparer pour les tuer un par un. Prenant de la vitesse, elle les contourna pour se placer derrière eux. Ceux-ci se dirigeaient toujours vers Daryl qui observait la scène, en étudiant ses gestes. Sans provoquer le moindre bruit, elle enfonça son couteau dans la tête du premier rôdeur qui se tenait devant elle. Celui-ci s'effondra à ses pieds alors qu'elle reprenait son arme. Le son provoqué par la chute du corps fit se retourner les deux autres marcheurs dans sa direction. Elle se déplaça vers la gauche prenant le plus proche, mettant un peu de distance entre celui resté plus à droite. son regard s'attarda sur le corps qui se déplaçait lentement vers elle, la créature avait du être une jolie jeune femme, elle avait toujours de longs cheveux blonds complètement désordonné et tâchés de sang et autre saleté. Beth déglutit péniblement, le mort face à elle, avait plus ou moins sa taille, ses vêtements n'était plus que lambeau et sans pouvoir se retenir Beth imagina le calvaire qu'une fille comme elle avait pu enduré avant de finir de cette façon. La voyant tendre le bras pour la saisir, elle se concentra sur l'attitude à adopter, laissant le reste en arrière. Pour éviter qu'elle ne l'attrapa, la jeune Greene fit un pas de côté provoquant la chute des bras en avant, déséquilibrant la morte vivante, Elle en profita pour lui éclater le haut du crâne. Reprenant conscience qu'il y avait un troisième rôdeur toujours actif, elle se détourna pour lui faire face aussi tôt. Celui-ci s'était rapproché sur l'intervalle et une de ses mains agrippa l'épaule de la blonde. Instinctivement, elle eut envie de crier mais ravala le son avant qu'il ait pu franchir ses lèvres. Plus de bruits attirerait d'autre marcheurs. Elle haleta sous la surprise provoqué par la proximité soudaine, elle se recula alors d'un pas mais ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans le cadavre qu'elle venait juste de refroidir, l'ayant carrément oublier.

« _oh mon dieu_ » pensa-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir. Le corps putréfié du mordeur lui tomba dessus, la bloguant de toute sa longueur et de son poids, plus lourd que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle s'aida de ses jambes pour le repousser à coup de pieds, tentant ses bras en avant pour écarter le plus possible son buste d'elle, essayant de tenir sa tête et surtout sa mâchoire à distance. En s'aidant de tous ces muscles, elle se glissa hors de sous le corps pourri, une fois assez dégagée, elle continua à shooter dans le visage de la créature, décrochant des coups de plus en plus puissant jusqu'à ce que son crâne explosa, le laissant retomber sans aucun mouvement. Lorsque le cadavre resta figé dans la terre, Beth recoucha son dos contre le sol, hors d'haleine. Elle tourna alors la tête pour voir Daryl débout à quelques pas d'elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air dubitatif.

-Merci du coup de main, râla-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Je ne serai pas toujours là... tu dois te débrouiller seul, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle se releva d'un mouvement rapide et se détourna de lui, essayant de contrôler son envie de lui hurler toute la haine qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Elle se rapprocha du lac pour y plonger la lame de son couteau, essayant d'enlever le sang qui l'ornait, elle l'essuya ensuite à l'aide de son pull. Sans même accorder un seul coup d'oeil à l'archer, elle se replia sur un gros rocher à quelques mètres de lui, elle fit de son mieux pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Elle espérait secrètement que le chasseur ait fini de la torturer pour aujourd'hui, elle ne l'avouerait pas, mais elle avait le besoin de retourner à la prison. Essayant d'ignorer la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tous ces muscles, elle vit Daryl s'installer à ses côtés, elle serra ses lèvres en une fine ligne, se retenant de dire quoi que ce soit, elle ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole.

-Hé Greene, c'était pas mal, la félicita-t-il en appuyant ses yeux sur elle. Même si son cerveau lui criait l'inverse, sa bouche se forma dans un sourire de fierté.

-Pas mal ? S'étonna-t-elle en paraissant presque insultée. J'ai explosé trois rôdeurs toute seule, exposa-t-elle comme si il ne l'avait pas vu. Comme si c'était le plus grand des exploits, pour elle, ça en était un.

-Oui, que trois, se moqua-t-il enjoué.

La colère de Beth se dissipa aussi tôt. Elle admettait quand moins de deux phrases, l'archer avait réussi à faire disparaître toute la pression qu'elle avait ressenti. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, sachant que dans le fond il avait pas tord, elle devait se débrouiller seule. Après tout, c'était le but de tous leurs entraînements, non ?

-Si je ne m'en serais pas sortie, tu serais intervenu hein ? Lui demanda-t-elle quand même, voulant juste se rassurer. Surpris ou amusé par sa question, il releva les sourcils faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Voyons le point positif, je serais débarrasser de tes bavardages, la provoqua-t-il et en apercevant sa tête, il se mit à rire.

Beth fit semblant d'être offusquée mais ne sut se contenir et ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Elle lui asséna néanmoins un léger coup de coude dans le bras, réussissant à faire augmenter son hilarité.

Un frisson de plaisir la traversa devant le spectacle de cet homme qui habituellement si rude et dure, se détendait et souriait librement devant elle. De plus, elle savait que quoi qu'il dise, c'était un mensonge. Elle restait persuadée que tant qu'il serait auprès d'elle, elle serait en sécurité. Après quelques minutes, le calme se fit autour d'eux, rendant l'atmosphère sereine et agréable.

Malgré le fait que Beth ressentait l'envie de l'observer, de détailler chacun de ses traits, elle se fit violence pour s'en empêcher, elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde le rendre mal à l'aise. Elle parcourut les alentours du regard, essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation, ayant besoin de partager son humeur, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'arbalète de Daryl.

-Quand est-ce que tu l'as eu ? Osa-t-elle demander en désignant l'arme, elle se mordit la langue s'en voulant de ne pas savoir retenir sa curiosité. Le problème était que depuis le temps qu'ils traînaient ensemble tout les deux, elle ne savait toujours pas qui était Daryl Dixon, il ne lui avait jamais rien révéler de sa vie avant le tournant. Parfois elle avait l'impression qu'il se fermait comme si il essayait de dissimuler le plus grand des secrets. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ça l'intriguait de plus en plus. De plus, elle ressentait le besoin de mieux le connaître.

-Il y a longtemps, répondit-il de manière évasive.

Sans savoir sans empêcher, Beth les fit les grands yeux exaspérée et soupira d'agacement.

-J'étais gamin, 13, 14 ans tout au plus, précisa-t-il enfin.

-Comment tu l'as eu ?

-Merle, lâcha-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment il se l'était procuré. Certainement lors d'une de ses merdes parmi tant d'autres.

La jeune femme observa les expressions de son visage et elle se traita immédiatement d'imbécile d'avoir relevé ce sujet sensible. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui rappeler tous ses mauvais souvenirs.

-j'pourrais essayer un jour ? Essaya-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le lui demandait, elle avait déjà tenter sa chance lors de certaines de leur partie de chasse cependant à chaque fois, la réponde ne différait pas. Enfin lorsqu'il y avait une réponse car bien souvent il avait juste nié de la tête ou l'avait simplement ignoré.

La jeune femme avait bien évidemment compris, à quel point son arme était importante pour lui, il n'y avait pas vraiment de Daryl sans son arbalète. Du coup, elle connaissait déjà la réponse qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner, elle s'attendait à son « non » radical ou vu l'ambiance du moment peut-être un peu amusé. Pourtant, il l'a surpris totalement en se redressant sans un seul mot et encore plus en lui demandant de s'approcher.

Timidement d'abord, elle obtempéra, se laissant manipuler comme si elle était une marionnette. Il la plaça juste devant lui, de façon à presque coller son dos contre son torse. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se forçant à reprendre une respiration calme et d'avoir l'esprit clair. « _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ » se demanda-t-elle intérieurement. Elle fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité par le poids de l'arbalète que Daryl lui posait sur l'épaule. Il plaça les mains de Beth de façon à ce qu'elle puisse la tenir seule et le mieux possible, lui indiquant où les mettre. Une fois en position correcte, il s'écarta légèrement lui rendant un espace un peu plus confortable.

-Oh putain, c'est lourd, s'écria-t-elle, en souriant largement.

-Surveille ton langage fille, ton père va me botter le cul si il voit la mauvaise influence que j'ai sur toi.

-je crois que dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons, mon langage est le cadet des soucis de mon père, ironisa-t-elle joyeusement.

Même si au fond, elle savait que Hershel ne serait pas ravie de l'entendre jurer de la sorte, elle était sur qu'il n'en tiendrait pas rigueur à Daryl surtout se rendant compte de tout ce qu'il apportait à sa fille. Son père était assez sage pour voir plus loin que le sale langage.

Beth se sentit complètement satisfaite d'être là avec l'archer, même si quelques minutes plus tôt, elle mourrait d'envie de rentrer à la prison. Elle était reconnaissante d'avoir tenu sa langue pour elle-même et de ne pas avoir partager son désir. Sur l'instant, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle se sentait privilégiée d'être ici, entrain d'essayer du mieux qu'elle pouvait de manipuler l'arbalète du chasseur. »

 **Fin du flash back**

Elle fut sortie de ses souvenirs par Zack, un jeune homme de Woodburry qui elle en avait conscience était souvent autour d'elle. Bien entendu, elle savait ce qu'il essayait de faire mais pour dire vrai, ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Le garçon était doux, gentil, et même un peu amusant mais quelque chose en elle, refusait d'être plus que son amie.

-Salut, sourit-il.

-Hé, l'accueillit-elle gentiment.

-ça te dirait une petite balade ? L'invita-t-il d'un ton rempli d'espoir. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune en vie d'accepter.

-Désolé mais je vais devoir aller m'occuper de Juddith, s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle se sentit aussi tôt peinée devant sa mine assombrie, toute fois elle n'était pas prête à lui laisser croire que quelques choses d'autre que de l'amitié était possible entre eux. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'envisager un quelconque flirt pour l'instant.

-Oui, je comprends. Une autre fois alors ? Insista-t-il.

-Peut-être, accorda-t-elle et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se leva et partit à l'intérieure de la prison.

Plusieurs femmes étaient regroupée avec Carole, elles préparaient le repas dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Beth s'étonnait constamment de la manière dont les choses avaient évolué. Fidèle à elle-même, elle avait pris le temps pour apprendre à connaître le plus de personnes possible si pas tout le monde, elle avait ce besoin d'être à l'aise avec chacun d'eux. C'était agréable d'avoir une communauté, un peuple auquel appartenir. Même si il avait fallu un petit temps d'adaptation, les gens semblaient de plus en plus serein et surtout aimable. Pourtant à l'heure arrivée, plusieurs d'entre eux, notamment des femmes avaient dévisagé Beth de manière oppressante, pensant que Juddith était son bébé. C'était une chose qui la faisait sourire de voir que malgré la fin du monde, les gens continuaient à juger sans même connaître, à croire que ce type de comportement était inscrit dans la nature humain. Bien entendu, Rick avait géré ce soucis en expliquant à tous que le bébé était à lui et que Beth avait l'amabilité de s'en occuper. Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune femme reconnaissait que ce n'était en rien une corvée, c'était un réel plaisir de prendre soin de la petite fille. Celle-ci reflétant l'innocence et l'espoir dans un monde devenu enfer.

Saluant chacune des femmes au passage, Beth se dirigea au dessus du berceau de Jude pour vérifier comme elle se portait.

-Daryl n'est toujours pas rentré ? L'interrogea Carole.

-Non.

C'était un de ces jours où l'archer était parti sans elle, un de ces jours où elle essayait de le sortir de ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle ne cessait de se répéter « c'est _Daryl Dixon_ » comme un mantra pour se persuader que par ce simple fait, il était intouchable. La jeune femme se rendit compte du regard insistant de son amie sur elle, alors elle lui accorda un sourire, se demandant pourquoi elle la fixait de cette façon. Cependant elle ne dit rien, elle se doutait que Carole était probablement aussi inquiète qu'elle au sujet du chasseur. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'elle s'interrogeait sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient, les sachant proche mais pas à quel point, pourtant elle n'osait pas poser la question. Elle était convaincue que ça ne la regardait pas plus que ça.

Naturellement, elle se mit à donner un coup de main, se plongeant rapidement dans ses pensées.

Daryl était parti sur une course avec Maggie, Glenn et Sacha. Même si elle avait voulu y aller, elle avait promis à Carole de s'occuper des enfants toute la matinée, ce qui l'obligeait à rester à la prison. De plus, avec Maggie constamment autour d'elle, s'inquiétant et l'étouffant, la course serait vite devenue invivable.

Depuis son premier raid, elle y était retournée trois fois, et tout c'était toujours très bien passé. Bien sur, ils avaient eu quelques petites frayeurs mais rien de très grave. Elle devait reconnaître que c'était épanouissant de sortir et de revenir les voitures chargées de provisions et accessoires pour les gens. Plus les jours passaient et plus Beth avait l'impression d'être utile à la vie de la prison, et ce sentiment, elle le devait à Daryl, sans aucun doute. Il passait son temps à l'entraîner au combat et à lui enseigner l'art de la chasse. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle s'améliorait au fil des séances, elle arrivait à mettre à profil tous ce qu'il lui montrait. Même l'arbalète lui semblait plus simple à manipuler, elle paraissait moins lourde mais tout aussi encombrante, en tout cas pour elle. A la chasse, elle avait appris à se taire et se faire le plus discrète possible, elle devenait assez douée. Elle appréciait le fait d'être dans les bois, c'était apaisant d'être entourée de calme. A l'heure actuelle, elle ressentait de drôles de sensations lorsqu'elle était à l'extérieure de leur grille, la peur qui l'envahissait au par avant, avait laissé place à une certaine excitation. Elle était prudente et sur le qui-vive mais en même temps déterminée et confiante. Pour être totalement honnête, elle savait que le sentiment de sécurité qui l'habitait était du à la présence de Daryl à ses côtés. En fait, elle n'était jamais sortie sans lui et n'était pas certaine de vouloir faire l'expérience. Elle se doutait que sans ses conseils et son attention, elle se serait sentie perdue.

Juddith choisit ce moment pour se réveiller, et instinctivement Beth la prit, sachant que c'était l'heure de la nourrir. Elle lui prépara son biberon et s'éloigna des autres pour se déplacer jusqu'à sa cellule. Pour que chacun, puisse avoir une certaine intimité, ils avaient disposés des rideaux aux portes. La jeune femme ne les fermaient pas systématiquement, tout dépendait de son humeur ainsi que de son occupation. En cet instant, elle ressentait le besoin de s'isoler, de profiter seule du bébé et de son réconfort naturel. Les moments qu'elles avaient toutes les deux étaient une chose qu'elle n'aurait échangé contre rien au monde. C'était terriblement relaxant surtout lorsqu'elle s'autorisait à chanter pour le bébé, ce qui semblait apaiser l'enfant et souvent l'endormir. Celle-ci appréciait particulièrement le son des chansons douces que Beth lui fredonnait. Le chant était un élément de la vie d'avant qui manquait énormément à la blonde. Au delà de ça, c'était quelques choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permette lors de ses entraînements et encore moins lors de la chasse. Même si imaginer la tête que ferait Daryl, la faisait rire, elle entendait d'ici ses « _Greene, ferme là_ ». Elle sourit amusée, et fixa son attention sur les deux petits yeux tout rond de Juddith qui la regardait en buvant, et elle continua sa chanson.

L'après-midi commençait à tirer vers la fin, alors que Beth avait passé son temps à s'occuper du bébé tout en réalisant quelques tâches par ci par là, lessive, vaisselle.. Tout ce qui était bon pour lui changer les idées.

Incontestablement, elle pouvait sentir le stress monter en elle alors qu'ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle des absents. Elle essayait de faire passer son angoisse croissante, sur le fait qu'elle avait particulièrement été inactif en ce jour comparé à d'habitude. D'ailleurs, elle avait espérer voir revenir Daryl pour qu'ils puissent entreprendre leur entraînement quasi journalier, cependant elle avait du se faire à l'idée qu'il n'y en aurait pas aujourd'hui vu l'heure qui passait.

Toute l'après-midi, elle s'était attendu à voir apparaître sa soeur, Glenn, Sacha et Daryl mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Maintenant, de retour à sa cellule, elle soupira de frustration, elle se sentait légèrement oppressée. Elle était reconnaissante d'avoir la présence de Juddith à ses côtés, ce qui lui permettait et l'obligeait à rester plus ou moins calme. La petite fille jouait sur une couverture au sol, occupée à se tortiller. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander quant est-ce que les autres reviendraient, elle espérait juste qu'ils soient de retour avant la nuit. Elle ne s'imaginait pas devoir fermer les yeux en les sachant toujours à l'extérieure, elle serait juste incapable de dormir.

Essayant de repousser ses pensées angoissantes, elle enleva ses chaussures pour s'allonger sur sa couchette, jetant un oeil à travers la porte où elle avait intentionnellement laisser le rideau ouvert. De cette manière, elle pourrait voir directement revenir les absents du jours.

S'assurant que Juddith était toujours aussi calme sur sa couverture, elle se plongea dans son carnet intime. Elle avait conscience que c'était une habitude presque infantile, néanmoins, c'était quelques choses dont elle en ressentait le besoin. Elle avait toujours aimé écrire, surtout à propos d'elle-même et des émotions qui pouvaient l'envahir. C'était une façon de garder une trace de tout ce qu'elle vivait, de tout ceux qui partageaient sa vie. Elle notait les bonnes choses mais également les mauvaises, c'était de cette manière qu'elle se souviendrait qu'il y avait toujours moyens de retomber sur ses pieds. Après la ferme, tout lui paraissait si sombre, pourtant aujourd'hui les pages qu'elle remplissaient, semblaient beaucoup plus lumineuse. Elle aimait écrire sur la prison, sur les nouveaux de Woodburry, sur le potager, sur Juddith, elle aimait noter son évolution. Elle adorait décrire ses entraînements, ses points positifs et négatifs, décrire ses parties de chasse. Elle écrivait tout, elle détaillait tout à propos de lui...

-ça va chérie ? La surprit son père.

Celui-ci semblait réellement préoccupé.

-Oui papa, juste un peu inquiète à propos de Maggie, annonça-t-elle légèrement consciente qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

-Et Daryl, compléta le vieil homme en souriant.

Elle baisa la tête, honteuse d'être lue aussi facilement. Hershel s'approcha pour s'installer sur le bord du lit, au côté de sa fille, posant une main douce sur le haut de son épaule.

-C'est normal Bethy d'avoir peur pour ses amis, et puis vous passez beaucoup de temps tous les deux, ça crée des liens, comprit son père.

Elle se laissa aller et le serra fort dans ses bras, recherchant l'effet que ça lui faisait toujours. C'était rassurant et réconfortant d'être entouré par ceux qui vous aimaient. Son père semblait toujours tout comprendre et trouver les bons mots pour l'apaiser. Il se releva tout en posant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, dans un geste rempli d'amour, et sortit de la cellule avec un dernier signe de la main.

Beth sourit malgré elle, devant la sagesse et l'observation que faisaient preuve son père. Même si son analyse de la situation la laissait perplexe, elle était reconnaissante qu'il appuie son envie de changer et d'évoluer. C'était important pour elle d'être comprise et encouragée.

Elle se replongea dans son journal jusqu'au moment où Juddith commença à s'agiter. Elle se leva aussitôt pour la ramasser du sol et la placer sur ses genoux, commençant à jouer avec elle. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter et relever la tête.

-Hé ! Sourit-elle en se levant de son lit rapidement, ajustant le bébé sur sa hanche. Elle se demanda alors si son sourire reflétait toutes les émotions qui la traversaient en cet instant.

-Désolé, j'voulais pas te déranger, s'excusa Daryl visiblement mal à l'air, un peu incertain.

-Vous avez eu des problèmes ? S'inquiéta-t-elle devant son expression épuisée et étrange.

-Non, non, juste un petit imprévu sur la route, d'où l'heure, expliqua-t-il simplement devant l'air soupçonneux de Beth. Elle laissa un soupir de soulagement sortir de sa bouche tout en lui accordant un second sourire.

-T'es sur que tu vas bien ? Insista-t-elle remarquant son embarras qui semblait augmenter au fur à mesure que les secondes passaient.

-Mmh mmh, marmonna-t-il.

Elle n'arriva pas à retenir un vrai sourire devant sa manière d'être. Elle avait vite compris qu'il devenait souvent maladroit et vite gêner, du coup, elle essayait toujours de réfléchir avant de parler pour éviter de le frustrer et le plonger dans un énième mutisme. Cependant là, elle n'avait rien fait, ni rien dit, pour le rentre hésitant, en tout cas elle n'en avait pas l'impression.

-je t'ai ramener un truc, déclara-t-il enfin, en baisant le regard sur le sol, évitant de croiser ses yeux. Il tira alors son bras qui était jusqu'alors caché derrière le mur, le regard de Beth s'agrandit de surprise devant la vision qu'elle avait. En effet, L'archer tenait à la main une arbalète plus petite que la sienne, moins longue. Elle secoua la tête comme pour être sur qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que ce qu'elle avait devant elle, était vraiment ce qu'elle croyait. Elle n'osait pas ce dire que c'était pour elle, car si c'était bel et bien le cas, cela voulait dire que le chasseur avait penser à elle et un étrange sentiment prenait forme dans sa poitrine rien qu'à cette idée. Elle repoussa la sensation de flottement qui lui empoignait le coeur pour se rapprocher de lui, ne trouvant pas la force de lui poser la question « c'est pour moi ? » qui avait pris place dans sa tête.

-Je l'ai vu et j'ai pensé que ça serait plus pratique pour toi, argumenta-t-il confirmant alors la pensée de la jeune femme. Ses joues avaient pris une couleurs plus vives. Faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarquer son trouble, elle déposa Juddith dans le petit lit pour se remettre aussi vite devant lui, qui lui tendit l'arme. Sans aucune hésitation, elle la prit et l'observa, elle la pointa vers l'avant, imitant les gestes qu'elle ferait en l'utilisant réellement.

-Elle est parfaite, merci, se réjouit-elle euphorique.

Dire qu'à une époque pas tellement éloignée, elle aurait appréciée recevoir du chocolat ou des fleurs ou peut-être même un beau bijoux, pourtant aujourd'hui, elle était rayonnante devant une arbalète, comme si c'était le plus beau cadeau du monde. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant quelle serait la bonne réaction à adopter. Même si elle fit de son mieux pour résister à son premier instinct, elle repoussa le doute qui l'habitait et s'avança au plus près de l'archer pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue rugueuse. Il écarquilla immédiatement les yeux devant la surprise de son geste et se balança nerveusement sur ses pieds.

-Merci, répéta-t-elle.

Il grogna quelques choses qu'elle ne saisit pas trop occupée à regarder son nouveau bien. Une idée germa soudainement dans son esprit, la rendant directement excitée.

-Pouvons-nous allez l'essayer ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec espoir. Elle doutait qu'il n'accepterait pas vu l'heure avancé de la journée, la nuit ne traînerait pas à tomber. Elle le vit hésité comme si il faisait le pour et le contre silencieusement pour finir par lâcher un soupir presque amusé.

-pas longtemps alors, il fera bientôt noir, confirma-t-il sa pensée, ce qui la fit sourire plus large, enfin si c'était possible.

Elle installa l'arbalète sur son dos, à l'aide de la sangle de soutien, à l'image de Daryl. Elle récupéra Juddith de son petit lit et la remit sur sa hanche, elle quitta la cellule suivant les traces de l'archer. Une fois dans la pièce de rassemblement, il s'arrêta pour l'attendre, tandis qu'elle laissait le bébé.

-Carole, s'écria-t-elle, attirant les regards sur eux.

Son amie se retourna et se rapprocha pour voir ce qu'elle voulait.

-Oui ?

-Tu pourrais prendre Juddith s'il te plait ?

-Bien sur, que vas-tu faire ? Questionna la plus âgée, visiblement intriguée.

-Nous allons faire un tour, intervint le chasseur à sa place et à nouveau, Beth ne sut retenir un sourire de se peindre sur son visage.

-Alors Beth, contente de ton cadeau ? S'amusa Sacha en lançant un regard moqueur à Daryl, le rendant aussi tôt maladroit.

-J'adore, avoua-t-elle sans même essayer de masquer sa joie.

-Bonne balade, les encouragea la métisse remplie de malice. La jeune blonde reporta son attention sur Carole attendant toujours sa réponse. Sans un mot, elle saisit la petite fille et lui sourit.

-Faites attention dehors, leur indiqua-t-elle en mère poule qu'elle était.

Beth acquiesça de la tête et avec Daryl, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Sur leur passage, elle ne put s'empêcher d'apercevoir le regard des femmes sur eux, enfin plus précisément, sur l'homme à ses côtés. La jeune femme se permit un sourire sachant qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Cependant, elle pouvait voir dans leurs yeux, une lueur qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien elle-même, quelques choses qu'elle n'était pas sur de savoir contrôler. Le désir. Elle osa alors un coup d'oeil appuyé sur son ami et même si sa propre réflexion la surprit, elle savait qu'elle les comprenait tout à fait. Daryl Dixon était sexy, se mordant la lèvre pour empêcher un rictus de passer , elle le suivit à l'extérieure.


	9. chasse et défis

**Bonjour, a tous et bon dimanche, je vous poste ici un nouveau chapitre en espérant que ça vous plaise et que vous puissiez l'apprécier. Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà signaler mais j'aime voir Beth et Daryl évoluer dans cette intrigue.**

 **Je tenais à remercier chaque personne qui m'ajoute dans leur favoris et qui prennent le temps de me laisser, une review, celles-ci sont importantes pour moi continuer l'écriture et connaître vos réflexions. Mon but étant de vous faire partage un moment agréable avec votre lecture. Enfin tout ça pour vous dire merci, et un grand remerciement un peu spéciale à** **Sydneycolombia qui porte une attention spéciale à cette histoire et j'espère que ça continuera à lui plaire.**

 **voilà, bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Beth faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer et rester à l'écoute malgré toutes ses pensées qui étaient assez dissipées. Daryl lui avait montré comment charger son arme et en avait profité pour l'équilibrer, lui expliquant que si elle n'était pas cadrée, le tir ne serait pas correcte. Lorsque Beth la chargea pour la première fois, elle compara automatiquement avec celle de l'archer.

-Putain, j'comprends pourquoi t'es si musclé, lui avait-elle dit devant la difficulté qu'elle avait ressentit à fixer la flèche.

-Avec de l'entraînement tu t'y habitueras, s'était-il contenté de répondre. Il n'avait pas relevé la remarque de la jeune blonde. Elle admettait qu'il avait vu juste et qu'au fil des séances, ses gestes étaient devenus moins douloureux.

Cependant, maintenant qu'elle avait sa propre arbalète en main, Beth voyait nettement la différence. Une nouvelle fois, un sentiment de contentement et de reconnaissance lui enserra le coeur, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le chasseur soit capable d'un tel geste spontané surtout pour elle. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour ignorer la petite voix dans son esprit qui lui hurlait qu'elle était si touchée parce que ça venait de Daryl. Elle dodelina la tête comme pour faire taire ses pensées et ainsi revenir à la réalité, elle devait reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

-regarde, lui montra-t-il en pointant le doigt vers le sol. Beth aperçut directement des empreintes, elle se mit à les observer attentivement.

-Alors ? l'interrogea-t-il comme à son habitude. Depuis qu'ils chassaient ensemble, il aimait vérifié son intérêt et surtout tester ce qu'elle retenait.

La jeune femme hésita un peu, c'était des traces assez légères, elle fit glisser ses yeux tout autour essayant d'en trouver d'autres peut-être plus distinctes, ou d'autres indices qui pourraient lui être utile, comme des excréments. Elle s'accroupit et laissa ses doigts frôler la marque au sol comme le lui avait appris le traqueur.

A chaque partie de chasse, elle faisait de son mieux pour écouter tout ce qu'il pouvait lui apprendre, elle avait toujours cette crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur, de le décevoir, elle ressentait souvent ce besoin de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Replaçant tout ce qu'elle savait dans l'ordre, elle reporta son attention sur la trace, examinant la longueur de celle-ci et l'implantation. La jeune fille pensait savoir de quel animal elle provenait, et elle espérait ne pas se tromper.

-Lapin, déclara-t-elle simplement en relevant la tête vers Daryl. Elle comprit direct à son regard qu'elle avait vu juste, et une certaine fierté l'envahit.

-Trouve-le, lui imposa-t-il d'un ton neutre.

C'était toujours un soucis pour elle, elle avait compris depuis un moment comment percevoir la direction qu'avait emprunter l'animal mais ce qui posait problème restait la durée du passage. Elle n'arrivait jamais à l'analyser, elle pouvait très bien avoir une trace qui datait depuis le matin, elle ne savait pas le dire.

-par là, affirma-t-elle par contre. Elle voyait bien le sens dans lequel la pâte était dirigée, néanmoins, elle savait que le soleil serait bientôt couché et qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps.

-Est-ce qu'il est loin ? Osa-t-elle lui demander.

Il le jeta un regard agacé par sa question, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'interrogeait.

-à toi de me le dire, lâcha-t-il d'un air qui lui fit penser à un professeur.

Elle soupira d'ennui et essaya de se concentrer une nouvelle fois. Elle aperçut une autre trace apparemment laisser par le même animal, mais cela ne lui disait pas dans combien de temps elle allait le trouver. Elle secoua la tête exaspérée, même si elle s'était améliorée, la patience n'était toujours pas sa première qualité.

-je ne sais pas, céda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

-réfléchis fille, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà expliqué ? Reprit-il mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensée, son ton était doux. En l'observant, elle put remarqué qu'il ne semblait pas énervé ou fâché par son ignorance. Bizarrement, Daryl était différent qu'elle l'avait cru avant de commencer sa formation, elle avait eu la surprise de le découvrir instructeur et patient. Il était réellement un très bon enseignant. Encouragé par l'expression de l'archer, elle réfléchit à sa question et se remémora toutes les explications qu'il avait pu lui donner.

-Je dois être attentive à la profondeur de l'empreinte, si elle a eu le temps d'être recouverte, repérer le nombre de traces, vérifier les autres indices aux alentours, poils, plumes, crottes, se concentrer sur les bruits... récita-t-elle à voix hautes tout en continuant à suivre les traces qu'elle découvrait.

Alors que ses yeux erraient en avant, elle eut comme une révélation et mit sa main pour stopper Daryl mais elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Elle venait de distinguer un terrier à deux, trois mètres face à eux. Elle eut l'espoir que le lapin n'était pas rentré se mettre à l'abri. Elle aperçut les petites traces de l'animal tout autour de l'habitacle, et les suivit du regard, et celle-ci la menèrent jusqu'à la petite bête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'archer et il lui accorda un petit signe positif de tête, lui signifiant de le tirer. Elle prépara son arbalète, le plus discrètement possible, la plaça du mieux possible en direction de l'animal et essaya de repousser l'idée que jusqu'ici elle avait constamment raté ses cibles. En effet, c'était toujours Daryl qui s'occupait d'attraper les animaux, évitant ainsi de les faire fuir à cause d'un tir loupé. Beth s'était surtout entraîné à tirer sur les rôdeurs et honnêtement ce n'était pas une vrai réussite à chaque fois sa flèche arrivait ailleurs que dans le crâne où elle aurait normalement du s'y loger. Se concentrant sur le lapin devant elle, la jeune femme se remémora les paroles du chasseur « _détends-toi, fixe un point, inspire et libère la flèche en expirant_ » et elle s'exécuta studieusement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'excitation quand elle vit le lapin, transpercé par son carreau.

-T'as vu ? T'as vu ? Répéta-t-elle étonnée par son propre exploit, sur le coup, elle s'attendit presque à trouver la flèche de l'archer à la place de la sienne.

En réponse, il lui sourit et Beth aperçut une lueur qu'elle qualifia de fierté, traverser ses yeux. Il se dirigea vers le petit animal mort et le ramassa, il enleva la flèche et la lui tendit.

-Tu dois les récupérer à chaque fois que tu le peux. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, nous essayerons d'en trouver plus sur les prochaines courses, expliqua-t-il.

-C'est déjà bien, affirma-t-elle. Le pauvre, ajouta-t-elle en direction de leur proie, un regard attristé.

Elle n'était pas stupide et elle savait que si ils voulaient survivre il n'avait pas trop le choix, mais arracher la vie à un être vivant était quelques choses de difficiles pour elle. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'elle tuait un animal et dans un sens, elle en ressentait une certaine tristesse.

-Quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle en voyant l'homme sourire de manière ironique.

-t'es trop émotive Greene.

-je ne suis pas émotive, je suis compatissante et j'aime les animaux, corrigea-t-elle avec un semblant de sourire.

-Ouais et bien, celui-ci tu l'aimeras dans ton assiette, claqua-t-il amusé en lui mettant le lapin sous le nez.

-Daryl Dixon, vous êtes un sans coeur, s'exclama-t-elle en sachant qu'elle était loin d'avoir raison. Bien entendu, elle accompagna sa remarque d'un grand sourire pour être certaine qu'il ne le prenne pas au sens propre. Cependant, son euphorie devait être contagieuse car il se retourna en laissant échapper un rire.

Tous deux prirent le chemin du retour, voulant être rentré avant que la nuit ne tombe. Beth se sentait légère, d'humeur joyeuse, en partie grâce au cadeau qu'elle venait de recevoir, mais également par l'exploit qu'elle venait de réaliser, c'était sa première réussite à la chasse. Franchement, elle savait que tout cela, elle le devait à Daryl. Souvent, elle se demandait pourquoi il avait accepter de l'aider, de l'entraîner. Elle était pleinement consciente que ses journées étaient bien remplies. Il était le premier à subvenir aux besoins de la prison et à tous ceux qui y vivaient. Entre les raids, les réparations par ci par là, les grilles à surveiller, la chasse, il était celui qui se chargeait de tous les nourrir. Malgré tous ça, il prenait le temps tous les jours ou presque de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait.

Honnêtement, il aurait très bien pu occupé son temps libre autrement, le partagé avec une présence qui lui serait agréable. Parce que même si leur relation s'était enrichie et transformée en réelle amitié au fil des jours, elle avait parfois l'impression d'être une corvée ou un poids pour lui, et elle n'avait pas envie de ça.

-Merci, dit-elle sans réfléchir. Il l'observa les sourcils froncés, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

-Tu sais, pour tous le temps que tu m'accorde, et plus encore pour tout ce que tu m'enseignes.

-Pas un problème, marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi tu m'accorde autant de temps ? Insista-t-elle se sentant l'envie de discuter.

-Rien d'autre à faire, mentit-il.

-Tu es toujours entrain de faire quelques choses, contra-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir, mais elle voulait qu'il comprenne à quel point tout le monde à la prison le prenait en considération. Elle repensa alors aux regards des femmes sur lui.

-Tu pourrais passer ton temps avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'une fille trop bavarde, compléta-t-elle reprenant son plus gros défaut selon lui.

Il sourit en secouant la tête.

-Comme qui ? S'informa-t-il, comme si l'idée même était insensée.

-Je ne sais pas... des gens de Woodburry, hésita-t-elle à avancer. Maintenant, elle savait où elle voulait en venir mais ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder avec l'archer.

-Certains ou plutôt certaines seraient ravies de passer du temps avec toi, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour essayer de ne pas rougir et de parler de manière anodine. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle aurait cru que discuter de ça avec lui la rendrait plus mal à l'aise mais ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, elle avait surtout envie de connaître son point de vue, et d'assouvir une certaine curiosité qui la rongeait.

Il arrêta alors d'avancer, la forçant à faire de même, elle se rendit aussitôt compte de son regard surpris et intrigué.

-Certaines ? Finit-il par demander en haussant les sourcils.

-Joanna, Lucie... peut-être même Sacha... au moins que tu aie déjà quelqu'un en secret, s'amusa-t-elle un peu taquine, mais surtout amusée devant la surprise de l'archer.

-Pfff, rougit-il légèrement, voulant un peu profiter de son trouble, en espérant quand même qu'il ne se braquerait pas, elle fit de son mieux pour imiter les minauderies des femmes lorsqu'elles parlaient de lui.

-Daryl est si fort, si beaux, si grand... T'as vu ses muscles... son sourire... son c...

-Stop fille, l'interrompit-il assez fortement. Je crois que j'ai saisi.

Beth laissa retentir un éclat de rire en voyant son air légèrement amusé malgré le fait qu'il était mal à l'aise. En effet, le bout de ses oreilles et ses joues avaient pris une couleurs un peu plus rouge, devant ce qu'elle disait.

-ça ne m'intéresse pas, avoua-t-il en la surprenant. Sur le coup, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait peut-être réellement déjà quelqu'un et l'image de Carole se dessina dans son esprit. Après tout, c'était très plausible, ces deux là semblaient proche, très amis, ils avaient traversé des épreuves un peu similaires de ce qu'elle en avait compris. Étaient-ils en couple ? Elle se força à garder sa question pour elle-même, ne voulant pas se montrer trop indiscrète, niant le fait qu'en réalité elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment connaître la réponse. Elle l'observa alors, essayant de l'imaginer avec une des filles de Woodburry et en toute franchise, la vision ne lui était pas très agréable. Elle secoua la tête, se trouvant ridicule.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas si sage, je dirais que tu flirte avec moi, Greene, releva-t-il d'une voix mi moqueuse mi sérieuse, la sortant de sa torpeur.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et se figèrent l'un à l'autre, supposant qu'il s'amusait juste de la conversation, elle ne voulut pas se démonter. De plus, elle avouait apprécié le fait que pour une fois, il ne s'enfermait pas dans un de ses nombreux silences. Elle fit un pas vers lui, se rapprochant un peu, elle leva légèrement la tête pour que leurs yeux ne se quittent pas.

-Sage ? Qui a dit que j'étais sage ? Susurra-t-elle d'un ton assez provocateur.

-Laisse tomber Greene, les gamines c'est pas mon genre, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire. Probablement encouragée par la présence de son sourire, elle poussa le jeu un peu plus loin, elle fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître les émotions qui évoluaient en elle.

-ça tombe bien, il y a longtemps que je n'en suis plus une, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle se demanda alors à quel moment la conversation avait dévié et était devenue si intime. Elle sentait la tension qui s'installait de plus en plus entre eux. Elle le vit la détailler des pieds à la tête, provoquant une série de picotement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'autorisa un léger rictus mais elle aperçut dans ses yeux une étrange lueur, un étincelle qui instinctivement, lui fit se lécher les lèvres.

-Fais gaffe fille, à trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle les ailes, grogna-t-il d'une voix rogue.

Sans prévenir, il se détourna d'elle, la laissant un peu hésitante et hébétée. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et le suivit un sourire extatique sur le visage.

Ils arrivèrent aux grilles de la prison, éliminèrent les quelques rôdeurs qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin pour libérer le passage.

-Allons montrer ta première prise à tout le monde, indiqua-t-il en désignant le lapin attaché à sa ceinture. Carl leur ouvrit la porte, les accueillant chaleureusement et ils entrèrent chez eux.

Beth était assise à l'extérieure, occupée à nettoyer son arbalète, elle vérifiait l'état de ses flèches. Ça faisait deux jours qu'elle l'avait reçue et depuis elle ne sortait jamais sans. Elle l'avait essayé dés le premier jour et avait même réussit à choper un lapin. Dés le lendemain matin, elle était retournée chassée avec Daryl, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de pratique. Elle avait raté un écureuil sous l'œil rieur de l'archer par contre, elle avait atteint le crane de deux marcheurs. Dans l'ensemble, elle était assez satisfaite d'elle. Installant sa nouvelle arme dans son dos, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les grilles, son couteau à la main pour éliminer les rôdeurs qui s'entassaient. Ils avaient composés plusieurs groupes qui faisaient des tournantes pour ce travail, et même si ce n'était pas son tour, Beth n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour l'instant. Michonne était encore parti à la poursuite du gouverneur et n'ayant pas encore vu Daryl ce jour là, elle se doutait qu'il l'avait rejoint. La jeune blonde doutait que leur ennemi s'était attardé autour de la prison, attendant qu'on vienne le chercher, de plus elle était presque persuadée que toutes les traces pour le suivre avaient maintenant disparues. Cependant, elle savait que ni la samouraï, ni le chasseur étaient près à l'admettre.

Tenant son couteau fortement, elle l'enfonça dans le crane d'un rôdeur, puis dans un autre. Elle aperçut les enfants jouer autour des grilles, rigolant. Beth secoua la tête, les plaignant mais en réalité, ils grandissaient dans ce monde sans vraiment se rappeler l'ancien, pour eux, c'était comme ci toutes ces horreurs étaient une normalité. Elle vit Carl les rejoindre et leur intimer quelques choses qu'elle n'entendit pas mais ils remontèrent tous à l'intérieure, ça devait certainement être l'heure de l'histoire. Tous les jours soit Carole ou elle-même, prenait du temps pour les plus jeunes, leur lisant des livres ou réalisant une multitude de jeux. Beth profitait souvent de ces instants là, pour chanter, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Mika et Molly.

-Salut Beth, s'écria une voix joyeuse et douce alors qu'elle se remettait à la tâche.

Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Tyreese qui faisait le même qu'elle. Beth l'aimait beaucoup, malgré son physique imposant, une grande gentillesse émanait de lui. Il arborait toujours un large sourire, il aimait se rendre utile que ce soit dans la prison où à l'extérieure et la jeune blonde avait même remarqué qu'il avait commencé une relation amoureuse avec Karrel. En toute vérité, ils formaient un très beau couple.

-Salut, sourit alors Zack qui jusqu'ici était dissimulé par le grand costaud. Ça devait très certainement être leur tour de dégager les grilles, supposa-t-elle intérieurement.

Poliment, la jeune femme les salua d'un sourire, et le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle.

-Toi aussi, tu es désignée au sale boulot ? S'informa-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas un sale boulot, c'est utile pour garder la prison hors de danger, expliqua Tyreese avant même que la blonde puisse répondre. Toutefois, la réponse du grand noir la satisfaisait totalement car ça reflétait assez bien le fond de sa pensée .

-En fait, je ne suis pas reprise dans ce groupe mais je n'avais rien d'autre à faire alors ... commença-t-elle.

-C'est chouette que tu sois là, la coupa-t-il.

Beth ne trouva rien à dire, et se remit à exploser les crane tout pourri. Pour être tout à fait honnête, si la jeune femme était là, c'était surtout parce qu'elle ne supportait pas entendre le son que faisait les rôdeurs en s'agglutinant aux grilles. Ça lui envoyait toujours un sentiment de crainte qu'elle voulait absolument éloigner. Alors dés qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle venait ici et s'affairait à les éliminer.

-Peut-être que lorsqu'on aura fini, on pourrait ...?reprit le jeune homme.

-Je vais devoir m'occuper de Juddith et du repas pour ce soir, exposa-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa question. Bon, elle savait qu'elle était un peu froide et sèche voir peut-être cassante mais elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer à Roméo et Juliette avec lui. Elle remarqua alors le regard amusé de Tyreese derrière Zack et la jeune femme lui demanda silencieusement de l'aide. En réponse, il se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air moqueur.

-Tu ne sais pas te libérer une demi-heure ? Insista le jeune homme en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Beth qui se raidit automatiquement à son contact. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à tenir les gens à distance, elle n'était ni extravertie, ni timide. Elle avait toujours aimer être avec les autres, cependant à ce moment précis, elle lui aurait bien retourner le bras pour avoir oser la toucher sans son accord. Elle souffla pour essayer de se calmer, elle se dégagea de son geste le moins brusquement possible, pour pas le froisser. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsqu'une voix forte et rude résonna derrière elle. Avant même de se retourner, elle savait à qui appartenait cette voix.

-Beth, t'as un moment là ? Rugit Daryl.

En le voyant, la jeune femme ne sut contenir son sourire, elle soupira de soulagement, « _sauvé par le gong_ » pensa-t-elle. A nouveau, elle vit Tyreese qui semblait visiblement très amusé par toute la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-bien sur, dit-elle en le rejoignant aussi vite. Elle replaça son couteau dans son étui à sa ceinture.

-On se voit plus tard, finit-elle quand même par dire aux deux autres.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Beth et Daryl remontèrent vers la prison.

Tyreese ne sut enlever son regard des deux personnes qui s'éloignaient de lui, ne prêtant aucune attention aux râlements de Zack. Ils marchaient côte à côte, semblant se taquiner gentiment, en tout cas c'était ce qu'il imaginait en voyant les petits gestes qu'ils partageaient. Plus encore, c'était ce que lui indiquait le petit rire amusé qui résonnait derrière eux. La vision était étrange et en même temps agréable. Tous les deux avançaient d'un pas déterminé, au même rythme malgré leur différence de taille. C' était comme si ils avaient appris à joindre leur geste en une seule union. Il y avait une belle synchronisation entre ces deux là, même leur arbalète fixée sur leur dos représentait une image similaire. Un seul mot s'imprima dans la tête du grand costaud, ces deux là étaient juste une chose naturelle.

-certains voudraient passé du temps avec toi, se moqua Daryl en faisant référence à la conversation qu'ils avaient eux deux jours plus tôt.

-Apparemment, consentit Beth.

Comme il ne dit rien, elle le regarda curieusement et aperçut la lueur de malice dans les yeux de l'archer qui étaient fixés sur elle.

-Oh ça va ! S'exclama-t-elle tout sourire en le poussant légèrement. Elle appuya sa main sur le haut de son bras, comme pour le faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux amusés et s'accordèrent un petit rire commun qui redonna du baume au coeur de Beth.

-Tu m'emmène ou ? Interrogea-t-elle curieuse.

-Boire un milk-shake, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

-Pfff, ton humour est nul, soupira la blonde mais face à l'expression du chasseur, elle ne sut retenir un sourire.

-Entraînement ça te dit ? S'enquit-il.

-Bien sur, s'enchanta la jeune blonde.

C'était un belle journée ensoleillée, les vraies premières chaleurs de l'année, Beth adorait passer son temps à l'extérieure, ça lui rappelait l'époque de la ferme lorsqu'elle aidait son père. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été le genre de personnes à rester enfermée. Elle aimait le grand air, même pour lire un livre, elle préférait le faire assise sur l'herbe que cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression que ce sentiment était encore plus fort. Il faut dire que les murs de la prison n'avaient pas grand chose d'attrayant. Du coup, elle appréciait énormément toutes les occasions qui lui permettaient d'être dehors, que ce soit la chasse, les courses, ou les entraînements. Bien entendu, « _ça n'a rien avoir avec la présence de Daryl_ » se força-t-elle à penser. Elle avouait facilement qu'elle valorisait leurs échanges, néanmoins elle ne souhaitait en rien ressembler à une adolescente qui idolâtrait un tel homme. Daryl et elle, c'était juste... Daryl et elle, finit-elle par se dire ne voulant pas réellement choisir un mot pour qualifier leur relation. Elle aimait le fait qu'ils soient détendues l'un envers l'autre, et qu'au fur à mesure le chasseur se laissait aller à quelques conversations légères, comme si ils avaient réussi à liée une certaine complicité. Malgré tout, elle était consciente que l'archer avait bâti un mur tout autour de lui, essayant de garder toute personne à l'égard. Toute fois, plus ils passaient du temps tous les deux, plus Beth avait envie d'en découvrir plus sur lui, elle avait le souhait de la connaître mieux. Elle s'était déjà faite la promesse et elle en ressentait toujours le besoin, celui qu'un jour il s'ouvrirait à elle et qu'elle saurait qui était vraiment Daryl Dixon. Elle secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité et se concentrer sur l'homme à ses côtés, alors qu'ils rejoignaient la cours arrière de la prison.

-Je pensais que tu étais parti avec Michonne, confia-t-elle, assez surprise qu'il ne soit pas aller avec la samouraï à la rechercher du gouverneur.

-Arrête de penser Greene, lâcha-t-il sans prendre en compte l'aveu de la jeune femme.

Parfait, deux minutes plus tôt, il plaisantait avec elle et la taquinait et maintenant, il repoussait la conversation. Beth avait compris à la longue d'être avec lui, que lorsqu'il y avait un sujet qui le touchait d'une manière ou d'une autre, il refusait d'en discuter. C'était juste un de ses nombreux traits de caractères qu'elle avait du mal à cerner et encore plus à accepter.

-Pourquoi t'as pas été avec elle ? Insista-t-elle, ne voulant pas qu'il s'en sorte si facilement cette fois.

-Je ne sais pas être à deux endroits en même temps, rétorqua-t-il justement sur un ton brusque. Elle savait qu'il utilisait cette excuse pour ne pas répondre et ça avait le don de l'agacer.

-Arrête, tu sais très bien que l'entraînement n'est pas une obligation. Tu ne regardes pas à ça d'habitude. Depuis plus d'un mois, tu parcoure la région avec Michonne, alors comment se fait-il que ça n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui ? Osa-t-elle demander avec beaucoup plus d'intensité dans la voix.

Ça faisait déjà un bon moment qu'elle lui exposait son opinion au sujet du gouverneur, lui expliquant que pour elle, il n'y avait plus de raison de chercher. Cependant, à chaque fois, il repoussait la conversation et l'ignorait complètement.

Ils arrivèrent à destination, mais cette fois elle n'était décidée à laisser tomber la discussion, elle voulait connaître son opinion. Elle se plaça en face de lui, croisa les bras sur la poitrine, les sourcils relevé et les lèvres pincées en attendant une réponse, lui montrant bien sa détermination.

-Lâche moi avec tes questions fille ! Grogna-t-il.

-Merde, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis pas juste que tu penses que ça ne sert plus à rien de chercher après ce connard ? S'énerva-t-elle devant son mutisme.

-Si tu le sais pourquoi tu pose tes putains de questions ? Contra-t-il.

Ce ne fut pas le ton avec lequel s'exprimait l'archer qui la fit se calmer, ni la question, ni même les traits colériques de celui-ci sur son visage, mais la réponse qui se forma dans son esprit.

-Peut-être que j'ai besoin de l'entendre, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête vers le sol.

En vérité, la jeune femme voulait croire que le gouverneur n'était plus une menace pourtant quelque chose lui disait que tant qu'ils n'auraient pas la preuve de sa mort, ça ne serait jamais une certitude. Néanmoins, si Daryl pensait qu'il pouvait arrêter de le poursuivre, peut-être que ça signifiait que le danger était terminé.

-Nous n'avons plus trouvé de trace depuis un bon moment, expliqua-t-il en brisant le silence qui c'était installé. Surprise qu'il ait enfin décidé de parler, elle releva la tête pour être attentive à ce qu'il lui révélait.

-Le suivre sans aucun indice, revient à une perde de temps. Il y a des gens qui ont besoin d'attention, de nourriture. Les rôdeurs augmentent aux portes et si je suis toujours sur la route, je ne peux pas être ici.

Beth restait surprise de le voir prendre le temps de formuler des explications si longue, il avait plus l'habitude de communiquer par expressions ou en mot solitaire. Elle lui sourit en hochant la tête de manière compréhensive. Une question la taraudait et elle voulait entendre la réponse, elle avait conscience qu'elle allait encore passé pour une gamine naïve mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous n'avons plus à craindre le gouverneur ?

Sa voix était hésitante, de par la stupidité de sa question mais plus que tout elle souhaitait connaître son point de vue et savoir ainsi faire les constatations qui s'imposeraient.

Il se frotta le menton du bout des doigts, faisant mine de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait répondre, il haussa alors les épaules d'un air las, en fixant ses yeux sur elle.

-je peux te dire que nous n'avons plus à avoir peur, commença-t-il, bien entendu Beth savait que ce n'était pas fini, il y aurait un mais, c'était certain.

-Mais j'en sais fichtrement rien. Ce type est un putain de trou du cul, il est sans doute capable du pire. De toute façon, que ce soit lui ou les rôdeurs ou autre chose, il y aura toujours du danger.

La jeune femme laissa sortir un soupir devant le discours, elle savait qu'il avait raison, et plus encore, elle savait qu'il serait franc avec elle et elle aimait ce fait. Elle ne voulait pas entendre de mensonges, elle était assez adulte pour comprendre que la vie toute rose n'existait pas encore moins dans leur monde. Elle avait besoin d'entendre les choses telles qu'elles étaient, même si au fond, elle le savait déjà.

-t'as fini de bavarder ? S'enquit-il avec un léger sourire qui toute de suite allégea un peu l'atmosphère. Parce qu'on n'a pas que ça à faire.

Beth opina de la tête, enleva son gilet pour se soulager de la chaleur qui commençait déjà à l'encombrer. Elle renoua rapidement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval bien serrée. Puis sans attendre, elle se plaça devant lui, elle tira son couteau de son étui pour le jeter sur son gilet à côté de son arbalète.

-Combat corps à corps, pas d'armes, imposa-t-elle, essayant de mimer chaque geste de Daryl.

-Hé fille, c'est toi l'entraîneur maintenant ? S'étonna-t-il devant le ton employé par la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez peur que je vous botte votre putain de cul ? Se surprit-elle à demander, l'imitant mieux qu'elle l'aurait cru.

Le souvenir de ce jour où il lui avait enseigner les premières techniques de combat, flotta dans sa tête. Elle lui avait promis qu'un jour, elle aurait le dessus sur lui. Peut-être que c'était le moment, en tout cas, elle était motivée à le faire.

-Si ton vieux t'entends causer ainsi, c'est lui qui me bottera le cul, se moqua-t-il.

Il enleva son arbalète pour la placer à côté de celle de la jeune femme et revint se positionner face à elle. Celle-ci déjà prête à entreprendre un combat.

-Bon Dixon, t'as fini ton bavardage, on peut commencer ?

L'archer ne sut retenir un sourire en voyant l'image que reflétait la blonde, prenant la même intonation et langage que lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle semblait vachement dur à cuire ainsi. Il secoua la tête comme pour se la vider de toute pensée, se mit en position, prêt à en découdre avec elle.

Au fur et à mesure des séances, Beth avait pris confiance en elle, elle avait observé, écouté et reproduit les mouvements que Daryl lui avait enseigné. Elle avait conscience que son corps se musclait de plus en plus et que sa force n'avait fait que croître. Bien entendu, se battre contre un homme beaucoup plus grand et imposant qu'elle, restait compliqué, en tout cas pour réussir à avoir le dessus.

L'archer lui avait surtout montrer les gestes qu'elle devait maîtriser pour parer les coups, ou pour se dégager rapidement de prises de ses potentiels adversaires. Elle avait remarqué que dans chaque combats qu'ils pratiquaient ensemble, le chasseur gérait ses coups pour qu'elle puisse les contrer. Même maintenant, elle sentait qu'il retenait chacun de ses mouvements et ça l'agaçait, elle voulait un vrai combat, elle voulait qu'il soit comme un inconnu devant elle. Elle devait être sur que dans une situation réelle elle était capable de s'en sortir. Un ennemi ne ferait pas preuve de douceur envers elle, il essayerait de la blesser, peut-être même la tuer ou pire encore, alors elle devait croire en elle et en ses capacités, elle voulait des preuves.

Alors elle le poussa à la force de ses coups à augmenter l'intensité de leur échange, l'amenant doucement à la combattre réellement, et elle fut soulagée et ravie de voir qu'il la suivait.

Plus le combat avançait, plus il devenait éprouvant et puissant. Elle lui envoya un coup de poing vers l'arcade sourcilière mais il lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle ne le touche, la faisant pivoter sur elle même. Il affirma sa prise en emmenant sa main au dessus de sa tête. Puis avec la force de son corps et à pas rapide, elle fut forcée de reculer jusqu'à se prendre le mur derrière elle. Elle essaya de lui asséner un coup de sa main libre mais sans hésitation il stoppa son geste, saisissant son poignet pour le faire rejoindre l'autre main, toujours maintenue au dessus de sa tête. Il la coinçait entre le bâtiment et lui, la rendant immobile.

-Et maintenant ? Chuchota-t-il en respirant fortement, essoufflé, persuadé qu'elle était incapable de se dégager.

Repoussant le plus loin possible, les idées peu catholiques qui influaient dans son esprit en constatant leur nouvelle proximité, elle sourit de manière suffisante. Elle fit lentement remonter son genoux entre ses jambes jusqu'à frôler l'endroit où elle comptait frapper, lui indiquant ainsi son intention. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à asséner un tel coup à l'archer, par contre elle l'aurait fait à n'importe quel ennemi et elle voulait qu'il le sache. C'était important pour elle, qui ne la croie pas bloguée aussi vite.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'il sentait son genoux frotter contre son entre jambe, il la lâcha rapidement en secouant la tête et recula de quelques pas, lui rendant son espace vitale.

-Ok, dit-il simplement.

-Encore, reprit-elle avant qu'il se détourne.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter maintenant, c'était le moment de lui montrer comme elle avait évolué, qu'elle était prête à se défendre. Plus encore, elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle avait retenu toutes ces leçons, que toutes ces séances n'avaient pas été une perte de temps.

Alors que le combat avait repris, les coups de Beth étaient fluides, et de plus en plus précis, elle n'hésitait plus, sachant où frapper. La fille qui doutait, avait laissé place à une jeune femme sur d'elle et déterminée.

Ils se battaient depuis un moment lorsque la jeune femme sentit ses membres commencer à lui faire mal et à trembler. Elle était consciente qu'elle flanchait petit à petit. Daryl était beaucoup plus fort et surtout il la connaissait, c'était comme si il était capable de prévoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Toute fois, elle n'était décidée à baisser les bras, et fit de son mieux pour reporter son attention sur le combat.

Elle le poussa de ses deux mains aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle ne vit pas venir le croche pied qu'il lui fit, la faisant chuter lourdement, dos contre le sol. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde, et ne lui laissait pas le temps de se réjouir car elle lui enfonça un coup de pied en plein de le creux du genoux. Visiblement, il n'avait pas prévu ce coup là, vu que sa jambe flancha et qu'il se retrouva également à terre. Même si il était surpris par son geste, il n'en laissa rien paraître, et sans traîner, il roula sur elle, utilisant à nouveau tout son poids pour l'immobiliser. Il s'assit à califourchon sur elle, la bloguant au niveau des hanches. Beth essaya de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de réagir, elle savait que même si elle essayait de le frapper au visage, ses bras seraient trop courts pour l'atteindre de manière à lui faire lâcher sa prise. Il verrait sans l'ombre d'un doute venir le coup.

Elle prit sur elle pour laisser ses mains calme, contre son corps, évitant ainsi de lui rappeler de les bloguer. Il était important qu'elle puisse les garder libre pour le moment venu.

-Et maintenant, répéta-t-il d'une voix légèrement arrogante.

Il se laissa retomber en avant, mettant un bras de chaque côté de son visage, la paume de ses mains appuyée au sol, le faisant se tenir complètement au dessus d'elle. Ses jambes toujours serrées autour de ses hanches, il semblait certains qu'elle était sous son emprise.

Discrètement et sans prononcer un seul son, elle releva un bras vers sa propre poitrine comme pour poser sa main au niveau de son coeur, imitant le fait qu'elle avait besoin de reprendre son souffle.

Une fois son bras fléchit en deux, elle poussa son coude d'un geste sec dans sa direction, en plein dans son estomac. Sous la puissance du coup, il replia instinctivement les bras contre son ventre, tout en soufflant à cause du choc et de la douleur. Profitant de la surprise qu'elle venait de provoquer, Beth souleva les hanches le plus fort possible pour le faire basculer.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, elle se déplaça pour inverser leur position et le maintenir à terre. Elle se mit sur lui, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait quelques minutes plutôt. Il siffla un peu avec une petite grimace de douleur sur le visage.

-ne baissez jamais votre garde Mr Dixon, l'imita-t-elle encore une fois, avec un air très sérieux.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il ne put plus se retenir et qu'il éclata de rire, immédiatement suivit par elle. Un sentiment de fierté et de joie envahirent la jeune blonde devant sa réussite et avouons-le l'humeur joyeuse de Daryl en dessous d'elle. Elle était aux anges.

-Je t'ai eu, sourit-elle, faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler les nouvelles sensations qui prenaient forme dans l'entièreté de son corps. Un drôle de flottement prit place dans le creux de ses reins alors qu'elle prenait conscience de leur position. Leurs yeux étaient figés ensemble et elle n'avait ni la force ni le souhait de dévier le regard.

Des applaudissements retentirent soudainement, brisant le charme du moment. Dans un mouvement uni, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'origine de ceux-ci. Hershel se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, tout sourire, et Beth se demanda ce qu'il avait vu. Avait-il suivi le déroulement de leur lutte ?

Beth sentit directement le corps de Daryl se raidir. La gène s'installa entre eux, même si elle essaya de rester imperturbable, ce qui s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu. Après tout, son père était entrain de l'observer tandis qu'elle était toujours à califourchon sur un homme. Elle avait comme l'impression que ses joues allaient prendre feu.

-Bouge fille, marmonna Daryl. De toute façon, j't'ai laissé avoir le dessus, grogna-t-il le visage fermé à toute émotion. Pendant un instant, Beth maudit l'arrivée de son père, avant de se gronder mentalement.

Elle se retira de l'archer, sans trop brusquer ses mouvements, elle ne voulait pas paraître bouleversée. Tout compte fait, ils avaient juste combattu ensemble, rien d'autre, elle ne voyait pas où était le problème.

-Menteur, souffla-t-elle, amusée par sa réaction. J'ai botté ton cul, finit-elle dans un murmure que son père ne pouvait entendre.

-C'est bon, on a fini, cracha-t-il en lui lançant un drôle de regard. Beth comprit tout de suite, qu'il était juste perturbé d'avoir été surpris dans une telle proximité. C'était comme ça, Daryl restait Daryl et il n'aimait pas les contacts physique et avoir été aperçu dans une telle position, le refroidissait automatiquement.

Elle leva les sourcils vers le haut, un peu intriguée, et un peu vexée mais se détourna de lui, sachant que ça ne servirait strictement à rien de vouloir discuter. Elle prit son couteau, le replaça dans son étui, remit son arbalète sur son dos et ramassa son gilet. Elle lui jeta un dernier sourire qu'elle voulait un peu moqueur, et partit vers la prison. En passant au côté de son père, elle posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de continuer son chemin, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être fier de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

 **Note de l'auteur: j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire les petits passages ludiques entre eux ainsi que leur combat. Cependant je voulais faire un petit point avec vous sur la façon dont je perçois les choses. Je sais que voir Daryl plaisanter et se détendre avec elle peut vous paraître différent de celui qu'il est. Toutefois, je pense qu'après tout le temps qu'ils passent ensemble, il peut commencer à se sentir plus libre envers elle. Moins sérieux. J'aime imaginer Beth avoir ce "pouvoir" sur lui. J'aime également penser à une relation amical. Après avoir vu les épisodes sur eux dans la saison 4, ça me semble tout à fait probable qu'ils soient ainsi l'un envers l'autre. Je tenais aussi à préciser que je ne m'y connais absolument pas en combat ou en auto défense, ni sur la chance, donc si il y a des erreurs n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part et j'en suis vraiment désolée. je serais honorée de parler avec vous sur la façon dont je perçois leur potentielle relation et surtout d'avoir votre avis sur la question. A très vite pour le prochain chapitre.**


	10. distances

**Bonjour à tous cher lecteurs, ce chapitre est un peu plus long, j'espère que vous n'en serez pas déçu, je dois dire que je l'affectionne assez comme la plupart des chapitre de cette histoire. J'en peux rien c'est comme ça, mon coeur est en pleine dérive pour cette fiction. je ne pense plus qu'à ça et je suis tellement pressé de vous faire découvrir la suite.**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre attention, vos gentils commentaires qui me touchent. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même le côté négatif. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite et que parfois mes tournures de phrases sonnent bizarre. ( c'est parce que j'ai le cerveau un peu déranger lol). Merci vraiment à vous tous. Plus particulièrement merci à Sydneycolombia pour son attention et le temps qu'elle a passé à me corriger. je pense avoir remercie chacun de vous par MP si je ne l'ai pas fait je m'en excuse. Merci à la personne guest qui m'a laissé une reviews, c'est très touchant.**

 **Sachez également que ça me tient à coeur de garder le caractère de Daryl tel qu'il est dans la série ou en tout cas, sa manière d'être. Bien entendu, plus l'histoire avance et plus il sera ouvert vis à vis de Beth vu le temps qu'ils passent ensemble, ça me semble logique. Alors laissez moi connaître votre perception au sujet de Daryl.**

 **Sur ce, assez de blabla et bonne lecture,**

 **Chapitre 10** **: Distances.**

Daryl se tenait debout dans la cour, étrangement mal à l'aise sous le regard d'Hershel. Beth venait juste de retourner dans la prison après un entraînement qui était finalement devenu un vrai combat. L'archer s'étonnait encore devant la nouvelle vivacité de la jeune blonde, il la trouvait très efficace et maligne dans ses actions. Pourtant ce qui le surprenait le plus en ce moment, c'était la drôle de sensation qui était descendue tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour terminer là où elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver. Pour être tout à fait franc, c'était la deuxième fois que ça lui arrivait. La première avait été lors de leur entraînement autour du lac, un peu comme aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une position très proche, trop proche à en croire la réaction de son propre corps.

Daryl se maudissait d'avoir ce comportement vis à vis d'elle, elle n'était encore qu'une gamine et lui avait ce genre de pensée. Peut-être avait-elle raison en disant qu'il ferait mieux d'apprécier la compagnie d'une des femmes de Woodbury. Après tout, il restait un homme et depuis le temps, il avait probablement besoin de se faire plaisir. Néanmoins, ce ne serait certainement pas avec Beth Greene, jamais.

Il devait prendre ses distances avec elle, il le savait, de toute façon, elle n'avait plus vraiment besoin de lui. Elle avait, comme elle le souhaitait, évolué et les entraînements n'étaient plus une nécessité. Pour la chasse, il préférait quand même être seul, essaya-t-il de se persuader.

En ramassant son arbalète, il remarqua que Hershel n'avait toujours pas bougé, et il le fixait même d'un air interloqué ou peut-être amusé. Daryl ne savait pas vraiment le dire.

\- C'était un beau combat, déclara le vieil homme, augmentant le malaise du chasseur.

\- Elle est douée, avoua-t-il.

\- Grâce à toi, le surprit le fermier.

Daryl ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, essayant de trouver où était la plaisanterie. Il savait que l'homme face à lui était un Monsieur rempli de sagesse, certainement plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il était conscient que Beth et Maggie avaient beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, il était un père génial, attentif, protecteur, et toujours de bon conseil. Il avait énormément participé à l'évolution de la prison sachant trouver les mots justes, il avait aidé chaque personne à trouver ses marques. Il était un peu comme le ciment qui leur permettait à tous de rester unis. Il avait aidé Rick à reprendre pieds après la mort de Lori. Plus encore, Daryl avouait que l'homme debout à quelque pas de lui, avait plus lieu d'une figure paternelle que son propre géniteur. Pour toutes ces raisons, il avait tout le respect que l'archer pouvait offrir.

Devant cette réalité, le chasseur se sentit encore plus coupable d'avoir eu des pensées inappropriées à propos de la plus jeune de ses filles. « _Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?_ » se gronda-t-il intérieurement.

\- Pff.

Il balaya le compliment d'un revers de la main.

\- Grâce à elle. C'est elle qui a évolué, contra-t-il.

\- Tu l'as guidée, tu lui as enseigné toute tes connaissances, insista Hershel.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'a plus besoin de moi, assura l'archer et bizarrement suite à sa remarque, il eut un goût amer au fond de sa gorge.

Le vieil homme approcha lentement vers lui, posa une main amicale sur son épaule et lui sourit étrangement.

\- Je ne serai pas toujours là. Les choses peuvent vite tourner de nos jours, aujourd'hui, nous sommes ici entourés de ces grilles, avec assez de nourriture et un certain confort. Demain, ça ne sera peut-être plus le cas. C'est rassurant pour moi, de savoir qu'un homme comme toi sera autour de ma fille. J'apprécie le fait de savoir que tu veilleras sur elle et surtout qu'elle sera en sécurité.

Daryl avala difficilement sa salive en écoutant les paroles de l'homme devant lui. Il se demanda si il se rendait compte du double sens que pouvaient avoir ses mots. En tout cas, pour le chasseur, il était clair. Il venait justement de prendre la décision de s'éloigner de la jeune Greene et son père venait d'insinuer l'inverse.

\- Qui te dit que je le ferai ? Osa-t-il lui demander plus sèchement qu'il en avait eu l'intention. En même temps, Daryl n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa délicatesse.

\- Pour la simple raison, que tu le fais déjà, fils, annonça le barbu.

L'archer ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête vers le sol comme le ferait un petit garçon pris en faute. L'homme près de lui laissa glisser un petit rictus amusé.

\- C'est une têtue ma fille, elle sait ce qu'elle veut, affirma-t-il.

\- J'avais remarqué, reconnut Daryl avec un petit sourire timide en pensant à toute les petites prises de becs qu'il avait eu avec Beth. La façon dont elle se positionnait les mains sur les hanches ou encore les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, jusqu'au moment où elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Même si tu résistes... elle fera tomber tes murs, énonça Hershel avec une dernière pression sur son épaule, avant de se détourner et de laisser l'archer seul avec lui-même.

Le chasseur reconnaissait qu'il se sentait désorienté, il était encore plus perdu qu'avant leur conversation. Le vieil homme était plus fou que ce qu'il pensait si il imaginait réellement que Daryl laisserait quelqu'un passer les murs qu'il s'était forgé pour se protéger. Même si cette personne était Beth, surtout si c'était elle. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il se plaisait à croire, repoussant l'idée que d'une certaine façon, elle les avait peut-être déjà légèrement fissurés.

Pour l'instant, il avait juste besoin d'une douche.

Juste après l'entraînement, Beth retrouva Juddith, elle avait promis à Carole de la soulager du bébé, et c'était tout sauf une corvée pour elle. Elle lui donnait le biberon assise sur son lit, un sourire ornait son visage, elle se sentait tellement euphorique de sa dernière réussite. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, avait-elle réellement eu le dessus sur Daryl Dixon ? Ça paraissait totalement inimaginable. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que si l'archer l'avait vraiment voulu ou encore si il n'avait pas été aussi surpris par son geste, il aurait su reprendre le contrôle sans difficulté. Cependant ça n'avait pas été le cas, et elle savourait sa petite victoire.

Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête la présence de son père avec le chasseur, en effet elle savait que Hershel était resté là-bas, il ne l'avait pas suivi à l'intérieur. Du coup, elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire, sans doute son père jugeait-il utile d'avoir une discussion avec Daryl. Sur cette évidence, sa curiosité la rendait presque folle. Pour essayer de se calmer, elle reporta son attention sur le bébé qui gesticulait en buvant les dernières gorgées de son biberon. Dans des gestes naturels, Beth redressa la fillette contre sa poitrine, lui tapotant légèrement le dos pour l'aider à digérer.

Un tout petit rot se dégagea du petit être et la jeune femme la garda dans la même position, se mettant debout pour faire quelques pas de long en large pour bercer le bébé et essayer de l'endormir.

De manière assez inhabituelle, Juddith se tordait entre les bras de Beth et comme pour confirmer ses impressions, l'enfant vomit une partie de son lait.

\- Oh zut, ça va chérie ? S'enquit doucement la blonde à l'intention du poupon. Elle ramassa vite une serviette qui traînait sur le bureau et s'essuya le cou au plus rapide avant de retourner son attention sur la fillette toujours contre sa poitrine. Elle la coucha avec délicatesse sur son lit et changea la grenouillère souillée par le reflux. Une fois le bébé habillé d'un nouveau pyjama, elle la reprit tendrement au creux de ses bras, Beth se mit à chantonner une berceuse et en moins de cinq minutes, Juddith s'endormit. Avec délicatesse, elle la posa dans son couffin et prit la direction des sanitaires. Elle attrapa une bouteille de shampooing et le vêtement sale, ainsi qu'une blouse propre pour elle-même.

Arrivée sur le seuil des douches, la jeune femme n'aperçut personne et sans attendre enleva le t-shirt qu'elle portait. Autant Beth aimait le bébé profondément, autant l'odeur sure du vomi avait le don de lui donner la nausée. Elle était soulagée de pouvoir se rafraîchir et si Jude n'était pas restée seule dans sa cellule, elle aurait prit tout de suite une douche.

Vêtue seulement de son soutien-gorge pour couvrir sa poitrine, la jeune femme contourna le mur devant elle pour avoir accès à l'eau. Son regard fixé sur le pyjama qu'elle tenait en main, elle devait laver le vêtement sali pour être sûre de ravoir les tâches facilement. Elle releva la tête et stoppa aussitôt tout mouvement, les yeux immobilisés sur ce qu'elle avait devant elle.

Même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui criait « _tourne les talons et fuis_ », elle fut incapable de détourner le regard, profitant du dos musclé qui se tenait face à elle.

Tout son corps était stoïque refusant de faire le moindre mouvement en arrière, un frisson provoqué par un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait nommer, la traversa des pieds à la tête. Cependant, il fut vite remplacé par une sensation d'horreur en apercevant les longues cicatrices grises qui garnissaient le dos de Daryl. Elle avait une telle admiration envers cet homme, enfin « admiration » était peut-être pas le mot le mieux adapté. Elle avait tendance à le voir comme indestructible, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait venir à bout de lui. Elle le connaissait fort et dur comme un roc. Du coup, imaginer que quelqu'un ait pu un jour lui infliger de tels sévices, des gestes si odieux, lui retournait le coeur. Ces marques qui s'étalaient devant elle, lui rappelaient qu'avant d'être cette personne endurcie, Daryl Dixon n'avait été qu'un enfant. Toutefois, ça lui montrait aussi que contrairement à beaucoup, il n'avait jamais eu ni l'amour, ni l'attention dont il avait besoin à l'époque. Il n'avait reçu que maltraitance, en tout cas, c'était ce que comprenait Beth en voyant ces traces, la rendant dégoûtée.

Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que l'archer s'était retourné et l'observait bizarrement, sondant son regard.

\- Putain fille, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Rugit-il brusquement.

Son malaise se reflétait sur son visage, il enfila à la hâte une chemise accrochée juste à côté de Beth. Celle-ci déglutit difficilement, un peu gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de voyeurisme, même si c'était involontaire.

\- Pardon, je ne savais pas que t'étais là. Juddith a vomi et j'en avais partout alors ... commença-t-elle à expliquer en entrant dans un monologue nerveux qu'elle stoppa net devant le regard choqué ou peut-être agacé de l'archer.

Seulement, en le regardant passer son t-shirt en quatrième vitesse, elle reprit ses esprits, comprenant qu'il essayait de camoufler ses cicatrices qui n'étaient déjà plus faces à ses yeux.

\- Quand tu as été blessé à la ferme en cherchant Sofia, j'ai aidé mon père à te soigner, exposa-t-elle, alimentant une certaine curiosité dans l'expression de l'archer. J'ai vu les marques... dans ton dos... les cicatrices, continua-t-elle.

C'était un aveu, juste pour lui dire qu'elle savait et que si un jour il voulait se confier alors elle serait là. Elle lui disait simplement qu'elle pouvait comprendre. La surprise était lisible dans la figure de l'homme devant elle, les sourcils relevés, les yeux écarquillés. Il semblait mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention ou peut-être avait-il peur de paraître faible. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ne dit pas un mot, ni ne fit aucun geste pour partir, alors Beth reprit la parole.

-Tu ne dois pas en avoir honte, elles font partie de toi, de ton passé, de ton histoire mais elles ne caractérisent pas qui tu es. Elles ne refléteront jamais qui tu es.

A ce moment là, la jeune femme avait juste besoin d'être honnête, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il pense qu'elle avait pitié de lui. Elle avait peur qu'il se ferme parce qu'elle les avait vues. Du coup, elle essaya d'y mettre toute l'empathie dont elle était capable. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules, souriant timidement mais amicalement.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua que le regard de Daryl ne se détachait pas d'elle, montant et descendant de son corps à son visage. Frappée par la réalité, elle rougit fortement, en se souvenant de la légèreté vestimentaire dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Sans arrêter de la regarder, l'archer s'abaissa lentement vers le sol, ramassant le t-shirt que Beth avait fait tomber sans en prendre conscience.

-Tu devrais mettre ça, tu vas attraper froid, marmonna-t-il en lui tendant le tissu. Il disparut rapidement et la jeune femme laissa sortir le souffle qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle retenait.

Beth ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle courait, elle était seule au milieu des bois. La seule arme qu'elle possédait était son couteau, elle ne savait pas exactement comment ça se faisait que son arbalète n'était pas avec elle. Elle était épuisée, recouverte de sueur et de saleté. La panique la dévorait littéralement, elle était bloquée, perdue et complètement angoissée. Le seul bruit qu'elle percevait était les grognements des rôdeurs qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle se savait entourée et presque sans défense. Son corps semblait ramolli par la fatigue et même si elle continuait à essayer de se battre, elle se connaissait assez pour comprendre qu'elle était en grand danger. Elle remarqua alors dix morts-vivants qui avançaient vers elle, menaçants et sans vraiment savoir comment, Beth se retrouva au sol. Elle poussa un cri rempli de sanglots alors qu'un corps chutait sur elle, rendant ses mouvements beaucoup plus difficiles, presque impossible. Elle sentit une mâchoire se rapprocher de son épaule et elle ferma les yeux, attendant le moment fatidique, les larmes glissant sur ses joues. Cependant, l'incident ne se produit pas, ne sentant aucune douleur, elle releva ses paupières, surprise par la soudaine immobilité du rôdeur sur elle. Cherchant ce qu'il l'avait sauvé du regard, elle aperçut Daryl avec son arbalète braquée sur les morts-vivants, les finissant un par un. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour repousser le marcheur sur elle, et se libérer de son poids. Elle aida l'archer à terminer ceux qui restaient. Elle n'arrivait à se souvenir de comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation mais elle était consciente que le chasseur venait juste de la sauver. En faisant un tour sur elle même, elle vit que le sol était recouvert de corps tous pourris, elle se stoppa et s'accosta contre un arbre, essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière. Elle fit de son mieux pour gérer les larmes qui semblaient encore vouloir déborder, essuyant le trop plein sur ses joues d'une main rageuse.

\- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Daryl, en récupérant ses flèches avant de la rejoindre.

\- Oui, je crois, soupira-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotions. Sentant ses jambes fragiles, elle se laissa glisser le long du tronc pour s'asseoir dans la terre, prenant conscience qu'elle venait de peu d'échapper à la mort.

L'archer se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, s'agenouilla devant elle, lui releva doucement le menton et la détailla du regard comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne souffrait d'aucune morsure.

-Merci, souffla la jeune femme. Tu m'as sauvée.

Sans attendre, elle le serra dans ses bras et étonnamment, il lui rendit son étreinte. Comme si l'accolade lui redonnait des forces, ils se redressèrent sur leurs jambes, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre. Pour l'instant, Beth n'avait qu'une idée en tête, profiter à fond de la chaleur qui émanait de cet homme. Prise dans un élan spontané, peut-être motivé par l'adrénaline ressentie précédemment, elle s'écarta légèrement, releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Daryl. N'hésitant pas une seconde, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Lorsque leurs lèvres rentrèrent en contact, un feu d'une puissance inouïe envahit les reins de Beth. Elle eut l'impression de flotter hors de son corps alors qu'elle sentait le chasseur répondre à son baiser et se détendre. Même si le geste avait d'abord été timide, il était maintenant beaucoup plus passionné, envoyant une série de papillons à l'intérieur de la jeune femme. Son corps se cambra à la recherche de la chaleur de l'archer, se frottant de plus en plus contre lui. La main de Daryl traça un chemin invisible, remontant à l'intérieure de ses cuisses pour passer au croisement de ses jambes. A travers le tissus de son jeans, la blonde avait l'impression qu'un brasier s'était formé, l'enflammant totalement. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche, soufflant contre celle du traqueur. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, l'échange prenait une tournure passionnelle. La main de Daryl saisit l'ourlet du t-shirt de Beth et instinctivement, elle mit les bras en l'air pour l'autoriser à l'enlever. Le chasseur caressait chaque parcelle de peau libre de la jeune femme, passant de son ventre pour remonter vers sa poitrine et ...

Beth se redressa dans son lit aussi droite qu'un « i », sa respiration saccadée par le souvenir de ce rêve qui semblait si réel. Troublée par la sensation des mains de Daryl sur son corps, elle ressentait encore le plaisir qu'elle avait fortement imaginé. La jeune femme avait du mal à revenir à la réalité.

Après quelques secondes à respirer difficilement, elle se recoucha une main sur le coeur, les yeux grandement ouverts qui pourtant rejouaient les images qu'elle venait de rêver. Des frissons secouaient de façon interminable, l'entièreté de son être.

\- Je suis complètement folle, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait nier le fait que Daryl était un bel homme, s'autorisant même à le qualifier de sexy. Elle avait pleinement conscience de toutes ces femmes qui étaient complètement admiratives devant lui, minaudant lorsqu'il était présent, espérant sans doute attirer son attention. Beth ne voulait aucunement leur ressembler, ce n'était pas du tout elle. Cependant, son rêve la perturbait bien plus qu'elle était prête à l'admettre. Elle se sentait encore excitée par leur proximité imaginée, une boule de chaleur ayant élu domicile au creux de son intimité, et elle comprit rapidement que le sommeil allait être impossible à retrouver.

Comment pourrait-elle à nouveau le regarder en face, après les images qui avaient envahi son subconscient ?

Ses traits lui avaient paru tellement réels, précis. Elle craignait que la passion présente dans ses yeux ainsi que l'envie qu'elle ressentait, se voient directement. Pourrait-elle lui cacher ? Elle n'en était pas convaincue du tout. Beth était mortifiée devant la réalisation qui prenait forme dans son esprit. Elle était attirée par Daryl Dixon. Il était devenu son fantasme. Toutefois, comme tout fantasme, il ne devait jamais se produire. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'un homme de quinze ans son aîné, pourrait un jour la regarder comme une femme, surtout un homme comme lui.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser les images persistantes, elle ne cessait de se traiter de fille idiote et incrédule. Elle ferma les yeux un peu tristement, comprenant déjà ce qu'elle devait faire pour garder son esprit clair. Elle savait que c'était le moment de prendre ses distances, d'éviter le plus possible le contact avec l'archer. Peut-être que se rapprocher de quelqu'un d'autre l'aiderait à y voir plus clair, à faire le tri dans sa tête. Le fait de créer d'autres amitiés lui donnerait certainement l'occasion de se sortir Daryl Dixon de son esprit.

Quatre jours avaient passé depuis son étrange rêve. Autant quatre jours pouvaient passer vite, autant ces quatre derniers jours lui avaient paru une éternité. Beth avait en effet agi comme elle l'avait décidé, restant à l'écart de toutes tentations. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas imaginé un instant que prendre ses distances allait lui procurer un tel manque. Celui-ci était tellement grand, qu'il devenait difficile à canaliser. Il faut dire, qu'elle n'avait plus été ni à la chasse, ni en raid et les murs de la prison lui paraissaient étouffant. Le seul truc qu'elle pouvait faire pour se défouler, était de liquider les rôdeurs qui s'entassaient aux grilles. En toute honnêteté, ce n'était pas du tout suffisant.

Elle voulait sortir, marcher dans les bois, retrouver ce sentiment apaisant qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était à la chasse.

Elle avait l'impression que Daryl avait compris son besoin d'éloignement car il ne venait plus lui indiquer lorsqu'il allait à l'extérieure, comme si il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle l'accompagne. Il ne l'attendait pas le matin, ou encore il ne lui avait pas proposé une seule fois de venir en course. Il prenait avec lui Sacha, Maggie, Glenn, Michonne lorsqu'elle était présente, Tyreese et même Zack, ce qui pour être tout à fait franche, avait le don de l'agacer fortement. Surtout que le jeune homme avait tendance à lui raconter ses sorties dans les moindres détails, n'ayant pas conscience dans quel état émotionnel elle se trouvait.

Contrairement à Beth, Zack semblait beaucoup plus joyeux, ayant enfin obtenu le rapprochement qu'il cherchait depuis son arrivé à la prison. La jeune femme avouait que sa compagnie était agréable mais d'une certaine façon, il était étouffant. Elle avait espéré qu'il puisse la faire dévier de ses pensées intimes, néanmoins, pour l'instant, c'était un vrai échec. Ses rêves restaient remplis d'actes qui la faisaient rougir rien que d'oser y penser.

La blonde savait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait honnête et elle en éprouvait quelques remords vis-à-vis du jeune homme, cependant, elle ne lui avait rien promis. Plus encore, elle le repoussait souvent avec douceur, ne souhaitant pas le blesser.

Ayant besoin d'air, Beth sortit à l'extérieur avec Juddith dans ses bras, pour rejoindre Carole sur un banc. Celle-ci parlait avec Bob, un nouveau venu que Glenn et Daryl avait ramener à la prison. Elle ne savait rien de lui, mais en tout cas, il avait un sacré sens de l'humeur et il gardait toujours le sourire.

\- Hé Beth, salua gentiment son amie en la voyant se rapprocher.

Elle les salua poliment en retour et s'assit à leur côté, les écoutant sans grande attention, profitant des rayons du soleil qui lui apportait une certaine chaleur réconfortante. Carole la sortit de son délassement, en prenant Juddith qui commençait à gigoter sur ses jambes et ce fut à ce moment là, qu'elle aperçut Daryl au loin, il se dirigeait vers sa moto. Inconsciemment, elle soupira de frustration, elle ne savait pas trop si celle-ci était dû au manque d'attention de l'archer sur elle, ou si c'était juste dû au manque d'action.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta aimablement Bob, lui accordant un petit sourire et elle remarqua aussi vite, le regard interloqué de Carole.

-Oui, oui, je vais bien, assura-t-elle.

Toutefois, elle ne put empêcher son visage de se fermer un peu plus en apercevant Zack se diriger vers eux.

-Tu es sûre ? Insista la femme plus âgée, balayant ses yeux du jeune homme à Beth, comme si elle comprenait les émotions qui couraient en la blonde.

La jeune Greene essaya de sourire du mieux possible mais elle était consciente que ça ressemblait probablement plus à une grimace qu'à un vrai sourire. Elle avait l'impression d'imploser sous les différents ressentis qui l'encombraient.

\- Bethy, s'écria joyeusement Zack en prenant place à ses côtés. Il fit mine de l'embrasser mais la blonde recula maladroitement sa tête, se détournant aussi vite de lui. Elle savait que c'était sa faute, elle l'avait laissé croire en quelque chose qui n'existait pas et les choses avaient dérapé d'une manière qu'elle n'avait pas prévue. La veille, elle avait cédé, elle lui avait accordé un baiser qu'il avait réclamé maintes et maintes fois. Du coup, il devait penser qu'ils étaient un couple. Pour Beth, les choses étaient claires, elle ne voulait rien envisager pour l'instant. Zack était gentil et charmant mais c'était trop rapide et il était trop tactile à son goût.

\- Je pars en course, annonça-t-il.

\- Aujourd'hui ? S'étonna la blonde. Il répondit d'un hochement de tête positif. Avec qui ? S'informa-t-elle.

\- Sacha et Daryl.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, l'information de trop pour elle. Elle voulait sortir, elle devait s'aérer l'esprit, souffler, s'éloigner de cette prison. Elle pouvait courir à sa place, non, elle le devait, elle en avait besoin.

Elle se leva sous les yeux surpris des autres et les quitta pour se rapprocher de Daryl. Elle sentit le jeune homme faire un geste pour la suivre, et elle fut étonnée d'entendre Carole le retenir. Beth se promit de la remercier pour ça un peu plus tard. D'un pas déterminé, la jeune femme s'avança vers l'archer occupé à vérifier les véhicules qui serviraient pour la course.

\- Salut, lança-t-elle pour amorcer la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha-t-il brusquement.

Beth dut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer devant cet accueil peu chaleureux. C'était donc aussi simple que ça, il avait fallu que quelques jours pour faire reculer leur relation de plusieurs mois.

\- Tu pars en raid ? Demanda-t-elle en levant la tête, ne voulant pas se démonter.

\- Ouais.

\- Je veux venir, déclara-t-elle.

\- Pas moyen. J'ai déjà les gens pour y aller.

\- Je prends la place de Zack, affirma-t-elle plus rudement.

Il releva alors le visage d'un coup sec vers elle, et elle ne pouvait jurer de rien, mais elle eut presque l'impression que c'était la mention du jeune homme qui l'avait fait réagir.

\- Trop tard, dit-il simplement. Son regard était froid, distant, il n'y avait quasi pas d'émotion visible en lui, à part peut-être une certaine colère qu'il essayait de canaliser. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas abandonner si vite, elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était déterminée à l'accompagner, elle sentit la pression monter aussitôt en elle.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

Elle le vit tiquer mais il ne sortit pas un seul mot.

\- Putain Daryl ! cria-t-elle subitement. En quatre jours, on ne s'est pas dit plus de deux mots.

\- Et alors ?

Elle se força à se taire pendant un instant, ne voulant rien dire qui pourrait la trahir. Les seules paroles qui lui venaient en tête étaient « _tu me manques_ ». Cependant, elle préférait se couper une main que de le lui avouer, elle savait que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

\- J'ai besoin de sortir, la prison m'étouffe, expliqua-t-elle sincèrement. Je veux aller en course avec toi, avec vous, se reprit-elle rapidement.

Si le chasseur avait conscience de son trouble, il le cachait très bien. Il s'essuya les mains avec son bandana, l'observa en silence pour finir par secouer durement la tête de manière négative.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas besoin de ta permission. J'irais dans la voiture avec Sacha ... et Zack, sauf si tu lui dis de ne pas venir, brava-t-elle.

\- Pas besoin d'une gamine dans mes pieds, grogna-t'il méchamment.

\- Une gamine ? Sérieusement ? T'en as pas marre de faire le con ?

Elle était totalement consciente qu'elle perdait tout contrôle, elle avait une telle envie de le frapper, qu'elle ne savait plus ce qui la retenait.

\- De un, c'est moi qui fais les équipes. De deux, si tu veux flirter, tu le fais ailleurs qu'en raid.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler dessus mais la referma aussi vite, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle était choquée, plus encore blessée.

\- Flirter ? Répéta-t-elle, un peu ahurie. Je ... Tu ... vas te faire foutre Dixon, finit-elle par lancer.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible, mettant de la distance entre eux. « _Mais quel est son problème ?_ » s'interrogea-t-elle. Elle était fâchée et frustrée par la façon dont il venait de lui parler. Ils avaient lié une certaine amitié au fil des semaines, certes fragile mais que Beth avait cru réelle et sincère, pourtant il venait juste de la traiter comme une merde.

La colère grondait en elle et elle avait besoin de se défouler, elle sortit son couteau et se précipita sur les grilles. Aussitôt arrivée à celles-ci, elle se mit à défoncer les cranes des rôdeurs, les uns après les autres.

\- ça va Beth ? La surprit Zack, faisant inconsciemment doubler sa rage.

\- Mmh Mmh ! Grogna-t-elle, en se sentant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait juste être seule et laisser sortir sa fureur.

\- C'est à propos de Daryl ? Questionna-t-il. La jeune femme se doutait qu'il les avait vus discuter ou plutôt se disputer.

\- Pas du tout, nia-t-elle malgré tout. Juste un peu fatiguée.

\- Ok.

Il se rapprocha d'elle par derrière et plaça doucement sa tête dans son cou pour lui faire un bisou. Immédiatement, tout le corps de la blonde se raidit et elle recula de plusieurs pas. « va flirter » répétait la voix de l'archer dans sa tête.

\- écoute Zack, j'ai envie d'être seule, s'emporta-t-elle légèrement.

Sans un mot, il hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Beth savait qu'elle n'était pas très sympathique cependant, en ce moment précis, elle était trop préoccupée par son accrochage avec le chasseur pour se sentir coupable.

Elle soupira et retourna à sa tâche, essayant de mettre toute son irritation dans ses gestes. Elle était en colère car il l'avait traiter comme une gamine, comme si elle n'avait pas changé depuis leur rencontre. Honnêtement, elle ne savait plus trop si elle était fâchée contre lui ou contre elle-même. Qu'avait-elle cru ?

Elle s'en voulait pour la simple et bonne raison que contrairement à ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre, ce n'était pas les course, ni la chasse, ni même les entraînements qui lui manquaient. C'était ce qui reliait les trois choses ensembles, ce qui lui manquait, c'était Daryl Dixon. « _Quelle conne_ » se maudit-elle. Il avait tout à fait raison, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une gamine qui fantasmait sur un homme insaisissable.

« _pas besoin d'une gamine ... va flirter ailleurs_ » ces mots résonnaient en elle, encore et encore. Soudain, elle stoppa tout geste, laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps, revoyant l'image de l'archer face à elle lors de leur dispute. Son expression presque illisible, imperturbable, ses yeux sombres, froids, et le changement de comportement à la mention de Zack. Les yeux de Beth s'écarquillèrent devant l'idée qui germait dans sa tête, il avait eu cet éclat de jalousie, réalisa-t-elle.

Daryl était jaloux.

\- N'importe quoi, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

C'était juste impossible. Elle voulait tellement croire qu'elle pouvait représenter quelque chose pour lui, qu'elle avait dû imaginer cette lueur au fond de ses yeux. Elle était assez logique pour savoir que tout ça n'était qu'une partie de ses rêves. Serrant la sangle de son arbalète, comme pour s'assurer que celle-ci était toujours bien en place, elle reporta son attention sur les rôdeurs.

Après s'être défoulée pendant quelque temps, elle supposa au moins une demi heure, elle alla récupérer Juddith qu'elle avait abandonné à Carole.

En reprenant le bébé, son amie lui indiqua que Zack était parti comme il le lui avait demandé de le faire. Beth hocha simplement la tête devant l'information, se réjouissant silencieusement que celui-ci ne viendrait pas la coller dans l'immédiat. Beth se dirigea vers la pièce de rassemblement où quelques personnes y étaient présentes, notamment Maggie, assise à une table. Elle leva les yeux en l'air, elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter pour l'instant, elle sentait encore que son humeur était sur le qui-vive. Elle ne voulait pas supporter les remarques que pouvaient lui faire son aînée. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur l'observation de cette dernière.

\- Bethy, appela-t-elle, en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre.

La plus jeune jeta un regard sur le bébé dans ses bras, haussa les sourcils d'un air exaspéré et le pieds lourd avança vers sa soeur.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, remarqua-t-elle.

\- ça va, mentit Beth ne voulant en rien rentrer dans les détails.

Elle se sentait toujours fâchée contre Daryl. Pour être tout à fait franche, elle n'avait jamais aimé être en conflit avec quelqu'un. Cependant, elle avait vu rouge et elle n'arrivait pas réellement à se calmer. Maggie la fixa avec insistance, l'expression de son visage signifiant « _j'ai deux yeux tu sais_ ». Elle soupira une nouvelle fois de contrariété et se força à répondre.

\- Un peu énervée.

Elle mit Jude sur ses genoux, face à elle, lui souriant et la faisant doucement sauter sur ses jambes, pour l'amuser.

\- A cause ? Zack ? Supposa la plus âgée.

\- Non, rien à voir.

Malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de se contenir, Beth sentait la frustration monter en elle devant les questions de sa soeur. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui expliquer les raisons de sa colère mais elle connaissait assez Maggie pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant que sa curiosité ne serait pas satisfaite.

\- J'ai eu un accrochage avec Daryl, rien de grave.

Le regard de la brune sembla mi étonné, mi soupçonneux alors Beth décida de lui faire un court résumé de la situation, essayant bien entendu de ne rien dévoiler de compromettant.

\- Je voulais l'accompagner sur une course mais il a refusé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Assez de monde.

Il était hors de question qu'elle lui expose les termes de leur désaccord dans l'exactitude, elle se sentait déjà assez bouleversée comme ça. Au delà de ça, elle devait avouer qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le refus de l'archer, ni son ton si brusque et méprisant vis à vis d'elle.

\- Tu iras la prochaine fois, ajusta simplement Maggie comme une évidence.

Tant bien que mal, la plus jeune fit de son mieux pour lui répondre d'un sourire, faisant son possible pour paraître détachée.

\- T'as sûrement raison.

\- Bon alors, chose sérieuse, comment ça se passe avec Zack ?

Cette fois-ci, elle n'essaya pas de cacher son exaspération, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Sa soeur avait le don de soulever des sujets auxquels elle n'avait aucune envie de participer. Cependant, devant les yeux intrigués de la brune en face d'elle, elle savait qu'elle devait trouver un truc à dire.

\- Il est gentil.

\- C'est tout ? Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez embrassé, sourit-elle de toute ses dents, comme si c'était la plus belle nouvelle au monde.

Apparemment c'était vraiment pas sa journée. Beth dut se faire violence pour ne pas rugir toute la rage qu'elle ressentait.

\- Comment tu le sais ? S'écria-t-elle.

Devant la force de ces mots, l'humeur de Maggie déclina quelque peu, tout en gardant un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- C'est arrivé à mes oreilles.

Oh mon dieu, si Zack, l'avait dit à tout le monde, elle ferait une crise de nerfs, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de former un couple, ni que les autres s'amusent d'une romance qui n'existait même pas. Elle devait régler ce problème au plus vite. Elle se demanda alors si le bruit était arrivé jusqu'à Daryl et si ça expliquait la raison de sa méchante humeur avec elle. Elle repoussa l'idée en se disant que même si c'était le cas, il n'en avait probablement rien à faire.

\- ça pose un problème ? S'inquiéta sa soeur qui semblait avoir suivi son combat intérieur.

\- ça n'est rien d'important, ça ne représente rien, affirma-t-elle.

L'euphorie de son aînée chuta d'un seul coup et son visage prit une expression des plus sérieuses.

\- Il y a un sujet dont tu voudrais qu'on parle ? Sonda-t-elle d'un œil inquisiteur.

Beth haussa simplement les épaules, ferma les yeux quelques secondes comme pour repousser toute pensée relative au chasseur. Toutefois, le regard de la brune resta bloqué sur elle et elle comprit qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, et elle n'était pas sûre de l'aimer.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as Maggie ? Crache le morceau, l'encouragea-t-elle sur un ton un peu sec.

La blonde se rendait compte qu'elle devenait de plus en plus rude comme si une partie de sa douceur était partie avec l'arrivée du nouveau monde. Malgré tout, pour l'instant, elle était persuadée que c'était surtout parce qu'elle craignait ce que sa soeur avait à lui dire.

\- Ne t'énerve pas... Mais... Tu crois pas que tu passes trop de temps avec Daryl ?

Beth ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, stupéfaite par la question de son aînée. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait blessée, une deuxième fois sur la même journée. Elle se sentait incomprise. Elle se mit debout rapidement, plaça Juddith sur sa hanche et essaya au mieux de gérer sa colère.

-Tracasse pas pour ça, il n'y aura plus d'entraînement, ni de partie de chasse, ni même de course avec lui. Si ça peut te rassurer, ça fait quatre jours qu'il ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je pense donc que tu peux arrêter de te poser la question, explosa la blonde.

-Beth, je ... commença Maggie alors que la plus jeune se détournait déjà.

-Non, je ne veux pas en parler.

Sans un mot de plus, Beth s'éloigna, irritée au plus haut point, elle voulait être seule, non, elle en avait besoin.

Sa colère avait mis du temps avant de s'apaiser. Après sa dispute avec Daryl, puis sa conversation avec sa soeur, Beth s'était sentie comme une cocotte minute, prête à exploser à tout moment. Heureusement, pendant les heures qui ont suivi, Juddith avait aidé la jeune blonde à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. La présence du bébé était toujours une bénédiction pour elle, et un moyen de décompression. Elle était restée dans sa cellule un long moment, chantant à la fillette et profitant de ses sourires. Lorsque le calme l'avait à nouveau envahie, elle avait pu se permettre de laisser ses pensées converger doucement vers l'archer. Elle ressentait le besoin de comprendre son comportement agressif envers elle. Beth avait conscience que les sensations qu'elle ressentait à propos de lui, pouvaient devenir dangereuses et très embêtantes. Cependant, elle savait également qu'elle n'était pas capable de couper leur lien, aussi infime fut-il, elle voulait le conserver.

Elle devait avoir une discussion avec lui, si à nouveau, il la rejetait, alors elle se ferait une raison et ne l'ennuierait plus. Tout compte fait, c'était leur accord quand elle lui avait demandé de la former, « _si j'en ai marre et que je dis stop, on arrête tout_ » s'était-il assuré à l'époque et elle le lui avait accordé. Du coup, si il avait décidé qu'il n'en pouvait plus, elle l'accepterait. Seulement, elle devait savoir, elle se promit alors d'aller lui parler ce soir même.

Elle se décida alors de sortir de ses quartiers pour aller aider à faire le repas. Elle sut immédiatement qu'ils étaient rentré de la course car elle croisa Zack qui lui sourit et elle l'ignora magistralement.

Carl arriva pour récupérer Juddith et la conduire à son père, ce qui permit à Beth d'apporter toute son aide et son temps à Carole et aux femmes présentes. Beth les écoutait discuter distraitement, perdue dans ses propres réflexions. Une boule se formait dans son estomac, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait bientôt devoir rassembler tout son courage pour discuter avec le traqueur.

Le soir était maintenant tombé, et les dernières personnes encore présentes au repas commencèrent à retourner dans leur cellule. Beth savait que Daryl était dans la tour de garde et comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant, elle prépara une assiette pour lui porter de quoi manger. Se servant de ça comme excuse, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé pour le rejoindre. Elle ignora parfaitement le regard lourd de Maggie braqué sur son dos. Malgré sa détermination, plus elle avançait, plus elle sentait le doute l'accabler. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à supporter un autre rejet de la part de cet homme. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de rentrer dans un autre combat verbale, dans lequel elle ne comprendrait même pas la raison. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas faire demi tour, elle était motivée à l'affronter quoi qu'il advienne. Elle devait connaître son point de vue et encore plus savoir où elle en était. En toute honnêteté, elle voulait juste partager un moment rien qu'avec lui.

Repoussant le nœud d'angoisse qui lui broyait la poitrine, elle franchit la tour de garde pour venir s'installer à ses côtés, à distance raisonnable, lui laissant son espace personnel. Sans échanger le moindre mots, elle lui tendit l'assiette et il la prit sans même un regard.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux. Des mots défilèrent dans la tête de la jeune femme sans qu'elle puisse trouver le courage d'en prononcer un seul. C'était rare quand la blonde ne savait pas quoi dire, son père s'amusait toujours à dire qu'elle avait toujours réponse à tout. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle se retrouvait muette comme une carpe, reconnaissante qu'il ne lui ait pas dit de partir, enfin pas encore.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? Retentit la voix froide de l'archer, la faisant sursauter.

Elle ressentit soudainement le besoin de se lever et de quitter cet endroit, cependant, elle se rappela l'objectif de sa visite et rassemblant son courage à deux mains, elle lui fit face.

\- Je t'ai apporté à manger, essaya-t-elle de sourire, un peu ironique.

\- Voilà c'est fait, claqua-t-il. Tu peux y aller.

Elle repoussa la mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux et pinça fortement les lèvres en une fine ligne, retenant la rage en elle. Elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, si il ne voulait plus ni chasser avec elle, ni l'entraîner, ni même lui parler alors il allait au moins devoir lui expliquer le pourquoi.

\- Un merci ça te tuerait ?, souligna-t-elle, essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

Il grogna une réponse qu'elle ne saisit pas et quelque chose au fond d'elle se déclencha, comme si par son attitude il venait d'allumer un interrupteur.

-Tu vas me dire ce que j'ai fait, s'emporta-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle le vit serrer les dents sans lui accorder un seul regard, visiblement, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre. Beth se refit le film de leur derniers moments passés ensemble, essayant de déterminer où elle avait fauté. Elle avait beau y réfléchir encore et encore, elle ne comprenait pas.

De son côté, elle savait que ses étranges rêves l'avaient un peu encouragée à prendre une certaine distance, croyant que l'éloignement était la bonne chose à faire. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de l'observer du coin de l'œil, ni rougir dès qu'il lui aurait adressé la parole. En voyant où tout ça l'avait menée, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire, qu'elle aurait dû faire semblant de rien, camoufler le plus possible son trouble et continuer comme avant. Au lieu de ça, elle avait choisi de draguer un garçon qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout, espérant y voir plus clair. Elle s'était bien trompée, maintenant, elle se retrouvait avec un mec qui imaginait quelque chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Tout était sa faute, elle lui avait donné de faux espoirs.

Elle poussa un soupir d'agacement mais aussi de déception, ça ne servait à rien de rester là, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne dirait rien. Déçue, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour le laisser seul. Toutefois, sachant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, avec un sursaut d'énergie, elle pivota à nouveau pour lui faire face.

\- Je sais ce qu'on a dit, que quand t'en avais marre, on arrêtait là, je respecte. Je ne m'opposerai pas à ça. Mais ... Pourquoi maintenant ? ... je pensais que j'avais progressé... grâce à toi... si j'ai fais quelque chose qui t'as déplu, j'en suis désolé.

Sur le coup, elle s'était retournée pour lui crier dessus, parce qu'elle avait eu envie de l'insulter de tous les noms imaginables, elle avait ressenti le besoin de laisser sortir sa colère. Seulement, elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter. Même si il pensait qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une gamine, elle voulait lui montrer qu'il ne voyait pas en elle, ce qu'elle était devenue. Malgré le fait, qu'elle avait la volonté de rester forte et plus mâture qu'il le croyait, elle sentit les larmes inonder ses yeux. Elle baissa le regard vers le sol, souhaitant dissimuler sa faiblesse.

\- Daryl... je suis désolée... je ne t'embêterai plus, finit-elle la voix tremblante à cause de l'émotion qu'elle ressentait. Avant d'éclater en sanglot, elle décida de partir.

\- Beth... le son la surprit, elle arrêta son geste sans se retourner, se demandant si elle n'avait pas imaginé son nom.

\- T'as rien fait... lâcha-t-il faiblement.

Le coeur de la jeune femme battait violemment dans sa poitrine, elle se permit de laisser sortir l'air qu'elle retenait dans ses poumons, sans même s'en apercevoir. Lentement, elle pivota sur elle même pour l'observer. Elle remarqua tout de suite à la couleur de sa peau qu'il était gêné. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche pour parler et elle n'était pas réellement sûre qu'il le ferait non plus.

\- Pourquoi... commença-t-elle mais elle se stoppa net, le temps de rassembler ses idées, choisissant ses mots avec prudence. Pourquoi tu ne m'entraînes plus ? Pourquoi ne m'amènes-tu plus chasser ? Ou en course ? Osa-t-elle interroger, essayant de repousser l'angoisse que lui inspirait la future réponse.

Elle resta debout, immobile face à lui, laissant de l'espace entre eux, ne souhaitant pas être trop proche de lui, ayant peur de ne plus savoir réfléchir correctement. Par dessus tout, elle ne voulait pas l'oppresser. Si déjà, il lui donnait une réponse, alors elle saurait qu'elle avait eu raison de venir ce soir.

\- Tu n'en as plus besoin, argumenta-t-il sans relever les yeux dans sa direction. Tu sais te battre, tu sais traquer.

Sous ces faits, Beth se sentit rougir, les prenant comme des compliments. Elle était consciente qu'elle avait évolué cependant, elle savait qu'il avait tort. Elle avait encore énormément à apprendre, et de toute façon, qu'il ait raison ou tort à ce sujet, les moments entre eux deux, lui manquaient plus qu'ils étaient sensés le faire.

\- Tu peux encore me montrer plein de chose. J'ai encore des progrès à faire et tu le sais, je ne veux pas arrêter nos séances, avoua-t-elle mal à l'aise.

C'était tellement vrai ce qu'elle venait de dire, ça faisait trois voire quatre mois qu'ils passaient presque tout leur temps libre ensemble et d'un coup, ils ne se parlaient plus. Comme si quelque chose avait provoqué cette coupure, elle ne pouvait pas remettre ça que sur le fait de ses rêves un peu trop torrides. Il devait y avoir une autre raison.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Interrogea-t-elle, et encore une fois, elle redouta d'entendre ce qui allait suivre.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Daryl la regarda, plus encore il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde. Il n'avait pas les mots pour lui exprimer le pourquoi de son éloignement. En fait, il n'avait jamais eu les mots pour rien du tout et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

Toutefois, face aux pupilles bleues claires remplies d'une lueur inquiète, Daryl savait qu'il devait répondre. C'était comme si la jeune femme se blâmait pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable, comme si elle était vraiment coupable. Il ne pouvait la laisser croire ça.

Dans sa tête, il entendait à nouveau la conversation qu'il avait partagé avec Hershel quelques jours plus tôt, lui rappelant pourquoi il avait pris brusquement ses distances avec elle. Il ne voulait pas lui permettre de passer les murs qu'il avait construit autour de lui. Bien sûr, il doutait qu'elle puisse y arriver mais il ne voulait pas lui accorder la moindre chance, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait l'occasion d'y parvenir.

Au delà de ça, il se sentait coupable devant la réaction de son propre corps. En effet, il avait senti celui-ci réagir incontestablement à la proximité du corps de Beth. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être troublé.

Oubliant pour l'instant tout ça, il se concentra sur le regard triste et perdu de la jeune femme face à lui. Il savait qu'il lui avait causé du chagrin et il se demanda si de toute façon ceci n'était pas prévisible. Tout le monde savait que rester à côté d'un Dixon signifiait souffrir à un moment ou un autre, alors tout compte fait, valait peut-être mieux maintenant que plus tard.

\- Rien, déclara-t-il finalement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant qu'il se décide à en dire plus. Daryl retint un petit sourire, sachant que c'était la position qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle voulait absolument quelque chose. En l'occurrence ici, des réponses.

\- Assieds-toi fille, recommanda-t-il, mais elle hésita, restant sur ses appuis.

\- Têtue comme une mule, se moqua l'archer devant l'insistance de Beth.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, et pourtant tu n'as fait que me rejeter depuis quatre jours, encore ce matin. Excuse moi de me poser des questions.

\- Juste besoin d'être seul, essaya-t-il de la convaincre.

En même temps, c'était en partie vrai, il savait que c'était préférable de lui avouer ce fait, que d'être parfaitement honnête avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui révéler tout ce qui se passait en lui.

\- Désolé, finit-il par lui accorder. Je suis pas doué avec les gens.

Beth se permit alors un sourire. Daryl Dixon s'excusait et en plus à elle. Elle eut presque envie de se pincer pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Satisfaite de la petite réponse qu'elle avait enfin obtenu, elle s'assit à ses côtés. Pendant leur conversation, il avait terminé son assiette et l'avait posée en arrière. Le silence était de retour dans la tour, mais étonnamment, il était beaucoup plus apaisant que le précédent.

Beth se sentait enfin respirer normalement, elle était calme et rassurée, elle était avec lui et c'était la première fois en quatre jours. Elle l'observa en silence, remarquant chaque trait sombre sur son visage. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis leur rencontre à la ferme, des mèches commençaient à tomber sur ses yeux mais ce n'était en rien gênant. Sa mâchoire était dure, carrée alors qu'il fumait une cigarette. La lueur de la lune se reflétait dans ses pupilles. Beth n'avait qu'un seul mot pour le décrire à ce moment là, c'était beau. Daryl Dixon était beaucoup de chose, brute, rude, têtu, ombrageux, sexy mais la réalité frappait Beth, il était beau.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et se gronda intérieurement « _arrête d'agir comme une gamine Greene_ » ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle allait garder la tête froide. Elle savait qu'elle devait détourner les yeux, mais elle en était incapable, comme si une force invisible la tenait dans la position. Ce fut lui qui lui fit face, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Beth avait conscience qu'elle aurait dû être gênée ou ressentir un certain malaise pourtant, il n'en était rien. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle n'avait aucun problème avec le fait d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit d'observation. Elle ressentait même comme une boule de chaleur sous la puissance du regard du chasseur.

\- Arrête de regarder, gronda-t-il doucement.

Comme il s'y attendait sûrement, elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de lui sourire vaillamment. Il secoua la tête semblant mi amusé, mi agacé.

\- Depuis quand tu fumes ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Il balaya simplement la question d'un geste de la main.

\- Trop longtemps pour que je puisse m'en souvenir, grogna-t-il.

\- J'ai jamais essayé, avoua-t-elle, une étincelle dans le regard.

Elle pencha la tête légèrement vers lui, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait lui passer sa cigarette mais il nia de la tête.

\- Même pas en rêve fille, j'tiens trop à mon cul.

Elle sourit plus large devant sa remarque, évitant de lui faire part de ce qui se déroulait dans sa tête. Elle leva un sourcil et fit une petite moue, mimant le fait d'être mécontente, et un peu frustrée.

\- Une fois, un secret entre nous, quémanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il l'observa alors, et aperçut sa mine envieuse, ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Il dut s'avouer à cet instant précis, que son contact lui avait manqué durant ces quatre derniers jours. Cette fille devait certainement cacher un petit diable derrière ce visage d'ange. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à lui refuser ses requêtes. Non, pour être franc, il ne savait rien lui refuser, surtout lorsqu'elle le regardait de la sorte, avec des yeux aussi doux que ceux d'une biche.

Il lui tendit la cigarette qu'elle glissa entre son index et son majeur pour diriger le bout à sa bouche. Daryl ne sut détourner le regard alors qu'elle faisait le geste, la vision lui semblant étrange et hypnotisante. Beth Greene était entrain de fumer, si Hershel voyait ça, il savait qu'il prendrait cher.

La jeune femme inspira et inhala la fumée et ce qui devait se produire, arriva. Elle se mit à tousser comme si elle allait cracher ses poumons et dès que la quinte de toux fut terminée, une grimace de dégoût se dessina sur son visage.

\- Oh mais c'est horrible... gémit-elle.

Il reprit la cigarette en ricanant légèrement.

\- Cette chose va te tuer, râla-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Voila pourquoi tu n'y toucheras plus jamais.

\- Oui, Mr Dixon, affirma-t-elle moqueuse en appuyant chaque syllabe.

Le silence retomba à nouveau, le seul bruit qui leur parvenait, était les grondements des quelques rôdeurs qui s'agglutinaient aux grilles. Beth n'était pas prête à en faire part à quiconque, mais elle redoutait le jour où les barrières céderaient. Elle ne put empêcher un frisson d'horreur de parcourir son corps, à cette idée. Si ça devait arriver, elle serait prête à les affronter toutefois, une certaine angoisse enserrait toujours son coeur lorsqu'elle y pensait. Il n'était pas question que de elle, elle se rendait compte de toutes les personnes qu'il faudrait protéger. Tous ceux de Woodbury, les plus vieux comme son père, les plus jeunes comme Luke, Mika, Lizzie, Juddith... Elle ferma les yeux en visualisant le visage du bébé. Il y avait tellement de monde maintenant, et elle se battrait contre n'importe quoi pour qu'ils puissent rester à l'abri. Elle se força à éloigner les mauvaises réflexions.

\- Les fraises me manquent, souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers Daryl, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Seul le bruit extérieur lui répondit, alors elle continua.

\- Un bain me manque, les douches, c'est bien mais un bain... je retournerai bien au lac où tu m'as emmenée l'autre jour, exposa-t-elle, innocemment.

A ces mots, l'image de la jeune blonde immergée dans l'eau, se forma dans l'esprit de l'archer, rendant sa respiration un peu laborieuse. Il repoussa vite fait cette illusion, en se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait.

Il savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais encore une fois, Daryl n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de chose. Il n'était pas le type de personne à se laisser aller à des jeux ou des moments de détendre. Pourtant la voir là, avec une certaine légèreté et un peu joyeuse, l'autorisa à la suivre presque indépendamment de lui.

\- Les hamburgers me manquent, sortit-il enfin.

Elle prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, la mordillant discrètement, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

\- Le chocolat me manque, poursuivit-elle.

\- Les biscuits me manquent.

\- La télévision me manque, dirent-ils d'une même voix. Beth laissa un rire franc quitter sa bouche, alors que l'archer lui accordait un vrai sourire.

\- Maman faisait de super biscuits avec des pépites de chocolat et des fruits rouges. Avec Maggie et Shawn, on se disputait toujours le dernier, se rappela-t-elle.

C'était encore douloureux de se souvenir de sa vie avant le tournant, de son frère, de sa mère, des gens qui avaient partagé leur quotidien et qui aujourd'hui n'étaient plus là. Cependant, à cet instant précis, parler de ça était juste agréable, peut-être parce qu'elle se confiait à Daryl, parce qu'elle aimait l'idée qu'il la connaisse mieux, elle n'en était pas très sûre. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle ne se sentait pas triste.

\- Ma mère en faisait aussi. Souvent c'était de la merde, expliqua-t-il à son tour.

La blonde était tellement surprise par ce simple aveu qu'elle n'osait pas bouger, ni prononcer un seul mot, ne voulant pas l'arrêter dans son élan. Elle ressentait tellement le besoin de mieux le connaître qu'elle aurait pu rester muette pendant des heures et se contenter de l'écouter.

\- Elle a fini en fumée, brûlée par les flammes, baisée par la vie. Par un vieux con.

Beth pouvait voir la douleur toujours présente au fond de lui. Perdre sa mère était horrible, elle le savait mais pour un petit garçon, la peine devait être indescriptible. Elle pensa immédiatement à Carl et elle comprit alors l'attachement que lui portait Daryl. Ils se comprenaient, ils avaient traversé la même douleur, le même enfer. Elle se demanda alors si le chasseur avait au moins un souvenir heureux dans son passé, l'observant silencieusement elle ne pouvait qu'en douter. Instinctivement, elle avait envie de lui prendre la main et de la serrer pour lui apporter la preuve de son soutien. Toutefois, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui indiquait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Le geste le ferait se taire et plus encore s'écarter d'elle.

\- Ça a été Merle et moi, longtemps. Avec ce fils de pute. Ensuite Merle est parti, il le devait. Alors c'était le vieux et moi.

Elle savait que chaque mot était difficile à sortir, elle le comprenait, elle n'était pas dupe, mais dans un sens elle était touchée qu'il lui confie ces choses.

-C'est lui qui a fait ça ? Osa-t-elle demander, n'arrivant pas à se retenir.

Elle parlait avec douceur, lui indiquant son dos d'un signe de tête. Elle avait peur de le brusquer, elle avait peur qu'il se taise. Seulement, si il le faisait et qu'il décidait de ne pas répondre, alors elle lui accorderait ce silence, elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Tout fois, elle se sentait tellement submergée par les émotions devant ces confidences, qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'en profiter. Ses paupières clignotèrent à plusieurs reprises, et elle se demanda si les images de son passé se répétaient dans sa tête. Un soupçon de remord encombra Beth mais lorsqu'il hocha positivement la tête, ce fut la colère qui prit place dans sa poitrine.

\- Juste un putain de fils de pute alcoolique, grogna-t-il.

\- Personne ne mérite ça, surtout pas toi. Il n'a aucune excuse. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant et lui un monstre abusif, assura la jeune femme d'une voix vibrante de rage et de rancœur. Il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait de toi, maintenant, tu dois le chasser, le rejeter parce que tu n'es plus sa victime et tu ne le seras plus jamais. Tu n'es plus un enfant et tu n'es plus seul. Tu es Daryl Dixon, tu es un membre de cette prison, de cette famille. Tu es un combattant, un survivant et surtout tu es unique.

Emportée par sa spontanéité et son discours, Beth s'était mise debout, le toisant de sa taille alors qu'il restait assis. Elle pointait un doigt vers lui comme pour donner plus d'impact à ses affirmations. Elle avait cette intonation remplie de sincérité et de conviction, elle avait ce côté un peu sauvage dans sa fureur et ça la rendait assez impressionnante.

Il se redressa sur ses pieds, paraissant pas très à l'aise d'être plus bas qu'elle. Il était à peine debout, qu'elle ne sut se retenir et passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Le coeur de l'archer se mit à battre à un rythme effréné, le souffle presque coupé devant la puissance de l'étreinte.

Après quelques minutes, elle se décala lui rendant son espace personnel et leva les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Jamais je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, Daryl Dixon, reprit-elle ne ressentant visiblement aucune gêne. Il n'y avait aucune trace de malaise sur son visage, et elle semblait tellement zen face à tout ça que ça en était troublant, surtout pour lui.

\- Pourtant, les cons ça courent les rues, essaya-t-il de plaisanter, envoyant valser le compliment.

\- Arrête de faire ça. Tu dois apprendre à accepter les compliments qu'on te fait, ne les rejette plus.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, elle fit quelques pas en arrière et jeta un coup d'oeil sur les rôdeurs à l'extérieur. Ceux-ci contrastaient avec le calme de la nuit, ça en était terriblement agaçant, néanmoins, Beth savait que c'était la réalité de leur monde maintenant. La voix de Daryl résonna alors dans la tour de garde et elle reporta son attention sur lui.

\- J'pourrais te retourner le compliment Greene.

Leurs yeux se lièrent un moment, elle pouvait voir le rouge sur son visage et elle sentait ses propres joues chauffer sous sa remarque. Pourtant, il était si facile de se noyer dans son regard si intense, si bleu, si lui, elle sourit doucement, regrettant déjà les prochains mots qu'elle allait prononcer.

\- Je vais récupérer Juddith, j'ai dit que je la prenais pour la nuit.

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'en voulait de devoir garder le bébé. Bien entendu ce n'était pas contre la petite fille, mais elle avait tellement envie de rester là, monter la garde avec lui, juste pour rattraper les quatre derniers jours.

\- On se voit demain, bonne nuit Daryl.

Ces quelques mots avaient été plus difficiles à dire qu'elle l'aurait cru, elle dut se faire violence pour se détourner et le laisser seul dans cette tour.

\- Bonne nuit Beth, souffla-t-il dans un son à peine perceptible.

En quittant l'habitacle, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune blonde. Elle était assez honnête avec elle-même pour reconnaître que l'archer était partout en elle. C'était indéniable, elle ne pouvait plus le nier, elle était parfaitement consciente pour savoir que c'était insensé et certainement stupide mais c'était simplement incontrôlable.

Prendre ses distances n'avaient pas apporté ce qu'elle espérait, ça lui avait seulement fait comprendre qu'elle ne serait pas capable de lutter plus longtemps contre ça. Tout compte fait, elle avait eu totalement raison de venir le voir, la soirée était assez satisfaisante.

 **Note de l'auteur: Alors dites-moi votre ressenti. Je suis pressé de connaitre votre avis. Comment avez-vu trouvé ce rêve? j'espère vraiment que rien n'était trop nian, nian. est-ce que la réconciliation vous semble juste? Je serais ravi de vous éclairer si vous avez des questions ou si vous voulez discuter des personnages avec moi. Gardez à l'esprit que la Beth de cette histoire et comme je l'aperçois ou plutôt comme j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit dans la série. Merci de votre soutien.**


	11. douceur

**Bonjour à tous, je sais que j'ai mis plus de temps à mettre ce chapitre en ligne mais je suis en congé et donc je profite un peu. Cependant, les prochaines parties de l'histoire devraient également arrivées un peu en retard car je dois les retaper sur le pc.**

 **Je suis ravie de voir toutes vos reviews arrivées où encore de voir que plusieurs me rajoute en favoris. Je remercie chacun d'entre vous pour son attention portée à cette histoire. Un énorme merci à ma choupette qui prends le temps de me corriger et qui me permets d'alléger mes écrits et de les rendre plus compréhensifs. Merci Sidneycolombia. j'espère avoir répondu à tous vos commentaires et n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser pour ce chapitre.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Les pleurs de Juddith résonnèrent dans la cellule, réveillant Beth qui se força péniblement à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Oh Jude, il est tôt, se plaignit-elle.

L'intérieur de la prison était encore plongé dans une semi-obscurité, montrant qu'à l'extérieur le ciel n'était pas encore tout à fait clair. Aucun bruit ne parvenait à la jeune fille, signifiant que la vie dans la prison n'avait pas encore commencé. Rassemblant son courage, la blonde se leva difficilement de son lit pour aller cueillir le bébé éveillé dans son berceau.

\- Tu as déjà faim ? S'étonna-t-elle.

D'une main habituée, elle prépara un biberon de lait tout en berçant délicatement l'enfant. Ne souhaitant pas rester confinée seule dans sa cellule, elle se dirigea vers le lieu de rassemblement . Elle savait que, vu l'heure plus que matinale, il y avait beaucoup de chance qu'elle n'y trouve personne ou alors très peu de monde.

En effet, comme pour confirmer son intuition, le centre de la prison était vide de présence humaine, exceptée une silhouette dans un coin opposé. La jeune femme se sourit à elle-même, et avec une certaine espièglerie, elle avança le plus silencieusement possible, observant le bébé dans ses bras, lui envoyant une demande muette de continuer à boire son biberon sans un son. Elle arriva subrepticement derrière la personne, glissa sa tête le plus près possible de son oreille, évitant tout contact physique, voulant toujours passer inaperçue.

\- Bouh ! S'écria-t-elle toute souriante.

Il se retourna sans même sursauter d'un millimètre et la fixa sérieusement.

\- T'es folle, je pourrais te tuer.

Devant l'expression de son visage, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- Bien sûr, c'est pourtant moi qui t'ai botter le cul, il y a quelques jours, s'amusa-t-elle à le narguer, les sourcils relevés de manières arrogante.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, rétorqua Daryl.

\- De toute façon, je sais que tu m'avais repérée dès que je suis arrivée.

Elle en était persuadée, elle le savait à la façon dont ses oreilles s'étaient directement colorées. Elle avait aperçu la manière dont il avait contracté tous ses muscles, se forçant à rester immobile. Tout ça serait passé inaperçu aux yeux de n'importe qui mais pas à ceux de Beth. Elle avait passé tellement de temps avec lui, elle avait appris à reconnaître chacune de ses réactions devant de multiples situations. Elle l'avait observé autant qu'elle le pouvait, étudiant l'ensemble de ses mouvements.

\- Même un enfant de deux ans t'aurait entendu approcher, confirma-t-il en se moquant gentiment d'elle. Ses lèvres se formaient dans un semblant de petit sourire.

La jeune femme n'aurait pas su en donner la raison, mais elle se sentait extrêmement bien, un peu joyeuse, le sourire qu'elle arborait ne quittait pas son visage. Elle enleva le biberon de la bouche de Juddith, celle-ci jouant avec la tétine plus qu'autre chose. Elle la redressa contre sa poitrine, installant sa petite tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà levée ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Disons qu'un petit lutin en a décidé ainsi, sourit-elle de plus belle, en respirant l'odeur de l'enfant. Et toi ? Tu étais de garde une partie de la nuit, tu devrais encore dormir.

\- La chasse.

Avant même qu'elle puisse annoncer quoi que ce soit d'autre, Carole les rejoignit. Elle les salua aimablement et Beth remarqua directement son regard intrigué et insistant mais fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Une nouvelle fois, l'idée que l'archer et son amie puissent entretenir une relation intime flotta dans son cerveau. Elle s'autorisa un coup d'oeil au deux, faisant voyager son regard de l'un à l'autre, essayant de détecter le moindre indice qui confirmerait ses soupçons. Elle croisa alors les yeux de Daryl qui, étonné, fronça les sourcils dans une moue interrogative. Elle se contenta de nier de la tête avec un sourire discret, tout en se mordant l'intérieure de la joue comme pour éviter de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « _tu couches avec Carole ?_ ». En même temps, ça ne la concernait en rien, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

\- Je vais aller cuire le daim que tu as ramené hier, exposa la plus âgée.

Beth remarqua que le soleil était maintenant levé. Elle regarda l'archer, se demandant si ça lui dirait de sortir. Elle fut surprise de le voir tendre les bras vers Juddith tout en se mettant debout, elle eut presque l'impression qu'il avait suivit le fil de ses idées ou alors elle avait parlé tout haut.

\- Allez petite dure à cuire, nous allons prendre l'air.

Une fois le bébé logé dans ses bras, il suivit Carole. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la jeune blonde reprit ses esprits et emprunta le même chemin.

A l'extérieur, le matin avait enfin pointé le bout de son nez, et quelques personnes de Woodbury y étaient déjà installées. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Beth aperçut les regards se diriger vers le chasseur, chacun le salua joyeusement. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point, il n'avait pas du tout conscience d'être indispensable à cette prison. Tout le monde était quasi en admiration devant lui, les enfants voulaient lui ressembler, les femmes rêvaient très certainement de partager son lit.

En arrivant, Daryl s'assit sur une des table en bois, ses pieds reposant sur le banc, Carole se mit tout de suite aux fourneaux et Beth se plaça aux côtés de l'archer. L'ambiance était familiale, légère, le soleil apportait une douceur agréable sur sa peau, et elle se permit de soupirer d'aisance. Juddith babillait joyeusement dans les bras du chasseur, et comme elle s'agitait assez bien, la jeune blonde se plaça derrière le dos du bébé, se glissant entre les jambes de celui-ci. Elle essayait de stabiliser la fillette contre le torse du traqueur, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer tous les regards braqués sur eux. Elle était pleinement consciente que ses mains ne cessaient de frôler une fois les bras de Daryl, une fois sa cuisse. Elle repoussait, aussi fort que possible, les chocs électriques que chaque contact provoquait en elle. Une fois de temps en temps, elle se permettait de croiser son regard, espérant dissimuler son trouble, sondant ses réactions à lui.

La fillette s'agitait de plus en plus, obligeant Beth à la reprendre dans ses bras et se réinstaller à côté de l'archer. Quelque chose en elle n'avait aucune envie de casser ce contact, elle n'en savait pas la cause ou la raison ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais elle avait juste besoin d'être proche de lui. Alors écoutant son envie, elle se posa le plus près possible, espérant que cela ne paraisse pas suspect.

Carole amena une assiette pleine à Daryl et pour ne pas changer, il utilisa ses mains pour manger. Beth sourit, amusée par son côté bourrin, un peu homme des cavernes.

\- Quoi ? S'enquit-il.

\- Tu pourrais au moins lui monter l'exemple , fit-elle semblant de s'indigner.

\- C'est ça qui t'embête ? La nargua-t-il en mettant le doigt tout gras sur le bout de son nez.

\- Oh Daryl, t'es crade... Souffla-t-elle, malgré toutes ces remontrances, son sourire démentait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire.

La jeune femme se demanda alors si, tout comme elle, le chasseur pouvait entendre tous les murmures qui prenaient place dans leur dos. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait ce que provoquaient tous ces bavardages.

\- Tout le monde t'aime, ajouta Carole en reflétant les pensées de la plus jeune.

Face à l'expression dubitative de l'archer, les deux femmes partagèrent un rire amusé.

\- Beth, retentit soudainement une voix derrière eux.

Sans pouvoir le contrôler, le corps de la blonde se raidit. Elle perçut aussitôt le regard de l'homme à côté d'elle qui semblait avoir remarqué son changement d'humeur. Elle le savait, elle avait fait une erreur en jouant ainsi. Maintenant, elle se trouvait dans une situation délicate, et elle allait devoir arranger ça. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Zack venait vers eux. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, elle le vit se pencher sur elle comme pour l'embrasser. D'un bond, elle se redressa sur ses pieds évitant ses lèvres en se reculant légèrement, mettant Juddith entre eux.

\- Je vais chercher mon arbalète, je viens chasser avec toi, déclara-t-elle à Daryl qui l'observait surpris. Elle ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de répondre, elle mit le bébé dans les bras de Carole et retourna à l'intérieur de la prison.

Une fois Beth partie, Zack s'éloigna visiblement déçu laissant Carole et Daryl, seuls. La femme avait cet air amusé sur le visage qui sembla s'agrandir à l'approche d'un jeune garçon.

\- Mr Dixon, je suis Patrick, ça serait un honneur de vous serrer la main. Je voulais vous remercier pour le chevreuil d'hier, s'exclama-t-il un étrange regard émerveillé.

Le chasseur le regardait étonné, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait et ce qui lui valait tout cet enthousiasme. Néanmoins, il lécha ses doigts rempli de nourriture pour serrer la main tendue devant lui. Ce gamin semblait surexcité et euphorique, rendant le traqueur vraiment très perplexe. Carole le sortit de l'embarras en renvoyant gentiment Patrick, toutefois elle avait ce regard moqueur sur la figure.

-Tu es leur héro, exposa-t-elle le faisant grimacer.

-Pfff, n'importe quoi.

-Hé oui poussin, elles sont toutes jalouses tu sais ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Devant cette remarque, ce fut l'incompréhension qui se peignit sur le visage de l'archer. Déjà le fait que les autres puissent penser qu'il était un héro le rendait assez magnanime mais il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que son amie voulait dire par " _jalouses_ " .

\- De Beth ! Ajouta-t-elle devant son air perdu. Elle pointa alors de sa tête quelque chose derrière lui et en se retournant, il aperçut la jeune blonde qui venait les rejoindre. Celle-ci saluait amicalement le jeune Patrick tout en continuant son chemin vers eux. Son arbalète était hissée sur son dos et elle avançait d'un pas déterminé et assuré.

\- Tu passes tout ton temps libre avec elle, expliqua Carole en reflétant un simple fait. Daryl avait envie de démentir cette réalité cependant, à cet instant, son regard était un peu trop intrigué par la fine silhouette qui se rapprochait d'eux, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Il se contenta de nier de la tête comme pour contredire l'information car les mots semblaient refuser de quitter sa bouche.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Interrogea Beth en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-Rien, marmonna-t-il.

-Je lui disais juste qu'il était le héro de tous ces gens, indiqua la femme aux cheveux gris avec un sourire un peu narquois au bord des lèvres.

L'éclat joyeux dans le regard de la blonde se fit encore plus intense, elle se mit à côté de Carole pour caresser tendrement les cheveux de Juddith.

-Bien sûr que tout le monde l'aime, c'est leur Robin des bois, plaisanta-t-elle avec la plus âgée, comme si il n'était même pas là.

-Robin des bois ? Et puis quoi encore, fit mine de se vexer Daryl.

-Allez Robin, je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'une vraie chasseresse, le provoqua-t-elle, presque hilare devant la tête qu'il faisait.

Il n'ajouta rien, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel dans une mine exacerbée. Beth posa un léger baiser sur le front du bébé et ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent en se taquinant légèrement, laissant Carole seule, avec un sourire attendri en les observant.

Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, Beth et Daryl chassaient depuis un bon moment maintenant. Contrairement à sa routine habituelle, l'archer n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'ils faisaient, son attention était trop dirigée sur la femme blonde qui avançait devant lui, complètement appliquée à utiliser ses nouvelles connaissances.

Le chasseur ne cessait de se réprimander lui-même pour toutes les pensées qui traversaient sa tête, la voix d'Hershel se répétant en boucle dans son esprit depuis qu'ils avaient eu cette étrange conversation. Le traqueur savait très bien que garder un œil sur Beth devenait dangereux alors qu'il était enseveli d'idées spéciales et pas du tout appropriées. Bon sang, cette fille n'était qu'une gamine, pourtant en l'observant là, à quelques pas de lui, il ne pouvait pas nier à quel point elle avait changé.

Il venait de passer ces derniers jours à ressasser et repousser tout contact avec elle, espérant que ce soit le meilleur moyen de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il s'était forcé à agir comme un gros connard de Dixon et cela avec succès jusqu'à la veille au soir. Encore une fois, elle avait réussi à le trouver et, plus encore, à le troubler.

Les réflexions de Carole jouaient dans sa tête, la femme avait été sa première véritable amie et il avait très bien saisi ses insinuations. Il avait voulu les démentir, lui dire qu'elle s'imaginait des choses mais il n'avait pas réussi à prononcer les paroles. De plus, la blonde était réapparue aussi vite.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi, il se prenait la tête avec ce genre de détails car il avait entendu que Zack et Beth fricotaient ensemble. Lors de leur course, le jeune homme avait clairement indiqué qu'ils s'étaient fortement rapprochés. Sur ces dires, Daryl avait involontairement senti une colère monter en lui, envers le jeune garçon mais également envers Beth. C'était complètement insensé et assez immature.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait senti la jeune femme se raidir à l'arrivée de son ami et il était même prêt à parier qu'elle avait tout fait pour éviter de se retrouver trop proche de lui. Peut-être que c'était juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

Pourtant encore à cet instant, il avait envie de poser la question, voulant repousser la certaine rancœur qui l'habitait. Toutefois, il se sentait réellement ridicule et il ne se voyait pas en arriver là. Ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires et elle était libre de fréquenter qui elle souhaitait, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

Néanmoins, sa tête refusait de le laisser tranquille, lui faisant ressentir à nouveau toutes les drôles de sensations qui l'avaient envahi ce matin même, lors de leurs contacts. Elle semblait toujours si à l'aise dans ses mouvements et ça paraissait tellement naturel pour elle, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Il était presque persuadé qu'elle avait provoqué chacun de ces touchés, lui envoyant à chaque fois de petites décharges électriques, rendant le contact visuel quasi impossible. Au delà de ça, il n'avait su éviter de surprendre tous les murmures, ainsi que les regards de toutes les personnes qui les entouraient, il avait fait de son mieux pour les ignorer.

En la regardant là, occupée à chasser, donnant le meilleur d'elle-même pour reproduire ce qu'il lui avait enseigné, la voix d'Hershel reprit avec force dans sa tête. « _C'est rassurant d'avoir un homme comme toi autour d'elle_ ». Le vieil homme était donc totalement fou, un Dixon autour de la plus jeune de ses filles, n'était probablement pas ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux, ni ce qu'il pouvait qualifier de rassurant. Daryl était persuadé que le vieux sage avait seulement suggéré de la protéger, rien de plus. Sur ce point, peut-être pourrait-il assurer, en tout cas, il espérait qu'il en serait capable.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de se tendre sur le coin de sa bouche, à la pensée qu'elle n'avait certainement plus besoin de lui pour sa sécurité. Comme pour confirmer ses réflexions, il remarqua que Beth lui faisait face, tenant fièrement un écureuil dans sa main gauche et son arbalète dans l'autre. Il était tellement absorbé par son subconscient, que son cerveau n'avait pas enregistré les mouvements de la jeune femme. Elle venait juste d'attraper un animal à elle seule, et vu son expression sur son visage, l'archer comprit à quel point elle en ressentait de la fierté.

\- Alors Robin, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? S'écria-t-elle reprenant sa blague du matin, toujours autant amusée par sa propre moquerie.

Toute personne normalement constituée aurait eu un mal de chien à ne pas céder à la joie naturelle qui émanait d'elle. Malgré tout, le chasseur serra les lèvres, retenant le plus fort possible le sourire qui menaçait de se former sur ses propres lèvres.

\- Mouais, on a failli attendre pour un stupide écureuil, nargua-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Peut-être que je n'ai pas eu un si bon professeur que ça, rétorqua-t-elle en relevant la tête sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Ou que tu n'es pas la meilleur élève que j'ai eu.

\- Je suis surtout la SEULE élève que vous ayez eu Mr Dixon, contra-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le mot " seule", avant de pouffer de rire.

\- Allez fille. On rentre.

Sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il s'approcha d'elle, prit l'animal mort pour l' attacher à la ceinture de la blonde. Il retient son souffle quand ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau nue en dessous de son petit t-shirt. Il se recula aussitôt comme s'il venait de se brûler, se maudissant automatiquement d'avoir effectué de tels gestes.

Elle replaça l'arbalète sur son dos, faisant passer la sangle de maintien devant, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit de son mieux pour se donner un air faussement imperturbable.

\- T'as vu ? On dirait presque toi !, S'exclama-t-elle voulant l'imiter.

\- N'essaye pas de me ressembler, ça t'apportera rien de bon, déclara-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir laissé filtrer ces mots.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, le sourire de Beth s'agrandit et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur malicieuse.

\- Tu devrais dire ça aux enfants qui jouent à être Daryl Dixon.

Il rejeta sa remarque d'un geste de la main, trouvant simplement l'image ridicule, personne ne voudrait être lui. Il n'était pas le genre de type à être admiré, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour, au contraire.

Il savait qu'ils devaient reprendre le chemin du retour mais sans en connaître la raison, il était dans l'impossibilité de détourner son regard d'elle. Son sourire était tellement étincelant, qu'il pouvait réchauffer n'importe quel crétin. Ses yeux glissèrent inconsciemment sur ses lèvres légèrement entre ouvertes et s'attardèrent un peu trop longtemps, provoquant un certain émoi en lui. Il se demanda alors si Zack avait comme il semblait le dire, posé les siennes dessus, il ne se rendit même pas compte que ses poings se serrèrent en même temps qu'un éclair de rage troublait sa vision. Il freina aussi vite ce sentiment sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucun droit de le ressentir. Alors que l'air qui les entourait devenait quelque peu étrange, il se retourna pour reprendre leur route.

\- Alors toi et Zack... ? S'entendit-il demander. « _quel con_ » se traita-t-il mentalement.

\- Quoi ? Questionna-t-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Il ne sut quoi répondre, était-il trop tard pour faire semblant de rien, et reprendre la question ? Néanmoins, il fixa son attention sur elle, braquant son regard dans le sien.

\- Vous... tu sais ? Bafouilla-t-il en haussant les sourcils comme s'il essayait de lui expliquer muettement. Beth se contenta de sourire, ne détachant pas ses yeux des seins.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, dit-elle. Toutefois, il sut directement qu'elle savait de quoi il parlait. Elle avait cette expression sur ses traits, lui donnant cet air sûr d'elle accompagné d'un petit sourire qu'il jugeait ironique.

\- Laisse-tomber, claqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il l'avait prémédité. Elle se plaça face à lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Elle releva les sourcils de manière interrogative, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle avait une mimique visiblement amusée par la situation.

\- Jaloux Mr Dixon ?

Daryl sentit aussi vite ses joues s'enflammer devant la franchise de la jeune femme. Il savait à quel point tout ça était stupide, jamais il n'avait pensé laisser percevoir un tel sentiment. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il le ressentait. Il n'avait aucun droit d'être possessif envers elle, d'aucune manière.

\- Il me semblait t'avoir dit que les gamines c'étaient pas mon truc, lança-t-il voulant être le plus convaincant possible.

Elle pinça ses lèvres en une fine ligne, releva le menton fièrement, remit à nouveau la mèche rebelle qui avait échappé à sa tresse à l'arrière de son oreille et se rapprocha de quelques centimètre de lui.

\- Ça ne pose donc aucun problème si un autre juge bon de profiter de ce que la gamine a à offrir, défia-t-elle en laissant glisser un sourire sur ses lèvres, en appuyant bien sur les mots clés. Elle se détourna de lui sans lui laisser le temps de parole, et avança de quelques pas en roulant des hanches d'une manière que l'archer pourrait qualifier d'aguicheuse. Le chasseur avala difficilement la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, faisant taire la sensation qui prenait naissance en lui.

\- Enfin, si elle en a envie bien sûr, termina Beth en tournant légèrement la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

La chasseur mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, se forçant à retenir une remarque acerbe « _putain, cette fille joue vraiment avec le feu_ » pensa-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner. Il secoua la tête, ayant parfaitement conscience d'avoir un air un peu ahuri sur le visage.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et Beth était toujours occupée à essayer de calmer Juddith. Celle-ci refusait de dormir, elle se mettait à hurler dès que la jeune femme la posait. C'était étrange et frustrant, c'était la première fois qu'elle était incapable de l'apaiser. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait le bébé, elle d'habitude si sage et silencieuse, était à l'instant même, une boule de larme et de cri. Elle avait même hésité à réveiller son père pour qu'il regarde si elle n'était pas malade. Cependant, l'absence de fièvre la forçait à ne pas le faire.

Le blonde admettait que la fatigue commençait à augmenter en elle et qu'elle ressentait le besoin de dormir, toutefois ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle devait empêcher les autres de se reposer en leur confiant ses responsabilités. Elle s'était jurée de prendre soin de l'enfant et ce n'était pas parce que celle-ci était un peu plus difficile qu'elle allait s'en débarrasser. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça fonctionnait, elle attendrait que la fillette se calme pour dormir. En voyant les joues rouges de Juddith, Beth était presque sûre qu'elle faisait une poussée dentaire qui devait être douloureuse pour elle, ce qui expliquait ses pleurs. Il était hors de question qu'elle dérange quiconque pour ça, elle prendrait son mal en patience.

Alors qu'elle se promenait dans sa cellule en berçant le bébé, son esprit épuisé dévia vers sa partie de chasse de ce matin même. Bon sang, elle avait eu le culot de flirter clairement avec Daryl, jamais elle ne se serait crue capable de ça. Néanmoins, l'éclair de jalousie qu'elle avait surpris dans le regard de l'archer, avait réveillé quelque chose en elle. Son premier instinct lui avait crié de démentir, de lui avouer qu'il n'y avait rien avec Zack. Toutefois, elle avait eu l'audace de se lancer dans un tout autre jeux, celui de la séduction. Peut-être avait-il envie de croire qu'elle n'était encore qu'une gamine, du coup, elle était assez déterminée à lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

Par contre, elle savait qu'elle devait une explication au jeune garçon de Woodbury, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à crier à tout le monde qu'ils entretenaient une relation amoureuse. Honnêtement, les quatre jours d'éloignement avec le chasseur lui avaient montré que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'emprunter cette voie.

Beth savait très bien ce qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour Daryl, elle avait compris l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait. Malgré ça, elle doutait toujours d'une possible relation entre lui et Carole. Ce point la préoccupait plus que nécessaire, elle avait voulu à plusieurs reprises lui poser la question mais elle avait eu peur de sa réaction et avait remis ce sujet à plus tard. Elle était pleinement conscience qu'elle avait très bien pu imaginer l'intérêt qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'autorisant à faire apparaître les yeux bleus du chasseurs dans son esprit. Elle ressentit aussitôt une série de picotements au creux de son ventre, elle pouvait encore ressentir les petits contacts qu'elle avait provoqué quelques heures plus tôt. C'était comme des petites brûlures sensées la marquer pour toujours, sauf que ce n'était en rien douloureux. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser il y a quelques mois, qu'un jour, elle se sentirait ainsi rien qu'en visualisant le traqueur. Elle avait le sentiment d'être une adolescente en émoi. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester impassible devant lui, ne rien laisser paraître. De plus, elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre que la réciprocité était tout simplement improbable.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir, Juddith se remit à pleurer un peu plus fort, sortant Beth de sa rêverie, la rendant un peu fébrile d'épuisement.

\- Oh Jude, s'il te plaît, endors-toi, chuchota-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Surgit une voix profonde derrière la jeune femme.

Ne s'attendant pas à entendre quelqu'un à cette heure tardive, elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Daryl qui se tenait à l'entrée de sa cellule.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle ne fait que pleurer, je crois qu'elle a mal aux dents, soupira légèrement la blonde en lui accordant tout de même un sourire timide, pour essayer d'apaiser l'inquiétude qu'elle apercevait sur son visage.

\- Donne la moi, réclama-t-il en tendant les bras vers le bébé. Sans poser de question, elle lui passa l'enfant qui se nicha aussitôt le plus possible contre la poitrine de l'archer.

\- Là, mon coeur, chut, souffla-t-il l'oreille de la fillette.

\- Elle tombe de fatigue, affirma Beth en étouffant un bâillement de sa main.

\- Elle n'est pas la seule, remarqua-t-il en la dévisageant.

\- Tu étais de garde ? Questionna-t-elle sans prendre en compte sa remarque.

\- Oui, je viens de finir. Tu devrais dormir un peu, recommanda-t-il.

\- Mais Daryl tu ...

\- Vas-y, insista-t-il sans lui donnant l'occasion de compléter sa phrase.

Il plaça une main sur la petite tête de Juddith tout en la berçant doucement. Si Beth n'éprouvait pas déjà une grande attirance vis-à-vis de lui, cela aurait été sans aucun doute le cas devant cette vision. Elle baissa la tête rapidement vers le sol, essayant de dissimuler le rougissement de ses joues devant cette pensée, et remercia les ténèbres de la nuit.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser la charge de l'enfant alors qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de la monte. Elle était même étonnée qu'il se propose, en fait en réfléchissant, ça n'avait rien de surprenant, c'était tout Daryl d'être avenant.

\- Non, je vais...

\- Beth, prononça-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

La manière dont son nom sonnait de sa bouche, envoya des frissons dans tout le corps de la jeune femme, il était le seul à lui faire cet effet rien qu'en disant son prénom. Tout compte fait, il avait peut-être raison, elle avait un peu de difficulté à contrôler ses émotions et ça avait certainement un rapport avec la fatigue. Sans un autre mot, elle se dirigea sur son lit.

-Reste ici, comme ça quand elle s'endort tu peux la poser dans son lit, informa-t-elle.

Elle était pleinement consciente qu'elle venait de proposer à l'archer de partager sa cellule, mais c'était juste pour des questions pratiques, peut-être qu'en temps normal, ça l'aurait fait rougir mais pas dans ce cas ci.

Il se posa, le dos contre les bords du lit, au pied de celui-ci. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle prit son oreiller et le positionna dans le sens de l'archer, se mettant juste derrière lui. Elle garda un instant ses yeux braqués sur l'arrière de sa tête, elle pouvait l'entendre marmonner des paroles douces au bébé, c'était juste des murmures qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et un petit sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es sûr que... ? Essaya-t-elle encore une fois.

\- Chut, dors maintenant, fille, ordonna-t-il d'un ton doux.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus car ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement, laissant sa tête reposer le plus près possible du chasseur et le sommeil tomba sur elle sans attendre, l'odeur de cuir et de cigarette dans les narines.

Quelques minutes seulement après les dernières paroles de Beth, Daryl comprit à son souffle qu'elle s'était endormie. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de passer par sa cellule, mais il avait entendu les cris de Juddith qui étaient beaucoup plus conséquents que d'habitude. Il avait juste voulu s'assurer que tout allait bien. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, plusieurs mèches de cheveux s'échappant de sa queue de cheval, les paupières lourdes de sommeil, berçant le bébé de manière automatique, il avait su directement qu'il lui serait impossible de faire demi tour.

Maintenant, la petite fille le fixait de ses yeux tout ronds remplis de fatigue, rouge d'avoir trop pleuré.

\- Tu lui mènes la vie dure aujourd'hui, princesse, marmonna-t-il à l'enfant qui doucement laissait retomber ses paupières, se laissant enfin emporter par le sommeil.

Daryl ne pouvait pas ignorer le souffle chaud de Beth qui frappait sa nuque. Le mélange de sensation qui en découlait, était assez complexe à analyser. Ce qui l'envahissait était étonnant, puissant et un peu frustrant, mais en même temps ça avait le don de l'apaiser, il en ressentait un certain plaisir. Cette fille, femme, se corrigea-t-il, qui était allongée dans ce lit derrière lui, était remplie de surprise. Elle avait cette apparence fragile qui cachait en vérité une telle force, un réel courage. Toutefois, le plus étonnant pour lui, restait l'espoir qu'elle gardait en la vie, dans le monde, même si celui-ci n'était devenu que merde.

Comme si une force invisible le poussait, il pivota légèrement sa tête pour l'observer, sachant de toute façon, qu'elle dormait profondément.

\- Toi aussi, tu trouves qu'elle ressemble à un ange, murmura-t-il plus à lui-même qu'au bébé qui était dans le même état léthargique que la blonde.

Daryl s'autorisa un petit soupir. La prison, ces gens, cette famille, ce petit bébé dans ses bras, ... elle, tout ça semblait juste trop beau.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre que je reconnais, est un peu plus doux et je vous le dis déjà, le suivant sera un peu dans le même style. Du coup, j'attends vos critiques avec impatience. Je crains de tomber un peu dans le trop nian nian ou cul cul la praline, ce n'est en rien le but. Je voulais inclure un peu plus Juddith dans le chapitre et j'avoue que l'image de Daryl avec la fillette m'est assez plaisante. De plus, ce chapitre me sert un peu de réflexion sur les émotions que chacun d'eux ressentent en présences de l'autre, toujours aussi lentement. Je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez alors laissez moi vos commentaires positifs comme négatif, ainsi que d'éventuels conseils.**


	12. attachement et accident

bonjour tous le monde, premièrement désolé pour l'attente entre les chapitre que ce soit pour cette histoire ou pour une raison de vivre mais je suis en congé et mes journées sont bien rempli. Je vous promets de me rattraper dés que possible. Je vais retaper tous les chapitre que j'ai d'avance et essayé de la mettre au plus vite.

Deuxièmement, je tenais à vous prévenir que pendant quelque chapitre le schémas narratif serait similaire à celui de la série jusqu'à un certain passage qui a été un tournant pour moi. Vous comprendrez à ce moment là, la raison pour laquelle je voulais que Beth soit plus forte et compétente. Même si l'intrigue principale suivra la route de la série, il y aura bien sur des changements surtout concernant Beth et Daryl mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et même me laisser des idées ou des scénarios que vous aimeriez.

Troisièmement et surtout, merci à vous de me lire et de continuer à me suivre, à me laisser des commentaires très gentils et plaisants, merci de m'ajouter en favoris. Sans vous, cette histoire n'aurait pas grand intérêt, mon désir est de partager mes idées sur le couple Bethyl qui me manque terriblement. Merci, merci et merci mille fois, merci également à ma correctrice et choupette sidneycolombia qui prends le temps de vérifier et reprendre toutes les bétises.

Assez de blabla, bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 12:**

\- Viens voir, obligea Maggie en tirant sur le bras de son père pour le faire avancer plus vite.

\- Maggie, quel diable t'as piqué ce matin ?

\- Je veux juste juste te montrer quelque chose.

Elle plaça son index contre sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la cellule de Beth.

\- Regarde, recommanda-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers l'intérieur.

Elle avait à peine prononcé le mot, se contentant d'articuler à l'exagération, souhaitant rester le plus silencieuse possible. Elle avait un air horrifié sur le visage, et en se rendant compte de l'expression de son père, ses traits s'aggravèrent encore un peu plus.

Face à eux, se trouvait sa petite soeur endormie sur son lit avec Daryl au pied de celui-ci, assis à même le sol, également assoupi, tenant Juddith dans ses bras. La vision était bizarre et un sentiment d'angoisse envahit Maggie en prenant conscience de celle-ci.

\- Viens chérie, ne les réveillons pas, murmura Hershel, poussant légèrement sa fille pour qu'elle s'éloigne. Cette dernière jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux trois personnes endormies et fronça les sourcils dans une mimique colérique.

\- Papa, ne me dis pas que tu trouve ça normal ! S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je penser le contraire ?

Maggie prit un moment avant de répondre, surprise par les yeux attendris et compréhensifs de son père. Elle avait cru qu'il botterait le cul du chasseur pour avoir osé dormir là, sans savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer avant qu'ils s'endorment. La plus âgée des filles Greene secoua férocement la tête, ne comprenant pas comment son père restait si calme.

\- Papa. Daryl est un homme et ils ont...

-Ils ont quoi Mags ? La coupa-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouge pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt, ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Tu n'en as aucune idée n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Hershel.

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de les laisser passer autant de temps ensemble. Les entraînements, les parties de chasses, il l'emmène même en course... Et maintenant ils partagent la même cellule. Après ce sera quoi ? S'emporta la brune, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'il est important de savoir se débrouiller par soi-même de nos jours. Ta soeur doit être capable de prendre soin d'elle, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de ces murs.

\- Bien sûr papa, mais j'aurais pu lui apprendre tout ça.

\- Comment ? En la surprotégeant comme tu le fais toujours ? Elle avait besoin de changer et elle y est parvenue, grâce à lui.

\- Mais Daryl est un homme et Beth n'est qu'une...

\- Elle n'est que quoi Maggie ? Ta soeur n'est plus une petite fille. Elle est une jeune femme, assura le vieil homme en l'interrompant à nouveau.

\- Papa.. soupira-t-elle.

\- Écoute chérie. Elle s'occupe d'un bébé tout le temps, elle veille au bien être de chaque enfant présent ici, elle prend en charge une grande partie des repas, la lessive... En plus de tout cela, elle sait se défendre et même chasser. Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle est toujours une enfant ?

-Elle reste ma petite soeur et Daryl est si...

Elle se tut immédiatement voyant les sourcils de son père se relever en signe de protestation. Elle était parfaitement consciente que l'archer était un homme bien et important pour chacun d'entre eux. Elle avait remarqué que sa jeune soeur s'était rapprochée de lui au fil des semaines et elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler son inquiétude à ce sujet.

-Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'il est important d'avoir quelqu'un qui veillera toujours sur toi... Je sais qu'il le fera, avança Hershel d'un ton rempli de sagesse.

La brune secoua la tête de manière dépitée. Beth était encore si jeune et Daryl était plus âgé et surtout avec un caractère tellement différent, il devait probablement avoir une certaine expérience de vie. Si jamais il profitait de sa naïveté et ... Elle se traita elle-même d'idiote d'avoir osé penser cela. Le chasseur n'était bien entendu pas parfait mais elle était persuadé qu'il n'était en rien ce genre d'homme. En toute franchise, elle avait beaucoup de respect pour lui. Toutefois, elle se promit que homme bien ou pas, si il osait faire pleurer sa petite soeur une seule fois, elle le tuerait de ses propres mains.

\- Pourtant avec Zack, elle semblait... voulut-elle se convaincre.

\- Maggie, tu n'es tout de même pas aveugle, gronda gentiment son père. Il laissa passer un moment de silence avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire quelques choses... Tu connais ta soeur, si elle veut quelque chose...

-...Elle l'obtient toujours, sourit tendrement la brune, sachant pertinemment à quel point c'était vrai.

Elle savait que même si Daryl prenait la décision de rester à distance et de garder ses murs dressés, si Beth avait choisi de se rapprocher et de le faire céder, elle arriverait à le comprendre et il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps. Sa soeur avait un don inné pour s'infiltrer au plus profond des gens et n'en faire ressortir que le meilleur.

Après un dernier sourire, son père jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans la cellule de sa cadette et reprit le chemin inverse. Les voir là, tous les trois n'était en rien une vision désagréable, ils étaient attendrissants. Bien entendu le vieil homme savait, contrairement à sa fille aînée, qu'il ne s'était strictement rien passé entre ces deux là. Il était assez observateur pour avoir remarqué que l'homme endormi à même le sol, pouvait être fort et courageux mais qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour réaliser certaines choses. Sa fille aurait besoin de patience pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait le droit de se laisser aller et d'être un peu heureux, d'accepter les bonnes choses que la vie pouvait encore lui apporter. Il faisait confiance à sa petite Beth pour ça. Il avait compris qu'elle serait la seule qui pourrait lui offrir cette opportunité, cette perception de la vie.

Les yeux de Beth s'ouvrirent lentement, ses oreilles percevant des petits sons à proximité. Elle entendit directement qu'il y avait déjà du mouvement à l'extérieur de la cellule. Elle se demanda alors si elle avait dormi beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Elle se redressa doucement, se rappelant la nuit compliquée qu'elle avait passé. « Juddith » pensa-t-elle. Elle aperçut aussitôt Daryl toujours assis là où il s'était posé.

La fillette était déjà éveillée et babillait gentiment dans les bras de l'archer toujours endormi, chiquant sa main. Elle fut étonnée de le voir encore assoupi, ce n'était un secret pour personne que le chasseur avait un sommeil très léger, il était toujours le premier à réagir en cas de problème. Il devait être complètement épuisé pour ne pas s'être réveillé aux mouvements du bébé contre sa poitrine.

Elle se permit de l'observer, il avait l'air serein, beaucoup plus détendu qu'à l'ordinaire, mais elle doutait qu'il le soit totalement, vu le petit pli qui s'étendait sur son front. Elle se demanda combien de temps il avait mis avant de s'endormir et presque aussitôt elle s'en voulu. C'était elle qui aurait dû s'endormir avec Juddith, c'était son rôle à elle. Au lieu de ça, elle avait cédé à la fatigue et l'avait laissé gérer l'enfant pendant qu'elle se reposait, comme si il n'avait déjà pas assez de boulot. « Stupide fille » s'énerva-t-elle mentalement.

Elle soupira de déception avant de remarquer que le rideau de sa cellule était ouvert. Elle espérait que personne ne les avait vu. Tout compte fait, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pensait de cette façon, ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal. Les gens pouvaient croire ce qu'ils voulaient, ils étaient juste deux amis qui avaient eu une nuit assez difficile et qui s'étaient finalement endormis dans la même cellule. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

Elle tendit les bras en direction de Juddith qui s'agitait de plus en plus, faisant son possible pour la prendre sans bruit et le plus délicatement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle saisit le bébé et la tira doucement hors des bras de Daryl. Ce fut certainement le manque de poids contre lui qui le réveilla car il resserra ses mains instinctivement en sursautant hors du sommeil. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de réaliser où il se trouvait.

\- Désolée, murmura Beth. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Pas de problème, marmonna-t-il la voix plus rauque qu'à l'habitude.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te recoucher, nous ne te dérangerons plus, proposa-t-elle innocemment. En prenant conscience du sens de ses mots, elle fut incapable de repousser le coup de chaleur qui envahit ses joues. Elle venait juste de dire à l'archer de se coucher dans son lit. Elle porta alors toute son attention sur le bébé, bien accroché contre elle, voulant dissimuler son trouble.

\- C'est bon, j'ai des choses à faire.

Elle avait envie de protester, de lui rappeler qu'il avait à peine dormi, « à cause d'elle » pensa-t-elle amèrement. Cependant, quoiqu'elle puisse dire, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Si il avait décidé de se lever alors rien ne l'en empêcherait.

\- Je suis désolé pour cette nuit, souffla-t-elle soudainement. Merci.

\- Rien d'autre à faire, dit-il simplement évasivement, en lui accordant un clin d'oeil.

Elle aurait voulu lui sourire mais sur le coup, elle était un peu plus accablée qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. L'impression d'être complètement inutile était bien ancrée au fond d'elle.

\- Tu fais du bon boulot avec elle, la complimenta-t-il en brisant le silence. C'était comme si il avait compris ce qu'elle éprouvait, comme si il avait réussi à lire en elle. Elle était consciente qu'il essayait simplement de la rassurer mais elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue. Elle ne sut quoi dire, incapable de prononcer quoi que se soit, elle haussa juste les épaules sans relever la tête, gardant les yeux toujours vers le bébé. La sensation de ses doigts sous son menton, la surprit agréablement. Ce fut les petits picotements sous la pression de sa peau qui lui fit relever le visage vers lui.

\- Tu fais du bon boulot , répéta-t-il. Avec tous les enfants.

Elle se sentit rougir sous le compliment, néanmoins, elle n'essaya pas de le cacher.

\- Merci, hésita-t-elle à prononcer.

Ce n'était pas un merci juste pour cette nuit, non c'était un merci pour ces quelques mots, pour son aide depuis des mois, un merci pour tout en fait.

\- Pas grand chose.

Elle le fixa alors, les yeux un peu plus sombre, lui exprimant « arrête de faire ça ».

\- Non, vraiment, je me suis endormi aussi vite que toi, avoua-t-il.

Devant cette déclaration, elle sourit réellement et elle le vit lui rendre un sourire timide.

Elle s'employa alors à changer la couche de Juddith en l'installant sur son lit. Elle fut surprise de le voir rester auprès d'elles, mais elle le garda pour elle, ne souhaitant pas du tout le faire fuir. Elle avait tellement pensé qu'il quitterait les lieux dès son réveil que le voir s'attarder était beaucoup plus agréable encore. Il se contentait juste d'être assis à même le sol, le corps légèrement tourné vers elle, le coude posé sur le lit et sa main tenant sa tête. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lire son expression à ce moment précis, une chose était sûre, elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait. Elle fit de son mieux pour repousser le frisson qui se propageait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, provoqué par la force de son regard sur elle. Elle reprit Juddith dans ses bras.

\- Il est l'heure pour le petit déjeuner des champions, s'amusa-t-elle en prenant un biberon pour l'enfant et elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la cellule. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il la suivait, elle pouvait le percevoir juste derrière elle.

En arrivant à l'extérieur au coin rassemblement, Beth repéra tout de suite sa soeur et son père. Elle se dirigea pour les rejoindre toujours Juddith dans ses bras. Elle remarqua sans tarder l'éloignement de Daryl qui rejoignait Carole et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, son sourire tomba quelque peu.

La jeune femme se reprit aussitôt, et prit place face à Maggie, juste à côté de son papa tout en les saluant aimablement. Elle déposa correctement le bébé contre sa poitrine, et lui mit le biberon dans sa bouche. La fillette ne perdit pas une seconde et attrapa la bouteille de ses deux petits mains. Beth s'autorisa un petit sourire attendri devant les progrès de l'enfant. C'était indescriptible de la voir évoluer et même si elle venait de lui faire passer une horrible nuit, la jeune femme ne pouvait plus s'imaginer passer une seule journée sans elle.

En relevant la tête vers les adultes présents, elle remarqua l'air intrigué et insistant de son aînée sur elle. Elle constata directement que ses yeux faisaient la navette entre Daryl et Elle. Son coeur manqua aussitôt un battement et sa respiration se fit plus lourde. La blonde comprit que Maggie avait dû passer devant sa cellule et voir la présence de l'archer.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle essayant de faire disparaître son malaise. Après tout, elle ne voyait pas où était le problème, de plus, elle se pensait assez âgée pour faire ce qu'elle voulait. Jamais, elle ne s'était immiscée dans les affaires de sa soeur, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi celle-ci se mêlerait des siennes. Ça ne la regardait en rien, surtout que rien ne s'était passé.

Maggie continuait à appuyer son regard sur Daryl, occupé à discuter avec Carole et elle releva les sourcils de manière interrogative.

\- Oh Maggie, s'il te plaît, arrête. Juddith a été insupportable cette nuit, il est juste venu me donner un coup de main, expliqua la blonde avec tempérament.

\- Je ne suis.. commença l'aînée.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème Beth, je suis heureux que tu aies pu dormir. Ce n'est pas toujours simple d'élever un bébé, la rassura Hershel en lui souriant, coupant la phrase de Maggie.

Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle faisait ? Élever Juddith ? Elle s'en occupait dès qu'elle le pouvait, jour ou nuit, parfois les deux, elle adorait être avec elle. Elle aimait cette fillette aussi fort que possible, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable.

\- Tu es une super maman pour elle, appuya son père comme si il avait lu ses pensées.

De manière incontrôlable, la jeune blonde sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux et elle pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de fondre sous l'émotion. Bien entendu, elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde prendre la place de Lori et elle s'assurerait que Juddith sache qui était sa maman. Malgré tout, elle était assez honnête avec elle-même pour savoir qu'elle aimait cette enfant comme si elle était la sienne. Elle posa ses lèvres avec douceur sur le front du bébé. Elle osa un regard vers sa soeur qui soupira, haussa légèrement les épaules et lui accorda enfin un petit sourire. Beth n'était pas stupide, elle savait que le sujet n'était pas clos, un jour ou l'autre, elle aurait une discussion avec Maggie au sujet de Daryl. Elle se permit un coup d'oeil en direction du chasseur qui sembla sentir son regard car il se tourna vers elle.

\- Je vais rejoindre Glenn, les informa la brune. Elle embrassa leur père et sourit à sa jeune soeur avant de s'éloigner.

Bizarrement, Beth ne fut pas réellement surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la présence du traqueur à ses côtés, par contre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le bol de porridge qu'il posa devant elle.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement. C'était étrange de savoir qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait rien avalé. Le matin, sa première préoccupation restait Juddith, s'assurant qu'elle ne manque de rien. Elle aperçut le bout de ses oreilles devenir plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire, elle ne savait pas si la cause était ses remerciements ou la présence de son père. Peut-être un peu des deux.

\- Il est temps pour moi d'aller vérifier nos ressources, je te ferai une liste pour ta course, fils, intervint Hershel en se levant. Il embrassa la joue de sa fille alors que l'archer acquiesça muettement. Le vieil homme prit congé d'eux en leur souriant une dernière fois.

\- Il y a une course de prévue ? S'enquit aussi vite la jeune blonde.

Il hocha positivement la tête.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? S'informa-t-il, faisant visiblement semblant de ne pas voir son intérêt pourtant en rien dissimulé. Elle fronça les sourcils montrant son mécontentement.

\- Je pourrais peut-être venir avec vous ? Proposa-t-elle.

En voyant l'expression de son visage, elle sut tout de suite que la réponse serait négative, et elle en fut aussi vite contrariée.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée ... pas aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle redressa l'enfant qui avait terminé de boire, et commença à manger tout en donnant une cuillère au bébé qui la fixait de ses yeux tout ronds, emplis de curiosité.

\- Tu as eu une nuit difficile, tu vas être épuisée. Fatigue et course, ça ne va pas ensemble.

Sa réponse la calma un minimum mais pas encore assez pour qu'elle s'en contente. Après tout, lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas de partir. Elle avait toujours cette impression qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas l'emmener avec lui, comme si il n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour aller en raid. Pourtant, elle pensait lui avoir montré qu'elle était aussi capable que Bob ou Zack.

\- Beth, reprit-il. La prochaine course, tu en feras partie, aujourd'hui tu dois te reposer.

\- Tu as dormi encore moins que moi mais tu y vas quand même, plaida-t-elle dans une vaine tentative de le convaincre.

\- Moi, c'est moi, affirma-t-il.

Beth ne put retenir un sourire de flotter sur ses lèvres et il lui en accorda un en retour. Elle devait admettre qu'il avait peut-être raison et qu'elle était fatiguée, toutefois, elle aurait préféré aller avec lui et assurer ses arrières.

\- Tu y vas avec qui ?

\- Sacha, Glenn, Tyreese et Zack.

En entendant le dernier nom, elle ne sut s'empêcher de grimacer, c'était elle qui aurait dû y aller.

\- Je te le ramènerai entier, rétorqua-t-il en remarquant son changement d'humeur, mais Beth doutait qu'il en eut réellement compris le sens.

\- T'es bête, se contenta-t-elle de dire, un sourire étirant sa bouche. De quoi as-tu parlé avec Carole ? Osa-t-elle demander en changeant de sujet.

Elle avait vu qu'ils avaient parlé pas mal de temps et la curiosité commençait à la démanger. En toute sincérité, elle souhaitait vraiment en savoir un peu plus sur leur relation. Elle avait envie de lui demander si il y avait quelque chose entre eux, si ils avaient ne fut-ce qu'échanger un baiser. Cependant, elle n'osait pas, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de l'interroger, que ce n'était pas ses histoires. De plus, elle craignait un peu la réponse qu'il pourrait lui fournir.

\- Les rôdeurs s'accumulent à la grille, ça risque de devenir un problème, expliqua-t-il en la sortant de ses réflexions.

\- Nous pouvons renforcer les groupes qui les éliminent.

\- J'en parlerai avec Rick et nous trouverons une solution.

Elle accepta d'un signe de tête, si quelqu'un pouvait gérer ça c'était bien lui. En fait, elle était convaincue que Daryl pourrait s'occuper de n'importe quel souci, elle n'avait pas vraiment de doute la dessus. Elle savait qu'il était celui qui maintenait la prison debout, même si lui n'en était pas conscient. Il gérait les courses, la nourriture, la sécurité, il veillait sans cesse aux biens de tous, malgré ça, il avait toujours ce besoin d'être rassuré, soit par Rick soit par Hershel. Il n'aimait pas être celui qui prenait les décisions, mais Beth était persuadée que si il le devait il saurait le faire. Il était capable de tout. En l'observant là, à ses côtés, elle sentit son coeur accélérer plus qu'à la normale. Si Daryl venait à disparaître, elle ne savait pas ce qui adviendrait de cet endroit, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Elle secoua fortement la tête, décidant d'ignorer cette ignoble pensée.

\- Allez Jude, c'est l'heure du bain.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, se saluèrent d'un petit sourire timide et partirent dans des directions opposées.

Beth avait profité que Juddith s'était endormie pour la laisser à Carole et aller chercher de l'eau pour réaliser les tâches du quotidien. Après la nuit qu'elle avait passé, la fillette était plus fatiguée que la normale, elle avait la chance de pouvoir faire une sieste. La jeune femme elle, avait bien trop de choses à faire pour pouvoir récupérer son manque de sommeil. Elle devait faire une partie de la lessive, aider à la vaisselle, ensuite elle irait chercher les enfants pour une leçon d'apprentissage. Cela pouvait paraître inutile à certains mais pour elle c'était une chose importante. La fin du monde n'était pas une excuse pour être analphabète, les enfants devait apprendre les bases pour un meilleur futur. De plus, ces séances donnaient un semblant de normalité et avouons-le, un peu de maths ou de français n'avaient jamais tué personne.

L'après-midi, c'était souvent Carole qui s'occupait des plus jeunes, leur lisant une histoire. Enfin, c'était surtout un beau prétexte pour leur enseigner les premières notions de survie et du maniement d'armes blanches. Beth était indécise sur ce qu'elle pensait à propos de cela, elle avait un doute qui lui disait que ce n'était pas réellement une bonne idée. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas nier que dans ce nouveau monde c'était toujours utile même nécessaire d'être capable de se défendre et de tuer des rôdeurs.

C'était un hasard si elle avait découvert ce que mijotait Carole, et son amie lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à Rick. Elle devait certainement penser qu'il ne serait pas d'accord après les événements avec Carl. Beth s'était alors convaincue que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose et avait accepté de garder le secret, tout en se disant qu'elle demanderait l'avis de Daryl. Cependant, les choses ne s'étaient pas tout à fait déroulées comme prévu, car ils étaient resté quatre jours sans s'adresser la parole. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fait une mise au point, Beth se promit de lui en toucher deux mots, le plus vite possible. Peut-être que Carole l'avait déjà fait, mais elle s'en assurerait.

\- Beth, surgit une voix derrière elle. Le seau dans les mains, elle se retourna pour voir Zack positionné près des voitures, entrain de les charger pour partir en raid. Elle lui accorda un léger sourire alors qu'il comblait la distance entre eux deux. Une fois arrivé devant elle, il se pencha aussitôt, mais Beth fit un pas en arrière, évitant ce qui allait suivre. Il était grand temps de mettre un terme à tous ça.

\- Tu vas bien ? S'enquit-il.

Elle hocha positivement la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Comment allait-elle sortir de ce merdier sans le froisser ?

\- Je vais sur une course, tu sais dehors, là où s'est dangereux. J'ai pas droit à un baiser ? Espéra-t-il sincèrement.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et nia de la tête, souriant un peu, se sentant un peu coupable. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'à l'extérieure les choses pouvaient vite mal tourner et que tout pouvait arriver. Cependant, elle ne voulait plus continuer à faire semblant, ni le laisser espérer ou croire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Quand tu reviendras, nous devrions avoir une discussion, l'informa-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Interrogea le jeune homme, surpris.

\- Non, nuit difficile avec Juddith, Daryl préfère que je reste ici, indiqua-t-elle.

\- Ha et bien, si Daryl préfère alors... commença-t-il d'une façon qui ne plut pas du tout à la jeune femme. Il avait une expression quelque peu méprisante sur son visage qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Oui Daryl préfère, ça pose un problème ? S'emporta-t-elle un peu.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle se sentait d'un coup si en colère, mais elle n'avait réussi à retenir son énervement, peut-être que la fatigue devait brouiller ses émotions et la rendre plus irritable.

\- Non, non, démentit-il aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

Son visage s'était radouci et il parlait d'une voix apaisante et Beth s'en voulut de s'être emportée. Elle l'aperçut alors se pencher doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser et elle lui accorda un léger baiser sur la joue d'un air désolé. Une voix s'éleva à leur côté, la faisant sursauter et détourner le regard du jeune homme.

\- Putain, ça se bécote dans tous les coins !

La phrase était légère toutefois, elle sonnait si fausse aux oreilles de Beth qu'elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un serrait son coeur. Elle recula rapidement, donna un dernier signe de tête à Zack sans réellement le regarder pour se rapprocher de Daryl. Celui-ci venait d'atteindre le coffre de la voiture et mettait le nécessaire pour leur course dedans. Instinctivement elle eut envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il croyait. Elle s'en empêcha de justesse, persuadée que l'archer n'en avait rien à faire. C'était juste son imagination qui la travaillait, voulant croire que l'homme en face d'elle pouvait lui trouver un quelconque intérêt et donc éprouver une certaine jalousie. Elle se sentait complètement stupide, pourtant, elle ne souhaitait pas le laisser partir comme ça.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose là bas ? Demanda-t-il en levant enfin le regard sur elle.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, si tu peux ramener tout ce que tu trouves pour Juddith c'est bien, dit-elle souriante.

Il acquiesça de la tête en signe d'affirmation avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait, en se détournant d'elle. Elle posa sa main libre sur son avant bras pour attirer son attention et il fixa les yeux dans les siens.

\- Sois prudent là bas, souffla-t-elle.

Elle aperçut la gêne dans son regard, pourtant une partie d'elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, voire même de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue dans un au revoir simple et rapide. Toutefois, elle n'en fit rien, d'abord, elle n'avait pas le souhait de lui dire au revoir, et surtout, elle savait qu'il n'aimerait pas ça. Elle ressentait cependant le besoin de se rassurer, et pour se faire, elle se contenta de l'observer un moment, refusant de détourner ses yeux de lui, essayant d'ignorer les rougeurs sur son visage.

\- Tu sais bien, toujours, lui assura-t-il en accompagnant ses dires par un clin d'oeil. Elle lui sourit en retour, repoussant la boule d'angoisse qui l'accablait.

Elle soupira devant le fait qu'elle devait le laisser et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à le faire, niant la pression qui serrait son coeur, il reprit la parole.

\- Beth... Ne sors pas seule, recommanda-t-il le regard éloigné, comme si il était vide d'émotions, seulement elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que si il le disait c'était que c'était important pour lui. Faisant de son mieux pour faire semblant qu'elle ne ressentait pas cette espèce de chaleur au fond d'elle, elle lui sourit franchement.

\- Pas de raison de sortir, je ne sors qu'avec toi, confessa-t-elle.

En prenant conscience de ses mots, elle prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, la mordillant légèrement dans un tic nerveux. Ce n'était pas un déclaration, plutôt une constatation, une réalité.

Après un dernier signe de tête, elle s'obligea a tourner les talons, pour retourner dans la prison mais alors qu'elle s'éloigna elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un dernier « _fais attention_ ». En réponse, il lui accordant un petit ricanement qui ne fit qu'accroître la boule de chaleur qui s'était formée à l'intérieur d'elle.

Daryl devait partir en raid, il avait repéré quelques jours plus tôt, un genre de centre commercial à plus ou moins trente kilomètres de là. Ils devaient aller voir ce qu'ils pouvaient en tirer, il devait encore y rester certaines denrée alimentaire ainsi que des vêtements et, avec un peu de chance, il trouverait même des couche pour la petite dure à cuire. Il avait constitué une bonne équipe, il la savait fonctionnelle et surtout débrouillarde. Glenn, Tyreese, Sacha et Zack étaient de bonnes recrues, c'était une des meilleures équipes que Daryl avait pour ce genre de course. Bob venait juste de demander pour les accompagner et l'archer avait accepté, deux mains en plus étaient toujours utiles. Bien entendu il ne le dirait pas à Beth, il avait été tenté de lui dire de venir avec eux mais s'était ravisé, elle avait le teint livide de fatigue, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la laisser sortir. Honnêtement, même si il aimait l'avoir à ces côtés lorsqu'il partait en course, il était beaucoup plus sur le qui vive qu'habituellement, une partie de lui était toujours en stresse qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il avait cette crainte de revenir à la prison et de devoir annoncer à Maggie et Hershel qu'il y avait eu un accident. Tout serait sa faute, pourtant, il savait qu'elle était capable, elle le lui avait prouvé, elle était devenue très habile et beaucoup plus forte. Il était conscient que la prochaine fois, elle se joindrait à eux et il n'aurait plus vraiment d'excuse.

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, et ils prirent la direction de la sortie, lui en moto et les autres dans la voiture derrière. Voyant Rick près des grilles, il se stoppa pour le saluer, il eut la surprise de voir Michonne de retour.

\- Tiens une revenante, content de voir que tu es entière, l'accueillit-il.

La samouraï passait son temps à l'extérieur à traquer sans relâche le gouverneur. Daryl l'avait accompagné pendant des semaines, observant chaque trace visible, pour finir par se rendre à l'évidence : l'ennemi avait disparu dans la nature et plus aucun signe ne leur était apparu. C'était comme chercher une aiguille au milieu d'une botte de foin. Il avait mis du temps à accepter qu'il ne pouvait plus le suivre et visiblement la femme noire n'était pas prête l'admettre.

\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, confirma son amie.

Bien sûr, cette information ne rassurait pas l'archer, savoir ce fou furieux dans la nature était terriblement angoissant mais sa place était dans la prison, avec ces habitants qui avaient besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de passer son temps sur la route en sachant que ça ne les mènerait nulle part. Il était clair qu'il n'avouerait jamais qu'une jeune blonde avait quelque peu participé à cette décision, le convaincant de passer son temps à l'entraîner et à chasser.

\- Je pars sur le terrain que j'ai trouvé l'autre jour, annonça le chasseur.

\- Je viens avec vous, déclara Michonne, incapable de rester sur place.

\- Tu viens tout juste de revenir, râla Carl un peu en arrière en prenant les rênes du cheval.

\- Je reviens vite, affirma la femme en souriant au jeune garçon.

Daryl secoua la tête amusé par ce simple échange, il était assez facile de voir l'attachement qui liait le jeune Grimes à la samouraï. Parfois, les relations humaines évoluaient de manières étranges, imprévues, et Rick devait probablement penser la même chose vu l'expression attendrie qui s'était glissée sur son visage.

Sachant qu'il était plus que temps d'y aller, l'archer accorda une légère tape sur les côtes de l'ancien chérif, en guise de salut, et avec un dernier signe de tête passa les grilles.

En arrivant sur place, chacun sortit du véhicule et s'arma automatiquement et de manière presque habituelle. C'était bizarre de constater à quel point les gens s'étaient adapté à ce nouveau monde, ils essayaient tous au mieux de le faire fonctionner, et de prendre des repères. Daryl se positionna contre la vitre du magasin et tapa contre celle-ci, pour attirer toute présence de rôdeurs à l'intérieur.

\- Maintenant, on attend cinq minutes, expliqua-t-il à Zack à ses côtés comme si c'était le premier raid de celui-ci. Le jeune homme avait déjà effectué plusieurs courses avec eux mais le chasseur s'assurait toujours qu'il sache bien leur façon de procéder.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, sourit ce dernier.

\- Trouvé quoi ? S'informa Michonne en les observant.

\- Je cherche ce que faisait Daryl avant le tournant, exposa-t-il.

La samouraï leva les sourcils de manière amusée et intriguée, attendant la suite avec impatience.

\- Ça fait un mois et demi qu'il cherche, plaisanta à moitié l'archer. Dis-moi, j't'écoute.

C'était un chouette petit gars, très gentil, il était attentif à ce qu'on lui disait et il apprenait vite, il était plutôt efficace à l'extérieur. Daryl savait qu'il ne devait retenir que ça chez le jeune homme, pourtant celui-ci s'était vanté à plusieurs reprises de roucouler avec Beth et il était incapable de contrôler l'étrange ressenti que cela provoquait en lui. Celle-ci n'avait jamais vraiment confirmé ces affirmations mais le chasseur les avait aperçus une fois ou deux plutôt proches, encore ce matin d'ailleurs. À cette image, le regard de Daryl se fit plus sombre, il reconnaissait que ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça qu'un garçon tourne autour de la jeune blonde. Le pire, c'était qu'il était incapable d'en expliquer la raison, il supposait juste que c'était peut-être ce qu'on appelait le côté protecteur, il ne voyait pas d'autre possibilité. En fait, lui-même passait énormément de temps avec elle, et si quelqu'un méritait encore d'être heureux c'était bien elle. Zack était un bon gars et si il permettait à Beth de sourire plus souvent alors c'était une bonne chose. Il fit de son mieux pour repousser le sentiment ridicule de jalousie qui s'insinuait en lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ces deux là ensemble. Il se concentra alors sur ce que lui disait le gamin, il n'avait aucun droit d'être jaloux, Beth n'était pas et ne serait jamais à lui, rien que le fait d'y penser était stupide.

\- Tu es partout dans la prison, tu t'occupes de tout, assures la sécurité de chacun, tu aides tout le monde, mais en même temps, tu es quelqu'un de discret et tu évites de t'attacher. Tu restes à distance de tous ... enfin presque.

Le regard du jeune homme était fixé sur lui, la mâchoire un peu serrée et Daryl se demanda si en disant « presque » il pensait à Beth. Il devait admettre qu'avec Carol et Rick, elle était la personne de qui il était le plus proche, peut-être même plus que les deux autres.

\- Tu étais un agent du FBI, finit Zack sérieusement, le faisant sortir de sa réflexion.

Michonne pouffa de rire, visiblement fortement amusée par la théorie assez farfelue et improbable du garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? S'offusqua faussement l'archer, il fit de son mieux pour retenir le sourire qui menaçait de se glisser sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh rien, dit-elle entre deux rires.

\- En plus, c'est tout à fait ça.

\- Sérieusement, j'ai trouvé ? S'enthousiasma Zack.

Daryl l'observa avec un fin sourire aux bords des lèvres tout en acquiesçant sans dissimuler une certaine moquerie.

\- Mouais, je vais encore chercher, comprit le plus jeune.

\- Fais donc ça.

\- Tu sais ... je me suis fait des idées vis à vis de Beth, reprit Zack après un court instant de silence.

Le seul fait d'entendre le prénom de la jeune femme attisa sa curiosité et Daryl sentit son attention grimper d'un cran mais ne prononça pas un seul mot.

\- Elle ne m'aime pas, confia-t-il en rendant l'archer un peu mal à l'aise. Il aperçut le regard intrigué de Michonne braqué sur eux.

\- Pfff, Beth aime tout le monde, contra-t-il simplement dans une évidence.

\- Disons que j'espérais que je n'étais pas tout le monde, avoua le garçon un peu tristement. Elle veut me parler tout à l'heure, je sais déjà ce qu'elle va me dire.

Il releva un peu la tête pour l'incliner contre la vitre derrière lui et s'autorisa un sourire déçu.

\- J'ai été stupide, j'aurais dû le voir, elle n'a pas arrêté de me repousser, elle ne me voit pas comme ça.

Daryl ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre à cela. En toute honnêteté, ce n'était pas vraiment son problème et il aurait préféré rester en dehors de toutes ces confidences, surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme lui en parlait à lui. De plus, il était très inconfortable avec ce genre de discussion et peut-être plus encore ici, que ça concernait Beth.

\- Elle et toi, vous êtes plutôt proches, entama à nouveau Zack, ayant visiblement envie de parler. Sous cette révélation, le cœur de Daryl manqua un battement, ne s'attendant pas à une telle tournure de la conversation. « _De quoi se mêle ce gosse_ ? » pensa-t-il assez contrarié, il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on se mêle de sa vie et encore moins qu'on imagine des choses. Il vit directement l'air insistant de Michonne doubler d'intensité, elle appuyait son regard sur l'archer, écoutant avec attention ce qu'il allait dire. Cependant, il y avait pas moyen qu'il dise une seule parole à ce sujet, que pouvait-il vraiment ajouter. Il haussa simplement les épaules comme pour signaler que ce n'était rien d'important. En fait, c'était vraiment ça, rien du tout, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

\- Vous êtes toujours ensemble, je ne suis pas si con que ça, ni aveugle, poursuivit le jeune homme sans se démonter.

\- Bon gamin, ça suffit, il est temps d'y aller, coupa-t-il la discussion.

Il n'était pas décidé à laisser un gamin analyser ce qu'il croyait comprendre. Beth et lui étaient juste ... amis, oui ça, ils pouvaient l'être. Il avait développé un réel respect pour elle, il admirait sa force de caractère et sa capacité à évoluer. Elle avait aussi une vraie détermination ce qui lui avait permis de changer, même si son côté têtu pouvait vite devenir exacerbant. Elle devenait une sacrée femme, aussi dure que l'enfer et ce qui restait le plus impressionnant, était le fait qu'elle n'en avait même pas conscience. Elle avait une telle hargne de se battre contre ce qu'était devenu le monde tout en gardant un espoir infini et une incontestable bonté. Plus encore, elle était une véritable maman poule pour la petite dure à cuire et tous les enfants de la prison. Sans savoir l'éviter, l'image de la blonde flotta un instant dans son esprit, elle était son amie, sa famille. Il ignorait parfaitement bien le sentiment qui envahissait l'entièreté de son corps lorsqu'ils étaient trop proches. Ainsi que la sensation qui l'avait fait trembler de la tête aux pieds rien qu'en sentant le souffle chaud de la jeune femme sur sa nuque, pendant la nuit. Il repoussait également l'impression que son coeur allait jaillir de sa poitrine à la vue de ses sourires lumineux de joie. Il faisait notamment de son mieux pour éloigner l'idée qu'il ferait ce qu'il pouvait pour lui permettre de rire, de chanter, tout simplement de vivre. Ouais, il ne s'avouerait pas qu'il était capable de n'importe quoi pour la garder en vie. Pour tout le monde et même pour lui, Beth était juste son amie, ni plus, ni moins.

En passant devant Michonne, Daryl fit semblant de ne pas voir son air interrogateur et certainement un peu soupçonneux. La distraction était finie, il était temps de rentrer en action, récupérer ce dont ils avaient besoin et retourner à la prison.

La soirée était sur le point de tomber et Beth savait que le groupe parti en raid, allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Elle ne laissait plus de place au doute, elle était certaine qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer. Elle était pressée de les voir réapparaître car elle avait réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait dire à Zack. Elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si il avait la moindre chance avec elle, ce n'était pas le cas, de plus elle souhaitait vraiment qu'il arrête de dire à tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils ne l'étaient pas et ne le seraient jamais. Elle lui annoncerait juste le plus doucement et gentiment possible, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'attacher à quiconque de cette façon. « _Menteuse_ » répétait non stop une petite voix dans sa tête, elle l'ignora parfaitement bien. Son but n'était pas du tout de blesser le jeune homme, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas se forcer à entrer dans une relation avec un garçon qui ne lui plaisait pas. Elle était persuadée que Zack comprendrait et qu'il l'accepterait, il était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil mais il devenait un peu trop insistant et demandeur de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui donner.

En attendant le retour imminent des autres, elle s'était glissée dans son journal intime. La journée avait été calme mais elle se sentait épuisée certainement à cause de la nuit précédente. Par instinct, elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le coin habituellement occupé par le lit de Juddith qui à ce moment précis était vide. En effet, Rick avait décidé de prendre le bébé pour la nuit et honnêtement, elle en était un peu soulagée. Pourtant, une drôle de sensation empoignait son coeur, comme si le manque de l'enfant se faisait déjà bel et bien sentir. C'était certainement un sentiments normal lorsque nous étions étroitement lié avec un bébé. Bien entendu, la pensée qu'elle retrouverait Jude dès les premières heures de l'aube l'apaisa immédiatement.

Elle se remit à écrire dans son carnet, se replongeant dans les souvenirs de sa journée essentiellement occupée par les enfants. Beth aimait passer du temps avec eux, ça lui apportait une espèce de sérénité de les voir jouer et rire. Ça lui rappelait que le monde n'était pas encore totalement fini, et les voir presque épanouis lui donnait de l'espoir pour l'avenir.

Alors qu'elle écrivait calmement, elle sentit une présence l'observer. Elle se retourna pour découvrir Daryl qui semblait inconfortable, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Hé, vous êtes revenus ? Tout va bien ? S'enquit-elle.

Cependant, en regardant plus attentivement les traits fermés de son visage, elle comprit que quelque chose s'était mal passé.

\- T'as été blessé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en se redressant, juste l'idée qu'il ait pu se faire mordre ou autre lui enserrait la poitrine. Toutefois, il nia de la tête, diminuant un peu son angoisse mais la confondant un peu plus.

\- C'est Zack, souffla-t-il.

Beth soupira presque de soulagement mais elle se disputa aussitôt devant sa propre réaction. Le jeune homme était gentil et agréable, il n'avait pas mérité de mourir, aucun d'entre eux ne le méritait. Elle n'avait aucun droit de réagir comme elle venait de le faire.

\- Il est mort ? Demanda-t-elle comme une confirmation même si au fond, elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Il acquiesça tristement de la tête, et elle se releva aussi tôt, sachant qu'aucune larme ne coulerait de ses yeux, elle n'était plus celle qui pleurait, qui se laissait aller à sa peine. Pleurer ne la mènerait nulle part. Elle sentit le regard de l'archer s'attarder sur elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait sur un panneau qu'elle avait réalisé lorsque les gens de Woodburry étaient arrivés. « _Combien de jours sans accident ?_ » Trente jours qu'il n'y avait plus eu de drame, c'était certainement un record depuis que toute cette merde avait commencé. Aujourd'hui, il retombait à zéro.

\- Ça va Daryl, je ne pleure plus tu sais, se sentit-elle obligée de préciser. En toute franchise, elle était envahie par la culpabilité d'avoir eu cette horrible réaction. Être soulagée par la mort de quelqu'un n'était pas bien. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce n'était pas la mort de Zack qui la soulageait, c'était juste le fait de voir Daryl se tenir devant elle, intact. Était-ce mieux de préférer la mort de l'un plus tôt que celle de l'autre ? Beth avait l'impression d'être insensible et mauvaise.

\- J'suis heureuse de l'avoir connu, avoua-t-elle, essayant de se réconforter par ces paroles.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Et toi ? Ça va ? Interrogea-t-elle.

En l'observant là devant elle, elle pouvait voir à quel point il semblait perdu. Son coeur se serra à la pensée qu'il venait de perdre un membre de la prison et qu'encore une fois, c'était arrivé en présence de l'archer. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il s'en voulait.

\- Juste marre de perdre des gens, c'est tout, finit-il par lâcher.

Elle sentit la tristesse l'envahir pour lui, elle fit alors la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire depuis ce matin là. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et posa délicatement sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de son coeur. Elle savait qu'il penserait que c'était juste pour la réconforter, parce qu'elle en avait besoin, alors elle s'était autorisée à le faire. Si elle avait eu le même geste au matin, il se serait probablement écarté. Ici, il n'osait pas bouger, se contentant de poser doucement sa main contre son coude. Un tas d'émotions prit possession d'elle, ne sachant plus vraiment les distinguer les unes des autres. Elle ressentait de la peine pour la perte de Zack, un soulagement de voir Daryl de retour, l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressenti toute la journée alors qu'il était sur la course. Plus encore, elle était remplie de reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'il faisait. À cela s'ajoutait la chaleur que provoquait son contact mais aussi le réconfort grâce à sa présence.

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir, souligna-t-elle. C'est mieux, j'aime pas les adieux.

\- Moi non plus, l'entendit-t-elle marmonner.

À ce moment là, elle sut qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais au revoir, elle lui montrerait juste à quel point il devait revenir. En moins d'une minute, Beth redouta le prochain départ du chasseur, elle n'osait pas se l'imaginer. Une peur insensée l'encombra à l'idée de ne pas le voir revenir. « _Daryl Dixon reviendra toujours_ » s'obligea-t-elle à croire, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.


	13. problèmes et panique

**Bonjour à tous, quel plaisir de voir que cette histoire est ajouté à vos followers ou/ et favoris. Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre attention et je suis en panique à l'idée de vous décevoir à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci à ma choupette et correctrice Sidneycolombia qui prend de son temps libre pour m'aider à améliorer l'écriture de ma fiction. Elle fait un super travail et j'apprécie tous ses conseils et son implication. Son avis ainsi que le votre compte énormément pour moi. C'est pourquoi je vous demande à ne pas hésiter de me laisser un commentaire.**

 **Plus j'avance dans mon récit et plus j'ai hâte d'être là où j'ai envie d'être ( je sais c'est pas très compréhensif mais je me comprends lol). Toute cette histoire a un but et un seul but, c'est de voir évoluer Beth comme j'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle soit sur le show.**

 **Enfin n'oubliez pas que c'est une combustion lente de la relation Daryl et Beth et que par conséquence, je ne peux pas les faire se sauter dessus directement (mdr) Tout se passe très lentement mais un pas à la fois, les choses vont progresser. j'espère vous étonner par certains de leurs échanges ainsi que par l'intervention des autres. J'adore mettre en avant le point de vue de chacun.**

 **Bon assez de blabla... je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, bonne lecture et encore merci pour tout.**

 **Chapitre 13** **:**

\- Tu devrais dormir, recommanda Daryl.

Beth se laissa aller à un sourire timide, elle n'avait pas douté un seul instant qu'il l'aurait repérée dès son arrivée.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, elle était restée dans son lit un long moment, se retournant d'un côté à l'autre alors que le sommeil semblait la fuir. Elle était ensevelie de pensées, les événements de la fin de journée se bousculaient sans fin dans sa tête.

La lune était haut dans le ciel montrant à quel point la nuit était avancée, c'était la seule lumière visible avec celle des étoiles qui l'entourait. C'était vraiment très beau.

Beth soupira légèrement, elle n'avait pas souhaité rester seule dans sa cellule, Juddith était avec Rick et elle ne devait donc pas s'inquiéter d'elle. Elle avait entendu Daryl se relever et se diriger à l'extérieur, elle avait immédiatement compris qu'il était de garde. Ses jambes s'étaient aussitôt mises en action et elle s'était redressée presque inconsciemment pour venir le rejoindre. Il la fixait mais gardait le silence.

\- Si tu veux, je peux prendre le tour de garde, proposa-t-elle. En réalité, elle avait vraiment envie qu'il reste là avec elle mais elle ne l'avouerait pas. Il était hors de question qu'elle agisse égoïstement, il devait simplement être épuisé et c'était inutile de rester éveillés à deux pour surveiller, elle pouvait s'en sortir toute seule. Encore plus, s'ils'agissait juste de satisfaire un de ses caprices.

Aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, mais il nia tout de même de la tête, elle remarqua qu'il évitait son regard et qu'il faisait un tour d'horizon vers l'extérieur.

\- Daryl, tu crois que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais ? S'entendit-elle demander, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que que les mots avaient quitté sa bouche. Seulement, cette question la hantait depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de Zack. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le court soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti.

Elle ne pouvait identifier l'expression qui flottait sur le visage de l'archer, il l'observait un peu choqué par ces paroles. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussi vite. Elle baissa rapidement le regard vers le sol, souhaitantn'avoir jamais posé cette question. Il lui avait juste semblé que seul lui pouvait être honnête avec elle.

\- Bon sang fille, t'es tombée du lit en venant ici pour demander une stupide merde pareille ? Interrogea-t-il d'un ton brusque. Il semblait un peu irrité ou peut-être juste rempli d'incompréhension.

Elle haussa innocemment les épaules, lui indiquant d'ignorer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tout compte fait, elle aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit, elle aurait évité de se sentir comme une idiote.

\- Beth, reprit-il en lui envoyant une série de frissons. Elle ne savait pas l'expliquer mais entendre son nom de sa bouche, provoquait toujours en elle un étrange émoi. Elle fixa alors son attention sur lui, attendant ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

\- Si il existe encore une seule bonne personne dans ce putain de monde, je suis persuadé comme l'enfer que c'est toi, avoua-t-il en fuyant le contact visuel. Devant cette déclaration inattendue, la jeune femme se sentit rougir sans pouvoir se contrôler. Le pire c'était qu'il disait cela sans savoir la réaction qu'elle avait eu, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être beaucoup plus triste, le manque d'émotion la terrorisait.

\- Alors pourquoi je suis soulagée de te voir à la place de Zack ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, se maudissant de ne pouvoir stopper son flot de questions. La fatigue devait prendre le pas sur la réflexion et guider ses paroles hors de sa bouche.

Daryl tourna alors son regard vers elle, la fixant avec une drôle d'intensité qui la fit tressaillir. Comment avait-elle pu dire ça à voix haute ?

Lentement elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle et elle n'osa pas croiser ses yeux, se sentant complètement ridicule. Il lui accorda un semblant de sourire comme si il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait mais honnêtement elle en doutait fortement. Elle-même n'arrivait plus vraiment à se comprendre, ni à garder le contrôle sur ses émotions, alors comment le pourrait-il ? Cependant, plus elle réfléchissait et plus elle se rendait compte de l'importance qu'avait pris le chasseur pour elle, mais ce n'était certainement pas une raison d'agir de la sorte.

\- Allez, assieds-toi, l'encouragea-t-il brisant le silence.

Tous les deux s'installèrent contre le mur de la tour, se protégeant ainsi de l'humidité de la nuit.

\- Zack et toi, vous étiez ensemble ? Elle remarqua directement l'hésitation qui tordait sa voix, la faisant trembler. Sincèrement, elle était étonnée de l'entendre sur ce type de sujet, il lui avait posé la question, ou en tout cas avait essayé, plusieurs jours plus tôt et elle s'en était amusée mais ici, il n'y avait plus lieu à la plaisanterie.

\- Non, se contenta-t-elle de répondre mais quelque chose dans sa façon de la regarder lui faisait penser qu'il était déjà au courant.

\- Je voulais mettre les choses au clair avec lui, déclara-t-elle en avalant difficilement sa salive, en retenant le reste de la phrase « _avant qu'il meurt_ ».

\- Il le savait, la rassura-t-il ou en tout cas il essaya. Il mit son pouce sur le bord des lèvres, pour ronger doucement le bout de son doigt en signe de nervosité. Il a dit qu'il s'était fait des idées... qu'il avait compris que ça ne t'intéressait pas.

Elle put voir le haut de ses oreilles devenir rouge et elle sut qu'il était complètement mal à l'aise à cause de toute cette conversation. Étrangement, elle se sentait un peu rassurée de voir que le jeune homme ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle espérait comprendre. Elle s'autorisa un léger sourire devant la drôlerie de la situation, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer avoir ce style de conversation en venant le rejoindre ce soir.

\- C'était un gentil garçon, soupira-t-elle tristement. Il acquiesça simplement d'un air maussade.

Bien entendu, Beth avait compris depuis longtemps que personne n'était à l'abri dans ce nouveau monde. À tout moment, l'un d'eux pouvait se faire mordre et devenir un rôdeur. Ils avaient déjà perdu tellement de gens. La vie était devenue si sombre, si effrayante, parfois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ça servait encore à quelque chose d'espérer, de croire qu'un avenir meilleur était possible. Le monde était tellement devenu moche, remplis de mauvaises personnes et d'horreurs. Ses yeux remontèrent lentement sur Daryl, assis silencieusement à côté d'elle, elle sut alors que les bonnes choses existaient encore, que c'était pour ces choses là qu'elle continuerait d'y croire et d'avancer. Pour Juddith, Maggie, son père, leur famille ... pour lui, toutes ces personnes étaient devenues sa raison de vivre. Elle secoua la tête en se disputant mentalement, elle n'était pas venue ici, près de lui, pour se morfondre. Elle voyait bien qu'à chaque drame qu'ils traversaient, il était touché plus qu'il nevoulait le montrer. C'était vrai qu'il semblait insensible cependant, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il se préoccupait de tous ces gens.

Elle releva les genoux contre sa poitrine pour venir poser son menton dessus, tournant légèrement la tête pour observer attentivement l'homme à ses côtés. Lentement, un petit sourire discret se répandit sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle en ait réellement conscience. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle imagina ce qu'elle pourrait faire, ce que bien sûr elle n'oserait jamais avouer. Néanmoins, elle se reprit rapidement, elle savait qu'il était un homme convoité, les femmes de la prison ne voyaient que par son charisme. Certaines le regardaient discrètement, d'autres beaucoup moins. De ce fait, elle était assez honnête avec elle-même pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance qu'il jette ne fut-ce qu'un seul regard sur une fille comme elle, en tout cas pas de la manière dont elle le souhaiterait.

Au delà de ça, il y avait Carole et le doute qu'ils puissent entretenir une relation, restait ancré dans sa tête. Elle visualisa un instant ces deux là en couple, s'embrassant, se touchant et elle déglutit péniblement. Elle s'aperçut que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout, toutefois, elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Ce n'était pas comme si Daryl était à elle et il ne le serait jamais.

\- Carole et toi vous... ? Elle s'interrompit aussi vite, s'en voulant qu'encore une fois les mots aient dépassés sa pensée. Elle se traita de tous les noms mais observa sa réaction, il fronça les sourcils et une mine assez amusée apparut sur ses traits.

\- Nous quoi ? S'informa-t-il intrigué à l'idée d'entendre le fond de sa réflexion. Elle eut comme une impression de déjà vu.

\- Je ne sais pas, je me demandais juste si... enfin si vous entreteniez une relation, balbutia-t-elle en rougissant comme une tomate. Malgré sa gêne, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé elle voulait savoir, elle ne ferait pas demi tour.

-Juste amis, lâcha-t-il l'air de rien. Elle se permit alors de laisser sortir l'air qu'elle retenait inconsciemment dans ses poumons. Il passa alors ses doigts sous son menton faisant mine de réfléchir tout en lui cédant un petit sourire. Beth ne sut éviter de se noyer dans son regard, ses yeux brillants d'une petite lueur qu'elle n'était pas capable de nommer, il avait les yeux d'un bleu intense qui la faisait presque chavirer. Elle savait que la vie avait toujours été cruelle envers lui, le forçant à travers des épreuves qu'il n'aurait jamais du connaître. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu réussir à devenir celui qu'elle voyait en ce moment même.

\- Tu vas bien ? S'enquit-il en lui jetant un air inquiet.

\- Certainement mieux que toi, souffla-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

N'écoutant que l'impulsion qui la guidait, elle se glissa tout contre lui, ignorant son expression surprise, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du chasseur, créant ainsi un vrai contact. Elle n'essayait même plus de réfléchir, se laissant aller à son instinct et son besoin, leur bras étaient serré l'un contre l'autre, lui procurant une chaleur réconfortante. Sa main à lui remonta doucement, de façon un peu hésitante, jusqu'à venir se positionner sur le genou de la jeune blonde. Profitant des sensations qui l'envahissaient, elle mit sa paume contre le dos de sa main et elle se laissaaller à soupirer d'aisance. A cet instant précis, c'était juste lui et elle, presque intime.

\- Beth... ce n'était qu'un murmure dans le lointain et la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Beth, répéta la voix encore une fois, toujours si faiblement. Qui que ce soit, la personne n'avait qu'à s'en aller, elle était si bien.

\- Allez fille, lève toi. Cette fois, elle reconnut la voix impatiente de Daryl, le son était encore très bas, même à moitié endormi, elle sourit.

Attendez une minute ! Pourquoi la voix de Daryl la réveillait ? Rêvait-elle encore ? Où était-elle ? Elle ouvrit péniblement les paupières et avec la lumière du jour, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en pleine figure. La mort de Zack, l'impossibilité de trouver le sommeil, la discussion avec l'archer, la chaleur de son corps sous leur contact, ce fut à ce moment là, qu'elle comprit que sa tête reposait encore sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Oh bon sang, elle avait encore moins envie de bouger.

\- Bon dieu, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, gémit-il. Elle se força alors à se reculer légèrement.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as laissée dormir ?

En réalité, elle voulait lui demander « _Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée ?_ » mais elle savait les raisons. Néanmoins, elle aurait pu s'excuser pour cette faiblesse et surtout de s'être laissée aller à avoir besoin de lui. Seulement, elle n'en avait pas envie, elle ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir suivi son impulsion. Elle était consciente qu'il ne ressentait rien envers elle, d'ailleurs il ne la considérait même pas comme une femme. Du coup, elle prendrait ce qu'il voudrait bien lui céder, si c'était un serrage de main ou un rapprochement lors de la garde ou encore juste un petit geste pour la réconforter eh bien elle le prendrait.

En réponse à sa question, il se contenta de hausser les épaules dans un mouvement anodin. En toute franchise, c'était vraiment très agréable de se réveiller avec lui à ses côtés, bien entendu, elle ne lui avouerait pas, elle lui accorda tout de même un sourire reconnaissant.

-Il est quelle heure ? S'informa-t-elle, encore étonnée qu'il l'ai laissée dormir.

-Aux alentours des six heures, je suppose.

En effet, il n'était pas toujours évident de savoir l'heure qu'il était, la notion de temps n'était plus du tout la même que lorsque le monde fonctionnait encore normalement. Le seul vrai repère en dehors des montres de Rick et de son père était le soleil, elle savait que Daryl se trompait rarement, voir jamais.

\- Nous pouvons descendre, Bob prend la relève.

Elle se mit debout et s'étendit comme un chat au réveil, arguant son dos tout en levant les mains en l'air. Elle serait très certainement courbaturée toute la journée mais elle s'en foutait royalement. Elle croisa l'œil rieur du chasseur et lui sourit en retour.

\- T'as dormi ? Demanda-t-elle tout en connaissant d'avance la réponse.

\- Pas en garde ! Je vais me taper deux trois heures dans mon pieu.

\- Daryl tu dois te reposer.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi gamine ?

Au son de ce mot, elle grinça des dents et fronça les sourcils agacée, elle détestait qu'il la surnomme ainsi. Cependant, son regard moqueur et détendu suffit à la calmer.

\- Peut-être. J'ai encore besoin d'un professeur pour beaucoup de chose, déclara-t-elle amusée.

Il était hors de question qu'elle admette qu'elle stressait dès qu'il passait les barrières de la prison, qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne réapparaisse pas ou même qu'il se fasse mordre. Elle refusait d'y songer plus longtemps, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui arriverait.

\- Chasse cet après-midi ? S'enquit-il en la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Je dois regarder les rôdeurs sur la grille, après on part, proposa-t-il.

Elle ne le dirait pas, ne voulant en rien le mettre mal à l'aise mais elle aimait beaucoup quand il lui demandait de l'accompagner. C'était comme si du coup, ce n'était plus vraiment une obligation pour lui, peut-être que finalement il la voyait comme une partenaire de chasse tout à fait capable.

\- Là, je vais récupérer Jude pour laisser Rick vaquer à ses occupations, ensuite je récupère les enfants dans le bloc D et cet après midi... Euh... fit-elle semblant de réfléchir. Pour l'instant personne ne m'a rien proposé de mieux, alors pourquoi pas.

Elle lui lança un regard narquois, espérant une réaction de sa part. Il secoua la tête faussement agacé pour fixer ses yeux sur elle, ce qui lui permit d'avoir tout le loisir de se noyer dedans.

\- Si tu ne me vois pas, me cherche pas, c'est que j'ai trouvé mieux à faire, rétorqua-t-il en l'étonnant totalement. Était-il entrain de flirter avec elle ? Elle pinça les lèvres dans une fine ligne, se traitant d'imbécile d'y croire. Elle devenait complètement perturbée à imaginer une telle chose, après tout on parlait bien de Daryl Dixon. Elle mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, cherchant quoi répondre.

\- Il n'y a pas mieux que moi Dixon ! Susurra-t-elle presque se surprenant elle-même de son audace.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et se détourna directement, ne souhaitant pas analyser son expression. Elle quitta la tour et elle le sentit tout de suite la suivre. Elle s'autorisa un sourire presque heureux, peut-être que ce serait une bonne journée aujourd'hui.

En rentrant dans le bloc, Daryl et Beth se séparèrent pour partir dans des directions différentes. L'archer remarqua aussitôt Michonne assise à une table et se dirigea vers elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rick arriva les rejoindre.

\- Je fais une sieste et après on s'occupe des rôdeurs aux grilles, exposa-t-il à l'ancien chérif. Celui-ci acquiesça. Tu restes? questionna-t-il la samouraï.

\- Je vais prendre un cheval et je repars à la suite du gouverneur, répondit-elle le regard affirmé.

Daryl secoua légèrement la tête face à sa ténacité, il savait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune piste sur laquelle se concentrer. C'était comme si elle cherchait un fantôme.

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner, reprit-elle en ayant suivi le fil de ses pensées.

\- Je viendrais bien avec toi mais...

\- Je comprends que tu restes ici, les gens ont besoin de vous, coupa-t-elle avec assurance, ne lui donnant pas l'opportunité de finir sa phrase. Il hocha positivement la tête.

Il détourna le regard de ses amis et tomba sur Beth déjà occupée à nourrir Juddith. Elle était assise sur les premières marches qui menaient à l'étage, concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, le sourire aux lèvres en fixant l'enfant. Il ne put contrôler sa bouche qui se forma à son tour dans un sourire. Cette fille était incroyable. Sans en avoir conscience, il se retrouvait dans l'impossibilité de détourner les yeux d'elle, oubliant le temps d'un instant la conversation des deux autres.

Il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il se sentait perturbé par la blonde, plus encore par son caractère, sa joie de vivre, sa détermination. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré l'adolescente à la ferme, celle-là même qui s'était effondrée après l'ouverture de la grange, il n'aurait pas parié un centime sur sa survie. Pourtant elle avait su complètement démentir cette impression. Aujourd'hui, il pensait réellement que cette jeune femme était capable de tout.

Il n'avait pas prévu en commençant leurs entraînements quotidiens que leur relation évoluerait de cette manière. Honnêtement, il avait cru qu'elle abandonnerait très vite mais il s'était encore trompé. Elle avait réussi ça, elle avait forgé leur lien, elle avait franchit une limite que peu de personne avait su traverser. « _Elle fera tomber tes barrières_ » avait appuyé Hershel, avait-il eu raison ? Il avait pris peur, il avait voulu reculer devant ce risque, il avait voulu s'éloigner pour ne pas tomber dans ce qu'il n'était pas capable de comprendre. Cependant, il n'avait pas tenu longtemps. Elle était revenue à lui. Il sentait qu'une partie de ses murs internes commençaient à s'effriter et c'était terriblement angoissant.

En l'observant là, si sereine entrain de s'occuper du bébé, il ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Plus encore, il admettait qu'il appréciait passer du temps avec elle, que c'était devenu presque un rituel, qu'il en avait en quelque sorte besoin. Oui, il le savait, il aimait...

\- Hum hum, Daryl ? Ça va ? Entendit-il la voix de Rick le sortir de ses réflexions. Vu la façon dont les deux personnes en face de lui le regardaient, ils attendaient une réponse de sa part. Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta son ami, alors que Michonne suivait la direction de son regard. Elle sourit alors d'une manière taquine, une étincelle amusée dans les yeux.

\- Ouais, ouais, juste fatigué, bafouilla-t-il se sentant comme un adolescent pris en faute.

\- Je te disais que j'allais m'occuper des cochons et du potager avec Carl et qu'ensuite je t'aiderai avec les grilles. Tu devrais te reposer un bon moment, renchérit l'ancien chérif visiblement tracassé.

\- Mmh mmh, je te rejoins après, déclara le chasseur en se levant rapidement, pressé de fuir le regard inquisiteur de la samouraï. Toi, sois prudente à l'extérieur, compléta-t-il à son attention.

\- Toujours, sourit-elle, il vit qu'elle souhaitait ajouter quelque chose mais elle referma la bouche sans dire quoique ce soit.

Il s'éloigna alors sans plus attendre, passa devant Beth pour rejoindre sa cellule. Sans comprendre les raisons, il se sentait mal à l'aise mais elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

\- Dors-bien, lui recommanda-t-elle dans une voix chantante alors qu'il grimpait déjà les marches. Il lui accorda un regard appuyé en hochant doucement la tête avant de se dépêcher d'aller retrouver son lit.

Il se débarrassa sans traîner de ses chaussures, pour s'allonger tout habillé. Dans ce nouveau monde, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre trop leur aise sans savoir ce qui pouvait arriver. En cas d'urgence, il devait se tenir prêt. Il fixa le plafond au dessus de lui, et laissa un petit soupir quitter ses lèvres. Il ne fut pas réellement conscient de s'endormir aux souvenirs d'un doux rire appartenant à une jeune femme aux cheveux d'ange. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle portait en elle, une once de méchanceté alors que tout en elle n'était que bonté ? Elle était entourée de cette espèce d'aura qui reflétait une joie, un courage, une aura remplie de chaleur. Ouais, une chaleur qu'il percevait de plus en plus lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'il ne parvenait plus vraiment ni à tenir à distance, ni à ignorer. Ce fut en imaginant ses yeux brillants de malice qu'il tomba complètement dans le sommeil.

Daryl se redressa d'un bond. Des tirs... il venait d'entendre des coups de feu, sans perdre une seconde, il bondit dans ses chaussures, prit son arbalète et dévala les escaliers en deux, trois sauts. Le bruit ne venait pas de son bloc. Il sortit précipitamment et aperçut Rick courir vers lui.

\- Ça vient d'où ? S'enquit l'archer.

\- Je ne sais pas, de l'intérieur de la prison, répondit son ami, l'air un peu confus. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Leur propre bloc était vide de monde, la journée était démarrée pour tous et donc chacun était à ses propres occupations.

\- Où sont les autres ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Michonne partait, elle est à l'entrée, Maggie en garde à la tour, j'ai vu Carole partir vers les autres blocs.

\- Ça provient du bloc D, arriva Glenn accompagnée de Sacha.

Bloc D ? une lumière clignota dans le cerveau de Daryl, remontant jusqu'à sa dernière conversation avec Beth. « _Je dois récupérer les enfants du bloc D_ ». Si il tenait en compte, les informations qu'il avait en sa possession, c'est à dire la position du soleil et le fait que Michonne partait seulement, il n'avait pas dû dormir trop longtemps, peut-être maximum une heure. Il essaya de calmer l'angoisse qui tout doucement montait en lui.

-Où est Beth ? Ne sut-il se retenir de demander.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Rick en l'observant. Glenn nia de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas plus et Sacha l'imita.

Il se força à respirer un grand coup, et sans une autre explication, ils partirent tous en courant vers le bloc en question. Il espérait croiser Beth sur le trajet, mais arrivé à l'entrée, il n'y avait toujours pas de nouvelle de la jeune femme.

Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite, pas seulement à cause de la soudaine adrénaline qu'il ressentait. Cherchant toujours la blonde des yeux, il n'aperçut pas Carole venir les rejoindre avec Tyreese. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de leur présence, il s'assura en premier qu'ils n'avaient rien.

\- Vous avez vu Beth ? Répéta-t-il avec empressement.

\- Non, elle doit être dans notre bloc, chercha à rassurer son amie.

\- Elle n'y est pas, claqua-t-il comme toute réponse.

Il devait reprendre ses esprits et se concentrer. Ils entrèrent tous dans le bloc, armés, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils allaient trouver à l'intérieure. Pourquoi quelqu'un avait-il tiré ? Ils entendirent un autre tir provenir de l'entrée de la prison, mais ils ne perdirent pas de temps à s'en inquiéter dans l'immédiat sachant que Maggie et Michonne étaient présentes.

\- Le bruit va attirer des rôdeurs, rugit néanmoins Rick.

A l'intérieur, c'était un vrai carnage, des rôdeurs se déplaçaient avec la volonté de manger les vivants. Tout de suite, Daryl se rendit compte que c'était des gens de Woodbury, ils avaient mutés. Comment tout ça était arrivé ?

Les gens hurlaient, couraient en tous sens. De loin, il vit Carole attraper Mika et Lizzie et il ne put que constater que leur père s'était fait mordre. Il réalisa alors que les enfants étaient tous présents, « putain, où est Beth ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Alors qu'il avançait pour essayer de sauver ce qu'il restait à sauver, il chopa le petit Luke qui était sur le point de se faire dévorer. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Karren se diriger vers l'extérieur et alla lui donner le petit garçon, cramponné dans ses bras.

\- Emmène-le dehors, ordonna-t-il. T'as vu Beth ? Prit-il le temps de demander, une boule d'angoisse toujours présente en lui.

\- Non.

Il monta à l'étage pour rejoindre Glenn et Rick et leur apporter son aide. Ensemble, ils en finirent avec les rôdeurs qu'il restait. Ils vérifièrent chaque dortoir, à chaque fois qu'il tirait un rideau, il espérait secrètement voir Beth indemne, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- C'est Patrick, soupira-t-il lorsqu'ils trouvèrent le corps de ce dernier. Il n'a pas de morsure, annonça-t-il en vérifiant le cadavre.

\- De quoi est-il mort ? Interrogea Glenn, en reflétant la question de chacun.

\- Allons vérifier dehors si tout le monde va bien, intervint Rick.

Ils le suivirent à l'extérieur du bloc, l'archer ne pouvait que constater tristement les dégâts humains. Toutefois, Daryl ne pouvait pas se sortir de l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Personne ne l'avait vu. Et si un rôdeur était sorti avant qu'ils arrivent ? Si il l'avait mordu ? Elle n'était pas ici, ni dans leur bloc, il ne l'avait pas vu à l'extérieur. Il était incapable de s'arrêter de penser.

Alors qu'il franchissait la porte du bloc, un cri de bébé parvint à ses oreilles et ses yeux se relevèrent immédiatement pour tomber sur la fine silhouette de Beth, tenant Juddith et entourée par ceux qui avaient survécu. Les enfants s'agrippaient tous à ses jambes, tremblant de peur, les larmes aux yeux.

Sans avoir le moindre contrôle sur son propre corps, il sauta les trois marches et se précipita vers elle en grandes enjambées, pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'elle.

\- Putain, mais t'étais où ? S'écria-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras, comme si c'était le seul moyen de se convaincre qu'elle était bien là. L'espace d'un espace, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, il oublia jusqu'à la présence des autres autour d'eux, ignorant leurs regards braqués dans leur direction. Le seul truc qui comptait et qui encombrait sa tête, était le fait que Beth se tenait debout, en vie et même dans ses bras.

\- J'étais au potager, je montrais les cochons à Jude... j'ai entendu le coup de feu mais avec Juddith... je ne voulais pas risquer qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Sinon je serai venue vous aider, exposa-t-elle comme pour excuser son absence au milieu de cette catastrophe.

\- Tu vas bien ? Insista-t-il sans maîtriser ses propres réactions.

\- Oui, oui, sourit-elle doucement alors qu'il la relâchait doucement et qu'il passait une main sur la tête du bébé. Il avait enfin l'impression que son coeur reprenait un rythme normal.

Ce fut à ce moment précis, qu'il se rendit compte que tout le monde les observait, certains avec un sourire amusé au bord des lèvres, d'autres complètement ahuris de voir l'archer agir de la sorte.

« Putain Dixon, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » se demanda-t-il intérieurement mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention et plus encore, de s'être laissé aller sous l'angoisse. Ce n'était pas lui ça.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? S'informa Beth, parfaitement à l'aise malgré leur soudaine proximité en publique.

Il se recula de quelques pas, ayant besoin d'une certaine distance pour retrouver ses esprits et essayer de réfléchir correctement.

\- Patrick a tourné et il a mordu quelques personnes, expliqua Rick en intervenant, voyant que son ami avait du mal à reprendre la parole.

\- Il y a beaucoup plus de rôdeurs aux grilles, le bruit les a attiré, compléta la blonde.

\- Nous débarrassons l'intérieur des corps et nous nous occuperons de ça sans tarder, ajouta Daryl semblant retrouver le fonctionnement de sa voix. Son regard était toujours fuyant devant la curiosité des autres mais il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Un conseil sera organisé après tout ça, intervint Hershel. Rick, cette fois j'espère t'y voir. Carl et Michonne sont à l'entrée.

L'ancien chérif hocha la tête, jeta un coup d'oeil au chasseur et dans une conversation silencieuse lui indiqua qu'il revenait au plus vite, avant de partir vers le portail. Les autres ne traînèrent pas à se disperser doucement. Carole avait une mine déconfite et tenant fermement les deux gamines contre elle.

\- Leur père a été mordu, il veut les voir avant ...

Daryl acquiesça de la tête en signe de compréhension, et elle s'arrêta avant de terminer sa phrase. Aussitôt, elles disparurent à l'intérieur.

\- Nous devons sortir les corps, reprit Tyreese d'un air triste, tenant Karren par les épaules.

\- Ouais, on y va, appuya l'archer. Hershel lui accorda un petit hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Alors que tous retournaient à leurs tâches à accomplir, Daryl se permit un coup d'oeil à la jeune blonde, toujours debout face à lui. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction et subitement il eut envie de fuir mais il se força à rester immobile.

\- Ça va ? S'enquit-elle. Luke et Molly étaient serrés au plus près de ses jambes et Juddith était toujours bien serrée sur sa hanche. Il se contenta de faire signe positif de la tête.

\- Ok... je retourne dans notre bloc avec les enfants... voir comment les choses se passent là-bas.

Une nouvelle fois, il ne trouva rien à ajouter, il s'en voulait d'avoir agi sur le coup de ... la peur. Oui, il l'admettait, il avait été envahi par la peur, pour elle. Pour être franc, c'était une sensation qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, encore plus qu'il ne savait visiblement pas la gérer.

Beth poussa un petit soupir devant son mutisme et se détourna pour partir.

-Beth... appela-t-il timidement.

Elle lui fit à nouveau face, surprise et attendant la suite mais il se contenta de la fixer avec une étrange intensité. Elle lui accorda alors un sourire, celui qui laissait voir la lumière de l'espoir, et peut-être qui montrait qu'elle le comprenait un peu.

\- Je dois enterrer les morts, réussit-il enfin à dire. Elle acquiesça en remontant Juddith sur sa hanche, s'assurant qu'elle soit bien mise.

\- Je suppose que nous avons mieux à faire que notre partie de chasse, soupira-t-elle dans un soupçon de tristesse, mais avec un semblant de sourire.

\- Je suppose, souffla-t-il avant de se retourner pour entrer dans le bloc D mais juste avant de disparaître, il s'autorisa à la regarder une dernière fois.

\- On remet ça à demain, lança-t-il et en réponse le visage de Beth s'illumina.

Beth retourna dans leur bloc pour rassurer les enfants et voir si elle pouvait être utile à son père. Molly et Luke semblaient tétanisés par la peur. Honnêtement, elle ne pouvait que les comprendre. Elle était occupée à soigner la joue de la fillette qui avait une petite égratignure tandis que le garçon ne cessait de raconter les événements qui venait de se produire.

-Il y avait du sang partout, tu sais, tout le monde criait, expliquait-il pour la énième fois. Un rôdeur est passé juste près de moi... il allait me manger... Daryl m'a attrapé , c'est un héro comme Spiderman.

Les yeux de l'enfant étaient remplis par l'excitation et la crainte qu'il avait ressenties. Sa voix reflétait toute la panique mais aussi l'admiration qu'il avait envers l'archer. Beth lui accorda un petit sourire doux, légèrement amusée par le babillement de Luke, qui n'avait pas perdu sa langue malgré les circonstances.

\- Pourquoi il t'a prise dans ses bras ? Interrogea-t-il alors innocemment mais avec un grand intérêt.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle en repensant au geste inhabituel qu'avait eu le chasseur.

\- Vous êtes amoureux ? Voulut-il savoir rempli de curiosité infantile.

Beth faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise devant cette question sortie de nulle part et elle se sentit rougir instantanément.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Daryl est mon ami, corrigea-t-elle.

\- Il a juste eu peur, intervint soudainement Molly, jusque là restée silencieuse. La blonde la regarda intriguée par sa remarque.

\- Il te cherchait ... mais il ne te trouvait pas ... il a eu peur, expliqua la fillette doucement, les yeux toujours inondés par l'angoisse ressentie. C'était étrange de penser que Daryl puisse avoir peur de quelque chose, il semblait tellement ... elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Michonne aidée par Carl et Hershel.

\- Vous restez là, je reviens, annonça-t-elle en se relevant rapidement. Elle attrapa un livre à colorier qu'elle avait ramené d'une course ainsi que des crayons de couleurs et les donna aux enfants.

\- Beth..., s'inquiéta Molly encore très effrayée.

\- Je suis juste à côté Molly, tu ne crains rien. Michonne est blessée, je dois aller l'aider, essaya-t-elle de la rassurer en caressant ses cheveux. La fillette hocha doucement la tête avec une mine toute tristounette alors la jeune femme alla rejoindre les autres dans la cellule à côté.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? S'informa-t-elle.

\- Elle s'est blessée à la jambe, elle est tombée sur un piège à rôdeur, exposa Carl.

\- Grâce à Carl je vais bien, ajouta la samouraï avec un regard rassurant à l'enfant.

\- J'ai dû tirer, j'avais pas le choix... ça a attiré plus de rôdeurs.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, l'apaisa Hershel, en mettant une main sur son épaule.

\- Va manger quelque chose Carl, lui conseilla Beth d'un ton calme. Nous allons nous occuper d'elle.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la femme noire avant d'obtempérer.

\- Tu peux lui faire un bandage chérie ? Je vais voir si je peux être utile aux autres, lui demanda son père après avoir désinfecté la plaie.

\- Bien sûr, papa. Une fois les deux femmes seules, la plus jeune se mit à soigner la samouraï. Tu n'as pas trop mal ? S'enquit-elle avec douceur en voyant Michonne grimacer.

\- Ça va.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu à l'extérieure des grilles ? Commença Beth pour lancer la conversation. Elle savait tout à fait pourquoi la guerrière partait mais elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

\- Je partais à la suite du gouverneur.

La jeune blonde l'observa attentivement, souhaitant lire les émotions qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. Cette femme était solide comme un roc, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus. Elle semblait intouchable mais Beth comprenait que ce n'était qu'une façade, un peu à l'image de Daryl. Ces deux là devaient avoir pas mal de point commun. Michonne avait dû vivre des moments intenses et difficiles qui l'avaient endurcie à la souffrance. Cependant, elle restait humaine, c'était juste sa manière à elle de gérer le drame de son histoire.

\- Tu devrais penser à rester un peu tu sais, te reposer, souligna gentiment la blonde.

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas, insista la samouraï.

Juddith se mit à pleurer de l'autre côté du mur et même si Beth aurait préféré continuer cette conversation, elle se vit obligée d'aller récupérer l'enfant. Toutefois, elle revint avec la fillette drapée sur sa hanche.

\- Daryl dit qu'il n'y a plus de piste, reprit Beth.

\- C'est parce que nous n'avons pas cherché au bon endroit, contra la noir en étant persuadée par ses propos.

\- Les gens ici, ils ont besoin de toi, assura la plus jeune alors que le bébé continuait à s'agiter dans ses bras. Elle remarqua immédiatement le changement radicale de comportement de la samouraï, elle semblait véritablement ennuyée par les cris.

\- Elle pleure souvent comme ça ?

\- Non, c'est rare, elle est sensible à l'humeur des gens, affirma Beth, connaissant bien les réactions de l'enfant.

\- Elle doit être de mauvais poil avec Daryl, plaisanta Michonne en éloignant son regard de Juddith.

\- Au contraire, il a le don de l'apaiser, démentit-elle avec véhémence comme pour chercher à défendre le chasseur. Michonne observa longuement la jeune fille face à elle, et sourit de manière intriguée.

\- Je comprends pourquoi il ne vient plus chasser avec moi... analysa-t-elle d'un air qui laissa Beth un peu perturbée. Seulement je ne peux pas... je dois le retrouver, se reprit-elle. Daryl, il fait partie de vous, de cet endroit.

\- Tu en fais partie aussi, tu as ta place parmi nous, appuya Beth.

Ce fut ce moment là que choisit Juddith pour recracher une partie de son biberon.

\- Oh Jude, c'est pas vrai... je peux te la donner ? Demanda-t-elle en déposant la fillette avant même qu'elle puisse refuser, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer ses signes de rejets. Je reviens tout de suite, juste le temps de changer de blouse.

Lorsque Beth réapparut, un nouveau t-shirt sur le dos, elle retrouva la guerrière en larme, tenant Juddith serrée contre elle, la berçant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ne souhaitant pas interrompre l'échange, la blonde recula sans un seul bruit, leur laissant une intimité nécessaire. Elle avait compris que Michonne avait souffert et elle avait vu juste, même si elle était loin d'imaginer ceci. La pauvre avait subi le pire drame de tout les temps, la perte d'un enfant. Le coeur de Beth se serra à cette idée, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir. Cependant, elle ne doutait pas du pouvoir de Juddith pour l'aider à panser ses blessures. C'était le don du bébé, aider les autres à se sentir en vie, à leur donner de l'espoir. Beth n'était pas stupide, elle savait que si la samouraï refusait de rester immobile, c'était par peur de s'attacher aux autres. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas leur interdire de se rapprocher d'elle, à l'image de Carl qui semblait déjà lui porter une affection particulière. Cette femme faisait déjà partie de leur nouvelle famille, elle devait juste en prendre conscience.

Daryl n'en pouvait plus, ils venaient encore de vivre un drame, et un drame de plus à ajouter aux autres. On aurait pu croire qu'à la longue, on s'habituait à tout ça mais en réalité, ce ne sera jamais une normalité d'être entouré par la mort. Il creusait encore et encore, essayant de ne pas penser, évitant de se dire qu'il creusait des tombes pour des personnes de leur groupe. Le soleil tapait droit sur lui, le faisant transpirer à grosse goutte. Hershel lui avait conseillé de protéger sa bouche pour éviter une possible infection, ils ne pouvaient pas agir à la légère, il devait prendre toutes les mesures de précautions imaginables. Si ce qui avait causé la mort de Patrick était une maladie, ils devaient rester vigilants. Du coup, il portait son bandana sur toute la partie inférieure de son visage. Un conseil était organisé un peu plus tard dans la journée, afin de mettre les choses au clair et de mettre en place un plan de sécurité. Si les personnes commençaient à tomber malade, ils n'étaient pas sorti de l'auberge. Il devrait mettre au point une solution pour contrer ce nouveau fléau. Il ne pourrait pas ce contenter de voir les gens autour de lui mourir.

\- Hé ! L'interrompit Rick.

\- Salut... tu viens au conseil après ? L'interrogea-t-il en enlevant le bout de tissu qui recouvrait sa bouche.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée, soupira l'ancien chérif.

Cet homme face à lui était l'un des meilleurs que Daryl avait rencontré de toute sa vie. D'ailleurs dans un monde normal, ils ne se seraient jamais fréquentés, ils n'avaient aucun point commun. Quoique Rick l'aurait peut-être jeter un jour en prison, avec Merle. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, ils faisaient partie du même groupe, et l'archer ne pouvait pas réfuter le lien qui commençaient à se tisser entre-eux. Ils avaient traversé pas mal d'épreuves ensemble, s'étaient soutenus, et visiblement c'était loin d'être terminé.

\- Je comprends ta décision de rester à l'écart... vraiment, accorda le chasseur.

C'était vrai, il comprenait, seulement Rick était un très bon leader, c'était un homme réfléchi et il savait choisir ses mots quand il le devait. Daryl était persuadé qu'il était né pour prendre ce rôle. Il avait su les guider et les garder unis.

\- Regarde ce qui s'est passé Daryl, s'opposa-t-il la voix remplie d'un certain remord.

\- Ce que je vois, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'on était dans la merde, t'étais là pour nous aider à en sortir, rectifia-t-il.

Vu leur nouvelle situation, ils avaient besoin de Rick et pas seulement pour s'occuper des légumes. Ils avaient besoin de Rick Grimes aux commandes.

\- Mouais... pas sûr... toi, tu vas bien ? Interrogea l'ancien chérif à son tour.

\- Pas trop le choix.

\- Et Beth ? Continua son ami. Le prénom de la jeune femme lui fit relever la tête, se demandant où l'homme voulait en venir. Il appuya la bêche dans le sol et plaça ses mains sur l'extrémité du manche pour y déposer le menton. Il fixa son attention sur son ami, le regard intrigué.

\- Bien, je suppose... hésita-t-il à répondre, se sentant soudainement un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Elle et toi, vous êtes devenus... plutôt proches, analysa l'ancien chérif en essayant de choisir ses mots.

\- Euh ... je ... nous.. pas plus que ça, nia-t-il, ne souhaitant pas se lancer sur un tel sujet. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être interrogé et jugé. « _De tout façon il n'y a rien de plus à dire_ » voulut-il se convaincre.

\- C'est bon, j'ai vu ton inquiétude pour elle et je crois que je suis pas le seul.

Contrairement à ce que l'archer pensait, le ton de Rick n'était pas accusateur mais plutôt compréhensif, voire peut-être un peu amusé.

\- Pff... n'importe quoi, marmonna-t-il, sous l'œil moqueur de son ami.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, lui assura-t-il.

\- Rien de mal à quoi ?, s'écria une voix chantante derrière le dos de Rick. Une voix que Daryl aurait reconnu parmi mille autre, tellement il l'avait enregistrée.

\- À rien, cracha-t-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il le voulait. Il lança un regard mauvais à son ami qui semblait trouver la situation plutôt amusante, vu le sourire qu'il arborait sur les lèvres.

\- Tient, j'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin, dit-elle en tendant une bouteille d'eau en direction du chasseur. Daryl remarqua alors qu'elle avait son arbalète avec elle, ce qui n'était pas plus étonnant que ça vu qu'elle l'avait constamment avec elle sauf lorsqu'elle portait Juddith, pour éviter que cette dernière se blesse par accident. Bizarrement, ce détail lui donnait un sentiments de fierté vis à vis d'elle, c'était complètement stupide.

Sans prononcer un mot de plus, il saisit la bouteille d'un geste assez brusque pour l'apporter à sa bouche, ignorant le regard étrange que lui lançait la jeune blonde. Il savait que sa réaction était un peu froide mais il se sentait perturbé, presque hors de propos. Rick venait juste de soulever un point qu'il n'était certainement pas près à admettre, ni à lui-même, ni aux autres.

Il s'autorisa un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille à leurs côtés et remarqua directement son air surpris devant son attitude. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un peu dans une position d'opposition.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il fortement, excédé par son observation insistante.

\- Euh... tu vas bien ? T'es bizarre.. souffla-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Mouais ... chaud...

De mieux en mieux, maintenant, il parlait en mot, alors que Rick le regardait les yeux éclairés d'un certain amusement, à peine dissimulé. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son énervement.

\- D'accord... si tu le dis.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi tour et à rebrousser chemin, non sans lui accorder un dernier regard chargé d'incompréhension et peut-être de colère. Quand la voix de Maggie les interpellait d'un ton empressé et paniqué.

\- Rick, Daryl, les rôdeurs ! Hurla la plus âgée des Greene.

Sans rien demander de plus, l'archer bondit hors du trou qu'il était entrain de creuser, attrapa son arbalète qui était posée sur le sol et se dirigea en courant sur les grilles.

Le nombre de morts ayant considérablement augmenté, leur poids faisait tomber les barrières, celle-ci ne tarderait plus à céder. Comme si il prenait soudainement conscience de la présence de Beth derrière eux, il se tourna précipitamment vers elle.

\- Rentre à l'intérieure, lui ordonna-t-il.

\- Non, dit-elle simplement en envoyant une flèche dans le front d'un mort vivant qui grimpait pour passer.

Il souffla d'exaspération mais il était conscient qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour la ramener de force dans la prison. Il reporta son attention sur le danger et remarqua la présence de Tyreese qui était déjà occupé à pousser sur la grille avec Maggie, Rick se précipita aussitôt à leurs côtés.

Dès que l'ancien chérif arriva près d'eux, la femme se recula pour récupérer des bouts de bois et essayer de renforcer la structure, malgré ses efforts, Daryl savait que ça finirait par s'effondrer.

Tout en étant occupé, il ne sut s'empêcher de remarquer l'efficacité de la jeune blonde qui ne perdait pas une minute. Son regard voyageait en tout sens, tirant sur les rôdeurs qui tentait d'avancer ou de passer au dessus, elle faisait au mieux pour les empêcher d'atteindre l'intérieur. Elle était attentive et agissait avec rapidité.

\- Il y en a trop, cria-t-elle en arrachant son couteau de sa ceinture pour éclater les têtes toutes pourries.

Elle s'appuya de toutes ses forces pour essayer de faire contre poids contre le grillage, imitant Tyreese et Rick. Dans d'autres circonstances, Daryl se serait certainement moqué de cette idée, l'image d'elle, si minuscule, essayant de repousser un tas de rôdeurs à la force de ses bras était assez risible. Cependant, à ce moment précis, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire.

\- Ils vont finir par passer, cria-t-elle à son tour, comprenant que la situation était urgente et chaotique. Pourtant, l'archer voyait qu'elle faisait son possible pour ne pas paniquer.

\- Recule, la saisit-il avant qu'un mort n'attrape sa jambe. Il enfonça sans traîner sa lame dans le crâne putréfié. Elle lui accorda un signe de tête en remerciement mais ne s'attarda pas et se remit en action.

\- Il nous faut un plan, rugit le chasseur à l'intention de ses compagnons.

\- Le pick up, Daryl... réagit Rick, ayant visiblement une solution.

Il répondit par un hochement affirmatif de la tête et se dirigea le plus vite que ses jambe le lui permettait vers les véhicules.

\- Beth, retourne à l'intérieur, ordonna-t-il à nouveau en hurlant, ne sachant pas retenir les mots pour lui. Elle lui lança un regard plus que déterminé et ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, avant de se détourner de l'archer et de se remettre à sa tâche.

« Fille têtue » ne put-il s'empêcher de râler mentalement.

Beth était avec Maggie et Tyreese occupée à essayer de tenir les grilles debout. Ils devaient absolument les empêcher de tomber, sinon ça serait un vrai carnage. Elle sentait ses membres lui faire mal sous l'effort qu'elle faisait. Les rôdeurs étaient nombreux, vraiment très nombreux, elle n'osait pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait si ils arrivaient à se faire un passage. Après la tragédie de ce matin, elle ne pouvait pas le permettre, elle devait tenir bon jusqu'au retour de Rick et Daryl. Une partie d'elle était énervée contre ce dernier, elle ne pouvait pas dire exactement le pourquoi, mais son comportement à l'instant l'avait mise hors d'elle. Si elle lui avait demandé de l'entraîner, ce n'était pas pour fuir le danger quand celui-ci se présentait à eux. Le but était de l'affronter et d'apporter toute l'aide dont elle était capable. Ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller ? Enfin, le moment n'était pas vraiment bien choisi pour penser à cela, elle devait rester concentrée si elle voulait être efficace. Alors qu'elle transperçait une énième tête puante qui l'éclaboussa de sang, elle aperçut le pick-up arriver du côté des rôdeurs, Daryl au volant. Rick était sur l'arrière du véhicule, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire.

L'ancien chérif tenait Violette dans ses mains et elle sut son projet. Un pincement lui serra le coeur en regardant le pauvre cochon se faire égorger vivant. Ses cris arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles et elle eut subitement envie de les couvrir de ses mains pour empêcher le son de l'atteindre. « _Pauvre bête_ » pensa-t-elle tristement. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, c'était une bonne façon d'attirer les morts. Au fur à mesure que les rôdeurs se détournaient des grilles, elle pouvait sentir la pression contre celle-ci s'affaiblir.

\- Ça fonctionne, s'écria-t-elle en souriant à Maggie.

Ensemble, aidées de Tyreese, ils replacèrent le grillage et firent au mieux pour le stabiliser avec les poutrelles. Tandis que les morts-vivants continuaient de suivre la voiture, et formaient tous des petits tas pour manger les cochons. Ses yeux avaient du mal à se détourner du triste spectacle sanglant. Le piège tendu par les deux hommes avait réussi.

\- Ça devrait tenir, mais nous allons devoir consolider tout ça, déclara la voix du grand costaud derrière elle.

Elle hocha la tête sans le regarder, et passa l'arrière d'une de ses mains sur son front pour essuyer la sueur. Elle observa sa soeur qui était assez débraillée et n'avait aucun doute qu'elle devait refléter plus ou moins la même image. La puanteur des rôdeurs était partout sur elle, ses paumes étaient collantes de sang, elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Maggie releva les deux mains en l'air face à elle, et elle l'imita pour faire un top là joyeux. Un grand sourire arborait leurs lèvres devant leur dernière réussite.

\- On a réussi, souffla-t-elle enthousiaste.

\- Viens, on va leur ouvrir, ajouta la plus jeune en désignant leurs amis, toujours à l'extérieur.

Elles se dirigèrent aussi vite vers l'entrée et tira le portail pour permettre au pick up de pénétrer dans la cours de la prison. Les morts étaient toujours occupés à déguster les pauvres cochons. La blonde laissa sa soeur refermer les portes et suivit le véhicule, jusqu'à son stationnement. Lorsque elle arriva, Daryl rejoignit Rick à l'arrière de la voiture, s'asseyant sur le plateau, les jambes pendante dans le vide.

\- Bravo, bonne idée, les félicita-t-elle tout sourire.

\- Nous l'avons fait ensemble, souligna l'ancien chérif en sautant au sol et en s'approchant d'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui accorda une petite mimique amicale.

\- Je vais brûler le coin des cochons.

La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner lentement, pour finir par se retourner vers l'archer. Étrangement, la colère qu'elle avait ressenti un peu plus tôt, semblait complètement disparue, toutefois elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Se trouvant un peu mal à l'aise, elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux à l'arrière de son oreille puis plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle le regarda avec insistance de haut en bas à plusieurs reprises et se remémora l'énervement qu'elle avait eu vis à vis de lui. Elle pinça ses lèvres dans une moue fâchée et le fixa dans les yeux. Il ne semblait pas vouloir détacher son regard d'elle.

\- Ça y est, t'es calmé ? S'entendit-elle demander.

Il releva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, visiblement surpris. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure tout en continuant à l'observer, pour finalement lâcher un petit rire et baisser la tête vers le sol en la secouant de gauche à droite. Beth aurait tout donné pour connaître le fil de ses idées à cet instant précis. Néanmoins, elle se retrouva à sourire simplement devant son amusement et lorsqu'il descendit du véhicule pour venir vers elle, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

\- Allez Greene... rentrons.


	14. nouvelles sensations

**Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier tous autant que vous êtes pour vos messages, vos reviews ou vos ajouts en favoris de cette histoire. Il était important pour moi de m'excuser auprès de vous pour le temps que je mets à publier mes chapitres mais j'ai pas mal de soucis familiaux et ça retarde un peu la publication et surtout le rythme d'écriture. De plus je suis fortement occupé sur les chapitres de ma première fiction qui je l'avoue son un peu plus difficile à écrire pour l'instant.**

 **Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre ci, je voulais vous dire que ça ne sera peut être pas mon préféré de toute cette histoire car il y en a encore beaucoup d'autres de prévus mais pour l'instant c'est mon favoris sans aucun doute.**

 **Une nouvelle fois je remercie de tout mon coeur ma correctrice et choupette pour tout le temps qu'elle utilise à m'aider dans mes écris. Elle m'oriente,me conseille et surtout corrige mes fautes pour permettre à cette histoire d'évoluer et d'être ce qu'elle est. Son avis comme le votre, compte beaucoup pour moi.**

 **je crois que j'ai tout dis, je vous laisse à la découverte de ce chapitre et s'il vous plait laissez moi connaître votre ressenti.**

 **chapitre 14:**

Beth était occupée avec Juddith. Son père avait réuni le conseil pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Ils devaient absolument analyser la situation pour en comprendre la gravité. Daryl lui avait expliqué que Patrick avait tourné sans avoir eu de morsure. Il n'avait pas non plus été tué par la main de l'homme, du coup ils savaient qu'il était mort de cause naturelle. Si la maladie avait touché Patrick, d'autres personnes pourraient suivre et ils devaient éviter de subir plus de pertes. Beth était attristée par la disparition de toutes ces personnes, les tombes avaient considérablement augmenté en très peu de temps. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas encore grand chose à faire, les corps étaient enterrés et les rôdeurs accumulés aux grilles avaient été maîtrisés.

\- En espérant que ces choses ne se produisent plus, souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille du bébé.

Elle alla préparer le repas avec l'enfant, elle la plaça délicatement sur une couverture au sol et lui donna des gobelets vides avec lesquels elle pouvait jouer. Alors qu'elle souriait doucement à la fillette, elle vit Karrel s'approcher, les traits du visage tirés, visiblement pas en pleine forme.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt. Instinctivement, elle prit Juddith dans ses bras, comme si par ce simple geste, les microbes ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre.

\- Oui... oui... enfin... la femme transpirait fortement, signe de fièvre et elle se mit à tousser violemment avant de terminer sa phrase. Pas sûr.

« Mon dieu, la maladie s'est déjà propagée » pensa directement la blonde. Karrel était une des personnes de Woodbury qui résidait dans le bloc D là où tout avait commencé avec Patrick.

\- Reste ici, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton doux en s'éloignant rapidement, le bébé toujours dans ses bras.

Elle se précipita vers la cellule de Carl et heureusement elle le trouva là, occupé à lire une BD, ce fut un soulagement de le voir présent.

\- Garde Juddith s'il te plait, je reviens vite, imposa-t-elle sans prendre le temps d'expliquer ses intentions à l'adolescent.

Elle courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à la bibliothèque, là où le conseil avait pris l'habitude de se rassembler. Elle franchit la porte essoufflée et fut accueillie par des regards plus que surpris.

\- Beth! S'exclama son père.

Elle essaya de respirer lentement pour retrouver son souffle et ainsi être capable de parler. Elle vit Daryl assis en face de la porte, sur une chaise retournée, le torse collé contre le dossier de celle-ci. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent entre eux et elle put y déceler une certaine inquiétude à peine perceptible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La pressa Sacha.

\- C'est Karrel, je crois qu'elle est malade, réussit-elle enfin à prononcer. Elle comprit à leur regard qu'ils arrivaient aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle.

\- Rien ne sert de paniquer pour l'instant, commença Hershel. Toutefois, nous devons nous préparer à une possible épidémie.

\- On fait quoi ? Interrogea Daryl.

\- Premièrement nous devons prévoir un endroit pour ceux qui tombent malade, nous pouvons utiliser le bloc D.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres personnes malades à part elle ? S'informa Carole en se tournant sur Beth.

\- Je ne pense pas, enfin je n'ai vu qu'elle.

\- Il n'y a pas une manière d'empêcher l'épidémie ? Questionna la femme aux cheveux courts.

\- Nous ne savons même pas d'où elle vient, expliqua le vieil homme. L'homme a toujours été confronté à la maladie... ça peut très bien passer tout seul.

Tous les visages présents dans cette pièce reflétaient exactement ce que ressentait Beth : l'incrédulité, chacun d'eux savaient que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simple. La jeune femme ne pouvait nier la crainte qu'elle éprouvait, ainsi que le sentiment d'impuissance qui prenait forme au fond d'elle. Il y avait bien longtemps que les problèmes étaient devenus de plus en plus compliqués. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas perdre tout espoir et elle savait que la seule chose à faire était de croire en l'impossible, que ce fléau allait passer tout seul.

\- La journée a été épuisante, essayons de tous nous reposer. Demain, nous aviserons, reprit sagement Hershel. Occupons-nous de mettre Karrel en isolement.

Tout le monde se leva dans un mouvement unique. Beth partit récupérer Juddith, elle aperçut Tyreese expliquer à sa compagne ce qui allait se passer et elle la vit acquiescer calmement, de manière compréhensive.

Beth était installée dans son lit, essayant de faire taire toutes les pensées qui voyageaient dans sa tête. Le sommeil semblait encore la fuir, elle se doutait que les événements de ces dernières heures devaient y être pour quelque chose. Même si elle voulait être forte, elle n'arrivait pas à repousser le côté d'elle qui restait sensible à tous les malheurs. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui, trop de monde et ça l'attristait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer.

Parfois, elle aurait aimé pouvoir refermer les portes de son coeur de manière à ne plus rien ressentir. Pourtant, la seule chose qui lui permettait de voir qu'ils étaient encore en vie, c'était les sentiments. Ceux-ci restaient essentiels pour rester vivant. Néanmoins, ce soir, ses émotions étaient mises à rude épreuves. En plus de la tristesse qui ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était ensevelie par la peur. L'angoisse de ce qui les attendait dans un futur proche. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle, les prochains jours ne seraient pas bons. Elle était tellement apeurée par l'idée de fermer les paupières et de se réveiller face à une nouvelle catastrophe, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

Elle avait envie de monter à la tour de garde, histoire de ce changer les idées, mais Juddith dormait dans sa cellule et elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Elle avouait que ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement, c'était de rejoindre Daryl. Même lorsqu'il restait silencieux, la proximité du chasseur, lui faisant du bien, l'apaisait.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en réalisant que ce dernier ne devait pas être de garde cette nuit. En effet, il avait pris son tour la nuit précédente, elle y était avec lui, de plus, il n'avait quasi pas dormi depuis presque 48 heures. Rick ne le laisserait pas en surveillance dans ces conditions. En même temps, ça ne changeait absolument rien de savoir qu'il était dans sa cellule. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement aller le trouver et lui demander « je peux dormir avec toi ? » le pouvait-elle ? Elle secoua la tête fortement en se traitant d'idiote. De toute façon, Juddith était toujours dans sa cellule ce qui réglait la question.

C'était si facile de s'imaginer près de lui comme la veille dans la tour de garde, elle s'était complètement détendue. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'endormait. Elle devait dormir , elle en était consciente, sinon elle ne tiendrait pas le coup.

« Oh et puis zut » se dit-elle en se glissant hors de ses draps. Elle sortit de sa cellule sur la pointe des pieds, évitant le moindre bruit, pour éviter de réveiller le bébé. Marchant avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable, elle fit le trajet jusqu'à la cellule de Daryl.

En arrivant dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle le vit étendu sur le lit, les yeux clos, il paraissait tellement serein. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et laissa échapper un petit soupir silencieux, en se demandant ce qu'elle venait faire là. Elle devait juste tourner les talons, retourner dans son propre lit et oublier son idée stupide. Cependant, elle se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de détourner les yeux de cet homme endormi devant elle. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le réveiller et de toute façon que lui dirait-elle ? Non, il avait le droit et surtout le besoin de dormir. Elle dut se faire violence pour étouffer l'envie qui lui broyait le coeur de le rejoindre et de se coucher à ses côtés. Elle sentit le rouge monter sur ses joues devant cette pensée, s'imaginant dormir contre lui, ses bras musclés autour d'elle. Elle s'autorisa même un petit sourire en songeant à la réaction que l'archer pourrait avoir. Pour la deuxième fois, elle laissa sortir un soupir de ses lèvres et prit la décision de faire demi-tour.

\- Tu vas rester là longtemps à regarder, Greene ? La surprit-il alors en la faisant sursauter. Elle était convaincue qu'il dormait et elle n'avait rien fait pour le réveiller. Faisait-il semblant depuis son arrivée ? Ou avait-il senti sa présence ? Enfin sur le moment, ce n'était pas vraiment le plus important. Que devait-elle dire maintenant ? Que faisait-elle là ? Elle ne se voyait pas admettre qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Il était hors de question qu'il puisse penser qu'elle était faible.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, déclara-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

Elle le vit l'observer un court instant avant de s'asseoir et de taper sur le matelas pour lui signaler de venir se mettre à ses côtés. Si Juddith n'était pas dans sa cellule, ça aurait été tellement simple de le rejoindre sur ce lit et de se laisser aller à somnoler. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas laisser la fillette plus longtemps toute seule.

\- Jude est dans ma cellule, je ne peux pas la laisser seule, expliqua-t-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

Avait-il compris qu'elle voulait s'endormir auprès de lui ? Même si ça semblait totalement fou et étrange, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait que de cette façon qu'elle pourrait trouver le sommeil.

Apparemment, il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, ni la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici. Elle sentit le malaise monter d'un cran et ne sut comment faire pour lui dire « je veux dormir avec toi ». Oh elle était cinglée, ses joues chauffèrent à la simple idée de lui annoncer.

\- Viens toi, proposa-t-elle dans un murmure tremblant. Malgré l'obscurité, elle le vit froncer les sourcils dans une mimique étonnée.

\- Si tu veux que ton père me tue, dis le moi directement. J'donne pas cher de ma putain de peau si ton vieux me retrouve dans ta piaule, s'opposa-t-il d'un ton calme.

Elle rougit de plus belle en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms. Elle venait clairement de demander à Daryl de dormir dans sa cellule en toute conscience. Bien entendu, elle ne pensait pas à mal, juste à dormir. C'était la seule raison de sa demande. Elle n'en pouvait rien si il avait le don de l'apaiser sans même s'en rendre compte, mais elle se sentait si bien en sa présence. Elle se maudit intérieurement, jamais elle n'aurait dû venir ici.

\- Il t'a déjà vu dedans, avoua-t-elle sans contrôler les mots qu'elle prononçait. Honnêtement, sa bouche parlait toute seule, en même temps, ce n'était que la vérité.

\- Ne te tracasse pas, c'est pas grave. On se voit demain, souffla-t-elle remplie de gêne.

Elle se détourna aussi vite pour partir, elle entendit le lit bouger, et elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas pivoter sur elle-même et le regarder à nouveau. Par contre, elle ne se serait jamais attendue à le sentir à ses côtés quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait peur de s'autoriser un seul geste, néanmoins, elle monta son regard sur l'archer. Il se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire en coin. Une nouvelle fois, la blonde se retrouva à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en remettant une mèche de cheveux à l'arrière de son oreille. Elle ne sut retenir ses lèvres de s'élargir dans un sourire timide, presque soulagée qu'il l'ait suivie.

Une fois dans sa propre cellule, elle lui fit signe de garder le silence en mettant l'index sur sa bouche et en désignant Juddith endormie dans son petit lit. Elle prit la peine de fermer le rideau en pensant à la tête que ferait Maggie si elle les voyait dormir ensemble. La jeune blonde s'installa aussitôt sur sa couchette. Elle dut se retenir de rire, lorsqu'elle vit Daryl s'installer à même le sol, le dos contre le lit. Il avait vraiment décidé de ne pas pas lui simplifier la tâche. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et positionna sa bouche à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

\- Tu as peur que je te morde ? Murmura-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et son envie de rire redoubla devant l'expression de son visage. Elle sentit son coeur battre plus rapidement en se rendant compte de la proximité de leurs lèvres.

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir au sol, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus hésitante.

\- C'est pas la première fois, t'occupe pas.

Il se replaça dans sa position initiale pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Maintenant, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été le chercher, le pauvre avait besoin de dormir plus que n'importe qui ici. Elle se leva et s'installa à ses côtés, à son image.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna-t-il d'un ton faible pour ne pas réveiller le bébé.

\- Je dors par terre... avec toi, crut-elle bon de devoir ajouter.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que t'es casse-pieds comme fille ! Rouspéta-t-il toujours dans un murmure.

\- Je sais, assura-t-elle dans un large sourire, amusée par sa remarque et son air un peu exaspéré. Mais tu t'ennuierais sans moi.

Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule comme elle l'avait fait dans la tour de garde et le calme les entoura. Elle pouvait le sentir se crisper à son contact, mais elle savait qu'il refusait de se laisser aller, de se détendre. D'un bond, il se redressa, la forçant à retirer sa tête et elle crut immédiatement qu'il repartait à sa cellule. Conte toute attente, il lui tendit une main pour qu'elle se relève, ignorant son air surpris.

\- Allez gamine, grimpe là dessus, lâcha-t-il en montrant le lit d'un signe de tête. Elle sourit de plus belle, et obtempéra aussi vite.

Elle se glissa le plus loin possible dans le lit, contre le mur, pour lui permettre d'avoir assez d'espace. Bon d'accord, c'était pas l'idée la plus brillante pour garder une distance vu la taille du lit, mais honnêtement, c'était un peu le but recherché.

Il prit place à son tour, et s'installa sur son dos les bras à l'arrière de sa tête. Beth sentait le froid du mur dans son dos et se tenait sur son côté gauche, le corps face à Daryl. Même si une voix quelque part au fond d'elle, lui hurlait de se serrer contre lui, elle n'en fit rien, elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer, ni le brusquer.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle, sachant qu'il faisait un effort. Elle ferma les yeux se réconfortant avec la chaleur du corps de l'archer, à quelques centimètre du sien.

\- Dors, répondit-il en fermant les yeux également.

La jeune femme se sentait déjà dériver vers le monde des rêves, rêves qui, elle l'espérait fortement, ne mettrait pas un certain chasseur au premier plan. Sans en prendre conscience, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-elle et elle n'entendit pas la réponse.

Daryl ouvrit les yeux en sentant une drôle de chaleur contre lui. Après quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, il réalisa qu'il était dans la cellule de Beth, dans son lit, avec elle. Il essaya de calmer les battements de son coeur, ils étaient si forts qu'il avait l'impression que tout le monde dans la prison pourrait les entendre. Comment s'était-il embarqué dans cette situation ? Non, mais sérieusement devenait-il cinglé ? Il n'avait aucun droit de se retrouver dans ce pieu. Il aurait dû écouter son premier instinct et rester cloîtré dans son propre lit. Seulement, il avait été perdu à la seconde où il avait vu ses traits épuisés. Il n'avait pas su résister à faire ce qu'elle lui avait implicitement demandé. Relativisons un peu, ils n'avaient absolument rien fait, ni elle, ni lui, juste dormis. « ça c'est parce que tu agis comme un putain de puceau, bébé frère » intervint inopinément la voix moqueuse de Merle. « Ta gueule » pensa-t-il très fort. « Non sérieusement, t'es au pieu avec une bombe et rien ? Tu te fiche de moi ?... je croyais t'avoir mieux appris » continuait l'aîné des Dixon. Il secoua vivement la tête comme pour le chasser de son crâne et ainsi faire taire ses stupides remarques.

Il s'autorisa enfin à glisser son regard sur la jeune femme recroquevillée contre lui. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que leur corps étaient si proches en s'endormant. Toutefois, à cet instant, il pouvait sentir tous les endroits où il y avait un contact. En réalité, il ressentait sa présence dans tous les pores de sa peau. Cette constatation ne l'aidait en rien à garder le contrôle sur ses sensations. Les mains de Beth se resserra autour de lui, comme si elle cherchait à raffermir sa prise, remontant en même temps une de ses jambes qui en travers de la nuit s'était retrouvée au milieu des deux siennes. La chaleur qui montait en lui en sentant le frôlement contre sa propre cuisse, était presque insupportable. Elle était proche, très proche, intimement proche. Tout ça devenait trop compliqué à gérer. Il craignait à ce moment là, qu'elle se réveille, il priait pour que ça n'arrive pas et surtout pour qu'elle arrête tout mouvement. « Putain, fille » maudit-il silencieusement en la sentant à nouveau se frotter contre lui. Malgré toute la force de sa volonté, il était impossible pour Daryl de contrôler son excitation montante. Il devait sortir de ce lit sans attendre. Il était là dans ses réflexions quand Juddith décida de pousser un petit cri.

\- Non, non, chut petite dure à cuire, pleure pas... pas maintenant.

Les mots sortirent de lui dans de simples murmures, voulant à tout prix éviter que la blonde se réveille. Que penserait-elle si elle ouvrait les yeux et se rendait compte dans quel état, elle le mettait ? Il s'en voulait pour sa réaction, il ne devait même pas oser penser à elle de cette manière. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, c'était la première et dernière fois qu'il dormait avec elle. Elle pourrait encore lui faire ses yeux de biche, ça ne changerait en rien sa décision.

Il se dégagea avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait avoir, et fut étonné de lui même quand il réussit à sortir du lit sans l'éveiller. Il attrapa aussi vite le bébé qui babillait de plus en plus avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer.

\- Hé petit coeur, marmonna-t-il en la serrant contre sa poitrine. La fillette tira directement sur sa chemise de ses deux petites mains.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Beth, toujours profondément endormie, se demandant si il devait la sortir de son sommeil... enfin après quelques secondes. Le temps qu'il s'assurait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun signe de son état et qu'il eut pu reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu viens avec moi ou on réveille la demoiselle ? Parla-t-il d'un ton doux à l'enfant, en essayant d'agir au mieux. Que dirait-il aux autres si ils le voyaient avec Jude ? Il trouverait toujours bien une excuse à donner. Il n'allait tout de même pas égoïstement l'empêcher de récupérer pour son image personnelle. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit d'un pas décidé de la cellule de la blonde avant de changer d'avis.

\- Daryl ! Salua Rick en l'apercevant arrivé. Il remarqua aussi tôt la mine interrogative de son ami en voyant sa fille dans les bras de l'archer.

\- Hé ! Grommela-t-il.

\- T'étais dans la cellule de Beth ? S'empressa de demander l'ancien chérif sans refréner sa curiosité. Les yeux de Michonne juste à côté de lui, brillaient d'amusement.

\- Juddith pleurait... exposa-t-il simplement en se servant du bébé comme alibi, faisant du mieux possible pour dissimuler son trouble.

\- Bizarre, j'ai rien entendu, se moqua ouvertement Rick.

\- Oh Daryl... s'écria Carole en arrivant à leur rencontre. Je suis passée devant ta cellule très tôt, tu n'étais pas là. Où étais-tu ? Tu as eu un problème ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, dans quel merdier s'était-il fourré ? Il aperçut l'expression taquine de ses amis devant les questions de la plus âgée et plus encore devant son hésitation à y répondre.

\- Parti faire un tour, mentit-il.

\- Pourquoi tu as Juddith ? Demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

\- Elle pleurait, répondit la samouraï à sa place, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je vais chasser, annonça l'archer en passant le bébé à son père qui la prit dans ses bras.

\- Sans Beth ? S'étonna faussement la femme noire, l'oeil de plus en plus rieur, à l'image d'une petite soeur embêtante.

\- Elle dort encore, lâcha-t-il immédiatement, ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir. « Quel con ! » s'insulta-t-il aussi vite.

Il remarqua l'observation insistante de Carole sur lui, et l'air enquiquineur des deux autres qui semblait ne pas vouloir quitter leur visage. Cette histoire allait le poursuivre longtemps, il pouvait le sentir. Dans sa tête, il fit une note mentale très simple à retenir : Dormir avec Beth = Idée stupide.

\- Rick, cria une voix empressée et remplie d'effroi, les faisant revenir à la réalité.

Daryl se retourna pour voir Tyreese apparaître le teint livide, dans un état alarmé. Il semblait horrifié, comme si il avait vu un fantôme.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'ancien chérif en passant Juddith à Carl qui venait d'arriver, alerté par les cris.

-C'est Karrel ... et David, informa le grand costaud, les traits ravagés par un sentiments que le chasseur n'arrivait pas à analyser.

-Ok, on te suit, déclara l'ancien shérif en incluant Daryl.

Ils marchaient déjà dans les traces du black quand l'archer remarqua Carole les suivre discrètement.

Beth eut un mal de fou à sortir de son sommeil. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours entiers, tellement son corps semblait anesthésié. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus réussi à dormir aussi bien. « Juddith » pensa-t-elle immédiatement. Le bébé aurait déjà dû pleurer. « Daryl » songea-t-elle aussi vite. Il n'était plus là, la fillette n'était plus dans son lit non plus. Il avait dû prendre l'enfant avec lui mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réveillée ? S'était-il retrouvé avec Jude devant les autres ? Un tas de questions prenaient forme dans sa tête, pourtant elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait tant. Daryl et elle n'avaient strictement rien fait de mal, ils avaient juste partagé la même couchette. Les autres pouvaient croire ce qu'ils leur chantaient, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Honnêtement, elle ne regrettait pas cette nuit d'accalmie. Elle avait un peu peur de comment l'archer allait se comporter vis à vis d'elle, tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était qu'il ne s'éloigne pas. Elle savait que durant la nuit, elle s'était serrée contre lui, elle pouvait toujours sentir la chaleur qui avait traversé son corps tout au long de la nuit par de simples contacts. Elle avouait qu'elle avait volontairement provoqué certains mouvements alors qu'il dormait mais ça, il n'y avait qu'elle qui le savait. Elle sourit en y songeant quand un cri la sortit de ses pensées. La voix d'un homme angoissé, résonnait dans tout le dortoir. Elle sauta hors du lit pour vite enfiler ses chaussures, prit son arbalète posée contre le mur et la fixa sur son dos avant de sortir de la cellule, tout en refaisant sa queue de cheval.

\- Beth, chérie, la salua tendrement Hershel en passant devant elle.

\- Qui a crié papa ? S'enquit-elle en le suivant vers le lieu de rassemblement où se trouvait Carl qui tenait Juddith.

\- C'est Tyreese, répondit le jeune garçon à la place de l'homme. Il a emmené mon père pour lui montrer quelque chose au sujet de Karrel.

\- Hé ma petite poupée, souffla la bonde en direction du bébé en lui faisant un bisous sur le front.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'elle était avec Daryl ce matin ? Souleva son ami sur un ton innocent mais avec une certaine curiosité. En fait, c'était peut-être pas si innocent que ça, si elle en jugeait par le petit sourire moqueur qui berçait ses lèvres.

\- Comme ça, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Il a sûrement dû l'entendre pleurer en passant devant ma cellule, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard inquisiteur de son père. Elle aurait pu leur dire qu'elle avait eu besoin de la présence de l'archer pour trouver un certain confort mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'imaginent quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Existait-il quelque chose de concret ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'était même stupide d'y penser. De plus, elle ne voulait pas leur laisser voir qu'elle était faible. Cette nuit resterait entre Daryl et elle, elle doutait de toute façon que ça puisse se reproduire dans le futur, c'était un moment de faiblesse et le chasseur avait eu la gentillesse de la soutenir.

Elle fut surprise de voir Hershel lui donner un sourire compréhensif, la laissant perplexe. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de mentir, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Elle se demanda alors si Daryl avait subi un interrogatoire de la part des autres. Si c'était le cas, il ferait tout pour l'ignorer et lui en voudrait certainement.

-Où est-il ? S'informa-t-elle en essayant d'être le plus naturelle possible et surtout de contrôler le rougissement qui imprégnait ses joues. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas un malaise entre-eux, et surtout le remercier de l'avoir aidée à trouver le sommeil. Elle sentait cette boule d'angoisse au fond d'elle à l'idée qu'il veuille à nouveau prendre ses distances avec elle, elle ne souhaitait en rien qu'il lui en veuille pour telle ou telle raison. Elle repoussa fortement cette pensée, même si il essayait, elle n'était pas décidée à le laisser faire.

\- Avec mon père et Tyreese, répondit Carl. Ils sont partis voir Karrel.

\- Ok, je peux te laisser ta soeur un petit moment ? Je reviens vite.

Il acquiesça gentiment et la jeune femme profita pour filer. Logiquement ils devaient se trouver dans le bloc D, là où ils avaient isolé les malades. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que Karrel qui avait été suivie la veille au soir par David, peut-être que les choses se limiteraient à ça. En tout cas, elle l'espérait de tout coeur.

Malgré son vœu que tout finisse bien, la bonde ne put s'empêcher de remarquer quelques personnes assez affaiblies alors qu'elle traversait la cour. Ceux-ci toussaient et semblaient pâles, leur difficulté à avancer était claire. Tout compte fait, le microbe ne faisait que commencer et se propageait à travers la prison.

\- Sacha, est-ce que tu aurais vu Daryl ? Demanda-t-elle en apercevant la métisse.

\- Oui, il est entré à l'intérieur.

Elle la remercia d'un signe de tête tout en maudissant les hommes. Étaient-ils inconscients ? Le fait d'être en contact direct avec les malades ne faisait qu'augmenter les risques de l'attraper. Cependant, elle savait qu'ils avaient été les premiers à côtoyer le virus. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus que ça et entra dans le bâtiment à leur suite. Elle surprit aussi vite des hurlements qui venaient de l'arrière. Elle se mit à courir en direction des cris jusqu'à arriver dans la petite cour. Rick et Tyreese se criaient dessus avec rage, en tout cas pour le plus costaud, il semblait menaçant complètement différent de ce qu'elle connaissait de lui. Daryl se mit entre les deux hommes, essayant de les séparer et de calmer le grand black. Sur le coup de la colère, celui-ci le coinça violemment contre le mur, l'empoignant par sa veste, le maintenant avec force.

\- Arrête, cria Beth ne sachant se retenir, se sentant trembler devant la fureur qui émanait de l'homme.

Son cri eut l'audace de surprendre chaque personne présente, car ils se tournèrent tous dans sa direction.

\- Regarde, hurla Tyreese en pointant quelque chose du doigt. Elle déplaça son regard vers l'endroit qu'il montrait, révélant un spectacle horrible. Instinctivement, la plus jeune plaça ses mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher un cri d'effroi de sortir. Deux corps étaient allongés sur le sol, complètement carbonisés. Elle était consciente que son visage reflétait l'incompréhension et l'écœurement devant ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Est-ce que c'est ... Karrel et David ? Osa-t-elle supposer d'une voix tremblante.

A l'opposé d'elle, elle aperçut Carole qui semblait mortifiée, ne faisant aucun geste et faisant tous pour éviter de regarder les morts. Ses yeux restaient posés sur les hommes en dispute. La blonde sentit l'attention de Daryl sur elle, et put y lire une expression désolée sans vraiment en connaître la raison. Peut-être parce qu'elle était spectatrice de cette monstruosité.

\- Il faut trouver qui a fait ça ! Cria à nouveau Tyreese tout en tenant toujours l'archer. Le ton de sa voix était rempli de haine et d'énervement. La blonde aperçut tous ses muscles trembler sous le coup des émotions.

\- On trouvera mec, assura le chasseur, souhaitant apaiser les choses. On est du même côté.

\- Tyreese, lâche-le s'il te plait, essaya de le raisonner Beth. En fait, elle craignait que l'état de colère de l'homme noir empire et qu'il fasse des gestes qu'il regretterait. Honnêtement, elle n'était pas à l'aise de voir Daryl pris ainsi en otage.

Rick mit une main sur l'épaule du grand costaud et dans un éclat incontrôlable de fureur, l'homme lui asséna un coup de poing. La réaction de l'ancien chérif ne se fit pas attendre et il répondit avec une telle agressivité que la jeune blonde en fut bouleversée. Les coups étaient violents et sauvages, c'était comme si Rick était habité par quelqu'un d'autre. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce côté là de lui, et c'était assez effrayant.

\- Non, marmonna Carole toujours bloquée sur place.

\- Rick ça suffit, intervint le chasseur en l'attrapant par la taille pour l'éloigner et stopper son assaut. Beth aperçut toute la force qu'il dut utiliser pour gérer leur ami, hors de lui. Chaque muscle de Daryl se contractait sous l'effort, alors que Rick continuait à se débattre, hurlant de plus belle.

Les hurlements tournaient dans la tête de la jeune femme, la rendant légèrement nauséeuse, elle devait se reprendre et calmer les choses avant qu'un autre malheur ne survienne.

Elle osa un nouveau regard sur les deux hommes occupés à se battre, ou plutôt Tyreese qui subissait la rage non contenue de Rick. L'homme avait un œil gonflé et ensanglanté, son visage tuméfié de coup. La main de l'ancien chérif était dégoulinante de sang, ce qui montrait la violence de ses coups.

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite, rugit Beth d'un ton sec et orageux. Elle ne pouvait plus regarder ce spectacle sans agir. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a déjà eu assez de victime ? Nous devons être solidaire et pas les uns contre les autres, ajouta-t-elle.

Il y avait là devant eux, deux corps qui étaient ceux d'amis, de personnes qui partageaient leur vie au quotidien et ces deux hommes ne pensaient qu'à se frapper dessus. La blonde tremblait d'énervement en pensant à leur attitude, et devant l'horreur de la situation. Sous la force de sa voix, ils arrêtèrent de bouger pour la fixer avec étonnement.

\- Rick va voir mon père, profita-t-elle de l'accalmie. Son ton ne laissait aucune place à une répartie, elle était cassante et sûre d'elle, ne lui laissant pas le choix. Toutefois, elle fut surprise de le voir obtempérer.

La blonde se permit une nouvelle observation vers Carole qui semblait à mille lieux d'ici. Un peu comme si elle était hors du temps.

\- Carole ? L'interpella-t-elle la faisant enfin réagir, surprise d'entendre son nom. Tu as vu quelque chose ? Questionna-t-elle en la fixant avec attention.

Le corps de la plus âgée sembla se crisper et eut un léger sursaut, ses yeux parurent déroutés pendant quelques secondes mais elle finit par nier de la tête. Bizarrement Beth la trouvait différente, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions car la femme aux cheveux gris se détourna et partit.

La jeune planta son regard dans celui de Daryl, essayant de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Honnêtement, elle se sentait elle-même à fleur de peau et ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Cependant, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha lentement de Tyreese, accroupi au sol, à côté des corps brûlés. Elle aperçut la tête de l'archer lui lancer des « non » subtils de la tête mais elle n'en tient pas compte. Elle était persuadée que l'homme costaud ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal. Il était juste meurtri, brisé à l'intérieur, il avait besoin de réconfort. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, pour se mettre à sa hauteur et tendrement mit sa main sur celle de l'homme.

\- Tyreese... on trouvera qui a fait ça... Rick ... Daryl ... ils trouveront.

\- C'est pas juste, gémit-il la voix tremblante de chagrin.

\- Non, ce n'est pas juste, Ils ne méritaient pas ça, ni Karrel, ni David. C'étaient des gens bien.

\- Celui qui a fait ça, est un monstre, rugit-il retrouvant un peu de sa rage qui s'était affaiblie. Daryl avança d'un pas mais Beth lui fit un signe discret pour l'inviter à rester immobile. Leur regards se croisèrent et elle vit une certaine appréhension dans ceux du chasseur.

\- Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, avança-t-elle d'un ton doux.

\- Tu dis que ... ? réagit vivement Tyreese avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

\- Je dis que celui qui a fait ça, paiera d'une façon ou d'une autre, assura-t-elle. Mais que tu ne peux pas te laisser ronger par la colère... ce n'est pas toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Soupira fortement son ami, l'air complètement anéanti.

\- Tu vas t'occuper d'eux, leur rendre hommage... faire soigner ton œil. Puis tu vas te battre pour elle, pour Sacha qui est encore avec toi, voulut-elle le persuader.

Il se releva sur des jambes fragilisées par les émotions et certainement la bagarre qui venait d'avoir lieu et il s'éloigna d'un pas hésitant mais brusque. Beth soupira tristement en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil aux corps noircis, elle se redressa pour se tenir droite sans vraiment comprendre comment une chose pareille avait pu se produire sous leurs yeux, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Elle sentit immédiatement la présence de Daryl à ses côtés.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, réellement préoccupé par son état.

\- Mouais... et toi ?

En réalité, elle se sentait confuse, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer quelqu'un de leur gens faire une chose pareille. Ils se côtoyaient tous les jours depuis plus de deux mois et personne ne lui avait semblé assez fou pour faire un truc comme ça, pourquoi Karren ? Pourquoi David ?

\- Hum, hum, lui accorda le chasseur.

Elle pouvait comprendre la réaction de Tyreese, elle aurait été folle si on s'en était pris à un de ses proches, comme Maggie, son père, ... Daryl. Son coeur manqua un battement devant cette idée, ça n'arriverait jamais, se dit-elle. Elle lui accorda un sourire timide et empli de tristesse avant que tout les deux reprennent le chemin de leur bloc. Arrivés au lieu de rassemblement, ils s'observèrent à nouveau, chacun semblant perdu dans ses propres pensées.

\- Nous avons un conseil avec ton père, l'informa-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui demander de rester près d'elle ou encore de le suivre où qu'il aille. « qu'est-ce qui me prend ? » se demanda-t-elle, c'était vraiment pas le moment de devenir dépendante de quelqu'un et encore moins de Daryl Dixon. Alors qu'il comprit qu'elle ne dirait rien, il se détourna d'elle avec une certaine hésitation. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Carole se déplacer dans leur direction comme pour les rejoindre.

\- Daryl ... réussit-elle enfin à prononcer, retrouvant du même coup toute l'attention de l'archer. Merci pour ..., commença-t-elle un peu mal à l'aise. Elle dut néanmoins stopper ses mots car leur amie se positionna aux côtés du chasseur.

Les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle, se fixèrent aux siens et il hocha doucement la tête dans un signe de compréhension, lui accordant au passage un petit clin d'oeil discret. Elle se sentitfrustrée de ne pas pouvoir exprimer sa reconnaissance mais elle savait qu'il ne souhaitait pas divulguer cette nuit devant les autres.

\- À tout à l'heure, lui lança-t-il. Elle lui répondit par un simple sourire avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos et qu'il s'éloigne.

Carole s'attarda un peu en l'observant étrangement, l'œil insistant et rempli de curiosité, cependant elle ne lui adressa pas un seul mot et se dépêcha de suivre l'archer.

\- Comme ça, tu étais en promenade cette nuit ? L'entendit-elle demander à Daryl.

Beth ne put entendre la réponse de ce dernier vu la distance qui se creusait entre eux. Toutefois quelque chose dans la question de son amie l'inquiétait, au delà du fait qu'elle semblait se soucier de ce qu'avait fait le chasseur. L'inquiétude de la blonde allait plus loin que ça, c'était plus un sentiment que quelque chose ne semblait pas juste. Un détail qui la faisait frémir mais elle était dans l'incapacité de cibler précisément cette sensation.

Elle secoua la tête se disant que c'était juste dans son esprit et qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir de cette manière. Elle alla prendre Juddith pour soulager Carl et se dirigea pour s'occuper des autres enfants.

Beth se retrouvaient avec les enfants, faisant de son mieux pour ce qu'elle devait faire, seulement, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêche de s'interroger sur ce qui se disait en réunion. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers les corps brûlés de Karren et David. C'était une horreur ce qu'ils avaient subis, elle ne pouvait ignorer le sentiment horrifié qu'elle avait éprouvés, lui donnant la nausée. Encore maintenant, elle pouvait sentir le peu de nourriture ingérée essayer de remonter. La pensée qu'ils aient pu encore être vivants au moment d'être brûlés lui était insupportable.

Elle faisait confiance à Rick et Daryl pour trouver celui ou ceux qui avait fait ça, les coupables devraient payer sans aucun doute. Ce genre de chose ne pouvait pas rester impuni, c'était impensable. Elle se sentait angoissée en songeant que quelqu'un parmi eux était capable d'effectuer un tel geste.

Elle respira un grand coup, voulant reporter son attention sur les enfants. Toutefois, elle ne cessait de réfléchir à la série de problème qui leur tombait à nouveau dessus. En effet, en plus des meurtres qui venaient d'avoir lieu, elle avait remarqué que les gens continuaient de tomber malade. En observant les plus jeunes en train de colorier, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher decraindre les prochains événements. Comme si les morts qui se relevaient et qui marchaient autour d'eux n'étaient pas déjà un danger suffisant, il fallait qu'une maladie leur tombe dessus.

\- Beth ? Interpella Lizzie en la sortant de ses pensées. Où est Carole ? Quand est-ce qu'elle revient ?

\- Elle est au conseil chérie. Je suppose qu'elle sera là dès qu'ils auront fini.

\- Est-ce que nous apprendrons encore à utiliser une arme ? Questionna Mika.

\- Je ne sais pas ... probablement que oui, hésita-t-elle à répondre.

En tout honnêteté, ce sujet la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander si c'était vraiment utile de montrer autant de violence à des enfants si innocents. Luke, Oliver et Molly étaient encore si jeunes, les deux sœurs pas tellement plus âgées, était-ce une bonne idée de leur apprendre à utiliser des armes ? Bien sûr, elle savait que le monde avait changé et que par conséquent les gens devaient évoluer, elle-même avait voulu ce changement. Ce n'était plus vraiment un choix, c'était presque une obligation si elle voulait survivre et savoir se défendre. Néanmoins, elle avait le souhait, certainement ridicule, que les enfants croient en l'avenir, qu'ils grandissent entouré de chose de leur âge, comme une histoire le soir avant de dormir, ou encore se permettre de chanter quand ils en ressentaient le besoin. Elle voulait les voir jouer dans la cour, se chamailler gentiment, en clair, elle avait le désir de les voir être juste des enfants. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était naïve, la vie d'aujourd'hui ne leur permettait plus ce genre de fantaisie. Carole avait sans aucun doute raison, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, même les plus petits devaient prendre conscience des dangers et savoir les éviter. Toutefois, elle se demanda à nouveau si Daryl était au courant pour les leçons de leur amie.

\- J'ai peur, avoua douloureusement Mika, les yeux remplis de chagrin. Beth se concentra sur la fillette devant elle, repérant son malaise, elle semblait presque avoir honte de le dire. Pourtant, elle avait tout à fait le droit de se sentir perdue, elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille qui venait juste de perdre son papa. Jamais un enfant devait se sentir coupable d'être triste ou effrayé.

-Oh, chérie, je sais...

-Tu ne peux pas avoir peur, la gronda Lizzie, l'air dur et défiant, interrompant la blonde. Carole a dit qu'on devait changer.

\- Lizzie, reprit avec douceur la plus jeune des Greene, un peu scandalisée par les propos qu'elle venait d'entendre. Avoir peur est une chose tout à fait normal, et vous êtes tout à fait autorisée à la ressentir. La joie, la tristesse, la peur ou la colère sont des sentiments que nous devons ressentir, ceux-ci te prouveront que tu es vivante.

\- Carole dit...

\- Je crois que tu as mal compris les propos de Carole, la stoppa-t-elle. Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que vous devez tous apprendre à faire attention et à être attentif, vous ne devez pas prendre de risque. Par contre, vous êtes en droit d'avoir peur ou d'avoir de la peine. Ce n'est pas parce que tu pleures que tu ne seras pas courageuse.

Sans un autre mot, Lizzie se retourna pour porter son attention sur son dessin, où Beth repéra les grosses teintes de rouge un peu partout. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait perplexe devant le comportement de l'enfant, un peu perturbée. Elle avait déjà remarqué que la gamine agissait de manière un peu étrange, comme si elle était ailleurs, le regard un peu flou. En même temps, vu l'environnement dans lequel elle évoluait, Beth pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit un peu perdue, il suffirait pour eux, adultes d'être un peu plus autour d'elle.

\- Merci Beth, sourit tristement Mika en posant une main sur le bras de la blonde la faisant revenir à la réalité. Elle lui donna une petite accolade qu'elle espérait réconfortante avant de la laisser retourner à ses occupations.

Alors que les enfants dessinaient tranquillement, la jeune femme se permit de repartir dans ses pensées. Elle ne cessait de revoir le comportement de Carole devant les corps sans vie et brûlés, elle ne leur avait pas jeté un seul regard. Bien sûr elle comprenait que la vue n'était en rien plaisante mais elle avait semblé l'éviter si fort alors même que son regard à elle n'avait fait qu'être attiré par cet odieux spectacle. Bizarrement, elle avait semblé plus horrifiée devant le conflit qu'avait entretenu les hommes que par la découverte macabre. De plus, elle n'avait rien fait pour les séparer, pour arrêter cette bagarre inopinée, elle était restée là, choquée et immobile. Elle était étrange, un peu absente, mais pas vraiment surprise de voir les corps.

« Tu étais en promenade cette nuit ? » avait-elle demandé à Daryl. « En pleine nuit » les mots tournaient encore et encore de le crâne de la blonde, impossible de s'en détacher. Comment avait-elle vu qu'il n'était pas dans sa cellule ? Pourquoi était-elle levé en pleine nuit ? Elle n'était pas de garde la veille, c'était Maggie et Glenn. Beth se demanda alors si la femme plus âgée n'avait pas eu le besoin comme elle de réconfort et peut-être avait-elle été trouver Daryl dans ce but. Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Carole d'agir ainsi, elle était si forte, elle savait que l'archer et elle n'avait pas ce genre de comportement l'un vis à vis de l'autre. Ils étaient attentifs l'un à l'autre mais pas aussi proches que ça, pas dans cette intimité là, que le chasseur et elle-même avait partagé, se souvint-elle alors en rougissant légèrement. Alors que faisait Carole debout à cette heure là ? Reprit-elle le fil de ses réflexions. De drôles d'idées commençaient à remplir son cerveau et Beth ne les appréciaient pas particulièrement, non, ce n'était pas possible. Carole avait énormément changé, elle s'était endurcie, mais ce n'était en rien une meurtrière. Pourtant, cette pensée et plus encore le regard de Carole plus tôt, ne voulaient pas la quitter.

Si jamais, elle ne se trompait pas et que son instinct lui disait la vérité, Rick le découvrirait, et il serait forcé de prendre une décision. Si elle avait raison et que Tyreese le comprenait, que se passerait-il ?

La jeune blonde secoua vivement la tête pour chasser toutes ces informations déroutantes, elle devait faire erreur, son imagination devait encore lui jouer des tours. Après tout, celle-ci avait toujours été débordante.

Peut-être pourrait-elle en parler avec Daryl. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il la prendrait pour une folle et qu'il lui en voudrait certainement. Carole était sa plus proche amie et leur lien était fort. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait d'en discuter avec lui. Elle commencerait par lui faire part des cours d'armes aux enfants et ensuite elle aviserait. Elle avait besoin de connaître son avis et au pire elle s'excuserait pour ses inquiétudes, elle l'espérait, infondées.

Ils étaient rassemblés dans la bibliothèques, essayant de faire le point sur les derniers événements. Daryl ne parvenait pas à ignorer l'idée qu'un meurtrier courait parmi eux. Il voulait être le plus rationnel possible, ce dernier s'en était pris qu'à Karren et David, les seuls qui hier soirs étaient malades.

\- Est-ce que la maladie va se propager ? Interrogea Glenn.

\- Elle se transmet déjà, constata Hershel. Ce matin plusieurs personnes se sont levées très affaiblies, nous devons les garder en isolement, essayer au mieux d'éviter la propagation.

\- En ce qui concerne Karren et David ? Voulut savoir l'archer, se sentant plus bouleversé qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre.

\- Nous devons trouver qui a fait ça, assura Rick.

\- Celui qui a fait ça devait croire que ça stopperait la maladie... à tort, exposa Hershel. Nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup de gens, si nous ne trouvons pas une solution pour contrer le virus, les choses ne vont faire qu'empirer.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ? S'informa l'asiatique, étrangement pâle.

\- Il nous faudrait des médicaments... commença le vieil homme.

\- Toutes les pharmacies des environs sont déjà vides, coupa le chasseur.

\- Il y a peut-être un endroit qui n'aura pas été touché... sembla réfléchir l'aîné d'entre eux, tout en frottant son menton. Il y a une école vétérinaire à plus ou moins 100 kilomètres d'ici, les gens n'ont probablement pas pensé à y aller, il doit y avoir de quoi faire un remède.

\- 100 kilomètres ? Avant ça aurait été risqué mais maintenant nous avons de quoi y aller, je peux composer une équipe et aller récupérer ce dont on a besoin.

\- Je peux te guider, je connais bien l'endroit, renchérit Hershel.

\- Tu sais ... dehors, il y a toujours un moment où il faut courir, ajouta maladroitement Daryl. Il se sentait mal à l'aise de l'empêcher de venir mais il était hors de question qui prenne le risque de perdre cet homme. Celui-ci était trop important pour tous au sein de la prison, ils avaient besoin de lui en vie. De plus, il avait beaucoup trop de respect et il ne souhaitait en rien que ce gentil homme meurt sous sa responsabilité, il ne pourrait pas supporter le regard accusateur de ses filles sur lui. Il était hors de question qu'il revienne de cette mission pour annoncer une telle catastrophe.

\- Je peux te faire un plan, suggéra-t-il.

\- Ouais, fais ça.

\- Je viens avec toi, intervint Michonne avec assurance.

\- Tu n'as pas été en contact avec la maladie, Daryl si, souligna le vieux barbu.

\- Te tracasse pas, j'ai pas peur de ses puces, je les fréquente depuis assez longtemps, plaisanta à moitié la samouraï, cherchant à enquiquiner l'archer.

Cependant, le chasseur devait reconnaître que la présence de la femme ne lui était pas désagréable surtout pour une telle course. Leurs caractères étaient assez similaires, ce qui facilitait les choses et surtout leur compréhension, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de mots pour communiquer, ce qui était un avantage. De plus, il lui faisait entièrement confiance pour surveiller ses arrières. Par contre, elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de le taquiner pour un oui et pour un non, un peu comme aurait pu le faire une petite soeur. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer sa remarque humoristique mais ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

Hershel laissa glisser un petit rictus à la réplique de la black, visiblement amusée par leur légère chamaillerie. Seulement, il reprit aussi vite un ton plus sérieux.

\- Nous devons également mettre les plus faibles à l'abri, reprit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par les plus faibles ? Questionna Glenn.

\- Les plus jeunes, les enfants, précisa-t-il.

\- Et pour les plus vieux ? Insista le coréen, le visage soucieux, pensant probablement à l'homme qui lui servait de beau père. Daryl devait avouer que l'inquiétude pour les gens qui l'entouraient le rongeait également. Il y avait tellement de risque de perdre du monde. Un visage se forma dans sa tête, accompagné d'un petit bébé mais il fit de son mieux pour les repousser le plus loin possible.

\- Nous pouvons utiliser le côté administratif, proposa justement Rick.

\- En effet, ça devrait faire l'affaire, confirma le plus âgé.

Le calme se fit quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles un frisson d'angoisse traversa à nouveau l'archer. Il sentait l'inquiétude grandir de plus en plus en lui, à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver malheur à l'homme sage en face de lui. Il était un repère pour eux tous. Plus encore, il craignait qu'il arrive quelque chose aux enfants, à la petite dure à cuire, ce serait un véritable drame pour tout le monde. Il n'imaginait pas la réaction de Rick devant une telle catastrophe, il avait déjà frôlé la folie après la mort de Lori, cette fois-ci serait-il capable de se relever ? Il fit taire la voix qui grondait en lui que Beth serait meurtrie à jamais par une telle chose.

Il devait bouger, se dépêcher de trouver ces fichus médicaments et aider à sauver ces pauvres gens. La maladie semblaient prendre rapidement de l'envergure et ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Son esprit partit vers Tyreese qui devait être brisé, il venait de perdre la femme dont il était amoureux et juste avant la réunion, il avait vu Sacha dans un sale état. Il devait faire au plus vite, chaque minute avait son importance.

\- Daryl, puis-je te parler ? Le stoppa Hershel alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

\- Ouais.

Il remarqua directement que l'homme attendait qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux pour reprendre la parole. Aussitôt, il sentit une certaine appréhension grimper en lui, se demandant ce qui allait suivre. Avait-il vu qu'il avait dormi dans la cellule de sa fille, plus encore dans le même lit ? Si c'était le cas, il savait qu'il allait prendre cher. Au delà de ça, il se demanda si le vieil homme s'était rendu compte du trouble qu'elle provoquait en lui ?

\- Je sais qu'elle va vouloir venir avec toi, entreprit l'homme plus âgé.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas besoin de préciser qui était le « elle » en question. Ça faisait des mois que Beth s'incluait de plus en plus dans la vie de la prison. Elle était devenue assez coriace et elle aimait sortir à l'extérieur, elle n'avait plus peur de prendre des risques, elle semblait toujours ravie de quitter leurs murs. Daryl comprenait tout à fait ce sentiment, et il était conscient qu'il l'avait encouragée dans ce sens.

Pourtant, cette fois, il avouait que l'idée qu'elle vienne avec lui, ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Cependant, sur le moment, il se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de toute son attention sur cette course et il était assez honnête avec lui-même pour savoir que si elle venait avec lui, il ne pourrait pas être attentif à cent pour cent. Il aurait tout le temps leregard braqué sur son dos à elle, la surveillant non stop, ayant peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la prendre avec lui. Néanmoins, il était dans l'impossibilité de trouver les mots pour l'expliquer. Surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi il se sentait de cette façon. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait, qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ou qu'il pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre et se débrouiller, au contraire. C'était juste une sensation au fond de lui qui le rendait sur le qui-vive en sa présence, quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir.

\- Pas cette fois, Hershel, décida-t-il de dire simplement, espérant que son trouble passe inaperçu.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi fils, compléta-t-il.

A chaque fois que cet homme employait ce mot pour le nommer, quelque chose en lui s'allumait, le rendait un peu fier, c'était étrange, il n'avait jamais été le fils de personne, excepté le bâtard qui passait ses nerfs sur lui. Ce connard n'avait jamais rien eu d'un père. Avec Hershel autour de lui, l'archer pouvait enfin se rendre compte de comment était sensé se comporter un père. Il aimait le sentiment que provoquait en lui le fait d'être accepté et surtout respecté. Le chasseur poussa un petit soupir en se disant que, si cet homme honnête en face de lui savait comment son esprit tournait autour de la plus jeune de ses filles, tout ce respect et cette confiance qu'il voyait serait brisée.

C'était même juste stupide d'y songer. Jamais, il ne ferait ça à Hershel, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était promis de ne plus partager le même lit que la blonde. Comme s'il s'inquiétait de lui, le vieil homme posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Daryl, dans une légère pression qui se voulait rassurante. Il y avait quelque mois de cela, le moindre geste que les gens pouvaient avoir envers lui le faisait sursauter, reculer, voire mal réagir, ayant toujours peur de la douleur que les gestes pouvaient lui amener. Toutefois, au fur et à mesure du temps, il avait appris à apprécier chaque signe de réconfort, en partie parce que Beth ne cessait de venir vers lui pour le réconforter. Aujourd'hui, il acceptait de mieux en mieux, les attentions tactiles des autres, que ce soit avec Rick, Hershel, parfois Carole et le plus souvent... elle.

\- Tu vas devoir lui faire comprendre, souffla l'homme barbu, le faisant revenir à la réalité et écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui dire toi ? C'est ta fille, contra l'archer d'un air bourru. Apparemment son expression sembla amuser son interlocuteur vu qu'il s'autorisa un petit rire amusé.

\- Elle acceptera plus facilement si ça vient de toi. Tu dois la convaincre de rester ici, je sais que tu y arriveras.

\- Ou on peut peut-être l'enfermer dans une cellule, dit-il en blaguant à moitié seulement. Il était persuadé qu'il aurait plus de chance d'agir de la sorte que d'essayer de discuter avec elle. Il pouvait déjà entendre la colère qu'allait inspirer cette future conversation dans la voix de la jeune femme. À vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la subir. Honnêtement, il ne savait même pas pourquoi Hershel pensait qu'il pouvait la convaincre, cette fille était si têtue...

\- Je doute que ce soit la bonne solution, rétorqua la vieil homme en souriant. À moins que tu restes avec elle dans la cellule.

Sous cette allusion, Daryl se sentit rougir aussi vite. Les avait-il surpris tous les deux ? se demanda-t-il à nouveau. Il avait la nette impression d'être à cet instant, un adolescent pris en faute. L'image d'elle à son réveil et la sensation qui avait pris possession de son corps en la sentant à ses côtés ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise. Il ne sut que balbutier quelques sons incompréhensibles, avant que la main de Hershel, sur son épaule, appuie plus fortement.

\- C'est bon fils, sourit-il sereinement. Ok, il ne les avait pas vu, sinon, il ne serait pas ainsi n'est-ce pas ? Il se sentait complètement perdu devant l'air paisible de l'homme devant lui.

\- Je ... enfin... L'archer n'arrivait plus à prononcer un seul mot, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Hershel insinuait, et il était encore moins sûr de la manière dont il devait répondre.

Il devait reconnaître que la jeune Greene représentait un certain attrait pour lui, que son corps semblait se sentir assez serré quand elle était à proximité. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment nier ceci après avoir passé une nuit dans le même lit qu'elle. Seulement, il ne voulait pas qu'Hershel pense qu'il s'autorisait à aller plus loin avec elle. Il était un homme, elle à peine une femme, elle respirait l'innocence, la pureté, ce qui n'était peut-être pas tout à fait vrai, mais dans sa tête c'était ainsi qu'il la voyait. Il était hors de question qu'il la salisse en posant ses mains dessus. Il ne ferait pas cette connerie là.

\- Viens, allons les rejoindre, le coupa le plus âgé.

En arrivant dans la salle de rassemblement, l'archer se rendit compte que Rick était déjà occupé à expliquer le déroulement des prochaines heures. Dès qu'il fut entré, ses yeux repérèrent une jeune blonde, le visage sérieux, Juddith bloquée contre sa hanche. Elle semblait intriguée et attentive par ce qui se disait, son regard allumé par cette détermination qu'elle avait acquise au fil de ces derniers mois. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette jeune femme qu'il voyait là, n'avait plus grand chose en commun avec l'adolescente qu'il avait rencontré en arrivant à la ferme. Dans son esprit, il la vit au milieu des bois, portant son arbalète fièrement et avec assurance, les muscles tendus, prête à tirer sur le premier animal qui passerait devant elle, le dos droit, son jeans serré sur ses fesses... « oh là, stop, putain » se maudit Daryl silencieusement mais avec colère. Ce n'était pas cette direction que ses pensées étaient sensées prendre. Comme si la blonde avait senti son regard insistant sur elle, elle tourna son attention sur lui, et sans savoir le trouble qui l'habitait, elle lui sourit, de ce sourire propre à elle.

Il sentit la main d'Hershel retrouver place sur son épaule, comme quelques minutes plus tôt, et il s'approcha pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Je suis peut-être vieux, mais je ne suis pas encore aveugle, murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Elle n'est plus une petite fille, elle peut faire ses propres choix.

En entendant ces quelques mots, Daryl eut l'impression d'être transpercé par quelque chose d'inexplicable. Il ne comprenait pas réellement ce que l'homme à ses côtés voulait lui faire comprendre, toutefois, cela le troubla plus que ce n'était sensé le faire.

Il aperçut Beth froncer les sourcils en voyant leur échange, et il savait qu'elle lui demandait ce qu'il se passait dans une conversation silencieuse. Il dut se pincer les lèvres fortement pour retenir le sourire qui menaçait de s'étendre sur ses lèvres, devant le fait qu'ils semblaient se comprendre au delà des mots. La seule chose qu'il fut capable de faire, fut de hausser bêtement les épaules, l'air de rien, arrachant un petit bruit d'amusement chez le vieil homme toujours proche de lui.

\- Convaincs là de rester ici, lui recommanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- Je le ferai, assura-t-il sans aucune once d'hésitation, en se mettant à ronger le bout de son ongle. Cette fois-ci, il le savait, il ne laisserait pas cette fille sortir de la prison, pas aujourd'hui, pas dans de telles conditions. Même si il devait l'attacher au battant de son lit, elle demeurerait ici, en sécurité de tout, se dit-il. Enfin c'était vraiment ce qu'il espérait, il fit de son mieux pour faire taire la voix qui lui disait que même entre leurs murs, elle n'était pas en sécurité. Il ne penserait pas au fait que cette maladie pouvait la toucher comme tous les autres, non, il était décidé à ne pas penser à ça.

Rick finissait de faire les dernières mises au point avec tout le monde, chacun sachant maintenant ce qu'il devait faire. Combattre les morts avait été quelque choses que personne n'avait pu prévoir mais ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de s'accommoder. Par contre, la maladie restait un problème différent, la nature pouvait devenir tellement mauvaise parfois. Tout autour d'eux prenait toujours une tournure sombre, comme si le destin n'avait pas fini de leur rendre la vie de plus en plus compliquée et effrayante. Beth comprenait que ces médicaments étaient probablement leur seule chance de pouvoir s'en sortir. Son père et Daryl venaient juste de les rejoindre prenant la réunion en cours. Elle pouvait voir que l'expression de l'archer était soucieuse, comme si il était plongé dans ses propres réflexions alors que ses yeux ne la quittaient pas. Espérant le détendre, elle lui accorda un petit sourire, qu'il n'eut même pas l'air d'apercevoir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce à quoi il pensait. Son père en revanche sourit d'un air sage qui caractérisait si bien l'homme qui l'avait élevée, elle le vit se pencher doucement au plus près du chasseur et elle sut qu'il lui parlait à l'oreille. Daryl fixa ses yeux sur elle avec une telle intensité qu'elle s'en sentit quelque peu perturbée, elle n'était pas sûré mais il lui semblait que le visage de ce dernier avait pris une couleur un peu plus vive qu'habituellement. Elle mit ça sur le compte de son imagination, et curieuse de savoir ce que signifiait cet échange entre les deux hommes, elle fronça les sourcils, voulant qu'il comprenne son interrogation muette. Il dut remarquer son air intrigué car en toute réponse, il haussa simplement les épaules. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas cacher le trouble qu'il semblait ressentir car il se mit à ronger doucement son pouce, signe de nervosité chez lui.

L'idée que son père les avait peut-être surpris ensemble dans sa cellule, lui parvint en tête, mais quelques choses lui disait qu'il n'était pas question que de ça. Sous la puissance du regard de Daryl sur elle, un frisson la parcourut des pieds à la tête. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui le provoquait mais c'était si étrange de se sentir si bien sous les yeux de l'archer. Était-ce inapproprié d'avoir ce genre de réaction ? se demanda-t-elle. C'était certainement juste à cause de ses hormones ou un truc du genre, voulut-elle se persuader. Alors qu'elle sentait ses pensées se diriger là où elle ne pouvait pas les laisser aller, elle préféra se concentrer sur la fin du discours de Rick. Dès que l'ancien chérif eut prononcé ses derniers mots, Beth ne traîna pas à retourner dans sa cellule dans le but de préparer ses affaires. Elle était décidée à aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Daryl partait chercher des médicaments et elle allait aller avec lui. Elle posa Juddith dans son petit lit, le temps de mettre son arbalète sur son dos, s'assurant au passage de l'état de ses flèches et elle constata qu'elle devrait absolument en trouver. Ou peut-être que l'archer pourrait lui apprendre à les faire, ça faciliterait les choses.

Un « hum hum » se fit entendre derrière elle et elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, reconnaissant directement la présence du chasseur. Elle était toujours surprise de voir à quel point elle retenait les détails qui le distinguaient des autres comme son odeur, sa voix, la discrétion de ses pas. Plus encore, elle avait parfois l'impression de sentir ses regards sur elle, avant même de voir qu'il la regardait. Elle sourit à la pensée qu'il était venu la chercher pour partir.

\- Je prépare vite les affaires des enfants pour aller en quarantaine, ensuite je les amènerai avec Carl. Pendant ce temps là, tu peux préparer la voiture, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini, déclara-t-elle.

\- Beth... le ton qu'elle entendit dans sa voix lui fit arrêter tout geste et elle prit le temps de se retourner. Son excitation descendit aussi vite.

\- Oui ? Osa-t-elle. Elle voyait dans ses yeux que quelque chose n'était pas juste, elle avait subitement peur d'entendre la raison de sa présence.

\- Tu vas en quarantaine avec la petite dure à cuire et les enfants, lâcha-t-il d'un air distant. Sur le coup elle eut envie de rire, devant son assurance, mais elle sentit très vite la colère monter en elle, alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Était-il vraiment sérieux ? Croyait-il réellement qu'elle resterait sagement ici ?

\- Non, je viens avec toi, contra-t-elle d'un ton dur, essayant au mieux de cacher le tremblement de sa voix. Il nia d'un geste sec de la tête, la frustrant encore d'avantage.

\- Beth... je ne trouve pas mon doudou, s'affola Luke en les interrompant. Alors qu'elle se rappelait de la présence des enfants, elle porta son attention sur le petit garçon, et aussi vite son visage s'éclaira à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas que ses sentiments se répercutent sur les plus jeunes, ceux-ci étaient déjà assez perturbés.

\- Regarde en dessous du lit, le dirigea gentiment la blonde.

\- Oh Mr Dixon, sourit fortement l'enfant.

\- Daryl, grogna timidement l'archer. Toutefois, la jeune femme fut étonnée de le voir s'abaisser à la hauteur du garçon.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, lança-t-il joyeusement, les yeux pétillants de magie face au chasseur. Beth pouvait complètement comprendre l'air émerveillé que provoquait l'homme chez les plus petits. Il semblait si indestructible et presque capable de tout qu'il était sans aucun doute comme un héro pour chacun d'eux. En temps normal, elle aurait certainement souri à cette pensée, seulement ce même homme venait tout juste de la blesser.

\- Avec plaisir gamin... va chercher tes affaires maintenant, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil presque amusé.

Sans rien demander d'autre, le petit garçon passa dans un geste rapide ses bras autour du cou de Daryl, le figeant maladroitement sur place, puis s'éloigna sans se dévêtir de sa mine réjouie.

Le chasseur se redressa sur ses jambes pour faire à nouveau face à Beth. Tout ce qu'elle put faire, fut de l'observer le regard noir de rage, les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans une attitude d'opposition, en attendant des explications qui prenaient du temps à arriver.

\- Je conduis les enfants et je te rejoins, répéta-t-elle obstinée.

Elle saisit Juddith et fit mine de quitter la cellule d'un pas décidé mais avant qu'elle eut franchi la porte, le chasseur lui attrapa le poignet. Elle fut forcée de lui accorder à nouveau son attention.

\- Non, Beth... tu ne viens pas cette fois, sortit-il presque sèchement.

\- C'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça, s'énerva-t-elle en remontant à la dernière course où il avait déjà refuser sa présence. Elle ne voulait pas rester enfermée alors que lui sortirait encore une fois, risquer sa vie. Elle allait l'aider et se rendre aussi utile que possible.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Pense-tu que je ne peux pas me débrouiller toute seule ? Que je n'en suis pas capable ? Se mit-elle en colère, ne sachant pas gérer le haussement de sa voix.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir... commença-t-il. Elle vit qu'il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire. Tu dois rester ici, avec les enfants, avec Jude... essaya-t-il de l'attendrir. Toutefois, elle ne voyait que le refus, le rejet et un manque de confiance de sa part. Ceci la blessait profondément, peut-être plus fort que c'était sensé le faire. Elle pensait tellement qu'il voyait qu'elle était différente de ce qu'elle était avant.

\- Carl va s'en occuper, mon père est là-bas également, balaya-t-elle son argument.

Elle l'aperçut serrer les muscles de sa mâchoire comme si il essayait de se contrôler ou de retenir ses mots.

\- Ton père ne veut pas que tu viennes sur la course, lâcha-t-il comme si ce simple fait allait vraiment changer quelque chose.

\- Je suis assez vieille pour prendre mes propres décisions, cria-t-elle, fâchée par le manque de considération, ne voyait-il en elle qu'une enfant ?

D'un autre côté, elle avait l'étrange impression de ressembler à une gamine en train de faire un gros caprice. Elle respira fortement, essayant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle, elle devait se calmer. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'archer, et elle aperçut une lueur étrange traverser son regard. Elle déglutit difficilement « qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » s'interrogea-t-elle en voyant son expression. Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Elle avait conscience que son comportement devait l'énerver mais elle se sentait si vexée et incomprise.

\- Merde... je ne te prendrai pas sur la route, claqua-t-il durement.

\- Daryl Dixon, tu n'es qu'un con, rugit-elle en se débattant pour récupérer le bras qu'il tenait toujours. Si tu ne veux pas que je vienne, t'as qu'à m'enfermer.

Alors qu'ils étaient occupés à débattre ensemble, elle ne prêtait aucune attention, à tous les regards qui étaient braqués sur leur dispute.

\- Tu crois que je ne le ferais pas ?, énonça-t-il d'un air menaçant, visiblement en colère. Ne sois pas stupide et va avec ces gamins en quarantaine.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, proclama-t-elle effrontée. Je ne suis pas ta femme... lança-t-elle sans réfléchir. Aussitôt les mots sortis de sa bouche, elle se figea. « merde pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? » se disputa-t-elle mentalement. Le silence retomba et elle prit conscience des gens autour d'eux et de leurs regards curieux. Elle passa sa main libre sur le visage, voulant dissimuler la honte qu'elle ressentait. Le problème c'était que la rage l'habitait toujours. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

\- Beth... son nom n'était qu'un murmure mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle relève les yeux, et les plonge dans ceux de l'homme en face d'elle, celui-ci semblait également embarrassé. Si il arrive quelque chose à la petite dure à cuire tant que tu es là bas avec moi... tu t'en voudras toute ta vie, expliqua-t-il calmement en comblant la distance entre eux. Il passa une main sur la tête du bébé toujours installée sur la hanche de la blonde.

Elle regarda longuement la fillette, à laquelle elle était si attachée, et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Il avait toujours un point sensible, elle était sûre qu'il le savait.

\- Si il t'arrive quelque chose ... voulut-elle avouer d'un ton très bas. « arrête de parler » s'ordonna-t-elle intérieurement. Je ne veux pas que t'y ailles tout seul, finit-elle néanmoins, incapable de se retenir. Elle sentait la peur et la peine prendre le pas sur la rage ressentie. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et elle se trouva ridicule de craquer ainsi.

Le petit sourire qu'il lui donna, lui réchauffa un peu le coeur, et elle vit dans son regard une lueur de taquinerie.

\- Je suis un Dixon... Personne ne tue un Dixon à part un autre Dixon.

Un petit air amusé flotta sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, malgré l'angoisse qui commençait déjà à la ronger.

\- Michonne vient avec moi, ajouta-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, Beth remarqua la femme noire, installée contre un mur se contentant de les observer, mélangée aux autres personnes les entourant, un air plus qu'intrigué sur le visage. La gène parcourut à nouveau son être, ils venaient juste de se montrer en spectacle, elle détestait être le centre d'attention et elle savait que Daryl aussi.

\- Bon allez, au boulot, intervint la samouraï, faisant une diversion pour que tout le monde retourne à ses occupations et surtout se détourne d'eux. La jeune blonde lui en fut aussitôt, reconnaissante. « Qu'allaient-ils tous penser maintenant ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Daryl la détesterait pour cet éclat de colère.

\- Si Juddith n'était pas là, tu n'aurais jamais réussi à me convaincre de rester, l'affronta-t-elle à nouveau. Cette fois, elle accompagna sa phrase d'un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- J'aurais été forcé de t'attacher alors, plaisanta-t-il, enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Je vais avec le enfants... à une seule condition... Elle attendit d'avoir toute son attention. Tu viens me prévenir juste avant de partir et dès que tu repasses la grille... directement.

Elle le vit avaler sa salive et elle sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus vite, sous la force de son regard mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux, attendant une réponse.

Alors qu'ils étaient déjà proches, il s'approcha encore d'elle, pour n'être qu'à quelques millimètres. Beth sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir devant cette nouvelle proximité. C'était si agréable de l'avoir si près, lui rappelant le souvenir de leur nuit dans le même lit. Seulement, c'était plus que troublant, comme si son cerveau n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux idées cohérentes.

\- Promis, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Le souffle de l'archer sur sa peau, fit redresser les poils de sa nuque et elle se sentit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Sensation, qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le froid, bien au contraire, elle avait l'impression d'être en feu.

Alors que l'idée de poser doucement ses lèvres contre celle du chasseur se faisait dans son esprit, il se recula rapidement. Sur le côté, elle vit Carole passer à côté d'eux et elle la vit hésiter à s'arrêter mais continua son chemin jusqu'à Mika et Lizzie. Ce fut le fait d'apercevoir leur amie qui permit à Beth de revenir à la réalité.

\- Quand tu reviendras, je dois te parler de quelque chose, déclara-t-elle en observant la femme plus âgée.

\- Grave ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... avoua-t-elle. Probablement pas.

Il parut intrigué mais n'insista pas, sachant que si c'était vraiment urgent, elle le lui aurait déjà dit. Peut-être que tout compte fait, il lui faisait quand même un minimum confiance. Elle l'observa une dernière fois, essayant de cacher tout le mélange d'émotions qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Elle lui sourit timidement en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et redressa Juddith sur sa hanche. Elle s'autorisa un petit soupir avant de faire mine de partir.

\- N'oublie pas de venir, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'insister. La réponse qu'elle reçut la combla plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Le petit rire qu'il laissa échapper la traversa par tous les pores de sa peau, la rendant encore un peu fébrile. Elle était persuadée qu'elle entendrait le son de cet homme longtemps après son départ.

 **Note de l'auteur: J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous avez pris du plaisir à le lire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, surtout vis à vis de l'évolution dans la relation entre Beth et Daryl, je rappelle que c'est une combustion lente de leur sentiments et que donc les choses prennent du temps. Pour ce qui est d'Hershel que pensez-vous de sa réaction, pensez-vous qu'il les a à nouveau surpris au lit ? Merci pour tous. A très vite.**


	15. on a tous un travail à faire

**Bonjour à tous, je sais que le temps à passé depuis le dernier chapitre mais j'ai eu beaucoup de trucs personnels à gérer et de plus, je me suis occupé de ma première fiction "une raison de vivre". je vous invite d'ailleurs à y jeter un oeil si vous ne la connaissez pas. Enfin, je suis de retour et je vais essayé d'être plus rapide pour les prochains chapitres qui s'annoncent encore nombreux, surtout si vous continuez à me suivre.**

 **je suis si touchée par tous vos gentils messages et reviews que vous me donnez. Vous me comblez d'émotions à chaque fois. la seule crainte que j'ai, c'est de vous décevoir. Je promets d'essayer de vous satisfaire au mieux. Je suis folle de Daryl et Beth et plus encore dans cette fanfiction, je suis touchée en plein coeur par leur évolution, que ce soit ensemble ou individuellement. J'espère avoir répondu à chacun de vous personnellement, si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis désolé et ne doutez pas de l'importance que vos mots ont pour moi.**

 **Merci à Roqueen pour son agréable review mais comme tu es une guest je ne sais pas te répondre par MP, cependant sache que ça m'a fait super plaisir. Pour les fautes, ma choupette et correctrice fait au mieux pour me corriger mais je ne lui facilite pas beaucoup la tâche, j'ai pas mal de lacune en orthographe. N'hésite pas à me signaler les fautes repérées pour que je puisse me corriger dans les futurs chapitres. Je profite pour dire un énorme merci à Sidneycolombia pour son travail de correction et plus encore pour ses encouragements qui me motivent à chaque fois.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, merci encore à vous tous et bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 15 :** **on a tous un travail à faire.**

Daryl était entrain de vérifier la voiture et de s'assurer que la route serait bel et bien possible. Le véhicule était en bon état, c'était la meilleure qu'ils possédaient. Elle avait appartenu à Zack et celui-ci avait su l'entretenir. C'était une aubaine pour leur mission. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le voyage se passe mal. Le programme était assez simple à accomplir, aller à l'école vétérinaire, récupérer les médicament qu'ils pouvaient en espérant qu'il y ait ceux dont Hershel avait besoin, puis revenir à la prison pour que le vieil homme puisse créer un remède et guérir tout le monde. C'était une course des plus normales.

Il faisait de son mieux pour concentrer toute son attention sur cette mission mais un visage entouré de cheveux blonde ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de sa tête. Il revoyait l'expression colérique que Beth avait eu, ainsi que le coeur qu'elle avait mis à s'opposer à lui. Il était conscient qu'elle pensait qu'il ne croyait pas en ses capacités. Pourtant ce n'était en rien la vérité, au contraire, pour être parfaitement honnête, elle était une des seules personnes à qui il faisait aveuglement confiance pour surveiller ses arrières.

Heureusement, qu'il y avait eu la petite dure à cuire, sinon il aurait manqué d'arguments. Il s'était servi de son point sensible, de ce qui importait le plus à la jeune blonde. Personne ne pouvait remettre en question l'attachement qui la liait au bébé, alors il l'avait utilisé. Il pouvait encore l'entendre lui hurler toute sa haine au visage. Il avait su qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié d'être laissée en arrière et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Si il voulait être tout à fait sincère, il reconnaissait qu'elle était complètement capable de gérer cette course, plus encore, d'avoir une réelle utilité. Ce n'était pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle il ne souhaitait pas la prendre avec lui à l'extérieur. La vraie raison, il faisait de son mieux pour l'enterrer le plus loin possible en lui-même. Il aurait aimé simplement renier la sensation qui s'emparait de lui lorsque la jeune femme était à proximité. En tout cas, il faisait tout son possible pour repousser ce drôle de sentiment.

Il avait été content que Hershel lui demande de ne pas l'emmener, même si il aurait préféré que l'homme se charge de lui annoncer. Toutefois, il était reconnaissant qu'il ait eu la même façon de penser que lui. Sans ça, il aurait été beaucoup plus embêté. Comment aurait-il pu expliquer aux autres les raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulaient pas la prendre avec lui ?

« Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions » avait-elle déclaré furieusement, faisant écho aux paroles de son père. Cette phrase ne cessait de l'agiter. Bien entendu, il ne voulait en rien la brider, ni la contrôler. Après tout, il n'était ni son père, ni son homme, hésita-t-il à penser. Il pouvait encore voir l'expression de son visage alors qu'elle lui crachait cette vérité en pleine face. Il s'était alors figé sur place, incapable de respirer correctement. Jamais, il ne se permettrait de penser que cette femme serait un jour la sienne. Il n'était pas totalement fou. Néanmoins, à la façon dont ses mots avait sonné, il avait ressenti quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier, un drôle de picotement avait crépité au creux de sa poitrine. Daryl secoua la tête d'un geste rageur, c'était tellement stupide.

De toute façon, quoi qu'il en soit, même si il reconnaissait qu'elle puisse faire ses propres choix, il était hors de question qu'il accepte de l'emmener sur la route. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, ni avoir un manque d'attention constant. Il était clair qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule même à l'extérieur de la prison. Le problème ne résidait pas vraiment dans ce fait. Il savait que lorsqu'ils étaient dehors ensemble, que ce soit à la chasse ou sur une course, ses yeux refusaient de se détourner d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, c'était complètement irrationnel mais surtout totalement ingérable. Comme si c'était devenu instinctif chez lui. Il pouvait presque sentir une force invisible le pousser à garder son attention essentiellement sur elle.

L'image d'une sirène s'inscrivit dans son esprit, c'était un peu l'effet que Beth avait sur lui. Il ressemblait à ces marins attirés par le chant de ces créatures mythiques lorsqu'il était avec elle. Aussi incompréhensible que cela puisse être, elle semblait indéniablement l'attirer. Non, il ne pouvait pas être distrait, il se devait d'être focalisé sur sa mission et en aucun cas sur la jeune blonde. Il s'aidait lui-même en la gardant à l'écart.

\- Alors ça sera juste nous deux, comme au bon vieux temps ? S'éleva la voix de Michonne en l'obligeant à sortir de ses réflexions.

\- Avec Bob aussi, il vient de se proposer, ce qui m'arrange et je t'avoue que je ne dirais pas non à une quatrième personne, exposa-t-il.

Après tout, plus vite ils iraient pour fouiller le bâtiment, plus vite ils récupéreraient les médicaments et pourraient revenir. De plus, ça leur permettait une meilleur protection en cas de gros groupes de rôdeurs, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

\- Qui est disponible ? S'informa-t-elle.

\- Rick doit rester, les gens ont besoin de lui ici... Maggie et Glenn aussi, Sacha est malade ...

\- On peut pendre Beth, l'interrompit-elle.

En l'entendant prononcer ce nom, il faillit s'étrangler. Il lui lança le regard le plus sombre qu'il pouvait, et il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu figer n'importe qui d'autre que la guerrière qui se tenait debout face à lui. Était-elle entrain de se moquer de lui ? Soupçonna-t-il. Elle avait été témoin comme la plupart des gens de la prison de l'interaction qu'il venait d'avoir avec la jeune femme et pourtant elle relevait le sujet.

\- Non, dit-il brusquement.

\- Elle est devenue coriace de ce que j'ai pu voir, elle est débrouillarde, argumenta-t-elle, en faisant semblant d'ignorer le trouble de l'archer. Elle tire bien, elle réagit face au danger, visiblement elle a l'air plutôt douée avec son arbalète... elle nous serait utile.

La boule de colère qui s'agrandissait au plus profond du chasseur, commençait à devenir quelque peu étouffante. Elle ne demandait qu'à sortir pour exploser devant la guerrière. Il était bien placé pour savoir tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Avec Beth, ils avaient travaillé pendant des mois rien que tous les deux pour qu'elle devienne une combattante. En toute honnêteté, elle ne l'avait pas déçu du tout, bien au contraire. Elle avait évolué au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginé lors de leur premier entraînement. Il se sentait fâché contre la samouraï, fâché contre lui-même et peut-être même un peu contre Beth. Il rejeta cette pensée d'un geste sec de la main, n'importe quoi, pourquoi lui en voudrait-il ? Il était conscient que Michonne avait tout à fait raison mais il n'avait pas changé d'avis pour autant.

\- Elle est en quarantaine, contra-t-il.

\- Carl peut prendre sa place, insista la guerrière.

Alors qu'il l'observait, il remarqua enfin la petite lueur étrange qui brillait dans ses yeux, comme une petite reconnaissance. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

\- Elle reste avec Juddith. Nous avons tous un boulot à faire, déclara-t-il pensant viser juste. Pourtant les mots semblaient avoir moins de force dans sa bouche que lorsque Hershel ou Beth les prononçait.

\- Je suppose que le nôtre est de récupérer ces médocs, pendant qu'elle reste ici frustrée et enfermée, souligna-t-elle.

\- Tu suppose bien, claqua-t-il sèchement.

Il n'allait quand même pas expliquer les raisons de son choix à une femme qui refusait de rester deux jours de suite dans cette prison. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire pour lui faire comprendre son point de vue.

\- C'est bien que tu sois ici, avec nous... que tu ne sois pas en train de fuir, changea-t-il de sujet, souhaitant sortir de sa tête la jeune femme blonde.

\- C'est pas ce que je fais, démentit-elle.

\- Si tu le dis, lui accorda-t-il. Il ne voulait pas la vexer, ou la brusquer, juste lui faire comprendre qu'il appréciait le fait qu'elle soit avec eux. Il savait qu'elle pouvait être une part importante de ce groupe et même si elle l'ignorait, il était persuadé que c'était déjà le cas.

C'était une femme bien à plusieurs égards, un bonne combattante, une certaine force pour leur défense. Plus encore, elle était une femme avec des principes respectables, elle était juste un atout pour leur groupe. Même si elle passait la plupart de son temps à l'extérieur, il avait remarqué qu'un lien spécial s'était tissé entre elle et Carl. Il ne faisait aucun doute que sa place était dans cette prison, parmi les autres membres de leur groupe. Il avouait que même pour lui, elle était devenu quelqu'un de confiance, un lien d'amitié s'était forgé à la longue de leurs traques pour retrouver le gouverneur. Aussi enquiquinante soit-elle parfois, il appréciait sa compagnie.

\- C'est dommage qu'après toutes ces semaines d'apprentissage, elle soit laissée derrière, juste pour être sûre qu'elle ne soit pas blessée, reprit la femme, le surprenant à nouveau.

\- C'est pas ce que je fais, râla-t-il sur la défensive, frustré qu'elle revienne sur le sujet.

\- Si tu le dis, sourit-elle cette fois-ci ouvertement.

Oui, enquiquineuse, ça elle l'était, pensa-t-il légèrement agacé.

\- Je vais demander à Tyreese de nous accompagner, clôtura-t-il la conversation, en s'essuyant les mains.

Ils étaient prêts à partir, tout avait été contrôlé, et Daryl avait proposé à Tyreese de les accompagner. Celui-ci n'avait pas été emballé par l'idée, préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de vivre et par le fait que sa soeur était malade. L'archer comprenait tout à fait mais cet homme pouvait leur être utile et ça lui changerait les idées. Du coup, il espérait encore que le grand costaud les rejoigne pour cette mission spéciale. Il vit que Michonne et Bob étaient déjà prêt à quitter les lieux mais il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Il avait promis, il n'avait pas le choix. Il tapa un coup avec la paume de sa main sur le toit du véhicule.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, annonça-t-il simplement. Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'eux, il pouvait sentir les yeux insistants de la samouraï sur son dos. Il fit au plus vite pour rejoindre les bureaux administratifs où avait été installé la quarantaine.

\- Prêt à partir, le surprit Hershel alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir. L'homme barbu avança vers lui, aidé de sa canne. L'archer acquiesça simplement de la tête, un certain malaise l'habitait à l'idée d'être ici, enfin surtout à cause de la raison de sa présence.

\- Sois prudent là-bas, fils, imposa-t-il en tapant une main affectueuse sur le haut de son dos.

\- Vais essayer, grommela le chasseur. Même si les gestes affectueux que les autres lui adressaient commençaient à devenir agréable, c'était toujours quelque chose qui était un peu hors de propos pour lui.

En comprenant qu'il ne dirait rien d'autre, le vieil homme reprit la route pour se diriger vers les autres pièces, certainement dans le but de vérifier si personne ne tombait malade.

-Oh, j'oubliais, se retourna-t-il. Elle est derrière la porte sur ta gauche.

Le sourire que lui adressa Hershel, le fit avaler difficilement et il fut heureux de la distance qui les séparait, sinon il aurait pu remarquer le rouge qui envahissait les joues de l'archer. Sans rien ajouter, l'aîné disparut de sa vue. « V _oilà que tu rougis comme une fillette_ » se moqua la voix de Merle dans sa tête.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser toute pensée, et fit de son mieux pour ignorer le drôle de sentiment qui prenait de plus en plus possession de lui. Il se positionna alors devant la porte indiquée précédemment. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la franchir, c'était une mise en quarantaine, toute personne ayant été en contact avec le virus devait rester le plus possible à l'écart. Alors il se contenta de se rapprocher un maximum et de poser une main contre celle-ci, il s'autorisa un petit soupir.

\- Daryl ? Entendit-il la voix de Beth. Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle avait repéré sa présence, lui-même percevait à peine le son à travers la porte. D'un autre côté, il avait l'impression de ressentir la chaleur corporelle de la jeune femme sous ses doigts. C'était étrange comme sensation. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, la visualisant dans la même position que lui, une main également contre la parois au même niveau que la sienne. Bien sûr, tout ça, ce n'était que dans son imagination, il n'était pas dans un de ces putains de films à l'eau de rose. Son cerveau agissait de plus en plus bizarrement quand il s'agissait de la blonde.

\- Hum hum, fut le seul son qui franchit ses lèvres.

\- Tu t'en vas ? Interrogea-t-elle, alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Oui.

\- Je devais venir avec toi, râla-t-elle d'une petite voix où il percevait encore la contrariété.

Il fut heureux que la porte les sépare car il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de se fondre sur sa bouche devant sa persévérance.

\- Pas cette fois, la contra-t-il simplement. Tu le sais mieux que personne, nous avons tous un job à faire.

\- Pff, tu triches, se plaignit-elle mais il pouvait entendre une trace d'amusement dans son ton exaspéré. Tu ne pourras pas toujours me garder à l'abri.

Le coeur de l'archer se serra à ces quelques mots, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Les paroles de la jeune femme faisait étrangement écho à ceux de Michonne, il savait que c'était ce que la guerrière avait sous entendu.

En toute sincérité, il n'avait pas penser au début de leur entraînement qu'il aurait développé un instinct de protection vis à vis d'elle. Il s'en voulait de se sentir de cette façon par rapport à elle car elle lui avait fait confiance pour la traiter comme tout les autres, comme son égale. Elle avait souhaité ne pas être surprotégée. Pourtant, au fil des semaines et des séances qu'ils avaient eues, c'était devenu presque naturel de veiller sur elle. C'était assez incroyable de réagir ainsi alors qu'elle était de plus en plus capable de se débrouiller toute seule. Il n'était qu'un homme stupide pour agir de la sorte.

Il allait faire cette course et ensuite, il la laisserait prendre ses propres décisions, si elle avait l'envie de venir à l'extérieur que ce soit pour chasser ou en ravitaillement, alors il la prendrait avec lui. Il la laisserait se confronter au danger si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, comme il le ferait avec n'importe qui. « _Beth n'est pas n'importe qui_ » répondit une petite voix dans sa tête qu'il essaya au mieux d'ignorer. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la manière d'agir après cette fichue mission, il se retrouva à parler sans contrôler ses mots.

\- Tant que je pourrai, je le ferai.

« J _e suis devenu fou_ » pensa-t-il aussi vite, se traitant d'idiot. « N _on, tu deviens juste aussi sensible qu'une fillette, Darylounet_ » ricana la voix de Merle.

\- Reviens, dit-elle simplement.

\- Toujours, affirma-t-il de manière égale à elle. Il savait que c'était l'heure de partir mais quelque chose semblait le maintenir là, immobile, à parler à cette porte.

\- Si tu ne reviens pas intact, je m'occuperai moi-même de ton cul Dixon, assura-t-elle fermement en brisant le silence.

À nouveau, un petit sourire étira les lèvres du chasseur devant cette remarque déterminée. Il fit tout son possible pour repousser les images et les sensations que lui inspiraient ces quelques mots. Il se retrouva pendant un instant incapable de parler. Il devait partir, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il en était parfaitement conscient.

\- Beth...

\- Dis pas au revoir, le coupa-t-elle avec empressement, comme si elle avait peur d'entendre la suite.

À vrai dire, il n'en avait pas eu l'intention, il n'aimait pas les au revoir et il savait qu'elle non plus. De plus, il restait persuadé que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils étaient réunis.

\- Non... je vais trouver ces putains de médocs, ton père va régler le problème de cette merde, et quand tout sera fini, on ira chasser, annonça-t-il en espérant être convaincant.

Il aurait tant voulu lui dire « _reste à l'intérieur, ne tombe pas malade, sois prudente, reste indemne_ » mais il n'en fit rien. Pour lui, et il l'espérait pour elle, sa promesse d'aller chasser voulait dire assez. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mots et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait le devenir.

\- Ouais, souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible.

À nouveau, il laissa son esprit dériver à l'imaginer appuyée contre cette porte, et une partie de lui regretta de ne pas voir son expression à ce moment précis, mais c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Il voulait la visualiser un sourire au bord des lèvres, ses yeux reflétant cette lueur de l'espoir qu'elle semblait toujours garder en elle. Pourtant, au son de sa voix, il savait que son sourire s'était évanoui et qu'une expression sombre devait noyer son visage. Il secoua vivement la tête pour revenir sur terre et détache sa main de la parois pour faire un pas en arrière et s'éloigner de cet endroit.

\- Daryl ? Retentit timidement la voix de la jeune femme.

\- Hum Hum.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il déglutit difficilement, il était conscient qu'il serait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot après cette déclaration. Ces paroles dites avec cette intensité resterait à jamais gravé en lui, effaçant légèrement toutes les cruautés que son paternel avaient pu lui cracher au visage. Cette fille avait ce don, celui de lui apporter une autre image de lui-même, petit à petit mais elle le faisait.

Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber, il ne la trahirait pas, il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait et il allait tenir cette promesse. Il arriverait au bout de cette mission, cette fois ce ne serait pas un échec.

Ils étaient entouré d'arbres entrain de chercher un nouveau moyen de locomotion. _« Je suis vraiment trop con »_ pensa pour la énième fois Daryl en se maudissant. Il avait tellement été surpris d'entendre cette voix sortir de la radio que toute son attention avait quitté la route. Du coup ce qui devait se produire est arrivé, il n'avait pas su éviter les rôdeurs sur la route et avait fini par se retrouver au milieu d'une énorme horde. Il avait essayé de reculer mais les roues s'étaient retrouvées bloquées par les corps en décompositions. Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à quitter le véhicule sans grands encombres, et malgré le choc de Tyreese qui avait paru très incertain. Enfin il avait finalement récupéré un semblant d'esprit et avait suivi Bob hors de la voiture.

Maintenant, ils essayaient d'avancer le plus vite possible en direction de l'école vétérinaire, ils espéraient dénicher un nouveau véhicule. Daryl était parfaitement conscient qu'ils perdaient un temps monstre et que plus les heures passaient plus le risque de perdre des gens à la prison augmentait.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Michonne.

\- Mouais.

En toute honnêteté, il était envahi par l'inquiétude mais il savait qu'il devait se concentrer. Pourtant, l'image d'une jeune blonde ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser que tout pouvait arriver durant leur absence. Avait-il fait une erreur en la laissant derrière ? Il secoua vivement la tête en se maudissant à nouveau, c'était pas le moment de douter. Cependant son esprit continua à courir les nombreuses angoisses qui le rongeaient, comme le souvenir des deux corps brûlés découverts le matin même. L'expression horrifiée de Beth ainsi que son aplomb à séparer Rick et Tyreese était ancré en lui, comme un rappel de la nouvelle force qu'elle possédait. Son regard prenait de plus en plus de confiance, et même si elle gardait en elle cette douceur qui la caractérisait, elle devenait sacrément impressionnante, « badass » osa-t-il penser avec une mimique légèrement amusée. Le petit sourire présent sur sa bouche, s'éteignit aussi vite en se demandant qui était responsable du double meurtre.

C'était étrange de se dire qu'une personne parmi eux, quelqu'un qu'ils côtoyaient tous les jours, avait été capable de ça. Il repoussa fortement l'idée que ce même individu pouvait à nouveau agir alors qu'ils étaient au milieu de ces bois.

Il se promettait de découvrir qui était l'auteur de ce drame et de mettre la main dessus. Il rentrerait bientôt et il le trouverait, le plus rapidement possible avant que ... Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, s'obligeant à arrêter le fil de ses pensées. Il ne lui arriverait rien, tout se passerait comme prévu. Elle serait en sécurité, elle irait bien, se força-t-il à se répéter intérieurement.

\- À quoi tu penses ? L'interrogea la samouraï, en stoppant ainsi ses réflexions. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air nonchalant, ne souhaitant en rien partager ses angoisses. Seulement Michonne fronça les sourcils de manière insistante.

\- Je suis content de t'avoir avec nous, détourna-t-il la conversation.

\- J'allais quand même pas te laisser risquer ton cul tout seul, répliqua-t-elle taquine.

\- Je savais pas que tu t'inquiétais de ce qui pouvait arriver à mes fesses.

\- Malgré ton côté ours mal léché, on s'habitue à toi, sourit-elle.

\- Pff, souffla l'archer en secouant la tête, simulant de la frustration.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à m'en faire, ajouta la guerrière, ayant visiblement envie de faire la causette. Daryl l'observa étonné, voulant savoir où elle voulait en venir.

\- Beth a l'air d'apprécier ta compagnie, reprit-elle tout sourire.

Immédiatement, il se sentit gêné, il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça, ni même d'y songer. Il devait tout faire pour rester concentré et penser à la jeune blonde n'était pas une bonne idée en ce moment. Trop d'interrogations, de doutes, d'incertitudes flottaient dans son cerveau lorsqu'il était question d'elle.

\- Je l'aide juste à s'entraîner, ajusta-t-il pour remettre les choses au point. Il gardait le regard fixé sur le sol, espérant dissimuler au mieux son trouble. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua un caillou plus ou moins bien poli et plaisant à première vue. Il se pencha sans traîner dessus pour le ramasser et passer ses doigts sur le petit rocher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le questionna la guerrière surprise par son geste.

\- C'est pour Paul, il collectionne les cailloux, les pierres, expliqua-t-il comme une évidence.

\- Tu connais tout le monde ?

\- Tu les connaîtrais aussi si tu te posais plus longtemps, déclara-t-il. Les gens à la prison, ils ont besoin de toi.

Pendant un certain nombre de minutes, elle semblait ailleurs, plongée dans ses propres pensées, avant de sourire timidement.

\- C'est un complot avec Beth ? S'informa-t-elle d'un air plus léger, un peu amusé.

Daryl la regarda intrigué mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la raison de sa remarque. Ce qu'il venait de relever était juste la vérité. Cette femme devant lui était d'une grande utilité et elle avait entièrement sa place parmi eux, à la prison.

Alors qu'ils avançaient à grandes enjambées et que le silence était retombé, la samouraï le brisa une nouvelle fois.

\- Ça ne te fait pas peur de t'attacher ?

Plus que sa question en elle-même ce fut l'expression sur son visage et le ton de sa voix qui le rendirent un peu incertain. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Il n'était pas vraiment la bonne personne pour avoir ce type de conversation. Il essaya alors de penser à ce que Hershel, Rick ou même Beth pourrait dire. Les mots qui dansaient dans sa tête ne semblaient pas fonctionner correctement dans sa bouche. Il se sentit terriblement hésitant, voir maladroit. Qu'était-il sensé répondre ?

\- L'idée de les perdre ? De perdre Beth ? Insista la femme.

Depuis leur départ de la prison, il faisait de son mieux pour chasser cette idée. Il n'avait jamais été le genre de gars à ce préoccuper des autres, en fait il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion avant. Il avait toujours été seul avec Merle. Son aîné avait toujours dirigé leur duo et il s'était contenté de suivre. Lorsque ce dernier était en prison, alors il était juste seul avec lui-même, sans attache.

Puis, il y avait eu cette épidémie et les morts s'étaient mis à marcher sur la terre. Ils étaient alors tombé sur ce camp de survivants, il n'était encore qu'un sombre connard. Toutefois, les choses avaient commencé à changer au fur et à mesure du temps, Merle avait disparu, et il avait dû faire fonctionner les choses avec ces gens.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette ferme, les événements avaient pris une nouvelle dimension. Rick avait commencé à lui accorder un certain crédit. Tous ces mois passés avec des personnes comme l'ancien chérif, Carole, Hershel... Beth, tous ces mois à courir pour sauver leur peau, lui avait permis de se sentir utile pour la première fois de sa misérable vie. Tous ces moments lui avait apporté une certaine assurance. Sans mentir, ces dernières semaines à passer tout son temps libre avec Beth l'avait indéniablement changé. Comment ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment mais il avait cette impression d'être différent. Avait-il peur de perdre ces gens ? Oh putain oui, sans aucun doute, c'était certainement la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi terrifié.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses craintes prendre le pas sur la raison, et encore moins sur cette mission. Rien ne leur arriverait, ni à Beth, pas quand il pouvait l'éviter. Pour eux, il reviendrait avec ces médocs.

\- Ça donne une raison de se battre, affirma-t-il enfin, en repoussant tout sentiment de peur. Regarde ! Indiqua-t-il subitement en pointant une espèce de maison abandonnée entourée de verdure. Peut-être trouveraient-ils une voiture.

Beth était assise à même le sol, contre cette maudite porte, Juddith dans les bras. La frustration semblait tenace au fond d'elle et refusait de la quitter. Les gens tombaient malade les uns après les autres. Elle pouvait entendre des pas constants dans le couloir, de Carl qui prenait pour mission de surveiller tout le monde et de son père qui s'assurait que personne ne succombe à la maladie. Elle connaissait Hershel mieux que quiconque avec Maggie, et elle savait qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps en isolement. Il allait ressentir très vite le besoin d'aller aider les autres, c'était inné chez lui. Elle ne pouvait que le comprendre, elle-même n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de sortir de cette pièce, sauter dans une voiture et rejoindre les autres sur la route pour les aider à récupérer ces médicaments. Elle était persuadée qu'ils reviendraient bientôt avec de quoi soigner tout le monde, mais plus les heures passaient plus elle devenait émotionnellement prête à bondir. Elle n'aurait pas dû être enfermée ici, à ne servir à rien. Comme si elle lisait son esprit, Juddith se mit à gigoter contre sa poitrine.

-Oh bébé, souffla-t-elle en caressant tendrement les cheveux de l'enfant.

Bien sûr, elle ressentait le besoin d'être ailleurs mais elle était consciente que sa place était avec ce petit être solidement serrée contre elle. Depuis sa naissance, c'était son boulot de prendre soin d'elle. Pourtant grâce à Daryl, elle s'était juste rendue compte qu'elle était capable de tellement plus. Aujourd'hui elle savait se défendre contre les rôdeurs, elle pouvait lutter pour sauver les siens. Elle avait également appris à chasser, bien sûr elle n'était pas à la hauteur de l'archer mais elle se débrouillait plutôt pas mal avec sa propre arbalète. Tout cela c'était surtout dû au fait que Daryl lui avait accordé tout son temps.

Malgré ces nouvelles capacités, elle était reconnaissante que le chasseur l'ait obligée à rester avec la fillette. Honnêtement, et égoïstement, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à voir les autres femmes s'occuper de l'enfant, c'était complètement stupide, ce bébé n'était pas le sien. En plus de ce sentiment puéril, elle savait que si il lui était arrivé un malheur, elle ne s'en serait jamais remise. Ce petit être était une de ses plus grandes raisons de vivre.

\- Beth, appela timidement la voix de Maggie de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Tout va bien Maggie ? Interrogea-t-elle en inclinant la tête vers l'arrière.

\- Beth, papa est sorti

\- Je sais Maggie... c'est papa, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de rester ici à rien faire.

\- Merci d'accepter de t'occuper de Juddith.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire merci Mag's, nous avons tous un boulot à faire. Jude est le mien, assura-t-elle.

\- Glenn l'a attrapé, pleura doucement sa soeur.

\- Oh Maggie ... ça va aller, Daryl va revenir avec les médicaments, papa va soigner tout le monde.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

-Parce que ça ne peut pas se passer autrement... on trouve toujours quelque chose. Tous ces gens vont aller mieux.

Le silence s'installa entre elles, le seul son qui résonnait était les sanglots qui échappaient à l'aînée des deux.

\- Ne pleure pas Maggie.. ça ne sert à rien ... tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas baisser les bras. Juddith a besoin de moi et j'ai besoin d'elle, avoua-t-elle calmement. Si il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, je serais dehors soit avec papa, soit avec Daryl entrain de chercher ces médicaments.

Elle ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler au nom de l'archer dans sa bouche, ça ne dut pas échapper à sa soeur qui renifla.

\- Tu as peur ? Voulut-elle savoir mais la plus jeune n'était pas sûre de savoir si c'était une affirmation ou une question.

\- Comme tout le monde ... je suppose.

\- Pour Daryl ? Précisa-t-elle.

Sans vraiment être consciente de ses mouvements, elle serra un peu plus fort le bébé dans ses bras. Elle posa ses lèvres sur son petit front et respira fortement son parfum sucré. Elle venait juste de recommander à sa grande soeur de ne pas pleurer, pourtant elle pouvait sentir ses propres yeux se remplir d'eau.

\- Je ... toutefois, les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. J'ai confiance, se reprit-elle.

\- Est-ce que Daryl et toi, vous ... ?

\- Maggie... non, nous sommes amis... corrigea-t-elle sans même entendre l'interrogation de son aînée.

\- Je vous ai vu dormir dans la même cellule, souligna la brune. Sans savoir la raison exacte, Beth se sentit mise en faute et elle ne put gérer la colère qui commençait à monter en elle.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, on a même dormi dans le même lit, sortit-elle d'un coup sans réfléchir, avant de se maudire aussi vite. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer pour continuer.

\- Beth, est-ce qu'il.. ? Est-ce que vous.. ? Reprit Maggie, ayant visiblement du mal à parler.

\- Dieu, Mags, nous n'avons rien fait. Daryl est juste gentil envers moi, c'est tout. Il est un homme et il ne me voit encore que comme une enfant, expliqua-t-elle, se sentant frustrée de dire ces mots.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de ça, Beth, corrigea la plus âgée, la laissant quelque peu perplexe. C'est un homme et tu es une jeune femme très jolie... hésita-t-elle à ajouter. Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, alors je pensais que ... peut-être...

\- Non, Maggie, ... nous sommes juste amis, nia la blonde en coupant court aux idées de sa soeur.

Étrangement, les mots sonnèrent faux à ses propres oreilles, comme si ils avaient été forcés de sa bouche. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et aussitôt le visage de Daryl apparut dans son esprit. Un petit sourire taquin aux bord des lèvres comme lorsqu'il faisait semblant de se moquer d'elle, un peu espiègle. Ses cheveux foncées tombant sur son front à la limite de ses yeux, le rendant sauvage, jamais un homme comme Daryl Dixon ne la verrait autrement que comme une adolescente. Ils étaient liés par de nombreuses choses maintenant, Beth aimait penser qu'ils étaient devenus presque complémentaires. Seulement, elle n'était pas stupide, ni trop rêveuse, elle savait que ce qu'insinuait Maggie, n'arriverait jamais.

\- Nous allons nous en sortir, releva la brune, reprenant de l'assurance.

\- Oui, nous n'avons pas le choix.. nous allons faire, ce que nous devons faire. Daryl reviendra bientôt.

\- On se voit après petite soeur.

Beth l'entendit se relever et perçut les pas de la plus vieille s'éloigner et seulement alors, elle permit à une larme de glisser le long de sa joue.

\- Nous irons bien bébé, murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille de Juddith en la berçant doucement.

Daryl n'arrivait pas à calmer la rage en lui. Un tas de noms d'oiseaux résonnaient dans sa tête à l'encontre du mec assis à l'arrière du véhicule. « _Abruti_ » pensa-t-il amèrement. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur acre de l'alcool alors qu'il avait éclaté la bouteille au sol. Putain, ils avaient risqué leur peau pour une saloperie de bouteille d'alcool, pour une connerie de boisson. Tout ça pour combler la dépendance d'un sombre connard. Il jeta un énième regard sombre et amer à l'homme, par le biais du rétroviseur central. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer fortement alors qu'il essayait de canaliser sa colère.

\- Daryl, calme toi, recommanda Michonne.

Que pouvait-il dire ? Après tout, il avait déjà menacé ouvertement l'alcoolique en sortant de cette école.

Lorsqu'il avait vu l'ardeur que mettait l'homme à essayer de sauver ce sac, il avait pensé que celui-ci était rempli de médicaments. Il avait alors compris l'importance de ne pas lâcher prise mais alors qu'il récupérait le matériel il avait juste troué cette putain de bouteille. Il s'était battu toute sa vie contre des êtres abjectes comme lui, et aujourd'hui, il avait failli mourir à cause de l'un d'eux. Si ça avait été le cas, jamais ils n'auraient pu rapporter les médocs à la prison. Une telle chose aurait provoqué une véritable catastrophe là-bas. Une nouvelle fois, il expira fortement à l'image d'un taureau très excité.

\- Je te jure,... si il est arrivé un malheur là bas, je te tuerai moi-même, le menaça-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir.

Il eut au moins la décence de baisser le regard, l'air plus que mal à l'aise et certainement accablé par le remord. Honnêtement, l'archer n'en avait rien à foutre, car si il était arrivé quelque choses à leurs gens, il serait le responsable.

Il vit Tyreese observer Bob avec un regard accusateur mais aussi avec une certaine compassion.

\- Ça ne sert à rien Daryl, il a compris... on ne peut pas réparer ce qui a été fait .. on doit continuer, avança le grand costaud.

Le chasseur était conscient qu'ils avaient tous cru qu'il tabasserait à mort l'alcoolique et pour dire vrai, c'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué. Cependant au delà des voix de Michonne et Tyreese, une voix beaucoup plus douce avait traversé son esprit. « _laisse tomber Daryl, ça n'en vaut pas la peine_ », « _Tu vaux mieux que ça_ » Il savait que Beth n'aurait pas aimé le voir se défouler à coup de poing sur quelqu'un. Il avait vu son regard effrayé devant la bagarre qui avait opposé Rick et Ty. La ferveur qu'elle avait déployé à les séparer. Néanmoins, si à cause de ce bâtard, il ne pouvait plus entendre sa voix, ou voir encore une fois son sourire ou même être la victime de ses taquineries, il se promettait de le tuer sans aucune hésitation. Si par malheur, il revenait trop tard, ce serait cet homme qui le paierait.

-Tout ira bien, reprit Michonne. Beth aussi, affirma-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans sa tête.

Il ne supportait pas être incapable de cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Il faisait toujours de son mieux pour rester impassible, voir insensible mais plus il passait ses journées avec la jeune blonde plus elle semblait déteindre sur lui. De plus, la fatigue plus l'énervement provoqué par Bob, faisait qu'il ne gérait plus ses émotions. Toutefois, il fallait que la samouraï ait raison.

Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas prévu de prendre autant de temps sur la course, il avait pensé revenir plus rapidement. Il savait qu'avec ce genre de maladie chaque heure, chaque minute compte. Du coup, le temps semblait s'étendre comme une menace à tout emporter avec lui. Au lieu d'être parti quelques heures, plus de 24 heures avaient passé.

Pourtant, ils avaient essayé de faire au plus vite. L'accident avec la horde avait tout retardé, puis ils s'étaient à nouveau fait encerclé dans cette école vétérinaire. C'était à ce moment là que la bouteille d'alcool était apparue et que l'archer était sortit de ses gonds. Il avait empoigné Bob, menacé et craché toute sa haine mais ça ne semblait pas suffire à calmer sa fureur. Il savait qu'il était fatigué mais l'adrénaline dû à l'empressement le tenait debout malgré le manque de sommeil. Il pourrait dormir quand Hershel aurait sauvé tout le monde. Quand il aurait l'assurance que tout se passait bien chez eux. Quand une blonde aux yeux bleus perçants apparaîtrait devant lui tout sourire. Il savait qu'à partir du moment où il la verrait, à partir du moment où il s'assurerait qu'elle allait bien, qu'à cet instant là, la colère en lui se dissiperait. Comment elle faisait ça ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Il avait voulu rester distant avec elle, ne pas s'attacher, ne pas la regarder différemment. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus il réagissait à son contact, plus il semblait avoir besoin de sa présence. « Q _u'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ » s'inquiéta-t-il intérieurement. Un côté de lui, la plus grande partie, se sentait honteux de la manière dont il se sentait quand ils étaient proches. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de sensations. Il n'avait jamais été ce genre de gars, émoustillé à la vue d'une jolie fille. Néanmoins, son corps avait tendance à réagir assez vivement au toucher de Beth, sans qu'il sache réellement le contrôler. La douche froide était devenue un rituel après leur partie de chasse ou entraînement. Il devenait fou, il ressemblait de plus en plus à un adolescent en rut. Alors que la seule pensée d'être contre elle dans son lit le rendait plus dur que la normale, Michonne le sortit de son égarement. Il fit de son mieux pour garder son trouble à distance. « _pourquoi ses pensées prenaient-elles toujours ce genre de direction ?_ »

-Nous l'avons fait Daryl ! Nous rentrons, sourit la femme en pointant du doigt la prison.

Malgré un certain soulagement, il sentit ses mains se crisper sur le volant, la crainte de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir revenait en force dans tout son être. Ils avaient les médicaments mais si ils étaient trop tard ...et si il avait échoué.

 **Note de l'auteur: comme d'habitude laissez moi connaitre vos impressions sur ce chapitre. Le chapitre à venir sera l'occasion de réunir nos deux héros. à très bientôt.**


	16. un soupçon d'accalmie

**Bonjour à tous, alors oui je sais j'ai traînée beaucoup cette fois, mais j'ai beaucoup corrigé le chapitre. je ne vous cache pas que ce n'est pas le meilleur mais malgré tout j'apprécie certains passages. Ce chapitre sert plus de chapitre de transitions avec celui qui va suivre. Voir la note à la fin.**

 **Je voulais tous vous remercier pour votre soutien et j'espère que vous serez satisfait par ce chapitre. Comme toujours je remercie ma choupette qui me corrige et m'encourage pour la suite, sidneycolombia. je voulais aussi vous signaler que le temps qui s'écoule dans ma fiction n'est pas exactement également avec la série.**

 **alors installez vous et profitez de ce texte, laissez moi vos avis.**

 **Chapitre 16 :** **un soupçon d'accalmie.**

Hershel s'approcha de Daryl, un air épuisé mais satisfait sur le visage. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient revenu de leur mission. Le vieil homme avait récupéré les médicaments nécessaires et préparé un antidote qui était sensé éliminer le arrivant, Rick lui avait tout de suite annoncé que Hershel avait rejoins les infectés et l'archer avait immédiatement pensé au pire. Seulement, l'homme avait juste souhaité se rendre utile et aider les malades, ne voulant pas regarder les autres mourir. Il savait que l'ancien shérif avait essayé de le convaincre de ne pas y aller, mais le vétérinaire avait soutenu que tout était devenu risqué et c'était la pure vérité. Quoi qu'ils fassent dans leur monde, ils étaient en perpétuel danger. Daryl avait une véritable admiration envers cet homme, probablement comme il n'en avait jamais eu pour personne avant lui. C'était quelqu'un de sage et avec un énorme savoir. Plus encore, il était courageux et toujours là pour aider les autres. C'était un homme de foi, mais surtout, un homme de parole. Alors qu'il avait regardé le plus âgé faire son mélange avec une certaine appréhension, Daryl n'avait songé qu'à une seule chose : aller dire à Beth qu'il était bien rentré mais il craignait qu'elle ne soit plus dans les bureaux. Il avait ressenti l'envie de poser la question, cependant il n'avait pas voulu mettre son appréhension aux yeux des deux hommes.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre est tombé malade ? Questionna-t-il comme si de rien était.

Rick le fixait avec un petit sourire aux bords des lèvres, mais celui-ci disparu très vite. Daryl sentit alors une boule d'angoisse augmenter au fond de son intestin. Les yeux d'Hershel se relevèrent vers lui sans pour autant bouger la tête dans sa direction.

\- Certains ont tourné, commença-t-il. Le docteur est mort, Sacha est assez mal en point, la petite Lizzie est tombée malade mais si ça fonctionne elle ira très bien. Le silence qui se fit n'avait jamais parut aussi long à l'archer, pourquoi prenait-il autant de temps à parler ? Le coeur de Daryl manqua un battement alors que l'homme reprenait la parole. Glenn a attrapé le virus, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va s'en sortir.

Les poings du chasseurs se serrèrent en pensant au fait que si il avait été plus rapide, Glenn ne se retrouverait pas en danger de mort.

\- Si ton médoc fonctionne, il ira bien ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, il a déjà arrêté de respirer une fois, nous avons dû l'intuber... je ne suis sûr de rien, confia le vieil homme visiblement attristé.

\- Tu vas faire des miracles, essaya de le soulager Rick.

Cet antibiotique devait fonctionner, sinon que feraient-ils ? Daryl se sentait nauséeux pour Glenn. C'était un chic type, rempli de qualité. Ils étaient ensembles depuis le camp à Atlanta, avant l'arrivé de l'ancien shérif. De plus, il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'état de Maggie si le pire devait se produire. Elle serait effondrée si elle venait à perdre son mari. Toutefois, le chasseur n'était pas du genre à paniquer à l'avance, il était plus du style à réagir. Cependant, dans ce cas-ci, il devait juste se contenter d'attendre, et compter sur le savoir de l'homme face à lui.

Au delà de tout ça, le point essentiel de l'inquiétude de Daryl n'avait pas vraiment été réglé. La raison de son angoisse n'avait pas été relevée et sans en prendre conscience son état de nervosité augmenta fortement. Il se mit à ronger ses doigts presque au sang et à trépigner d'impatience, tournant en rond comme un fauve. Il ne se sentait pas le droit de poser clairement la question. Il exposerait ainsi clairement son intérêt particulier pour une personne en ce lieu, et il ne le souhaitait pas réellement. En plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi concerné par elle, et il n'était pas prêt à réfléchir à tout ça.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un attend de tes nouvelles, annonça Hershel d'un air innocent, stoppant ainsi le fil de ses pensées. Peut-être devrais-tu y aller, tant que je termine ici.

\- Mais...

\- Quand tu reviendras, j'aurai fini et nous pourrons le distribuer à ceux qui en ont besoin, l'interrompit le vieil homme.

À nouveau, il vit clairement la lueur d'amusement qui traversa le regard de Rick, mais il fut reconnaissant devant son manque de remarque. Daryl pouvait faire semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi parlait Hershel mais ça donnerait l'occasion aux deux autres de préciser de qui il parlait.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, depuis qu'ils avaient passé la grille de la prison, il n'avait que ça en tête. Après tout, il lui avait promis de venir la prévenir de son retour, se dit-il comme pour se convaincre que c'était la seule raison de son empressement.

Décidant d'ignorer complètement l'air moqueur de l'ancien chérif, il se détourna d'eux sans un autre mot. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, il entendit le vétérinaire poser une drôle de question à son ami mais son esprit était déjà trop occupé ailleurs pour y porter plus d'intérêt.

-Tu lui as dit ? Interrogeait Hershel.

...

Plus Daryl avançait, plus il pressait le pas inconsciemment, c'était comme si les derniers mètres paraissaient être les plus longs. Il s'obligeait à rester calme lorsqu'il entra dans le bâtiment administratif. Aussi tôt, il perçut le son d'une chanson. « _Beth_ » pensa-t-il un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Rien que le fait d'entendre sa voix, toute l'angoisse accumulée s'évaporait au fur et à mesure des paroles. Faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, il s'approcha le plus doucement possible, profitant de chaque note émise par la jeune femme.

«

 _There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way_

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you  
You know it's true

 _Everything I do - I do it for you »_

Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il avait pris le temps d'écouter toute la chanson et incontestablement son corps en tremblait, c'était une sensation des plus étranges qui le parcourait des pieds à la tête. Il se sentait de plus en plus maladroit ce qui était juste ridicule. Il prit quelques secondes pour essayer de calmer sa respiration qui semblait assez hasardeuse.

\- Beth, finit-il par réussir à prononcer sans trop trembler.

\- Daryl... s'écria-t-elle doucement. T'es revenu ?

Au son de sa voix, il pouvait facilement imaginer le petit sourire qui bordait certainement sa bouche.

\- Tu vas bien ? S'informa-t-il aussi rapidement.

\- Oui... mieux maintenant... mais et toi ? ça a été ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Vous avez rencontré des problèmes ? Daryl t'es pas blessé, hein ?

L'archer ne sut retenir le petit ricanement qui sortit de lui en écoutant son babillement. Putain qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué, se rendit-il compte. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il essayait de se mentir à lui-même, tout en elle lui avait manqué. Il prenait conscience que tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas devant lui, ce vide ne serait pas entièrement comblé.

\- Doucement fille, la stoppa-t-il. Nous avons les médocs, ton père s'occupe du remède.

\- T'entends Jude, Daryl a réussi. Nous n'en avons pas douté une minute, hein non ? Parla-t-elle à l'enfant. Nous allons sortir d'ici chérie.

\- Beth... pas tout de suite... seulement quand on sera sûr que le remède fonctionne.

Il entendit un soupire de frustration qu'elle ne put retenir. Il voulait la rassurer lui dire qu'elles seraient bientôt dehors mais il savait qu'il y avait toujours un risque que le remède ne fasse pas d'effet.

\- Dans combien de temps ?

\- Sais pas.

\- Ça va fonctionner, assura-t-elle.

\- Mouais.

Il aurait aimé être aussi positif qu'elle, être aussi confiant mais son côté incertain de tout, prenait toujours le pas sur le reste. La peur d'être déçu si il y croyait était trop grande.

\- J'avais dis que tu reviendrais avec les médicaments, j'en étais persuadée.

« J _'ai confiance en toi_ » avait-elle clairement annoncé, et cette phrase résonnait en lui depuis lors.

\- Je dois aller aider Rick et ton père.

À chaque fois que le moment de s'éloigner d'elle était venu, il ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. On aurait pu penser que le fait de ne pas la voir, rendait les choses plus facile, sauf que c'était complètement l'inverse. Si elle s'était trouvée devant lui, il aurait pu lui faire un signe de la main ou un petit clin d'oeil discret, mais avec cette porte au milieu, c'était tellement plus délicat.

\- Daryl, t'as pas répondu à mes questions. Tout s'est bien passé ?

Le souvenir de Bob et sa bouteille d'alcool lui sauta au visage mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'il avait failli défoncer la gueule de ce con à coup de poing à cause de sa rage ? Qu'il avait eu envie de le donner à bouffer aux rôdeurs ? Non, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans les détails. Même si en y repensant, il se sentait toujours en colère contre l'alcoolique, la fureur qu'il avait ressenti avait fortement diminué. Beth se tenait de l'autre côté de cette porte, en bonne santé et surtout en vie, alors la rage n'avait plus vraiment de raison d'être.

\- Je suppose, vu que nous sommes là, déclara-t-il finalement.

\- As-tu été blessé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, peut-être à cause du temps qu'il avait mis à répondre ou juste parce que c'était elle, et que quoi qu'il arrive, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres.

\- Non, non, tout va bien... très bien, répondit-il en ressentant enfin un grand soulagement au fond de lui.

...

Maintenant, ça devait faire plus ou moins deux heures ou peut-être quatre qu'ils étaient revenus, le médicament avait été distribué et l'amélioration de l'état de santé des patients commençait déjà à se voir. Hershel avait réussi, il avait sauvé tout le monde ou presque, la maladie était vaincue. Le vieil homme sourit à Daryl.

-Merci fils.

-Tu es celui qui a sauvé tout ces gens.

\- Ne sois pas trop humble, souligna l'homme âgé. En toute réponse, le chasseur haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

-Nous sommes bon? Voulut savoir l'archer.

-On dirait, répondit le vétérinaire.

-Alors ceux en quarantaine peuvent sortir? Insista-t-il sans réfléchir à ses propres mots.

-On dirait, répéta le barbu avec un sourire énigmatique. Il lui fit un signe discret de la tête, indiquant quelque chose derrière Daryl, obligeant ce dernier à se retourner.

-Tu sais fils, la vie ne va pas attendre pour t'enlever ceux que tu aimes... alors peut-être que tu devrais t'autoriser à aimer et à être aimé, exposa l'homme d'un ton sage, rendant l'archer plus que muet.

Il sentit aussi vite son coeur s'emballer comme jamais auparavant alors qu'il observait une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avancer vers eux. Elle avait les yeux bleus brillants d'assurance et de son éternel espoir. Était-il fichu?

...

Beth ne savait plus exactement depuis combien de temps Daryl était venu lui annoncer son retour. Il avait réussi, il avait ramené de quoi soigner tout le monde, bien sûr elle n'en avait pas douté une minute. Elle croyait si fort en cet homme. Après tout, elle lui confiait sa vie depuis des mois maintenant. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en son jugement et en sa manière d'être. Pourtant, le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en entendant sa voix était juste innommable. Un frisson avait parcouru toute sa colonne vertébral juste au son de son nom dans la bouche de l'archer. Il était le seul à provoquer ça chez elle. Aussi vite, un sourire avait repris place sur ses lèvres et elle n'avait plus penser qu'à une chose, ouvrir cette saleté de porte et se jeter dans ses bras. « _Idiote_ » se maudit-elle, ce n'était probablement pas ce qui plairait le plus au chasseur. Elle ne souhaitait en rien le rendre mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle sortirait de cette pièce, elle saurait se contrôler, elle se comporterait en adulte et pas en adolescente impulsive. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, était de le voir, peut-être le toucher légèrement, voir l'expression dans ses yeux bleus si intenses, observer les traits de son visage. Elle secoua fortement la tête sans enlever le sourire de ses lèvres, elle devenait folle, l'impatience la rongeait entièrement.

\- Nous allons bientôt sortir bébé, se réjouit-elle auprès de Juddith, qui la fixait avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

Elle ne sut retenir son sourire de s'élargir devant l'expression sur la figure de la fillette. C'était fou comme elle était éprise de ce bébé. Elle avait pris son coeur en otage pour toujours, elle le savait, c'était une certitude. Tous ces petits moments à passer avec elle depuis sa naissance, à la border, à la cajoler, forgeait un lien unique entre elles. Tout son être en était totalement conscient. Bien entendu, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la sienne mais elle était prête à l'aimer comme telle et c'était déjà ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était prête à tout pour que cette petite fille grandisse le mieux possible, et entouré d'amour.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

C'était une promesse, à l'enfant mais aussi, et surtout, à elle-même. Elle donnerait sa vie pour sauver ce petit être qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Comme si elle comprenait le sens de ces mots, le bébé posa son front contre la joue de Beth, qui lui accorda à nouveau une étreinte maternelle. Elle glissa à plusieurs reprises sa main le long du dos de la fillette. Bizarrement un autre visage prit forme dans sa tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas survivre à la perte de cet enfant mais son coeur manqua un battement en s'imaginant sa vie sans une autre personne. Sans celui qui était un modèle de courage et de force, qui était devenu rapidement un mentor, puis un ami, pour devenir... un pilier, une partie de son monde. Elle souffla fortement et sa respiration devint saccadée en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de ressentir pour lui. Soudainement, elle entendit des pas se précipiter dans le couloir, coupant ses réflexions qui la rendaient perplexe et désorientée. Elle se mit rapidement sur ses pieds, Juddith toujours blottie contre sa poitrine.

\- Beth, retentit la voix de Maggie, surexcitée. C'est bon, ça fonctionne, papa a réussi, tu peux sortir de là.

Sans prendre une seconde de plus, la blonde ouvrit la porte et sauta dans les bras de sa soeur, toute les deux émues aux larmes.

\- Glenn ? Questionna simplement la plus jeune.

\- Il n'est pas encore rétabli mais les autres récupèrent très vite. Il va s'en remettre, sourit la brune à travers ses larmes.

Beth resserra son étreinte plus étroitement, Juddith toujours bloquée entre elles. C'était une énième catastrophe qu'ils venaient d'affronter mais ils étaient toujours en vie.

\- Allez, venez voir le soleil, l'encouragea l'aînée en la poussant doucement vers l'extérieur. Beth donna la fillette à sa soeur pour pouvoir replacer son arbalète sur son dos et avec un certain empressement, elles quittèrent cette maudite quarantaine.

Sans laisser l'enfant plus longtemps à sa soeur, elles se déplacèrent vers la cour, le soleil qui frappa son visage, lui apportait un vrai sentiment de sérénité et la fit sourire plus que de raison. Elle était consciente que des gens avaient succombé à cette maladie mais elle n'arrivait pas à éteindre le sentiments de bonheur d'être vivante et de constater que les siens l'étaient également. C'était probablement une façon égoïste de réagir mais c'était ainsi.

Alors que son visage était légèrement incliné vers le ciel, profitant de la chaleur du jour sur sa peau, elle sentit le coude de Maggie frapper ses côtes délicatement. Elle reporta aussitôt son attention sur son aînée, qui ne perdit pas de temps à lui indiquer quelque chose d'un signe de tête. Suivant la direction indiquée par sa soeur, elle dut prendre quelques secondes pour enregistrer l'image qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle sentit directement un sourire réel se dessiner de plus en plus sur sa bouche.

Le regard de Daryl tomba aussi vite dans le sien et elle ressentit à nouveau une ribambelle de sentiments envahir sa poitrine. Son coeur accéléra en se rendant compte de l'importance qu'avait pris cet homme dans sa vie.

Elle eut l'impression que son coeur se mettait sur pause et elle remarqua à peine la présence de son père aux côtés de l'archer. Elle ne distinguait plus rien à part lui, face à elle.

Malgré toutes les protestations qu'elle essaya d'envoyer à son corps, celui-ci sembla agir sans aucun contrôle. À grandes enjambées, presque en courant, elle combla la distance qui les séparait sans jamais quitter ses yeux. Une fois juste à quelques centimètres de lui, elle vit un éclat plus que lumineux dans son regard et elle ne résista plus à son envie. Tout en gardant, Jude en sécurité contre sa hanche, elle jeta un bras autour du cou du chasseur et enfouit sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle s'était tellement attendue à ce qu'il la repousse, qu'elle fut étonnée de sentir sa prise sur elle se raffermir, la rapprochant plus encore de lui. Elle sourit plus fortement, enfin si c'était possible, tout en expirant de satisfaction. Juddith se mit à gigoter légèrement et elle fut dans l'obligation de se séparer de son étreinte.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir aussi chérie, la salua Hershel amusé.

\- Oh pardon papa, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son père, en lui accordant un petit câlin.

\- Allez, je vais vérifier les malades... pense à ce que je t'ai dis fils, recommanda le vieil homme en direction du chasseur, le rendant visiblement nerveux.

Beth le questionna du regard, en fronçant les sourcils dans une interrogation muette mais elle sut immédiatement qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse. Maggie les laissa également, suivant leur père vers l'intérieur de la prison, certainement pour rejoindre Glenn et bizarrement, la jeune blonde trouva un certain plaisir à se retrouver seule avec Daryl. Lorsque tout le monde se fut éloigner, la jeune Greene eut tout le loisir d'observer l'archer.

Une légère sueur recouvrait son front sous la chaleur présente et ses mèches de cheveux tombaient de plus en plus bas vers ses yeux. Bientôt, ils seraient complètement caché, pensa Beth en se disant qu'il faudrait les couper. Elle serait embêtée si elle n'avait plus accès à son regard, elle avait appris à le lire et aimait ça. Elle voyait à quel point il semblait fatigué pourtant elle pouvait distinguer un certain éclat briller dans ses pupilles.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il assez maladroitement, tout en caressant les cheveux de Juddith.

\- Oui ... nous allons bien, le rassura-t-elle. Et toi ?

Inconsciemment ou peut-être pas, elle fit glisser une main le long de son bras, comme pour chercher la moindre trace d'une possible blessure. Seulement, la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, et elle avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Toujours, lâcha-t-il avec un petit clin d'oeil, la faisant frissonner à nouveau.

« _Arrête_ » se gronda-t-elle mentalement. Elle savait que sa réaction était certainement due au trop plein d'émotion, mais elle se sentait bouleversée et surtout chamboulée.

Un sourire s'épanouit encore une fois sur sa bouche alors que le chasseur saisissait Juddith de ses bras. Ses yeux semblaient fixés sur ces deux là et elle se retrouverait dans l'incapacité de se détourner d'eux, même si elle le voulait.

-T'es sûre que tu vas bien ? Répéta l'archer, une lueur inquiète traversant ses yeux.

« _Ai-je l'air complètement ahurie ?_ » se demanda-t-elle silencieusement, se rendant compte que ça devait probablement être le cas. Elle hocha rapidement la tête dans un espoir de revenir sur terre et de récupérer ses esprits.

\- C'est juste que ... nous l'avons fait... déclara-t-elle presque joyeusement, mais surtout avec beaucoup de soulagement.

\- Ouais, accorda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle voulait rester avec lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il lui avait manqué, elle avait eu terriblement peur et l'avoir à proximité faisait qu'elle n'avait plus envie de s'éloigner, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat.

Elle se rappelait de leur dernière conversation et elle ressentait le besoin de lui proposer cette partie de chasse promise mais elle savait qu'il devait être épuisé. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis son départ, mettant toute son énergie dans sa mission, pour sauver les autres.

\- Alors, on se la fait cette chasse ? Proposa-t-il en lui faisant ouvrir la bouche de manière stupéfaite. Elle se demanda alors si elle n'avait pas pensé tout haut. Quoi ? S'inquiéta-t-il devant son expression surprise.

\- Rien... mais tu n'es pas obligé, tu dois être fatigué... on peut remettre ça ...

Elle arrêta de parler devant son air insistant et un peu amusé par sa réaction. Elle lui accorda un sourire éblouissant en retour.

\- Ok, on y va, acquiesça-t-elle.

Rick arriva alors à leur hauteur, une mine plutôt sombre sur son visage et la jeune femme se demanda aussitôt pourquoi mais la nouvelle partie de chasse primait sur sa curiosité.

\- Beth, tout va bien ? S'informa l'ancien chérif en prenant Juddith des bras de Daryl.

\- Oui merci, et toi ?

\- Mmh mmh. Euh, j'peux te parler deux secondes ? S'enquit-il auprès du chasseur.

Sans en connaître vraiment la raison, la blonde sentit une appréhension monter en elle. Elle aurait aimé rester et satisfaire le besoin de savoir mais elle prit l'enfant des bras de son père, pour laisser de l'intimité aux deux hommes.

\- Je vais à l'intérieur avec Juddith, annonça-t-elle, se disant que tout compte fait, la chasse ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Quelle que fut la chose dont Rick voulait parler, ça paraissait plutôt important.

\- On se retrouve ici dans un petit quart d'heure, insista l'archer, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

Toujours autant ébahie mais pas mécontente, elle hocha positivement la tête, laissant les deux hommes discuter.

...

Elle devait trouver Carole pour lui laisser un peu Juddith, en arrivant dans le bâtiment, elle aperçut les enfants entrain de jouer dans un coin, mais aucun signe de la femme aux cheveux gris. Elle interpella Maggie qui passa à proximité.

\- Mags t'as pas vu Carole ?

\- T'es pas au courant ? Interrogea-t-elle l'expression un peu embêtée.

\- Au courant de quoi Maggie ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Directement la jeune blonde pensa à la maladie, et si la femme avait été touchée et qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie vivante. Elle sentit l'inquiétude grimper d'un cran en elle.

\- Rick l'a conduit à l'extérieure.

\- Seule ? Mais ...

\- Karrel et David, c'était elle, lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

Beth ouvrit de grands yeux et resta un moment choquée. Avait-elle réellement vu juste lorsqu'elle l'avait imaginée ? Ça lui avait tellement semblé irrationnel et improbable qu'elle avait préféré repousser cette idée.

-Est-ce que Tyreese est au courant ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en pensant à la réaction du grand homme.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Papa, Rick, moi, et toi maintenant, nous sommes les seuls au courant. Beth, elle n'a pas fait ça parce qu'elle aimait l'idée de le faire, elle a cru que ça empêcherait la maladie de se répandre.

 _« Elle a eu tord_ » pensa la plus jeune, un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Elle se reprit aussi vite, Carole n'était en rien une mauvaise personne. Cependant même si elle était prête à accepter le geste de son amie, pour Tyreese les choses risquaient d'être plus dures à digérer. En y pensant, elle comprenait le choix de Rick de l'écarter de la prison. Si elle avait été capable de tuer même si c'était pour préserver les autres, elle pourrait recommencer d'en d'autres circonstances. Le meurtre ne pouvait pas être toléré, même si c'était Carole.

-Daryl ? Paniqua-t-elle dans une question, elle ne savait pas prononcer une phrase concrète.

Maggie nia simplement de la tête.

\- Je crois que Rick essayait de le trouver pour lui annoncer.

« _Oh mon dieu_ » Il n'allait pas bien le prendre. Carole était sa première vraie amie, elle avait été là pour lui et ils se comprenaient très bien. Beth savait tout ça.

\- Pourquoi t'avais besoin de Carole ? S'informa Maggie en la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Nous voulions aller chasser avec Daryl mais avec Jude c'est pas très pratique, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

\- Euh Beth... tu devrais peut-être le rejoindre, si Rick... commença la plus âgée, avant de s'interrompre elle-même. Visiblement, elles étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes toutes les deux. Donne la moi, je vais la conduire à Carl, proposa-t-elle aimablement.

\- Oh merci Maggie, tu es sûre que ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

Son aînée nia énergiquement de la tête.

\- Si quelqu'un peut gérer sa réaction, je suppose que c'est toi, déclara la brune en la faisant rougir.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois la tête du bébé et la donna rapidement à la plus vieille des Greene.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre l'extérieur tout en se recoiffant le mieux possible, attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval bien serrée.

Même à distance, elle pouvait percevoir les gestes brusques et secs des deux hommes devant elle. Daryl ressemblait à un chien sauvage attaché et prêt à mordre. Elle n'était pas sur de devoir intervenir, elle ne voulait en rien se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas mais quelque chose la poussait à essayer de raisonner l'archer.

\- Daryl si Tyreese...

\- Tu lui as posé la question ? Interrompit l'archer méchamment.

\- Daryl, intervient sans attendre Beth. Elle ne voulait pas voir où les choses les mèneraient si elle les laissait dans leur discussion. Elle avait vu l'ancien chérif perdre le contrôle contre le grand costaud, et elle n'était pas prête à revivre cette expérience, surtout avec le chasseur. Elle comprenait son envie de parler à l'homme costaud mais alors il devait absolument se calmer. Arriver dans cet état pour expliquer la situation et surtout les circonstances, ça n'allait servir qu'à mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Rugit l'archer vers elle.

\- Oui, je le sais, affirma-t-elle sans se démonter. Si il voulait crier et décharger sa colère, elle était prête à l'encaisser. Elle le comprenait tout à fait.

\- Et tu trouves ça juste ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de coeur, se braqua leur leader.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas le faire du tout, s'énerva un peu plus Daryl en s'avançant de façon menaçante devant son ami.

Sans hésiter, la jeune blonde se glissa entre les deux hommes, désireuse d'éviter une bagarre. Ces deux là n'avaient pas le droit de se disputer à cause d'une opposition d'idée. Elle comprenait plus ou moins le point de vue des deux et elle les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il pouvait gérer ce conflit différemment. Encore une fois, elle agissait sous le coup de l'instinct, la violence et elle s'étaient deux choses qui ne fonctionnerait jamais même si elle souhaitait devenir plus dure.

\- Recule, recommanda-t-elle au chasseur en mettant ses deux mains contre son torse, le poussant légèrement pour appuyer ses propos. Il réagit aussi vite à son contact et plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens, lui faisant perdre un peu d'assurance.

\- Mais...

\- Nous allons en discuter, en chassant... Rick, nous allons à l'extérieur, expliqua-t-elle en direction de leur chef sans briser le contact visuel avec l'archer.

Elle entendit aussi vite, les pas de l'ancien chérif retourner vers la prison et lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné, elle fit glisser doucement une main le long de son bras pour finir par lui saisir la sienne. Profitant de la surprise qu'avait causé son geste, elle le contourna sans lâcher sa prise et l'entraîna à sa suite. Leur partie de chasse s'annonçait longue et éprouvante.

Daryl avait repris quelque peu ses esprits maintenant que la main de Beth avait quitté la sienne, toutefois, la colère s'était de nouveau frayé un chemin en lui. Il marchait machinalement, ne s'arrêtant pas de se demander où était Carole et comment elle s'en sortait seule. Comment Rick avait-il pu se contenter de l'abandonner ?Cela revenait à l'avoir tuée. C'était la première fois qu'il remettait totalement en cause la décision de son ami. C'était l'homme pour lequel il avait le plus de confiance et le plus de considération pourtant il se sentait trahi. Il avait mis une de leur amie, une femme bien, dehors sans se retourner. « _Une femme qui a tué deux personnes innocentes_ » répéta une petite voix dans sa tête, qu'il refusait d'entendre.

\- Daryl ? L'appela la jeune blonde derrière lui mais il était trop perdu dans la rage qui l'habitait pour y prêter la moindre attention. Que se serait-il passé si elle n'était pas intervenue, aurait-il vraiment frappé Rick ? Se demanda-t-il. Il s'était senti trahi et brisé pour son amie qu'il avait rejeté avec une telle facilité.

\- Dixon, tu vas t'arrêter et maintenant ! Imposa fortement la jeune femme en accélérant le pas pour se placer devant lui. Elle avait le visage rougi d'avoir couru après lui. Il fut forcé de se stopper pour ne pas la percuter de plein fouet.

\- Je comprends que tu sois fâché... commença-t-elle en reprenant une respiration moins laborieuse.

\- Non, tu comprends rien, cracha-t-il avec fureur. Si il avait été un peu plus réfléchi ou lucide, il s'en serait voulu de lui parler sur ce ton mais à ce moment précis, il ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

\- Je peux au moins essayer d'imaginer... Je sais que Carole compte beaucoup pour toi. C'est mon amie aussi mais je sais l'importance qu'elle a à tes yeux, déclara-t-elle avec la plus grande sincérité possible.

Ces quelques mots eurent pour effet de le calmer légèrement, mais il pouvait encore sentir une haine gronder au fond de lui.

\- Comment a-t-il pu... ? reprit-il vivement.

\- Rick a fait ce qu'il a cru bon de devoir faire... il a fait ça pour nous tous.. pour elle aussi, avança-t-elle sans baisser le ton de sa voix.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Il l'a mise dehors Beth...

\- Je sais Daryl, mais que crois-tu que Tyreese aurait fait si il l'avait découvert ?

Il l'observa énervé par son raisonnement pourtant il savait qu'elle avait certainement raison. Il y avait beaucoup de chance que le grand costaud aurait tué Carole pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Il aurait pu trouver autre chose... Je ne sais pas moi... contra-t-il alors que son esprit s'embrumait de plus en plus.

\- Tu sais qu'il l'a fait pour protéger tout le monde à la prison, insista-t-elle.

\- Carole n'est pas ...

\- Elle l'a fait Daryl. Tu l'as vu comme moi... Karrel et David, t'as vu leur corps. Si ça avait été Carl ? Ou Juddith ? Argumenta-t-elle pour soutenir la décision de Rick.

\- Non, elle n'aurait pas ...

\- Si ça avait été moi ? Appuya-t-elle son idée.

Alors qu'elle posait la question, une lueur étrange apparut dans ses yeux. Il fixa son regard sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre. Carole était son amie, la première à avoir cru en lui, à lui apporter un vrai soutien. Pourtant en imaginant le corps de Beth à la place de celui de Karrel, il ne put contrôler ses poings de se serrer de colère. Tyreese voudrait sans aucun doute venger les victime avec autant de violence que lui le ferait si quelqu'un touchait ne fut-ce qu'à un de ses cheveux.

\- Ça ne serait pas arrivé, lâcha-t-il enfin voulant se persuader que sa grande amie n'était pas capable d'un tel geste.

\- En es-tu sûr ? ... je sais qu'elle a essayé de nous éviter une catastrophe mais Karrel et David étaient innocent. Rick veut juste s'assurer que ses enfants sont en sécurité, comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

Nerveusement, et ne sachant plus trop quoi penser, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il savait que le geste n'était pas beau mais ça partait, à la base, d'une bonne intention. Cependant, grâce à la blonde face à lui, il ne pouvait qu'accepter la décision de son ami. Celui-ci était devenu au fil du temps un des hommes les plus importants pour lui, un peu comme un meilleur ami. En tout cas, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte. Personne ne voulait perdre un des siens de la même façon qu'ils avaient perdu Karrel et David.

\- Nous l'avons abandonnée, annonça-t-il la voix beaucoup plus faible.

Un petit sourire triste étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, à nouveau elle saisit sa main et lui offrit une pression de réconfort. Il se retrouvait dans l'impossibilité de détacher le regard de son visage, elle avait les traits si fins, si doux... Comment pouvait-elle être devenue aussi courageuse, tout en gardant ce côté angélique propre à elle ? « _La vie ne va pas te prévenir pour te prendre ceux que tu aimes_ » siffla la voix d'Hershel dans sa tête. Pouvait-il vraiment s'autoriser ça ? C'était de la pure et simple folie mais son esprit était tellement accablé par les derniers événements. Elle se tenait là devant lui, si belle et si ... femme.

\- Nous pouvons trouver une solution et aller la chercher. Parle à Rick, puis à Tyreese, il a le droit de savoir. Suivant sa réaction, il y aura peut-être un moyen de la ramener parmi nous. C'est un homme bien, il peut comprendre mais tu dois lui donner le choix d'accepter ou pas, exposa-t-elle. En la voyant là, si sûre de ses propos et avec une telle véhémence, il comprit que cette jeune femme avait acquis toute la sagesse de son père.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que je le ferai, avoua-t-il plus perturbé qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre. Elle sembla être interloquée et elle donna l'impression de ne pas avoir compris car elle fronça les sourcils dans une mine interrogative. Si c'était toi... je ne voudrais pas qu'elle revienne, finit-il.

Il remarqua rapidement que ses joues prirent une couleur plus vive, et elle baissa timidement la tête pour la relever quelques secondes plus tard et le fixer à nouveau.

\- Avec le recul nécessaire, tu le ferais car Carole reste une bonne personne, contra-t-elle avec assurance.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment discuter de ça, il ne préférait pas l'imaginer dans la peau d'une autre fille morte, c'était trop difficile à digérer. Pour dire vrai, c'était probablement la chose la plus effrayante qui pourrait arriver. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et il se sentit immédiatement pris au piège d'une émotion qu'il n'arrivait plus trop à gérer. Timidement, il avança d'un pas, coupant le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre eux, à aucun moment il détourna les yeux des siens. Il se pencha lentement avec une douceur qui contrastait étrangement avec la colère qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt.

« _Bébé frère va enfin conclure_ » se moqua la voix de Merle dans son esprit. Ce fut comme un rappel à l'ordre, lui disant qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'embrasser cette femme. Elle était beaucoup trop bien pour un type comme lui, il ne pouvait pas poser ses mains sur elle et risquer de la blesser. Néanmoins, il fut incapable de reculer, il se força à stopper net son geste, restant immobile. Le peu de distance qu'il avait laissé entre leurs lèvres lui permettait de humer le doux parfum qui émanait d'elle. Il sentait son souffle contre sa propre bouche.

\- On la fait cette chasse, Greene ?, murmura-t-il sans s'éloigner mais en résistant à son impulsion. Ça en était terriblement frustrant, voire presque douloureux, surtout vu la façon dont il se sentait serré dans son pantalon pour cette fille qui, il le savait, il ne pourrait jamais toucher.

Elle souffla en fermant les yeux quelques secondes, pinça les lèvres dans une fine ligne pour montrer son exaspération et alors que Daryl ne s'y attendait pas du tout, elle posa délicatement son front contre sa poitrine, ressentant automatiquement tous les battements de son coeur.

-Oui, Mr Dixon, marmonna-t-elle, le faisant légèrement sourire.

Ils étaient revenus de la chasse depuis au moins une petite heure maintenant et Beth avait rejoins sa cellule après avoir vérifié comment se portait les autres. Tous les malades semblaient être sur la bonne voie de la guérison, seul Glenn était encore affaibli mais il s'en sortirait après un bon repos et une bonne prise de médicaments.

La vie allait pouvoir reprendre un court plus normal enfin si on oubliait la présence des rôdeurs. La journée du lendemain était prévue pour aller brûler les corps de ceux qui avaient succombé à la maladie. Beth était consciente que grâce à son père ils avaient évité le pire, ils avaient perdus des gens mais ça aurait pu être la fin de tout. Même si elle s'en voulait un peu pour ce qu'elle éprouvait, la jeune blonde était heureuse de voir que personne de sa famille y était resté. Les enfants avaient eu également beaucoup de chance et, à part Patrick, les autres étaient tous rescapés. Elle se sentait honteuse de se réjouir du peu de mort, alors qu'elle aurait dû les pleurer. Mais voir les siens continuer à évoluer était un tel soulagement. Elle savait qu'elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal à surmonter la mort de l'un d'eux.

L'image de Carole dans sa tête était vivace, son coeur se serrait en pensant à elle, et en la visualisant à l'extérieur, seule et probablement en danger. Elle savait que cette femme était forte, courageuse et qu'elle était capable de s'occuper d'elle sans problème. Elle resterait en vie, Beth n'avait aucun doute là dessus. Elle croyait vraiment qu'en discutant avec Rick, ils pourraient trouver une autre solution et la ramener à la prison. Elle faisait partie de cet endroit, c'était chez elle autant que chez eux et ils devaient le faire fonctionner. Le choix qu'elle avait fait, aurait pu être celui de n'importe qui ici, tout le monde aurait pu agir un jour ou l'autre de la sorte. Bon, peut-être pas tout le monde, cependant elle comprenait le besoin de Carole d'essayer quelque chose pour sauver les autres. À sa façon, elle avait voulu les protéger. Beth pensait réellement ce qu'elle avait dit à Daryl au milieu des bois, elle voulait que leur amie revienne et elle trouverait une solution.

Penser au chasseur, fit dévier ses réflexions à ce qui avait failli se passer dans la forêt. Elle ressentait encore la manière dont son coeur avait tambouriné pour lui. D'abord à cause de l'énervement qu'elle avait éprouvé face à son obstination et son refus de l'écouter. Ensuite, les battements de son coeur avait pris une toute autre signification, celle de l'envie. Les yeux de l'archer fixés sur elle avec une telle intensité, avait provoqué en elle un réel émoi. Elle s'était sentie trembler des pieds à la tête, rendant ses jambes tellement molles qu'elle avait cru s'effondrer au sol à un moment ou un autre. Lorsqu'elle avait senti son souffle sur ses propres lèvres, elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait l'embrasser et enfin passer cette étape qu'elle espérait depuis un moment déjà. Seulement, il s'était figé sur place , à une distance si courte qu'elle avait entendu tous les pores de sa peau lui dire de lui sauter dessus. Le baiser attendu n'était jamais venu, provoquant une réelle frustration en elle. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Était-ce son physique qui ne lui plaisait pas ? Où le fait qu'elle était trop enfantine ? La voyait-il toujours comme une enfant ? Tant de questions avaient fusionné dans son crâne, qu'elle avait cédé à l'envie de poser son front contre lui. Elle avait alors ressenti chaque battement de coeur du chasseur avec une telle force qu'elle en était perturbée.

Cet homme la rendait littéralement folle, c'était juste impossible de vouloir quelqu'un si fort. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle avait besoin de lui, mais au delà de ça, elle avait besoin de son contact, de son attention, juste de sa présence. Les deux jours d'isolements à être seule avec soi-même, n'avait fait que renforcer cette sensation et la peur de le perdre.

Elle aurait pu l'embrasser dans ces bois, elle l'avait voulu si fort, mais avec Daryl Dixon, elle ne voulait rien précipiter. Un faux mouvement ou un mauvais geste, pourrait le faire reculer et couper leur lien. Elle comprenait que les premiers pas devaient venir de lui, mais elle se sentait prête à l'inciter à les faire.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit porter son attention vers la porte de sa cellule, où elle aperçut le chasseur se tenir debout, les cheveux encore mouillé tombant sur son front.

\- Tu vas bien ? Alors cette douche ? Sourit-elle du mieux qu'elle put, calmant difficilement son rythme cardiaque. Comment pouvait-on être si sexy ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'archer et comme souvent avec lui, un long silence s'en suivit. Au début qu'ils passaient leur temps ensemble, ces moments avaient tendance à la rendre nerveuse et surtout la troublaient, car elle ne comprenait pas ce calme. Néanmoins, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, elle les appréciait autant que lui. Chaque moment sans échange oral, voulait dire quelque chose et elle avait appris à le lire au fil du temps. Parfois c'était parce qu'il était en colère ou énervé, d'autres fois, parce qu'il avait juste besoin d'être au calme et de faire le vide. En cet instant précis, elle le voyait mal à l'aise, hésitant, elle savait qu'il cherchait ses mots mais que quelque chose le travaillait.

Patiemment, elle s'approcha du mur à côté de lui et appuya son épaule contre le béton, se contentant de l'observer et d'attendre qu'il décide de parler, un léger sourire aux bords des lèvres.

\- Tu n'y vas pas toi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Si, après, j'attendais que..., elle se stoppa se sentant rougir sous la force de ses yeux.

Il baissa la tête vers le sol en la secouant, comme amusé ou alors aussi gêné qu'elle, elle n'était pas trop certaine. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait penser, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de pouvoir voir ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

\- Tu gardes la petite dure à cuire cette nuit ? L'interrogea-t-il après une hésitation.

\- Non, Rick la prend pour la nuit, elle a dû lui manquer,... tu lui as parlé ? Voulut-elle savoir.

\- Mouais, on ira voir Ty demain.

Un silence se tissa à nouveau, c'était un calme serein, pas du tout mal à l'aise. Pourtant, elle voyait qu'il était nerveux, il ne savait pas garder ses yeux sur elle. En même temps, elle savait que la situation pour lui devait être difficile à gérer. Elle comprenait que laisser une amie comme Carole à l'extérieur devait lui procurer beaucoup de mal. Il se mit à ronger ses ongles, comme toujours quand il était stressé.

\- On se voit demain, signala-t-il d'un coup. Aux oreilles de la jeune femme ça sonnait comme un « _bonne nuit_ » et honnêtement elle n'était pas certaine que ça lui plaise. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui dise autre chose, qu'il reste plus longtemps, elle avait même peut-être pensé qu'il puisse lui demander de le rejoindre. Était-ce si stupide de croire qu'il avait besoin de la même chose qu'elle ? Oui probablement. Il était entrain de se détourner d'elle quand spontanément, elle l'interpelle. Non, elle ne voulait pas finir cette journée ainsi, elle ne voulait pas le quitter, pas déjà.

\- Daryl... Est-ce que je peux venir? ... après ma douche? Osa-t-elle demander sans se donner trop l'occasion d'y réfléchir.

Après tout, elle ne lui demandait pas vraiment de dormir avec elle, peut-être le sous entendait-elle mais en fait, elle proposait juste de le visiter. Si il ne voulait pas, soit il dirait non maintenant, soit il lui dirait à un moment ou un autre de retourner à sa cellule.

\- Mouais, répondit-il sans hésitation.

Elle lui envoya un sourire éblouissant en retour et il s'éloigna la laissant se préparer pour une douche qu'elle avait plus que mérité.

Beth se tenait droite contre l'ouverture de la cellule de Daryl, elle inclina légèrement la tête pour la poser contre le mur derrière elle, et s'autorisa à l'observer un moment. L'archer se tenait dos à elle, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, ce qui était étonnant, il devait être plus fatigué qu'il voulait bien le dire. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rester dans cette cellule pour toute la nuit, au plus près de lui. Sa présence lui avait tellement manquée.

\- Hé, s'annonça-t-elle en avançant de quelques pas.

Il lui fit face et l'observa quelques secondes. Elle portait un t-shirt clair avec son jean's, ses cheveux étaient mouillés mais déjà attaché. Elle n'osa pas regarder mais elle eut un doute en se demandant si son t-shirt n'avait pas une certaine transparence, mais laissa tomber l'idée. De toute façon ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il s'assit lentement sur le bord du lit et lui fit un signe discret pour l'autoriser à en faire autant. Peut-être aurait-elle dû se sentir mal à l'aise, mais c'était tout l'inverse, c'était comme si elle était à sa place ici, avec lui. Sans aucun mot, elle s'installa sur sa couchette, cependant, elle voulait lui montrer à quel point tout cela était normal pour elle. Alors au lieu de simplement s'asseoir, elle se coucha la tête directement sur l'oreiller du chasseur. Dès qu'elle fut posée, l'odeur de l'archer remonta jusqu'à ses narines et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans pour autant savoir retenir le soupir de satisfaction. Elle tient ses jambes pliées, les pieds à plat sur le matelas, pour éviter de toucher Daryl avec ses jambes. Les questions de Maggie lors de son isolements lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se demanda si sa soeur avait vu juste et si elle avait une chance de plaire à l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle. Elle sourit en se disant que, de toute façon, cela serait sa décision à elle et qu'elle était prête à ça, enfin elle le pensait. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle croisa l'air surpris de l'archer.

\- Quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle amusée.

Il haussa les sourcils, visiblement complètement intrigué par le comportement de la jeune femme, mais après quelques secondes, il finit par lui accorder un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche.

\- Allez, installe toi, tu vas tout de même pas me regarder dormir toute la nuit , le taquina-t-elle ouvertement, en lui indiquant la place à ses côtés.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, il n'opposa aucune résistance et s'allongea en se collant le plus près possible du mur. De cette manière, ils se retrouvaient dans la même position que quelques nuits auparavant, la première fois où ils avaient partagé le même lit. C'était comme si depuis, Beth n'avait pensé qu'à ça et comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça. En tout cas, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment même.

Elle se mit sur son côté pour lui faire face, elle plaça ses mains en dessous de sa tête, comme pour s'empêcher de céder à l'envie de le toucher.

\- Si tu veux demain, je peux venir avec vous voir Tyreese, avança-t-elle.

\- Pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, contra-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? S'informa-t-elle, surprise par son refus. Elle vit ses joues devenir plus rouge que d'habitude et elle sut qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise.

\- Bien, tu sais ... il pourrait s'énerver...

Elle comprit alors qu'il ne voulait pas la voir se mettre au milieu si les choses finissaient mal. Le fait de penser qu'il se souciait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, la touchait plus que de raison. Elle lui sourit doucement, émue par cette petite révélation.

\- J'peux me défendre... N'oublie pas que je t'ai déjà botté le cul une fois, le nargua-t-elle pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère.

\- C'était la chance du débutant, fit-il semblant de s'indigner, un air amusé sur le visage.

Elle se redressa sur son coude, la tête posée sur la paume de sa main et elle le fixa sérieusement, plantant son regard au plus profond du sien.

\- On parie ? Je te prends où tu veux... le provoqua-t-elle. En voyant ses yeux brillants s'agrandir d'étonnement, elle comprit le double sens de sa phrase et sans aucun contrôle, elle éclata de rire. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour être capable de se reprendre mais elle n'arriva pas à supprimer le sourire de son visage.

Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre la raison pour laquelle son coeur semblait toujours entamer une danse endiablée lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de lui. Par contre, elle se rendait compte qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de rester sans lui. Sa présence était électrisante, presque envoûtante mais surtout tellement rassurante et apaisante.

\- Merci Daryl, remercia-t-elle sincèrement.

Il se contenta de la regarder, en se demandant certainement pourquoi mais il ne releva pas. Elle aurait pu, à cet instant là, se contenter de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller comme précédemment mais tout en lui l'attirait à l'image d'un aimant. Elle était juste curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle éprouverait à poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme devant elle. De plus, ses yeux braqués sur elle de cette manière, l'allumait comme rien d'autre avant ça. Lentement, le plus qu'elle le pouvait elle glissa son visage vers le sien, ne brisant jamais le contact visuel. Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, sa respiration difficile la rendant haletante.

\- Il faut dormir, Greene, siffla-t-il la stoppant net à quelques millimètre. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient à nouveau, tellement ils étaient proches. Elle sentit la frustration envahir l'entièreté de son corps mais elle ne pouvait pas le pousser. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la renvoie dans sa cellule.

\- Oui, Mr Dixon, réussit-elle à sortir dans un gémissement.

Toutefois, cette fois-ci elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire comme si ça n'avait pas failli se produire. Elle laissa sa bouche frôler celle du chasseur, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Elle posa rapidement sa tête, pas sur l'oreiller comme au préalable, mais sur le torse de Daryl, ne lui laissant pas le choix .

\- Bonne nuit Daryl, murmura-t-elle en écoutant le coeur de l'archer.

\- Bonne nuit Beth, répondit-il si faiblement qu'elle n'était pas sûr qu'il avait prononcer les mots.

 _« Regarde dans mes yeux, tu verras  
Ce que tu représentes pour moi  
Cherche dans ton coeur, cherche dans ton âme  
Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus_

Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on essaye  
Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on  
meurt  
Tu sais, c'est vrai  
Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi

Regarde dans ton coeur, tu trouveras  
Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher  
Prends-moi comme je suis, prends ma vie  
Je donnerai tout, je me sacrifierai

Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se batte  
Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il n'y a rien que je veuille  
plus  
Tu sais, c'est vrai  
Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi

Il n'y a pas d'amour, comme ton amour  
Et aucune autre, ne pourrait m'en donner plus  
Il n'existe pas d'endroit, à moins que tu y sois  
Tout le temps, partout

Oh tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on  
essaye  
Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il n'y a rien que je veuille  
plus  
Je me battrai pour toi, je mentirai pour toi  
Je marcherai sur un fil pour toi, oui je mourrai pour toi

Tu sais, c'est vrai  
Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi »

 **Note de l'auteur: merci d'avoir lus et j'espère réellement que ça vous a plus. Avez-vous aimé le rapprochement de nos deux héros? je sais que certains passages peuvent être un peu lourd mais je voulais mettre les liens entre chaque personnages, l'importance que chacun à pris pour l'autre. Que ce soit Rick, Hershel... parce que maintenant je risque de tout faire basculer. Je voulais aussi vous demander de comprendre que pour moi Beth ne veut pas mettre son nez partout, juste que sa relation avec Daryl est forte et spécial que tous les deux ont un effet sur l'autre et je voulais essayé de mettre ça en avant. C'est pourquoi elle intervient entre lui et Rick. Surtout laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez.**


	17. la fin d'une ère

**Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour ce temps d'attendre interminable. Ma vie est des plus compliquée pour le moment et heureusement que j'ai the walking dead et l'écriture pour me détendre.**

 **Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs et plus encore tous vos gentils messages. sophie merci pour ta review j'espère vraiment que tu sera satisfaite de ce chapitre. Plusieurs d'entre vous lisent mes deux histoires et je vous en suis très reconnaissante. c'est un vrai encouragement pour moi et pour la suite des aventures de Beth et Daryl.** **Roqueen,** **Miraya405** **merci beaucoup pour vos revieuws c'est un vrai plaisir de vous lire.**

 **Sydneycolombia** **ma choupinette, merci pour tous, pour ton temps, pour ta correction, pour tes conseils et surtout pour tes encouragements à chaque chapitre.**

 **je vous laisse sans plus attendre avec ce chapitre qui est une espèce de transition à la suite de mon histoire. je voulais introduire un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute, j'espère que c'est réussi. Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Chapitre 17 :** **La fin d'une ère.**

Même si à la base il aurait pu croire que le sommeil aurait été difficile à trouver, c'était tout l'inverse qui s'était produit. Dès que Beth avait posé sa tête sur son torse, ses yeux s'étaient fermés et ne s'étaient pas rouverts jusqu'à maintenant.

Ce réveil était probablement le plus doux qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Le parfum sucré de la jeune femme l'entourait totalement. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait de l'extérieur pourtant il savait qu'il avait dormi toute la nuit. Une grosse journée s'annonçait, beaucoup de travail les attendait pour remettre la prison en état. Ils devaient nettoyer la prison et surtout brûler les corps. Le plus dur serait probablement la conversation que lui et Rick devait avoir avec Tyreese. A cette pensée, il respira profondément, inhalant du même coup, l'odeur plus qu'agréable de la jeune Greene. La réaction de son corps ne se fit pas attendre et celui-ci se contracta plus fortement.

Il devait bouger de là mais honnêtement, à ce moment précis, il en était juste incapable. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Beth à chaque endroit où il y avait un contact avec le sien.

La veille, il avait été la retrouver à sa cellule dans le but de lui demander s'il pouvait rester avec elle mais il s'était senti si stupide et ridicule qu'il avait reculé. Finalement, elle avait dû lire dans sa tête ou être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, vu qu'elle avait fini par le proposer. Il n'avait plus eu qu'à accepter.  
Après les derniers événements, c'était rassurant de l'avoir auprès de lui. Pour être franc, il était conscient qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui pour être protégée mais c'était plus facile d'expliquer les choses de cette façon.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus nier l'effet que cette fille lui faisait, il se sentait troublé par son contact plus que par n'importe quoi. Plus qu'il le voulait, plus qu'il aurait pu le prévoir. Bien entendu, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre devant quiconque, malgré les insinuations, notamment de Hershel, qui semblait mieux comprendre les choses que lui-même. Cependant, il se sentait toujours mal d'éprouver toutes ces sensations.

Cette fille était encore si jeune, tout juste sortie de l'adolescence. Lui était un homme, bien plus âgé qu'elle, et ça semblait si mal. De plus, ce n'était pas trop dans ses habitudes de s'attacher aux gens, ça ne s'était jamais très bien fini. Il y avait eu Sofia, Merle, il n'avait réussi à éviter le pire pour aucun des deux, et maintenant il y avait Carole. Il espérait réellement pouvoir convaincre Tyreese de la laisser revenir. Il était persuadé que malgré son geste, elle restait une femme bien. Il avait pu expliquer à Rick qu'il était important qu'elle revienne parmi eux. Ils étaient ensemble depuis Atlanta, sa place était ici avec eux.

Il faisait son possible pour éteindre les voix en lui qui lui criaient qu'il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à pardonner un tel geste si les morts avaient été autre. Bien entendu, il aurait une conversation avec Carole, il ferait tout pour s'assurer qu'elle n'ait plus jamais d'attitude identique. Il s'assurerait qu'elle comprenne qu'il y avait des personnes ici auxquelles elle ne pourrait jamais toucher sinon lui même ne répondrait plus de rien.

Il sentit la respiration de Beth changer, signe qu'elle était en phase de réveil. Cependant, il ne fit aucun mouvement, pas encore, pas tout de suite. Il avait juste envie de profiter de sa présence le temps d'un instant, même s'il n'était pas certain d'en avoir le droit.

Il avait remarqué quelques signes qui montraient que la jeune femme commençait également à être troublée à son contact. Néanmoins, il avait toujours cette impression comme si il profitait d'elle, de son jeune âge, était-ce le cas ? Contrairement aux apparences, il était bien placé pour savoir que Beth n'était plus la jeune adolescente qu'il avait rencontré à la ferme. Toutefois, avait-elle voulu l'embrasser pour les bonnes raisons ? Peut-être se faisait-elle un film de celui qu'il était, peut-être que c'était juste pour le remercier de tous leurs entraînements ensemble... ou pour une raison que elle seule pouvait comprendre.

Il ferma les yeux, voulant couper court à toutes ses pensées. Il ressentit aussitôt le corps de la blonde raffermir sa prise sur lui comme si elle l'avait senti se tendre. Alors qu'il se sentait déjà dur à cause de leur proximité matinale, la réaction de son bas ventre fut encore plus vive.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait réussi à éviter le baiser, il n'avait ni céder à son impulsion, ni à son envie. Le fait qu'elle ait frotté ses lèvres contre les siennes necomptait pas. Cela avait juste contribué au fait qu'elle lui faisait encore plus perdre la tête. Il devait absolument éviter les situations qui pouvaient être une trop grosse tentation. Parce que dans le cas contraire, il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps et il céderait.

De toute façon, les choses allaient reprendre leur cours normal dans l'enceinte de la prison et ils n'auraient plus de raison de partager le même lit. La veille, il avait eu un moment de faiblesse dû à leur éloignement temporaire et à l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers jours. Cela ne se produirait plus.

Bon, il était l'heure de se mettre en route, et de bouger d'ici. Il avait assez perdu de temps.

\- Allez Greene, je sais que tu dors plus, déclara-t-il pince sans rire.

\- Je suis démasquée, dit-elle un sourire dans la voix encore ensommeillée, seulement elle ne fit aucun signe pour montrer qu'elle sortait du lit.

Elle s'étendit tout contre lui, dans un automatisme de réveil, remontant sa jambe dans un geste innocent le long de celle de Daryl. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir pour empêcher le contact avec la bosse de son pantalon, causée par l'excitation qu'il essayait de contenir.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent aussi vite et le chasseur se sentit atrocement mal à l'aise. C'était indéniable qu'elle pouvait sentir la réaction qu'elle provoquait en , elle ne prononça pas un seul mot, se contentant de sourire réellement et de le regarder avec intensité. Elle prit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, la rendant incroyablement attirante.

\- Bonjour Mr Dixon, s'amusa-t-elle en s'asseyant enfin.

\- Salut Greene.

Le ton de sa voix était plus rude qu'il l'avait prévu mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'en tiendrait pas rigueur.

\- Je suppose qu'on peut pas faire la grasse mat, reprit-elle visiblement de bonne humeur.

\- Tu supposes bien, cracha-t-il.

C'était juste un moyen défensif d'agir aussi brusquement, c'était une partie de lui qu'il ne savait pas contrôler. La gêne qu'il ressentait le rendait nerveux et froid. Apparemment ses sautes d'humeurs n'avaient pas d'effets négatifs sur la joie de vivre de la jeune blonde.

\- Je vais aller chercher Jude et rejoindre un peu les enfants...Tu me tiendras au courant pour Carole, S'enquit-elle naturellement.

Elle se leva du lit, se mit debout, réajusta son t-shirt qui avait glissé, dénudant partiellement son épaule, la rendant terriblement attrayante.

\- Ça va ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle alors qu'il continuait à la fixer des yeux, incapable de les détourner d'elle. Il devait probablement ressembler à un stupide adolescent en manque. Néanmoins, elle lui accorda un énième sourire, attendant une réponse de sa part.

\- Mouais, ça va... je vais mettre ça au point avec Rick et Ty. Carole reviendra, assura-t-il voulant dévier son attention d'elle.

\- Elle reviendra, répéta-t-elle avec certitude et toujours souriante.

Elle se détourna de lui, s'apprêtant à quitter sa cellule pour lui laisser l'intimité dont il avait besoin mais elle pivota à nouveau vers lui.

\- Merci Daryl... pour cette nuit... on se voit plus tard.

Sans attendre la moindre réaction de la part de l'archer, sachant peut-être qu'il n'y en aurait pas, elle le laissa seul.

Il soupira d'énervement contre lui-même, contre les émotions qu'il ressentait, contre la réaction de son corps. Plus encore, contre le fait que cette femme lui manquait déjà, alors qu'elle venait juste de sortir de son champs de vision.

-Connard, s'insulta-t-il.

…...

Beth sortit de la cellule de Daryl toute souriante, prête pour attaquer cette nouvelle journée. Après la nuit et le réveil qu'elle venait de vivre, elle se sentait complètement euphorique.

Elle était encore jeune, mais pas idiote. L'archer ne pourrait plus continuer à nier longtemps qu'il avait envie d'elle. Son érection en était la preuve la plus évidente sans oublier sa réaction. Le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage se fortifia un peu plus. Elle le connaissait de mieux en mieux, il allait tout faire pour résister, pensant probablement que les choses n'étaient pas correctes vu leur différence d'âge. Seulement, elle était prête à tout pour le faire craquer. En douceur, bien entendu, sinon cela provoquerait l'effet inverse et il prendrait la fuite. Ça devait être subtile mais maintenant elle était sûre que l'attirance n'était pas à sens unique, il la désirait.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle tomba nez à nez avec Michonne.

\- Salut, s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Hé bien dormi ? Demanda la femme à la peau d'ébène.

\- Comme un bébé, déclara la plus jeune. Comment s'organise la journée ?

\- Pour ma part, je pars à l'extérieur brûler les corps, expliqua la samouraï.

Le sourire de Beth s'estompa quelque peu au rappel de la réalité de leur monde. Quelques chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle avait le droit d'être contente d'être en vie, elle ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas être pessimiste. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des morts mais elle devait se concentrer sur les vivants.

\- Je peux te demander un service ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Pourrais-tu m'apprendre à utiliser ton katana ?

\- Je ... ça peut se faire, oui, si tu veux ... Si tu continue tu vas être plus forte que nous tous, s'exclama la guerrière avec un sourire amical.

\- Je veux juste pouvoir me débrouiller.

\- Je pense que tu en es déjà capable, mais tu as raison... être prête à tout c'est important de nos jours.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi.

\- En as-tu parlé à Daryl ? Voulut-elle savoir.

\- Pas encore... L'idée vient de me traverser la tête, expliqua-t-elle étonnée par la question. Je lui dirais tantôt, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver avec une de ses flèches bien placée si jamais tu venais à te blesser, plaisanta Michonne.

\- Mais non, rigola la blonde. Quand est-ce que nous pouvons commencer ?

\- Fin de journée, ça irait pour toi ?

\- Évidemment, merci Michonne.

Ce fut avec un grand sourire que Beth récupéra Juddith auprès de Rick pour continuer la journée. L'espoir l'habitait toute entière, le pire semblait derrière eux cette fois.

…...

Daryl et Rick étaient partis rejoindre Tyreese, pour essayer de lui expliquer la situation avec Carole. Ils devaient absolument trouver les mots pour le convaincre de la laisser revenir.

\- Si j'avais pu l'éviter... commença l'ancien shérif pour s'excuser.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler avant de prendre la décision tout seul.

\- J'ai juste pensé qu'elle devait être partie avant que Ty revienne, je craignais qu'il l'apprenne.

\- Eh bien, tu vas être fixé.

L'ambiance entre eux deux étaient assez tendue mais pour l'instant le chasseur en voulait à son ami. Il avait une véritable confiance en lui, c'était un homme de convictions et de paroles. Cependant, il se sentait blessé par son geste, il avait expulsé une amie, leur amie. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place, prendre des décisions aussi importante pour les autres, ça n'avait jamais été son truc. Rick était né pour diriger un groupe, pour être un leader, c'était une évidence. Toutefois, il restait un humain et en tant que tel, il avait le droit à l'erreur.

Ce gars là, qui marchait à ses côtés, méritait son respect, plus encore son soutien. En toute honnêteté, il était l'image d'un meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant toute ces merdes. Si la situation n'avait pas été si grave, il aurait souri devant l'ironie d'un tel constat. La fin du monde lui avait apporté ce que la vraie vie ne lui avait jamais accordée : une famille, des amis.

\- Rick.. la voix de Tyreese les surprit alors qu'ils allaient à sa rencontre. Les gars, je dois vous montrer un truc.

\- Nous voulons te parler justement... l'interrompit l'ancien chérif.

\- Ça attendra, venez voir, les attira-t-il à sa suite.

Après avoir échangé un regard, les deux hommes suivirent le grand costaud, visiblement pressé de leur montrer sa découverte.

Daryl découvrit alors une carcasse de rat, attaché ayant apparemment servi à nourrir des rôdeurs. L'incompréhension frappa tout de suite son esprit.

\- Qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais celui qui a fait ça, est certainement la même personne qui a tué Karren et David, réagit sans tarder Tyreese, excité à l'idée d'avoir trouvé le meurtrier de sa copine.

\- Non, ça ne peut pas être la même personne, contra Rick.

\- Comment tu peux en être sur ? Interrogea l'homme robuste, un air étonné sur le visage.

\- Nous devons t'expliquer quelque... commença Daryl d'un ton presque détaché, pressé d'en finir.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de raconter les circonstances du meurtre, un énorme bruit se fit entendre. La terre donna l'impression de trembler et de la poussières leur tomba dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Tyreese.

\- Allons voir, tout le monde dehors, réagit Rick sans perdre de temps, les deux autres sur ses talons. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils se plaquèrent contre les grilles pour observer ce qui provoquait un tel désordre. Les yeux de l'archer s'agrandirent sur le coup de la surprise et de l'incrédulité.

\- Putain, souffla-t-il.

Juste devant eux se trouvait le gouverneur et une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes, visiblement prêts à se battre si on prenait en compte le tank. L'homme à un seul œil se tenait debout, droit sur l'engin, dans une posture menaçante.

\- Rick vient ici, qu'on discute, imposa-t-il.

\- Je ne prends plus les décisions seul, nous avons un conseil pour ça... argumenta l'ancien shérif.

\- Ha oui, Michonne et Hershel font-ils partie de ce conseil ?

La question les surprit tous. Ils virent le gouverneur ordonner quelque chose à un de ses hommes et dans les secondes qui suivirent, leur vieil ami et la samouraï apparurent. Ils furent dans l'obligation de prendre position, les genoux dans l'herbe.

Des pas pressés se firent entendre derrière l'archer, et les autres les rejoignirent pour découvrir le spectacle.

\- Papa, s'écrièrent en coeur Maggie et Beth.

Instinctivement, Daryl se rapprocha de la plus jeune et l'observa, elle portait son arbalète positionnée sur son dos. Dans un mouvement spontané, comme pour se rapprocher de son père, elle se colla un peu plus à la grille, le regard plus sombre que jamais, prête à fusiller n'importe quoi.

\- Allez Rick, ne perdons pas de temps, viens me voir, qu'on discute, insista l'ennemi.

Le chasseur sentit une main enserrer la sienne, et il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était celle de la plus jeune des Greene. L'angoisse de ce qui allait se passer lui broya les entrailles.

Son ami tourna la tête dans sa direction et d'un hochement de tête le chasseur l'encouragea à y aller. Persuadé que si il existait une personne capable de gérer cette situation, c'était lui.

Dès que leur leader eut passé le portail, Daryl libéra la main de Beth pour aller récupérer les armes dissimulées. Avec l'aide de Tyreese, ils distribuèrent les flingues à toutes les personnes présentes, pour préparer une futur défense dont ils auraient probablement besoin.

\- Tiens, prévient-il Maggie, pour ensuite en donner un à sa soeur. Il s'approcha d'elle pour qu'il puisse murmurer quelques mots dans son oreille.

\- Si jamais il le faut, sers-toi de ça, pas de l'arbalète.. t'auras pas le temps de la recharger.

Elle acquiesça de la tête déterminée même si il pouvait la sentir un peu perdue, ses yeux bleus effrayés ne quittaient pas son père. Daryl fit mine de se reculer pour continuer sa tâche, mais la main de la jeune femme le retient.

\- Où vas-tu ? S'enquit-elle, l'angoisse présente dans sa voix.

\- En face, avec Carl... on doit être partout... au cas où... Il n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase. Une nouvelle fois, elle hocha positivement la tête.

\- Fais attention, recommanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Beth ... en cas de problème tu connais le plan... commença-t-il. Il se tourna vers Tyreese pour terminer ses explications. Veillez à rassembler tout le monde dans le car et partez.

\- On attend combien de temps ? Interrogea le grand.

\- Aussi longtemps que vous pouvez...

À nouveau, la main de Beth trouva la sienne, il voyait la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses pupilles et il savait qu'elle comprenait à quel point la situation était grave, dangereuse. Les prochaines minutes s'annonçaient compliquées, il espérait que Rick fasse un miracle.

\- Daryl... voulut-elle parler, mais ce n'était pas le moment, ils n'avaient pas le temps.

\- Je suis pas loin ... je...nous ...

Il était incapable de trouver les mots, il voulait lui dire de ne pas prendre de risques, de ne pas jouer les héros, juste lui dire de monter dans ce fichu car et de s'en aller... En réalité, il avait aussi peur qu'elle alors il choisit le silence tout en la fixant, en espérant qu'elle puisse lire dans ses yeux.

Elle inclina une dernière fois la tête et sans un autre mot, ni regard, il se détourna en lâchant sa main. Carl et lui allèrent se positionner de l'autre côté, attendant le premier signe que ferait Rick pour un éventuel assaut.

Il observait les deux hommes occupés à discuter, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'ils se disaient. La tension était plus que palpable. Il pouvait voir l'air sombre sur le visage de Michonne, toujours à genoux, ainsi que l'expression paisible sur celui d'Hershel. Il semblait si serein, Daryl n'avait qu'une envie : se précipiter sur sesdeux amis et les sortir de cette situation délicates.

Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il arrêté de chercher ce fou furieux ? La question tournait en boucle dans sa tête, il devait faire quelque chose.

\- J'peux tirer, J'peux l'avoir, intervint Carl comme si il avait lu son esprit.

\- Nous sommes trop loin, trop risqué.

\- Je suis bon tireur, argumenta le jeune garçon avec l'assurance de son âge.

\- Ton père peut gérer ça, laisse le faire... contra-t-il essayant de se persuader lui-même. Il avait confiance en Rick.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il chercha Beth du regard. Si les choses tournaient mal, il espérait qu'elle aille directement dans le car. Bien évidemment, il savait que c'était un vœu pieux de croire à cela. Elle voudrait défendre les leurs, elle avait tout fait pour en être capable. Il essaya de faire un calcul rapide dans sa tête, se demandant combien de temps il lui faudrait pour rejoindre les autres de l'autre côté, si ça pétait. Il fit son possible pour éloigner la blonde de son esprit, il avait besoin de toute sa concentration.  
Il reporta toute son attention sur les deux hommes devant lui. Il voyait même à cette distance que le gouverneur s'impatientait le ton de sa voix devenant plus fort, il commençait à piétiner d'un côté à l'autre, faisant de grand chose. Rick lui semblait de plus en plus nerveux. Les choses allaient mal se terminer avec ce malade qui se tenait face à eux.

D'un coup, les choses s'accélérèrent, Daryl vit le gouverneur sauter du tank, saisir le katana de Michonne et s'approcher des deux otages.  
Un sourire rempli de sagesse apparut sur les lèvres de Hershel, et l'archer sentit une goûte de sueur couler le long de son visage.

Puis soudainement, sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il observa l'énorme lame trancher la gorge du vieil homme. Un cri commun résonna tout autour d'eux, alors que, sans attendre une seconde de plus, le chasseur ouvrit le feu suivi aussitôt par Carl.

Daryl savait que Rick avait hurlé, que la voix de Maggie avait rejoint le cri de leur leader mais le seul son que sa tête avait capté, était le hurlement de Beth.

L'archer le savait, ils devaient quitter la prison, abandonner leurs murs. Les coups de feu allaient attirer tous les rôdeurs des alentours et ils risquaient d'être pris au piège. De plus, le tank était déjà occupé à défoncer leurs grilles et donc leur protection contre les morts.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, le chasseur voulut rejoindre les autres, essayant sur le chemin de défendre les siens, avec comme seul objectif, retrouver Beth au plus vite. Autour de lui, c'était la confusion la plus totale. Les tirs sortaient de partout, Carl avait disparu de son champs de vision, il ne percevait plus aucun signe de Rick et Michonne n'était nulle part non plus.

Il avançait en tuant tous les ennemis sur son passage, achevant les rôdeurs qui passait devant lui. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul mot qui résonnait dans sa tête : « _Beth, Beth Beth_ ». Il devait la trouver, il allait tout perdre, les gens avec qui il avait vécu ces derniers mois, les murs, une protection, leur réserve, tout ... mais pas elle. C'était impensable, inacceptable. « _Beth va au car_ » pensa-t-il fortement.

…...

Son pire cauchemar venait juste de se produire devant elle. Elle venait juste d'observer l'horreur se dérouler devant ses yeux. Son père venait d'être la victime d'un monstre, d'un meurtre odieux et sanglant. Le cri qui sortit de sa bouche lui sembla presque étranger, il ressemblait plus à un son d'animal blessé. Des larmes brouillèrent sa vue, coulant sur ses joues pour glisser sur ses lèvres, apportant avec elles un goût amer.

Aussi vite qu'elle en fut capable, avec toute la rage qui bouillonnait en elle, elle redressa ses épaules et pointa son arme droit devant elle. Elle tira une première fois, aveuglée par la fureur qui l'habitait, tirant sans vraiment prendre le temps de viser. Tout partait quand même en vrille, un désordre des plus complet. Elle entendait Maggie renifler à ses côtés mais elle n'avait ni le temps ni la force de tourner la tête pour la regarder. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, pas tout de suite. Elle tira à nouveau sur un rôdeur, puis une deuxième fois, soit encore sur un rôdeur soit sur un ennemi, elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer les choses dans le brouhaha général. Elle sentit Maggie faire quelques pas en arrière.

\- Nous devons aller au car, s'écria sa soeur.

Elle avait raison, Daryl leur avait bien répété avant de les quitter. Il fallait regrouper tout le monde au véhicule et partir de cette prison.

Dans un sursaut de réalité, elle chercha l'archer du regard, en vain. Qu'attendait-elle ? Qu'il apparaisse ainsi comme par magie ? Elle secoua la tête, essayant de récupérer toute sa tête, et s'apprêta à tirer à nouveau sauf que le chargeur était déjà vide.

\- Maggie, j'ai plus de munitions, prévient-elle sa soeur, tout en lâchant l'arme pour prendre son arbalète.

\- Cours, je te couvre, surgit Maggie.

\- Ça va, avance ...

En essayant d'être le plus efficace possible, elles firent le trajet jusqu'au car.

\- Glenn, Glenn ! Appela l'aînée.

Beth comprit aussi vite que son beau frère n'était nulle part dans le véhicule, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que les enfants n'y étaient pas non plus. C'était son rôle de les protéger, de s'en occuper.

\- Je vais chercher Glenn, annonça Maggie.

\- Je dois récupérer Juddith et les autres enfants.

\- Beth non... tu

\- Maggie, je vais bien.. t'inquiète pas.. je dois juste le faire, la rassura-t-elle, profitant pour charger son arbalète de manière experte. Sans attendre une seule réaction de sa soeur, elle se précipita hors du bus à travers les coups de feu. Maggie n'avait pas son mot à dire, elle n'était plus une petite fille qui avait besoin de protection. C'était à elle d'aider et de secourir les plus jeunes. Elle eut néanmoins une pensée pour Daryl, elle espérait si fort le retrouver au car en revenant. Il savait se défendre, elle n'avait pas peur de ça, ce qui l'effrayait réellement, c'était d'être séparée de lui.

« J _e te retrouverai_ »pensa-t-elle, voulant se donner la force d'avancer. C'était une promesse autant à lui qu'à elle.

Pour l'instant elle devait restée concentrée sur sa tâche à accomplir, elle était prête à tout pour sauver les enfants et si possible rester en vie.

Elle avança le plus rapidement possible vers le bloc C, là où Juddith et les autres gamins se trouvaient. Elle faisait de son mieux pour éviter les balles, elle avait l'impression d'être en plein dans un de ces films d'action qu'elle aimait regarder avant tout ça. Elle essayait de se dissimuler des ennemis, elle espérait sincèrement ne croiser aucun être humain. Tirer au hasard, dans le vide était une chose mais devoir tuer un homme de sang froid était quelque chose qu'elle préférait éviter. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle serait obligée de l'abattre, ce serait lui ou elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle meurt maintenant. Elle décrocha une énième flèche qui alla se planter dans la tête d'un rôdeur. Elle récupéra sa flèche, désireuse de ne perdre aucune munition, et rentra dans le bâtiment.

\- Mika, Lizzie... appela-t-elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait était entendre la voix d'un des enfants ou plus encore les cris de Juddith.

\- Beth, cria le petit Luke en se précipitant sur elle, paniqué.

\- Où sont les autres ? L'interrogea-t-elle sans traîner. Elle voulait le rassurer mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps à ça.

\- Ils sont tous sortis, les filles disaient qu'on devait aller au car.

\- Bien, viens avec moi..., ordonna-t-elle doucement en lui saisissant la main. Inquiète de laisser quelqu'un derrière elle, elle se précipita dans les cellules, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ted, un de Woodburry.

\- Beth, s'écria celui-ci, presque soulagé de voir une personne en vie.

\- Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un ? S'informa la blonde.

\- Glenn et Maggie viennent de rejoindre le bus.

\- Super. Sais-tu où sont les autres enfants ? Juddith, Molly ?

\- Non, désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Le bébé et Molly sont avec Lizzie et Mika, intervient le petit garçon.

\- D'accord, c'est une bonne chose, marmonna la jeune femme en espérant qu'elle avait raison. Ted prend Luke avec toi et allez au car immédiatement, il ne va plus tarder à partir, ça devient dangereux d'attendre.

\- Et toi ? S'inquiéta le garçonnet.

\- Tout va bien, sourit-elle pour le rassurer. Je dois vérifier si il ne reste plus personne, après je vous rejoins.

Sans un autre mot, elle se détourna d'eux et les laissa partir. Beth se dirigea automatiquement dans sa propre cellule, elle prit son sac à dos dans lequel elle glissa son journal. C'était une pensée stupide mais c'était une partie d'elle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le petit lit de Juddith qui bien entendu était vide. Son regard s'arrêta sur le petit doudou que Daryl lui avait ramené dans les premiers jours de sa vie. Sans vraiment penser à ce qu'elle faisait, elle l'attrapa et le mit dans son sac.

Une fois le sac placé sur son dos, elle empoigna son arbalète et remplie de cette détermination, elle sortit par l'arrière.

Ses mouvements étaient rapide, elle ne voulait rien laisser au hasard, scrutant tout autour d'elle, pour s'assurer que le champs était libre. Une explosion retentit soudainement et elle s'accroupit instinctivement, elle vit une partie de la prison tomber en miette. Elle accéléra encore le rythme, tirant sur les rôdeurs devant elle, récupérant ses flèches à chaque fois que c'était possible. Tout ce qu'elle demandait c'était que les enfants, que le bébé, soient dans le bus.

Un rôdeur l'attrapa par derrière, et de sa main libre, elle eut le réflexe de chopper son couteau toujours accrocher à sa ceinture. Elle enfonça brusquement la lame de le crâne tout putréfié, le rendant aussi vite inoffensif. Sans même reprendre sa respiration, elle reprit sa course, c'était comme si une force invisible lui disait quoi faire, elle était presque spectatrice de ses gestes. L'adrénaline la poussant encore et toujours plus loin, l'obligeant à se battre et à continuer.

Elle se retrouva totalement seule à l'extérieur de la prison qui n'était déjà plus que ruine, elle se précipita à l'endroit où le car était censé se trouver.

\- Beth, cria une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu au milieu de mille autres.

\- Daryl, lâcha-t-elle dans un soulagement mal dissimulé.

Le son de sa voix, lui donna encore plus de force, elle se mit à le chercher du regard, augmentant sa vitesse de marche. Pour enfin finir par l'apercevoir face à elle, il semblait un peu perdu, essoufflé, son regard détaillant les horizons.

\- Daryl, répéta-t-elle en se précipitant dans sa direction. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou, prenant deux minutes pour respirer pour la première fois depuis le début de tout ça. Il était là avec elle.

\- Nous devons y allons, déclara-t-il, en la poussant légèrement.

\- Le car...

\- Il est parti Beth, c'est trop tard.

\- Est-ce que les enfants... ? Elle n'était même pas capable de finir sa question.

\- J'en sais rien, ... Nous n'avons plus le temps...

\- Juddith, Je ne peux pas...

\- La prison est envahie, nous ne pouvons pas...

\- Je veux être sûre que Jude n'est plus ici, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, argumenta-t-elle avec conviction.

\- Beth, cria-t-il soudainement, en attrapant son visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder. Regarde autour de nous, si on y retourne, on est mort...

\- Non, les enfants, Juddith, Vas-y toi, pars... je dois les chercher.

\- Si ils ont réussi à rejoindre le car, nous allons crever pour rien. Tu ne peux pas y aller, contra-t-il fortement.

\- Casse toi, j'te dis, hurla-t-elle avec une certaine colère.

\- Arrête, j'te laisse pas... Partons d'ici... c'est fini, claqua-t-il.

La jeune femme s'autorisa un regard vers le bâtiment derrière elle, et c'était une certitude, il avait raison. Elle sentit les larmes arriver à l'arrière de ses yeux mais elle les ravala, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Elle hocha la tête positivement, il mit une main sur son épaule, avant de relâcher toute prise sur elle et il se tourna vers les bois. Après un dernier soupir de frustration et de désillusion, elle le suivit sachant que tout avait changé.

 **Bon voilà pour ce chapitre, je vous dis déjà que les choses vont changés quelques peu entre nos deux héros. J'espère que les pensées de Daryl en début de chapitre est assez cohérente avec le personnage qu'il est ou en tout cas le Daryl de mon histoire. Pour la réaction de Beth a la fin, j'ai dans l'idée depuis le début de montrer une Beth forte, courageuse et déterminée tout en gardant son côté sensible et humaine. j'espère que vous êtes pas déçus d'elle. Dernière petite précision, dans la série le lien juddith beth a dans mon sens été un peu négligé lors de la chute de la prison, j'ai voulu dans mon histoire y remédier. Au plaisir d'avoir de vos remarques et surtout retours, merci de votre lecture. RIP Hershel.**


	18. une nouvelle page à deux

**Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord merci d'être encore là au rendez-vous. Merci de me lire et surtout de me laisser vos gentils commentaires. Cette fanfiction est vraiment un plaisir pour moi, j'aime l'écrire et faire évoluer Daryl et Beth à ma façon.**

 **merci à vous tous, jane, numéro quatre, sophie, et tous les autres, les guests .. etc vos messages et reviews me touchent et m'aide à continuer non seulement tout au long du chemin mais également Une raison de vivre.**

 **Je tenais à dire un énorme merci à sidneycolombia qui prend toujours de son temps pour me corriger et me donner son avis ainsi que ses bons conseils. Grace à vous tous je me sens vraiment soutenue dans cette histoire.**

 **J'édite ce chapitre car j'ai reçu une super belle review pour celui-ci de la part de** leyios **que je remercie d'ailleurs encore une fois. Grâce à lui, j'ai écouté la chanson de Sia "fire meet gazoline" que je vous conseille de mettre avec ce chapitre. la correspondance et le ressenti des sentiments est encore plus grand.**

 **Bon assez de blabla bonne lecture ...**

 **Chapitre 18:** **une nouvelle page à deux.**

Ils marchaient dans les bois sans prononcer un seul mot. Ils avaient couru une partie de la journée sans but précis, juste pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la prison et du danger des rôdeurs.

Mon dieu, Beth y avait cru en cette nouvelle vie, elle avait mis tous ses espoirs et sa volonté pour essayer de reconstruire une vie correcte. Finalement, voilà où ça les menait. Ils avaient à nouveau tout perdu, leurs murs, leurs amis, leur famille... Juddith... Son père.

Tout en avançant, la jeune femme releva la tête fièrement, refusant de laisser couler ses larmes. Pour l'instant, la colère prenait le pas sur le chagrin. Ils continuaient leur route à l'aveuglette, ignorant comment agir, ni où aller. Quel était leur but maintenant ? Survivre bien entendu, mais pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

Une rage indescriptible grondait en elle, elle en voulait à ce monstre qui lui avait tout pris en l'espace de si peu de temps. Énervée contre elle-même,de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher ce chaos mais aussi en colère contre Daryl de l'avoir emmenée si loin des autres. Elle se sentait tellement coupable, comme si elle les avait abandonnés. Elle avait laissé Juddith.

Bon sang, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elle s'était réveillée si heureuse ce matin, si bien dans les bras de l'archer. Pourtant à cet instant, ce bonheur semblait si loin derrière.

\- Beth, arrête toi, lui intima le chasseur alors qu'elle fonçait comme une déchaînée à travers les arbres. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui adresser la moindre parole. D'une part, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait exploser à tout moment, mais surtout, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas craquer. Il était hors de question qu'elle fonde en larme dès qu'elle se permettrait le premier mot.

\- Stop, fille, s'énerva-t-il alors en l'attrapant par le bras pour la retenir, la faisant pivoter face à lui.

\- Quoi ? Prononça-t-elle fortement avec rage, ne sachant pas se contrôler.

\- Où crois-tu aller ? S'informa-t-il les traits reflétant la colère, visiblement il avait beaucoup de mal à gérer ses propres émotions.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas être les seuls survivants, s'exclama-t-elle enfin, l'idée prenant forme dans sa tête.

\- Tout est tombé Beth, contra-t-il.

\- Le bus a quitté la prison avec une partie des personnes qui vivaient avec nous.. Maggie, Glenn ? Michonne, Carl, Rick ... Ils ne peuvent pas être morts... C'est impossible.. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls, argumenta-t-elle avec force.

Elle connaissait l'homme qui se tenait debout devant elle, elle savait son côté pessimiste. Il était clair que pour lui, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, voir aucun, que leurs amis soient toujours vivants. Seulement, elle refusait de baiser les bras. Si eux deux s'en étaient sortis indemnes, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les autres n'y soient pas arrivés.

\- Aie un peu la fois, ça ne te tuera pas, ajouta-t-elle avec une certaine rancœur.

\- Ça n'a pas servi à grand chose à ton père, claqua-t-il durement.

Beth cligna plusieurs fois des yeux surprise de sa répartie, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussi tôt. Elle se détourna d'un geste brusque, souhaitant lui dissimuler son regard blessé. Elle fit de son mieux pour retenir la claque qu'elle voulait lui mettre, plus encore, elle retient le torrent de larme qui ne demandait qu'à inonder son visage.

\- Beth... désolé, articula-t-il difficilement. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait probablement relevé le fait que l'archer venait juste de s'excuser, ce qui avouons le, était exceptionnel. Cependant, elle était trop accablée par ses tristes pensées pour y prêter attention.

\- Ils sont vivants, assura-t-elle à nouveau d'une voix obstinée. Nous pouvons les chercher, en tout cas, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Sans un regard, ni une parole de plus, elle se remit en route traversant les bois comme si ça avait toujours été son lieu de vie. Les semaines qu'elle avait passées à chasser avec Daryl, allait enfin lui servir réellement. C'était le moment de mettre à profit tout ce qu'elle avait acquis.

Alors qu'elle avançait silencieusement, cherchant la moindre trace que les autres auraient pu laisser derrière eux, elle se permit d'analyser sa situation plus que désastreuse.

Elle avait cette impression horrible que l'archer et elle, étaient seuls au monde, perdus au milieu de nulle part.

Au fond d'elle, elle était ravie de ne pas être totalement toute seule. Bien sûr, vu la colère qu'elle ressentait, elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre. Néanmoins, elle était étrangement soulagée d'avoir Daryl avec elle. Elle n'osait pas trop imaginer quel aurait été son état d'esprit dans le cas inverse.

Être avec le chasseur, avait souvent été des moments de plaisir et de partage. Pourtant, en ce moment même, il y avait comme une tension entre eux deux qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la jeune femme. Cela la frustrait, elle aurait voulu se sentir apaisée et soutenue mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était presque comme si le lien qu'ils avaient créé ensemble, s'était évaporé avec la chute de la prison.

Les traces qu'ils suivaient depuis un moment, les menèrent à un chemin de fer. Il y avait des corps et du sang partout, des rôdeurs avaient déjà été terminés. Beth les reconnu comme ayant été des gens de Woodburry, il y avait Bill, un homme gentil et poli, prêt à donner des coup de mains. Pour empêcher tout son de franchir ses lèvres, elle mit une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée par la vision.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur une petite chaussure d'enfant, au milieu des rails, et elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur mais le torrent était lancé, d'autre suivirent le même trajet pour inonder son visage. Des sanglots mal retenus sortirent alors de sa gorge. Ses pensées se dirigèrent rapidement vers sa famille, sa soeur, Juddith. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant à se calmer, cette chaussure aurait pu être la sienne, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais ça aurait pu.

\- Beth, souffla Daryl.

Elle secoua fortement la tête de gauche à droite, se sentant dépassée par toutes ses émotions, perdant pieds.

\- J'ai abandonné Jude, lança-t-elle avec haine. Je l'ai laissée là-bas. Tu n'aurais jamais du m'obliger à te suivre.

Elle avait quitté la réalité le temps d'un instant, n'ayant pas conscience que Daryl se rapprochait d'elle. Il posa doucement son front contre le sien, voulant capter son regard. Ce fut comme si par ce simple contact, la colère qui bouillonnait en elle s'évanouissait, laissant juste un immense chagrin au fond de sa poitrine.

\- Chut, siffla-t-il sur un ton apaisant.

Il n'y eut pas un seul mot de plus, ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au moment où Beth fut à nouveau capable d'avancer. Instinctivement, la main du chasseur vint chercher la sienne comme un soutien permanent, et il la tira doucement vers la forêt.

…...

Ils avaient marché deux jours de suite, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger ce que Daryl avait pu attraper. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune trace des autres, ni aucune preuve qu'ils étaient en vie. Pourtant Beth persistait à ne pas perdre espoir. Après tout, les rôdeurs qu'ils avaient vus sur le chemin de fer avaient bien été terminés par quelqu'un. Peut-être que c'était l'un des leurs, en tout cas, la jeune blonde voulait y croire. De plus, elle sentait au fond d'elle que sa soeur était toujours en vie quelque part.

La nuit, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour dormir, prenant chacun un tour de garde. Beth n'avait pas cessé de penser à son père, revivant la scène de sa mort en boucle. Elle restait encore surprise par la monstruosité des gens, elle avait pourtant cru ne plus être aussi naïve. C'était un terrible rappel que lui avait donné la vie. Un autre petit être était constamment présent dans son esprit également, Juddith. Elle revoyait ses petits sourires, ses petits yeux tout brillants sur elle, ses petits cris qu'elle poussait qui signifiait à chaque fois quelque chose. Elle se sentait déjà en manque du bébé, elle avait cette impression horrible qui lui manquait un morceau d'elle même.

Pendant tout le temps de sa garde, elle avait observé les traits de l'archer, endormi à ses côtés. Elle voyait bien qu'il était tendu, prêt à réagir à tout intrusion même en dormant. Elle souhaitait tant se perdre dans ses bras, rechercher cette chaleur réconfortante que lui seul lui procurait, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Dire que la nuit d'avant, ils dormaient dans le même lit profitant du moment, sans s'imaginer un seul instant ce qui les attendait. Cette vie qu'elle avait cru pouvoir reconstruire, s'était évanouie comme neige au soleil.

Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, c'était juste eux, et quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait là pour lui. Ils venaient de tout perdre, cependant la jeune femme n'était pas prête à perdre tout espoir, elle se le refusait même. Le pire s'était produit, le meilleur viendrait. Ils allaient se soutenir, s'en sortir, pour mieux rebondir et pouvoir reconstruire une vie quelque part, ensemble.

…...

Alors qu'ils avançaient d'un pas rapide, le soir tombait à nouveau, cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas penser à arrêter car une horde de rôdeur les suivaient. Ils étaient démunis au milieu des bois, sans moyen de protection à part leur arbalète et leur couteau. À deux contre une horde, dont elle ne savait pas exactement le nombre, elle comprenait qu'ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de chance de survivre.

La chaleur de la fin de journée était étouffante et les faisait transpirer fortement. Beth se sentait à bout de souffle mais continuait de suivre Daryl sans aucune objection, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle tenait son couteau bien serré dans sa main, prête à achever le premier rôdeur qui se placerait devant elle.

Ils arrivèrent sur une route alors que le tonnerre se faisait entendre pour la première fois. Décidément, tout les éléments étaient contre eux, même la météo.

\- Viens, l'interpella Daryl en apercevant une voiture.

La blonde sut tout de suite que ce serait leur protection pour la nuit. Ils devaient se camoufler pour laisser passer la horde, c'était leur meilleur chance de s'en sortir. L'archer ouvrit le coffre et lui indiqua silencieusement d'y grimper, ce qu'elle fit aussi vite. Elle plaça son arbalète tout au fond et se recroquevilla sur elle même sans lâcher son couteau un seul instant. Daryl monta à sa suite dans l'habitacle étroit, il se plaça à l'opposé d'elle, fermant le coffre en même temps qu'il se couchait. Il se servit de son bandana rouge pour lier l'ouverture, et elle espérait sincèrement que ça suffirait à les protéger. Dès qu'il fut mis en position, le chasseur pointa son arbalète droit sur l'ouverture, prêt à l'utiliser à la moindre intrusion, prêt à toute éventualité.

Rapidement, les morts se firent entendre à l'extérieur du véhicule, le souffle de Beth se figea et elle fit de son mieux pour régler sa respiration sur celle du chasseur. La peur qui habitait ses entrailles était indescriptible. Tous ses muscles souffraient de ces dernières journées à fuir mais elle était reconnaissante d'avoir suivi des cours avec l'archer, ça lui avait donné de l'entraînement pour le suivre et surtout son corps n'était plus celui d'avant. Elle plaça son regard dans celui de Daryl qui la fixait déjà avec intensité. Il semblait inquiet pour elle, ou peut-être avait-il peur qu'elle disparaisse comme par magie. N'écoutant que son besoin de contact, elle posa doucement sa main libre sur la jambe de l'archer. Elle vit tout de suite ses yeux s'élargir mais il ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager.

Elle ressentait une sensation bizarre, à être enfermée dans un espace aussi restreint avec lui. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour y penser mais quelque chose se passait en elle.

Leur lien à la prison était devenu plus fort, plus vrai, assez unique, pourtant sur la route les choses entre eux semblaient être plus compliquées, comme si soudainement ils avaient reculé. Non, Beth ne l'acceptait pas, elle ne voulait pas que leur lien soit brisé. Elle avait besoin de lui, probablement plus que jamais. Au delà de ça, et aussi spéciale que ça puisse paraître, elle souhaitait qu'il ait besoin d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de ressentir les sensations que lui avaient procurées les nuits passées contre lui. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait à l'instant.

Avec le plus de délicatesse dont elle était capable, elle replia ses jambes en dessous d'elle pour basculer son corps en avant, pour faire demi tour, et se placer dans le même sens que l'archer. Elle fit de son mieux pour minimiser ses mouvements, évitant de faire bouger la voiture et ainsi les faire repérer. Elle fut heureuse d'être si petite et frêle.

\- Que fais-tu ? S'étonna-t-il dans un murmure à peine perceptif.

Une fois du même côté que lui, elle colla son dos, contre son torse, l'obligeant à bouger un peu son arbalète et surtout à l'entourer de ses bras pour qu'il puisse garder l'arme en position. Elle se retrouvait du coup entre le corps du chasseur et l'arbalète.

\- J'ai besoin de tes bras, avoua-t-elle en rougissant totalement.

L'homme ne répondit rien, mais ne la repoussa pas non plus, la laissant se mettre à sa guise. Une fois installée contre lui, leurs jambes s'entrelacèrent avec une facilité impressionnante, comme si c'était une chose naturelle. Beth resserra alors sa prise sur son propre couteau, se sentant plus forte et prête que jamais.

…...

Ils n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, restant en état d'alerte constant pour un éventuel combat contre les rôdeurs. Malgré cette situation chaotique, Beth se sentait presque à sa place, là dans les bras de l'archer, ressentant chaque battement de coeur de l'homme. Elle ressentait chacune de ses respirations, son souffle chaud réchauffant sa nuque dans un rythme régulier et apaisant. Ça serait complètement mentir de dire, que ça ne lui faisait rien, l'effet était juste parfaitement relaxant et assez excitant. Pourtant elle se sentait honteuse de penser de cette manière alors qu'ils pouvaient mourir à tout instant.

Les premiers rayons de soleil filtraient à travers la fine ouverture du coffre. Beth savait que cette nuit était terminée et qu'ils allaient bouger. En effet, la main habile de Daryl détacha doucement le bandana pour leur permettre de sortir.

\- Bouge .. fille, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Oui, Mr Dixon, ironisa-t-elle.

Sans plus attendre, elle se releva en s'éloignant de l'étreinte du chasseur, ressentant aussi vite, le changement de chaleur. Elle passa les jambes hors de la voiture et prit son arbalète pour la fixer sur son dos. Déterminée, elle se dirigea vers l'avant du véhicule, espérant trouver quelque chose d'utile.

Discrètement, elle observa l'archer s'étendre douloureusement. Le pauvre avait vraiment dû souffrir de leur position forcée, lui, si imposant dans un coffre de voiture. Si ça n'avait pas été une question de vie ou de mort, ça aurait pu être assez risible.

Malgré le stress des dernières heures, les horreurs des derniers jours, Beth éprouvait l'envie de sourire et de profiter de chaque moment que la vie lui accordait. Elle se souvint alors du soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant Daryl arriver vers elle à la prison. Pourquoi lui en voulait-elle. Y avait-il vraiment une raison ? C'était une réaction stupide d'être en colère pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas coupable.

Sur le coup, elle ne s'imaginait pas être avec une autre personne que lui. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble, rien que eux deux, jusqu'à leurs nuits. Leur complicité étaient devenue lisible et si intense, qu'être séparée de lui aurait semblé insurmontable.

Ensemble, ils allaient retrouver les autres, leur famille, ensemble ils vivraient, elle en était persuadée.

\- Quoi ? S'informa-t-il brusquement la faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Rien... assura-t-elle, en se demandant combien de temps elle était restée là à le dévisager.

…...

Ils étaient à l'extérieur de cette cabane qu'ils avaient trouvé en ce jour, occupé à crier l'un sur l'autre. Beth n'arrivait plus à se souvenir comment ils en était arrivé à cette situation. Eux qui semblaient inséparables, et qui au fur et à mesure du temps avait lié une réelle relation de confiance et de respect, étaient en train de se déchirer. Les paroles qui s'échangeaient étaient odieuses et horribles à entendre.

Elle avait eu de lui ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'était réveillée avec cette envie de se détendre, de boire, ça lui avait semblé être une bonne idée. Comme souvent, elle avait réussi à faire oublier ses réticence à Daryl qui lui avait accordée cette faveur. Il ne savait jamais lui dire non bien longtemps, elle trouvait toujours de quoi le faire changer d'avis.

C'était parti d'une bonne intention, juste le besoin d'oublier le temps d'un instant, les horreurs de ces derniers jours. Cependant, les choses lui avaient complètement échappées.

Elle s'était pourtant sentie bien, détendue et elle avait voulu jouer avec lui. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jeu que ses amis faisaient au lycée et elle avait voulu partager ça avec lui. Bien entendu, elle avait conscience que c'était un stupide jeu d'adolescent, mais elle s'était dit que ça pouvait être amusant. Juste de bêtes questions réponses anodines qui dans un sens lui permettraient de mieux le connaître. Au début, ça avait plus ou moins eu l'effet escompté, le chasseur avait joué le jeu avec par moment un petit sourire. Beth avaient même poussé le sujet de ses anciennes relations, ce qui avait semblé l'amuser malgré le côté plus intime. Elle avait été surprise de ne pas le voir se frustrer et lui répondre honnêtement.

Le jeu avait dégénéré au moment où il avait mal interprété ses paroles, ils avaient parlé du passé, de ce qu'il faisait et la question « tu as déjà été en prison ? » était sortie. Même si ça avait été le cas, Beth n'en avait rien à faire, c'était plus pour rire de ses anciennes bêtises qu'autre chose. Pourtant, il s'était énervé si vite, qu'elle était restée ébahie devant l'éclat de sa colère.

Ils étaient maintenant à l'extérieur de cette cabane continuant à hurler, faisant sortir toute leur rage et leur frustration interne. Daryl s'excitait sur un rôdeur qui était de passage, le prenant pour cible, s'amusant à lui tirer dessus sans raison.

Avant de sortir, il lui avait révélé la galère de son enfance. Beth n'était pas dupe et il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait compris que Daryl avait eu une enfance très malheureuse et remplie de souffrance. Seulement, maintenant, elle pouvait voir à quel point ça le touchait encore. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de plaisant, n'avait jamais eu de cadeau ou connu de vrai noël. Elle l'avait regardé déblatérer toute sa fureur, jusqu'au moment où il avait dépassé les limites vis à vis d'elle.

\- Je ne me suis jamais ouvert les veines pour attirer l'attention sur moi, hurla-t-il méchamment.

\- Arrête de gueuler, s'énerva-t-elle, bouleversée par ces dernières paroles. Son regard devint aussi sombre que possible, blessée par ces insinuations, elle récupéra les flèches plantées dans le rôdeur et profita pour l'achever d'un coup de couteau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens on s'amuse, contra-t-il avec une certaine ironie et ivre.

\- Non, là tu joues au connard, l'injuria-t-elle.

Sans prendre en compte ce qu'elle venait de dire, il fit mine de retirer sur le corps du mort vivant, mais elle donna un coup sec de sa main dans l'arbalète, pour la dévier.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? Questionna-t-il toujours en hurlant.

\- Arrête tes conneries, c'est pas toi ça, argumenta-t-elle en essayant de le raisonner.

\- Tu sais rien de moi, s'opposa-t-il avec un ton accusateur.

\- Oh que si je sais qui tu es... tu es celui qui as fait de moi, celle que je suis aujourd'hui... Tu es celui qui m'as aidée... qui m'a sortie de cette prison.. déclara-t-elle fortement. Elle était en colère contre lui, contre son comportement, mais elle se sentait si mal qu'il se sente toujours comme si il était mauvais. Cet homme n'avait aucune conscience de toutes ses qualités.

\- Tu crois que ça va te sauver ? Rétorqua-t-il. Tu ne verras plus jamais ta soeur... Juddith ... tu comprends rien !

\- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! Arrête d'agir comme si tout ça n'avait pas d'importance pour toi... comme si ça ne te faisait rien d'avoir perdu Rick ...

\- C'est ce que tu crois ? La coupa-t-il.

\- C'est ce que je sais ! Confirma-t-elle. Après tout ce que tu m'as appris, après tout ce qu'on a traversé, tout ce que tu vois en moi, c'est une autre fille morte... se surprit-elle à relever, sa gorge était serrée de larme à l'idée qu'en effet il puisse penser ça d'elle. Je ne suis pas Michonne, Je ne suis pas Carole, ni Maggie... mais je suis encore en vie, Daryl, grâce à toi, je l'ai fait.. Alors arrête d'agir de cette façon juste parce que tu as peur...

\- J'ai peur de rien, cracha-t-il vexée par ce mot, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oh si, affirma-t-elle farouchement. Tu ne pourrais rien faire, reprit-elle en apercevant son regard rempli de culpabilité.

\- Peut-être que si j'avais continué à chercher le gouverneur... peut-être que Rick serait.. Peut-être que ton père ... J'aurai pu faire... Craqua-t-il étant dans l'impossibilité de terminer ses phrases. Il baissa la tête et éclata en sanglot, en se détournant d'elle.

La colère que Beth avait ressenti quelques secondes auparavant, quitta son corps en un seul coup et elle se précipita sur lui dans le but de le serrer dans ses bras. Le dos de l'archer était contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle l'encerclait de ses petits bras. Doucement, elle le fit pivoter pour le mettre face à elle, tout en continuant à l'étreindre avec force et tendresse. La rage était remontée à la surface, les mots avaient blessé mais il restait juste la culpabilité et le chagrin. Cet homme s'en voulait terriblement, se sentant responsable de chacun de leur malheur alors qu'elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il n'était fautif de rien. Se sentant tremblante sur ses jambes, elle fit au mieux pour l'entraîner au sol en douceur avec elle, refusant de le lâcher.

-Nous sommes encore tous les deux.. ensemble, appuya-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille, comme si c'était le plus important. En fait, ça l'était.

…...

Ils avaient passé tout le reste de l'après midi, au sol et enlacé, à l'arrière de cette cabane. Ils se contentaient de se murmurer des mots apaisants, ils avaient juste profité du contact de l'autre. Beth avouait facilement que ce simple fait avait le don de l'apaiser, c'était juste ce que la présence de Daryl avait toujours fait sur elle.

La soirée était tombée, et ils avaient trouvé refuge sous le porche, assis l'une en face de l'autre, un verre de liqueur de lune à la main. En ce moment, Beth se sentait euphorique et c'était assez étrange de se sentir si détendue après tout ça. Elle ne savait pas exactement si c'était l'effet de l'alcool ou les bras de l'archer qui en étaient la cause mais elle se sentait si bien.

\- Au moins tu as l'alcool joyeux, sourit timidement Daryl alors qu'elle lui faisait part de son ressenti.

\- Ouais, certains sont de vrais crétins quand ils boivent, s'amusa-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- Ouais, j'suis un connard quand j'ai bu, confirma-t-il.

Ce qui suivit laissa Beth agréablement surprise, ne s'étant pas attendue à ça. Il se mit à lui raconter une histoire de son passé, comprenant Merle et un autre dealer. Bien entendu, la jeune blonde savait que Daryl avait eu une vie plus que difficile et elle était consciente de la mauvaise image qu'il avait de lui-même. Elle souhaitait tellement qu'il puisse se voir à travers ses yeux à elle, il comprendrait enfin à quel point il était une bonne personne.

En toute honnêteté, Beth adorait l'écouter raconter des parties de sa vie, surtout qu'elle était persuadée d'être la seule à le connaître aussi bien. Pourtant, souvent ces histoires n'avaient rien de très réjouissantes, notamment celle qu'il racontait à l'instant. Même si la fin était plutôt stupide et assez ironique. Il avait quand même failli perdre la vie à cause d'une connerie de dessin animé. Merle avait toujours été celui qui dirigeait et qui embarquait toujours son jeune frère dans les ennuis.

\- Tu voulais savoir ce que je faisais avant ?... je me contentais de traîner avec Merle... Je n'étais personne, je n'étais rien, la surprit-il à dire.

\- Daryl, tu dois rester celui que tu es maintenant... pas celui que tu étais ... des idées ainsi tu dois les mettre sur le côté, analysa-t-elle.

\- Si je peux pas ? Interrogea-t-il. Il ressemblait soudain à un petit garçon fragilisé et blessé qui cherchait juste une manière de se rassurer et d'être aimé. Ses yeux étaient terriblement brillants alors qu'il fixait la blonde face à lui, et Beth avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Tu dois, sinon ça te tuera, ici, annonça-t-elle en mettant sa main sur son coeur.

\- Tu devras me le rappeler parfois, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je ne serai pas toujours là... Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut jamais compter sur personne.

\- Arrête, démentit-il refusant d'entendre une telle chose. Tout compte fait, t'as pas l'alcool joyeux.

\- Si mais je ne suis pas aveugle... je vais sacrément te manquer quand je ne serai plus là Daryl Dixon, sourit-elle l'œil plein de malice.

Le chasseur se demandait réellement comment il ferait pour continuer si cette fille venait à disparaître. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle lui avait permis de voir les choses différemment, de ressentir des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant et honnêtement, il ne voulait pas perdre ça. Il n'était pas prêt à vivre sans elle. Il déglutit péniblement devant cette réalisation.

Elle le fixait toujours avec ce sourire hypnotique et cette flamme au fond de ses pupilles. C'était déstabilisant et terriblement attirant. Tant qu'ils étaient à la prison, entourés des autres, Daryl avait essayé de maintenir une certaines distance entre eux d'eux. Il s'était mis des limites, s'interdisant d'aller trop loin et surtout de se laisser aller à la tentation qu'elle représentait.

Cependant, avec un verre d'alcool dans le sang et seuls tous les deux, les choses pouvaient très vite déraper et devenir plus difficile à gérer.

\- Je n'aurai pas voulu être avec Michonne, Ou avec Maggie, ou avec Carole, s'entendit-il confier sans grand contrôler. J'aurais jamais pu te laisser derrière, compléta-t-il se demandant depuis quand il parlait autant.

L'euphorie qui courait déjà dans les veines de Beth augmenta encore d'un cran. Elle se sentait capable de tout. Daryl Dixon venait juste de lui avouer qu'il n'aurait pas pu continuer sans elle. Elle était probablement éméchée, mais elle n'était pas folle, elle était consciente que même sans elle, il le ferait, il resterait debout. Cet homme était né pour ce monde, elle était persuadée qu'il serait le dernier survivant. Néanmoins, il lui avait dit cela comme une confession.

Le regard qu'il gardait sur elle, la faisait se sentir dans un autre monde, comme hors de son corps. Des frissons la parcoururent de la tête aux ée par elle ne savait trop quoi, probablement aidée par l'alcool, elle avança vers lui à quatre pattes, ne brisant à aucun moment le contact visuel.

\- Nous devrions rentrer, dit-il alors d'une voix incertaine, tremblante.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de relever sa remarque, s'approchant encore plus, habitée d'une vraie passion. Elle pouvait lire dans son regard l'étonnement et l'interrogation, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour prendre la fuite.

\- Je ne veux être avec personne d'autre que toi, murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres de l'archer prenant le temps de les observer un instant, avant de venir les couvrir des siennes. Ce moment, elle l'avait attendu, rêvé des centaines de fois, de manière diverses, elle l'avait désiré depuis tellement longtemps. La tension entre eux deux avait évolué au fil du temps, devenant de plus en plus électrisante, chacun attendant un signal de l'autre. Daryl s'obligeait probablement à rester correcte, se trouvant certainement plusieurs raisons de ne pas le faire. Cependant, elle venait juste de franchir la barrière.

Le baiser était rempli de douceur, le goût de l'alcool se mélangeait à celui de l'archer. C'était un simple bisou, presque enfantin, mais Beth voulait plus, elle avait besoin de le sentir. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'encourageait, mais il ne faisait rien pour la repousser ou pour s'éloigner. Déterminée, elle pressa sa bouche plus fort contre la sienne, restant plantée entre les jambes de l'archer. Elle souhaitait lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était sérieuse, qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Poussée par le désir, elle passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres du chasseur, l'incitant à la laisser entrer, demandant l'autorisation pour aller plus loin.

Soudain, elle eut le doute d'être encore une fois entrain de rêver, mais ça n'avait jamais parut aussi réel. L'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine était si intense. Lorsque Daryl appuya enfin ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde, tout son corps frissonna de plaisir et d'anticipation. Elle colla son corps un peu plus contre celui de l'archer, tout en approfondissant le baiser, ayant accès à sa bouche. C'était un vrai brasier en elle, une passion sans faille l'habitait et ce fut le manque d'air qui l'obligea à éloigner sa bouche.

Ils se mirent contre front, tous les deux haletants sous la force des sensations, essoufflés par le trop pleins d'émotions. Beth avait beau essayer de décrypter son regard, elle n'arrivait pas à décrire son expression. Il ne semblait pas être fâché contre elle et ne donna aucun signe pour se dégager. Ses yeux étaient brumeux comme si il n'arrivait pas à analyser la situation. Elle le vit passer sa langue le long de ses lèvres pour les humidifier et elle se demanda si c'était pour sentir à nouveau son goût à elle. La jeune femme prit ça comme un signe et elle l' embrassa sans attendre.

L'émoi qu'elle ressentait était si fort que ça la faisait vibrer. Le baiser était beaucoup plus passionnel que le premier, beaucoup moins hésitant, c'était rempli de sensualité. Elle accrochait ses mains à l'arrière de la nuque du chasseur comme pour le rapprocher encore plus. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment là, elle voulait tout de lui, elle voulait ressentir tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner. Elle avait le besoin de se sentir importante, vivante. Elle était incapable de contrôler les sensations qui l'envoûtaient, ni les réactions de son corps, ni même les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait plus couper leur contact.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire ces mots, mais elle les ressentait dans chaque partie de son corps, c'était un besoin qu'elle voulait assouvir.

Un gémissement quitta les lèvres de Daryl, ça sonnait si passionnel aux oreilles de Beth. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et frôla sa bouche de la sienne, comme une caresse, la rendant encore plus excitée. Ce fut elle qui cette fois gémit de plaisir et de désirs. Contrairement, à ce qu'elle s'imaginait, le chasseur la repoussa tout en douceur, en niant de la tête.

\- Non, réussit-il à prononcer. Pas de cette façon.. pas ce soir.

Elle fronça les sourcils surprise et un peu choquée. Elle se sentait frustrée à bien des égares, toutefois, un sourire aguicheur étira ses lèvres encore rougies du baiser échangé.

\- Pourquoi? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Bon sang, fille ! T'es bourrée, fit-il remarquer.

Le sourire de Beth s'élargit face a cette constatation, l'euphorie toujours présente en elle. Dans n'importe quelle situation, Daryl essayait de réagir de la meilleure des manières. L'idée d'un prince des temps modernes l'amusa beaucoup.

Restant bien placée entre ses jambes, elle se redressa légèrement, le visage lumineux et les joues roses de plaisirs. Quoiqu'il arrive, bourrée ou pas, il ne pourrait pas nier ce baiser, il ne pourrait pas faire semblant que rien ne s'était produit. Le pourrait-il ? S'inquiéta-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Nous devons rentrer, reprit l'archer.

\- Ou nous pouvons y mettre le feu, déclara la blonde amusée.

Il se leva lentement sans la brusquer mais lui faisant comprendre que la détente prenait fin.

Pourtant, il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'observer une dernière fois, avant d'aller à l'intérieur. Ses yeux brillaient de malice, une flamme irradiait son regard, il n'avait jamais vu cette lumière avant elle. Elle semblait être la seule à porter cette étincelle en elle. Pour être parfaitement franc, il espérait tout au fond de lui, ne la voir que dans les yeux de cette jeune femme. Il était juste incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à cet ange devant lui.

\- Il va nous falloir plus d'alcool, se contenta-t-il de relever avec un petit sourire.

Ils arrosèrent abondamment la cabane avec tout l'alcool qu'ils possédaient, tout en rigolant et en s'amusant comme des enfants. Ce fut une vrai libération de mettre le feu à ce taudis. Ils utilisèrent des billets pour allumer le brasier, c'était comme si une partie du passé de Daryl partait en fumée. Alors qu'ils observaient le bois brûler, les éclairant dans la nuit, l'archer ressentit un sentiment de reconnaissance envers la jeune femme à ses côtés. C'était le signe qu'il était temps d'aller de l'avant et de laisser le passé derrière. Daryl Dixon n'était plus celui qu'il avait été, il était quelqu'un de nouveau.

Discrètement, il la vit adresser un doigt d'honneur au feu devant eux, dans une insulte à cette merde qu'avait été son enfance. Elle l'encouragea à faire de même et sans se poser de question, il l'imita, amusé par sa réaction mais surtout heureux de partager ce moment avec elle.

Tandis que les flammes s'étendaient déjà haut dans le ciel, il ne manqua pas d'observer Beth. Elle avait cet air réjouit sur le visage. Les joues rouges d'excitation et peut-être de contentement, elle semblait si satisfaite en cet instant. La couleur du feu se reflétait dans son regard, la rendant éblouissante. Plus encore, elle était séduisante et terriblement attirante.

Bon dieu, il ne croyait pas en ce qui venait de se produire. Beth Greene l'avait embrassé, pas de manière innocente, non, seulement comme une femme pouvait le faire. Ce n'était pas tout, ça allait plus loin que ça, vu qu'il avait retourné le baiser. Il avait profité du goût sucré de ses lèvres avec tellement d'intensité que rien que d'y songer faisait réagir son corps d'homme. En la voyant là, le regard pétillant d'excitation et d'espoir, il comprenait enfin que c'était elle la flamme de sa vie.

Le feu attirant les rôdeurs des environs, Daryl fit un signe de tête lui annonçant le moment de décoller. Il ne savait pas encore où ils allaient mais il irait n'importe où tant qu'elle était avec lui. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au bûché improvisé et avant de se détourner à tout jamais de son passé, il ne put résister à l'envie qui hurlait en lui. Il pouvait se l'accorder au moins une fois, une dernière fois, demain tout ça sera oublié. Il s'approcha d'elle en une enjambée, parcourant le peu de distance qui les séparait. Il baissa délicatement la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur la bouche toute douce de Beth. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser échangé sous le porche. C'était plein de douceur, de respect, juste authentique, peut-être pour la remercier d'être là avec lui, d'être devenue sa lumière. Il la sentit sourire sous ses lèvres et il se recula un minimum pour observer son air comblé.

Ils s'étaient éloignés plus en profondeur dans les bois, jusqu'au moment où Daryl avait jugé l'endroit assez sûr. Ils avaient sécurisé un petit périmètre dans le but de pouvoir se reposer chacun leur tour avant de repartir au levé du soleil.

Il n'arrêtait pas d'observer Beth, se demandant si les choses entre eux allaient changer maintenant, si son comportement différerait vis à vis de lui.

\- Tu vas dormir la première, s'enquit-il.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'accosta contre un arbre, le dos droit, les jambes écartées et pliées de manière à pouvoir reposer ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir fumer une cigarette.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de t'installer pour dormir ? Demanda-t-elle en la voyant tourner en rond, ce qui honnêtement commençait à l'agacer un peu.

\- C'est demandé si gentiment, ironisa-t-elle. Il la regarda alors venir vers lui, poser son arbalète à côté de la sienne et sans un mot de plus, elle prit place entre les jambes du chasseur. Il se retrouva dans l'obligation de bouger ses bras pour qu'elle puisse s'installer et sur le moment il ne sut quoi en faire. À l'inverse, la jeune blonde ne semblait en rien troublé, c'était comme si c'était naturel et normal, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et écouta son coeur. L'archer était crispé, il osait à peine respirer, le bas du dos de Beth était très serré à son bas ventre et ça le rendait quelque peu inconfortable. Il fit au mieux pour essayer de contrôler son rythme cardiaque.

\- J'ai trouvé ma place, marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Cette phrase dite de manière anodine eut pourtant l'effet d'une bombe en lui. Tout ça était-il vraiment réel, ça semblait beaucoup trop beau et en même temps Daryl avait l'impression que ce n'était pas juste. Une ribambelle de questions tournaient en boucle dans son crâne, aurait-elle oublié en se réveillant ? Avait-il vraiment de l'importance ? Tout ça était-il possible ?

\- Oui, flamme, tu l'as ta place, murmura-t-il à lui-même sachant à sa respiration que le sommeil était déjà venu chercher la jeune femme.

Ses pensées prirent directement le chemin de ce baiser échangé, vers toutes les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé. C'était une première pour lui tout ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais traversé. C'était nouveau et compliqué à comprendre, plus encore à gérer. Bien entendu, il savait que l'alcool y était pour beaucoup et que probablement demain, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ça resterait alors qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autre.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient une crainte montait en lui, se demandant si il serait capable de la protéger. Si il échouait et qu'il lui arrivait malheur, si il venait à perdre cette femme, il tomberait en morceau, c'était une certitude. Il comprenait de plus en plus qu'il avait besoin de ses sourires, de ses plaisanteries, de ses mots remplis de douceurs, de ses yeux et leur éclat magique... Il avait tout simplement besoin d'elle pour vivre.

\- Ça sera toujours ta place, flamme, murmura-t-il à nouveau dans le vide.

 **Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ... n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. ce que vous pensez de la réaction de Beth, celle de Daryl, leur rapprochement ... Ce baiser tant attendu? dites moi tout...**


	19. avancer

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que la reprise de saison vous plait ...**

 **je vous mets le prochain chapitre et j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût. je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos gentilles reviews ou mp c'es toujours avec plaisir que je lis vos retours.**

 **ce chapitre est rempli de mots tendre et calme mais je vous promets que l'action sera de retour dés le prochain ...**

 **merci à ma choupette et correctrice qui fait toujours un super boulot ... assez de blabla et bonne lecture ...**

 **Chapitre 19 :** **avancer.**

Depuis cette nuit où ils avaient brûlé cette cabane, la tension entre Beth et Daryl semblait être apaisée. Ils avaient enfin récupéré ce côté agréable à être ensemble, se taquinant avec des bêtises. Ils n'avaient pas soulevé le sujet du baiser pourtant l'archer pouvait voir que la jeune blonde agissait de manière plus entreprenante. Elle lui faisait des sourires à lui faire perdre la tête, des clins d'oeil bien placés, sans parler de ses « Mr Dixon » et de sa façon de les dire.

Par moment, Daryl avait un doute sur le fait qu'elle ait oublié leur moment d'intimité, mais à d'autre il était persuadé de l'inverse. Bien entendu, ils étaient conscients qu'ils avaient agis tous les deux sur le coup de l'alcool, et que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Après tout, que penserait Hershel de tout ça, ou même Maggie en sachant qu'un type comme lui avait osé toucher la douce et belle jeune femme qu'était Beth ? En pensant à ça, il se sentait presque comme un vieux pervers.

Les journées passaient et se ressemblaient toutes, une certaine routine s'était installée. Ils avançaient toujours à travers les bois, sans savoir quelle direction prendre, ni où ils allaient tomber. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé un seul signe prouvant que les autres avaient survécu. Cependant Beth ne perdait pas espoir, et ne cessait de répéter qu'ils allaient les retrouver. Pour ses beaux yeux, Daryl mourait d'envie d'y croire.

Leurs moments de chasse étaient devenus leur moment de détente, de jeux, chacun s'appliquant mais en même temps essayait de déconcentrer l'autre.

Le soir, ils installaient un camp sécurisé, entouré de boites de conserve vides, ils mangeaient alors ce qu'ils avaient attrapé autour d'un feu.

La nuit était devenue le moment préféré de Daryl même si il ne l'avouerait jamais. Beth venait toujours s'installer entre ses jambes et il était incapable de la repousser. En réalité, c'était devenu un besoin pour lui aussi de ressentir son contact, c'était un moment des plus calmes et des plus apaisants qu'il ait jamais connu. Parfois ils échangeaient quelques paroles qui étaient toujours très superficielles et Beth finissait par s'endormir.

Malgré ce lien qui les unissait, Daryl ne pouvait empêcher le doute de l'accabler pendant toute la nuit. Il avait cette peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Comme si elle ressentait ses angoisses muettes, la jeune blonde caressait avec tendresse son avant bras du bout de ses doigts fins. Ce geste rempli de tendresse lui provoquait toujours des centaines de frissons. Lorsqu'il changeait de tour de garde, Beth se permettait même parfois de chantonner comme pour l'aider à s'assoupir, ce qui fonctionnait très bien. Sa voix était angélique et l'archer comprenait totalement la petite Juddith d'être tombé en admiration devant sa mère d'adoption.

Daryl fut sorti du sommeil par les premiers rayons de soleil sur son visage. Dès que Beth remarqua le changement de respiration de l'archer, elle reprit ses petites caresses comme un bonjour matinal. Même si lors du premier réveil, le chasseur s'était raidi sous ses gestes, aujourd'hui il semblait habitué à ce genre de bonjour chaleureux.

\- Bonjour Mr Dixon, souffla-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

\- Hé flamme, la salua-t-il en utilisant le surnom qu'il lui réservait.

Comme chaque matin, Daryl se retrouva dans l'obligation d'essayer de contrôler les réactions de son corps d'homme. En effet, se réveiller collé à la plus belle fille qu'il ait eu la chance de côtoyer devenait de plus en plus compliqué à gérer. Au début, il était persuadé qu'elle ne remarquait rien, mais maintenant il ne jurerait plus de rien si il se fiait aux sourires séduisant qu'elle lui envoyait à chaque fois. Honnêtement, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, la prendre là maintenant, écoutant les besoins de son corps, seulement il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Alors aussi forte que fut la frustration en lui, il se contentait de lui sourire amicalement et de la pousser légèrement pour qu'elle bouge.

Comme tous les matins, il se hâta pour aller aux toilettes et lorsqu'il revint en fermant son pantalon. Beth l'attendait déjà, elle avait rassemblé le peu d'affaires qu'ils possédaient et se tenait droite comme un I, son arbalète dressée sur son dos.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est ton tour de chasser, déclara-t-il pince sans rire.

\- Comme d'habitude, rétorqua-t-elle amusée.

\- Pfff, je suis celui qui fait toujours tout le boulot, contra-t-il moqueusement, prenant plaisir à leur petit jeu. Il aimait surtout voir le sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, c'était ainsi que les journées étaient les plus plaisantes.

\- J'ai tué un cerf comme ça, l'autre jour, assura-t-elle en mimant un animal hors norme à l'aide de ses mains.

\- Bien sûr, dans tes rêves, ironisa-t-il sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun cerf dans l'espace de ces derniers jours mais toujours amusé par son entrain.

Elle se détourna de lui, faisant mine d'avancer fièrement et de manière déterminée, tout en dodelinant des hanches, faisant ainsi bouger fortement ses fesses. L'archer savait qu'elle le faisait en toute connaissance de cause. « _Mon dieu, aidez-moi_ » pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, résistant à l'envie qui hurlait en lui de l'attraper et de lui montrer ce qu'elle provoquait en lui.

Il avança à grande enjambée pour venir se placer à sa hauteur et avancer comme un seul homme. Il pouvait encore se rappeler de la jeune fille innocente et fragile qu'il avait rencontré à la ferme. Celle qui se tenait à ses côtés n'avait plus que ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux blonds. Beth était au fil du temps devenue une femme forte, courageuse et très douée pour tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Malgré son évolution impressionnante, au fond d'elle, il y avait toujours cette bonté qui la décrivait tant. Elle transpirait toujours l'espoir et la foi en l'être humain. De plus, malgré toutes les épreuves de la vie, elle avait réussi à garder son côté lumineux, rempli de joie.

\- Tu sais, j'avais demandé à Michonne de m'entraîner à utiliser le katana, expliqua-t-elle soudainement, tout en continuant à marcher.

Il la regarda surpris, mais l'image de Beth tenant l'arme de la samouraï se fit instantanément dans sa tête. La représentation qu'il se faisait d'elle en train d'exterminer les rôdeurs à l'aide de la grande lame était assez torride. « _oh Dixon j't'en prie_ » s'engueula-t-il mentalement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Après tout, ils avaient passé tout leur temps à s'entraîner aux combats, il lui avait appris à se servir d'une arme, et même l'arbalète. Il admettait volontiers qu'elle était très habile pour tout. Peut-être que sa manière de lui enseigner les choses ne lui convenait pas , peut-être ...

\- Je pensais que c'était bien d'avoir une nouvelle corde à mon arc, sourit-elle en toute simplicité, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. En plus, c'est plutôt sexy une femme avec un katana, s'amusa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le chasseur ouvrit la bouche étonné par sa dernière remarque, repensant directement à l'image qu'il avait eu d'elle, tenant l'arme de Michonne, telle une vraie guerrière. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

Elle se plaça face à lui, les mains sur les hanches, le regard inquisiteur et assez provocant, les sourcils levé vers le haut.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne penses pas que je peux être sexy ? Plaisanta-t-elle à moitié en le défiant du regard.

Cette fille cherchait vraiment à le rendre complètement dingue ou alors à le tuer. Pourtant cette fois, il en avait marre de rester sagement en retrait à canaliser toutes ses envies. Il combla rapidement le peu de distance qui les séparait et mit ses lèvres contre son oreille.

\- Je pense que t'as pas besoin d'un katana pour être sexy, susurra-t-il. Il se recula aussi vite qu'il s'était approché et la laissa là, surprise et un peu chamboulée.

Beth secoua la tête, retombant les pieds sur terre, un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle le suivit.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont tous bien, reprit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

Daryl ne savait jamais quoi lui répondre à ça, il ne voulait en rien briser toutes ses espérances, mais ne souhaitait pas non plus l'encourager à croire à l'impossible. Si le pire devait se produire, elle n'en serait que plus détruite.

\- Ma soeur est solide comme un roc, je suis sûre qu'elle est vivante avec Glenn, ... Michonne est une guerrière,.. Rick... Il est quelque part avec Carl, je le sens au fond de moi, ils sont tous en vie... C'est notre famille, Daryl, nous nous retrouverons tous.

L'archer évitait de prendre part à ce genre de conversation, la laissant seulement expliquer ses illusions, ses croyances. C'était juste la façon dont Beth fonctionnait, persuadée que de bonnes choses pouvaient encore arriver. Si ce n'était pas le cas et que rien ne se passait ainsi, alors il savait que la chute serait terrible. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, il serait là pour la soutenir, l'accompagner dans sa douleur, il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

\- Juddith me manque, avoua-t-elle d'une voix fragile.

Daryl comprenait ça, il savait l'importance qu'avait la fillette pour elle et en toute franchise, même lui ressentait le manque du bébé. Il avait déjà essuyer quelques larmes sur ses joues lors de leurs nuits enlacés. Elle pleurait le souvenir de l'enfant, la perte, et le vide qu'elle laissait en elle.

Néanmoins, il voyait à quel point cette femme était une force de la nature. Elle surmonterait tout ça, elle réussirait à se reconstruire. Cherchant à lui communiquer son soutien, l'archer mit une main sur son épaule, voulant lui montrer sa présence à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Pourtant, il se refusait à détourner le regard, il comprenait très bien son chagrin.

\- Alors, flamme ! Tu me montres que tu peux attraper ce cerf ?, l'encouragea-t-il avec un petit sourire et un clin d'oeil.

\- Regarde, il y a des traces, signala Daryl en les pointant du doigt alors que Beth continuait à avancer.

\- Je cherche un cerf Daryl, pas un rôdeur, rétorqua-t-elle avec assurance.

\- C'est peut-être juste un type bourré, plaisanta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule et une mimique moqueuse. Son esprit retourna rapidement à quelques nuits plus tôt et ce baiser échangé, ses joues rosirent aussi vite.

Son attention se fixa sur le dos de la jeune femme devant lui, elle tenait son arbalète en alerte devant elle, prête à s'en servir. Elle semblait sûre d'elle, déterminée et capable de tout ainsi, il était de plus en plus clair pour lui, que la femme qu'il avait avec lui, pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller seule. Il ne servait plus vraiment à grand chose. Le fait de penser ainsi, lui laissait un petit goût amer en bouche. Pourtant, il était terriblement fier d'elle et de ses capacités.

\- Chut, râla-t-elle faussement sérieuse, l'oeil rieur.

\- Je devrais te laisser te débrouiller, je te sers plus à grand chose... je devrais prendre la fuite tant que je le peux encore, railla-t-il.

Elle porta alors toute son attention sur lui, l'observant de haut en bas, se demandant probablement si il était sérieux ou non. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Où que tu ailles Dixon, je te retrouverai toujours, avança-t-elle avec le plus grand des sérieux. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux avec quelle force, elle pensait ces quelques mots. Il y avait une croyance en ce qu'elle disait, une détermination à toute épreuve mais quelque chose de plus qu'il ne savait pas trop expliquer.

L'intonation de sa voix, le rendit un moment incapable de répondre. Il s'imagina le temps d'un instant, seul dans les bois, à errer en vain. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine comme si il était capable de se fissurer à cette seule idée d'être sans elle. Il préférait ignorer cette possibilité, trouvant ça absurde. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se retrouve séparé de cette femme, plus encore il refusait d'y penser. C'était quelque chose qui n'arriverait pas.

\- Par contre, continue à perturber ma traque vers ce majestueux cerf et c'est moi qui t'abandonne derrière, ajouta-t-elle voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

\- Je te suivrai encore et encore... j'aurai toujours un oeil sur toi, flamme, s'entendit-il avouer. Il stoppa là ses paroles, avant de pousser son aveu trop loin, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, gêné par sa confession.

\- C'est Greene et Dixon pour toujours alors, conclut-elle en mimant un soupir exaspéré avant de lui céder un sourire éblouissant.

\- Ça doit être ça... continue d'avancer.

Sans perdre le sourire, elle se détourna de lui sans savoir cacher son contentement, et reporta toute sa concentration sur sa tâche. Daryl sourit à lui-même en la regardant agir, se demandant pour la énième fois ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une personne comme elle dans sa vie.

…...

Alors qu'ils avançaient à petits pas silencieux, il vit Beth redresser son arbalète droit devant elle. Elle lui indiqua discrètement sa proie d'un signe de tête. Un rôdeur se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, il l'observa poursuivre sa trajectoire vers celui-ci avec toute la délicatesse qu'elle possédait.

La flèche de la blonde partit au même moment que Daryl la vit chuter sur le sol avec un petit cri de douleur.

\- Et merde, jura-t-elle durement.

Un piège venait juste de se refermer sur sa cheville, l'empêchant de continuer sa route et surtout, la maintenait au sol.

Toutefois, le rôdeur finit avec la flèche plantée entre ses deux yeux, traversant son crane tout putréfié, le rendant du même coup inoffensif. Sans attendre, l'archer accourut auprès d'elle, ouvrit le piège pour libérer sa jambe, tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle grimaça légèrement mais retient toute jérémiade.

\- T'as vu ? Je l'ai eu quand même, s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de se relever sans montrer la douleur que cela lui causait.

\- Ça va ? S'enquit-il sans tenir compte de sa remarque précédente, obnubilé par le fait qu'elle était blessée.

\- Mouais, je suis pas en sucre, releva-t-elle, visiblement exaspérée de s'être laissée prendre par une saleté de piège.

\- Sacrée femme ! Confirma-t-il en levant les sourcils en l'air. Il faut trouver de quoi te soigner. Peux-tu marcher ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait « je ne vais pas casser », avant de faire mine d'avancer.

\- Je sais, je sais, t'es une dure à cuire.. En route, poursuivit-il en la tenant par la hanche, voulant l'aider et la soutenir. Elle devait éviter de mettre son poids sur la blessure, au moins jusqu'au moment où ils pourraient la vérifier.

Il la vit sourire tristement au surnom qu'il utilisait à la prison pour juddith. Il se maudit aussitôt d'avoir fait remonter l'image du bébé. Néanmoins, elle ne semblait pas plus perturbée par cela, un petit sourire flottait sur son visage.

Beth s'en voulait horriblement, à cause d'elle et de sa stupidité, ils étaient ralenti. Pire encore, si ils rencontraient des problèmes, ça pourrait leur coûter la vie. Elle avait été idiote d'avancer sans regarder où elle mettait les pieds. Que feraient-ils si ils devaient subitement se mettre à courir ? De plus maintenant, ils devaient trouver de quoi soigner sa blessure. Elle se sentait d'un coup comme un boulet pour l'archer.

Au delà de ça, ses pensées étaient constamment tournées vers Juddith qu'elle avait abandonnée à la prison. Elle qui avait cru avoir changé, évolué, était toujours aussi bête et inutile. Elle ne faisait que provoquer des problèmes au lieu d'en résoudre. Elle avait promis de tout son coeur de protéger le bébé, et elle avait lamentablement échoué. Maintenant, elle mettait en danger la vie de Daryl à cause de son inattention.

\- Pouvons-nous faire une pause deux secondes ? Finit-elle par demander, fâchée de sa propre faiblesse. Seulement, le fait de marcher lui provoquait une douleur de plus en plus difficile à supporter, elle voulait juste s'asseoir quelques instants.

\- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta l'archer directement.

\- Juste besoin d'une minute, voulut-elle le rassurer.

\- Regarde, la surprit-il en désignant une habitation au loin.

Il y avait une maison là-bas, devant eux, peut-être y aurait-il quelqu'un ? Peut-être quelqu'un de leur groupe ? Ou une personne qui pourrait les aider ? Ils pourraient peut-être trouver de quoi manger. Toutefois, il y avait toujours le risque que si cette maison était habitée, ça soit par un individu abject, ou foncièrement fou, qui voudrait les tuer.

Non, Beth refusait de penser ainsi, elle ne voulait pas voir le mal partout. Elle restait convaincue qu'il y avait encore des personnes correctes en ce bas monde.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a encore quelqu'un ? Osa-t-elle demander, ne sachant retenir la question.

\- Si c'est le cas, je m'en occuperai, déclara-t-il prêt à tout.

-Tu sais Daryl, il y a encore des gens bien, voulut-elle le convaincre.

\- Je pense pas que les gens bien survivent de nos jours, contra-t-il sûr de lui. Toutefois, elle sentit son regard sur elle, et elle vit une expression bizarre y passer. Comment pouvait-il croire ça ? Après tout, ils étaient encore tous les deux vivants. N'étaient-ils pas de bonnes personnes ? Malgré sa rudesse, la jeune blonde connaissait l'homme face à elle et elle savait que c'était probablement un des meilleurs qu'elle ait rencontré de toute sa vie. Oui, elle restait convaincu que le monde n'était pas rempli que de crapules.

Bien décidé à aller voir de plus près cette maison, la jeune blonde se remit debout et fit mine d'avancer. L'archer arriva aussi vite à ses côtés, elle dodelina légèrement sur sa jambe, celle-ci fortement affaiblie. Beth ne sut retenir un soupir de frustration totale mêlé à la douleur.

\- Allez, monte sur mon dos, l'incita alors l'archer en plaçant son arbalète sur sa poitrine pour lui donner un accès libre.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- On ne peut plus sérieux... Grimpe.

Elle ne sut retenir un sourire amusé mais n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Elle savait qu'ils arriveraient plus vite à la demeure et elle était si impatiente. Elle s'accrocha aux épaules larges du chasseur et celui-ci plaça ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune Greene pour l'aider à se maintenir. Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer toutes les sensations qui irradiaient son corps.

\- T'es plus lourde que t'y parait, se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

Elle lui asséna une légère claque à l'arrière de la tête, faussement vexée par sa raillerie.

\- Ce sont les muscles provoqués par nos nombreux entraînements, rigola-t-elle.

Daryl se mit alors à avancer vers la maison droit devant eux, portant Beth comme des adolescents auraient pu le faire, tout en plaisantant joyeusement.

Le coeur de Beth manqua un battement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une pierre tombale avec écrit dessus « père bien aimé ». L'image de son propre papa apparut aussi tôt dans sa tête, lui n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir une sépulture digne de ce nom. Pourtant si un homme méritait des éloges funèbres et de reposer en paix, c'était bien Hershel. Elle sentit l'émotion gagner sa poitrine.

\- Daryl, arrête toi s'il te plait, dit-elle d'une voix fragilisée par le chagrin.

Sans rien demander en plus, celui-ci obtempéra rapidement. Dès que son regard se posa sur la tombe, il comprit les intentions de Beth. Pensant directement au père défunt de la jeune femme, il alla arracher des petites fleurs jaunes, pour les déposer délicatement sur le dessus de la pierre. Le geste du chasseur lui mit les larmes aux yeux, touchée par le respect de l'archer et attristée par la perte brutale de son papa. N'écoutant que le besoin de réconfort et de contact, elle laissa son corps se glisser contre celui de Daryl et instinctivement, elle chercha sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble. Aussi vite, l'archer resserra la prise sur sa main, visiblement soucieux de la soutenir. En voyant, la tombe là sous ses yeux, en repensant à la perte de tous les membres de leur famille, Beth eut soudain peur de le perdre lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y pensait, rejetant très vite l'idée, mais cette fois la douleur que cela provoquerait l'accabla terriblement. Cet homme à ses côtés était, depuis plusieurs mois, devenu un vrai repère pour elle. Maintenant, il était le seul à être avec elle. Au delà de ça, il était essentiel à sa vie, sans lui plus rien ne serait possible. Détournant son regard de la pierre tombale, elle fixa son attention sur le chasseur, l'observant de haut en bas. Comme si il avait senti ses yeux sur lui, il la regarda inquiet.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, avoua-t-elle la voix tremblante d'émotions. Il cligna des yeux, apparemment surpris par cette confession, il ne sembla rien trouver à dire, du coup elle continua sur sa lancée. Sans toi, je ne peux pas le faire, Daryl. Je ne pourrai pas survivre, je ne le voudrais pas.

\- Bien sûr que tu le feras, lâcha-t-il tout d'un coup. Tu te souviens ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu n'as besoin de personne, lui rappela-t-il en utilisant leur conversation précédente.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, déclara-t-elle sincèrement.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, refusant de l'entendre nier. Elle plaça sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant son coeur, pour bien s'assurer qu'il respirait toujours, trouvant cela apaisant. Leurs mains étant toujours entrelacées, l'archer passa son autre bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui, et lui caressa les cheveux avec une douceur infinie.

Il ressentait l'envie de la rassurer, et de lui dire qu'il serait là, à n'importe quel moment et n'importe où. Seulement, avait-il vraiment le droit de faire une telle promesse ? Aujourd'hui, tout le monde pouvait disparaître d'une minute à l'autre, tout pouvait s'écrouler, ils en avaient eu la preuve plusieurs fois. Daryl n'était en rien un homme de mots, ils n'étaient pas bon là dedans. Même si avec Beth les choses étaient plus faciles, des situations comme celle-ci le rendaient toujours muet.

Incitant la jeune femme a relever la tête en appuyant sa main dans sa nuque, l'archer planta son regard dans les pupilles bleus de Beth. Il pouvait lire à travers ses yeux à quel point elle était perdue et peinée, il n'aimait pas l'expression sur son visage à ce moment là. Elle était le genre de personne a toujours devoir avoir l'air joyeuse et pétillante, c'était la nature de Beth d'être spontanée et souriante. En tout cas, c'était ce que le chasseur adorait voir sur ses traits. Il avait besoin de la voir apaisée et heureuse.

Il osa glisser son regard sur ses lèvres qui malgré le manque de sourire, étaient soudainement très attirantes. Sous le coup de l'émotion et de l'envie de la calmer, Daryl pencha doucement la tête vers elle, se demandant si oui ou non elle ferait un pas en arrière. Néanmoins, elle n'en fit rien et il déposa un léger baiser sur sa bouche comme une promesse qu'il serait toujours là pour elle tant que la vie le lui permettrait. Il sentit aussitôt, les lèvres de Beth s'étirer dans un petit sourire. Il se recula sans brusquerie et la découvrit mi gênée, mi heureuse.

\- Allons visiter cette maison, reprit-il naturellement.

Il déposa Beth sous le porche et comme à son habitude frappa plusieurs coups contre le carreau de la fenêtre puis la porte. Visiblement, elle semblait vide de monde, ainsi que de rôdeurs, aucun son ne leur parvenait. Une fois qu'il était assez assuré sur la non présence de vivant, ils purent faire un repérage des lieux. C'était une belle demeure, grande de surcroît, mais le plus étonnant était que chaque chose était propre. Comme si le ménage avait été fait, ce qui inquiétait un peu l'archer, quelqu'un y vivait probablement, alors il reviendrait peut-être bientôt. Si le ou les personnes qui habitaient ici revenaient, les choses pourraient devenir plus compliquées, voir mauvaises. Daryl doutait fortement qu'ils puissent s'attarder en ces lieux, ils devaient profiter de l'absence des hôtes pour soigner Beth et chercher après de la nourriture. Peut-être pourraient-ils rester au moins une nuit, mais certainement pas plus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage du dessous, l'étonnement se dessina sur leurs traits à tous les deux. Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait un corps préparé en vue de funérailles. Les yeux de Beth restaient fixés sur l'homme inerte, elle n'était pas choquée, pas vraiment, juste touchée devant un tel geste. Le mort qui était meurtri par sa mutation en rôdeur, avait été maquillé, habillé, soigné dans un hommage à la personne qu'elle était avant tout ça. Peut-être que les gens qui vivaient ici, tenaient des pompes funèbres.

\- Il ne devait plus avoir de poupées, se moqua Daryl.

\- Celui qui a fait ça, se souvient qu'avant d'avoir été un monstre, cette personne était humain, comme nous... Tu trouves pas ça beau ? Rétorqua-t-elle, espérant que l'archer voit la beauté du geste.

C'était en quelque sorte une preuve que malgré la merde du monde actuel, certaines personnes avaient gardé des valeurs et du respect pour l'être humain. C'était pour elle, une très belle intention, et elle se sentait émue devant cet homme sans vie.

\- Allez, viens soigner ta cheville, lui recommanda le chasseur.

Elle ne discuta pas et se hissa sur le meuble devant Daryl, lui accordant l'accès à sa jambe. Sans traîner, il enleva sa botte pour observer l'étendue de la blessure. Heureusement, il y avait plus de peur que de mal, Beth savait qu'elle serait vite remise. Il nettoya rapidement l'endroit ou le piège s'était refermé avant de pouvoir bander la cheville. Chaque touché de ses doigts sur sa peau, provoquait des milliers de picotement dans tout le corps de la jeune blonde. Elle se rendait compte qu'il était le premier homme à lui faire ressentir autant de chose, surtout rien qu'en posant une main sur son pied, pensa-t-elle légèrement amusée.

\- Du coup, je suppose que nous allons devoir nous passer de ce cerf, ironisa-t-il tout en s'appliquant sur le bandage.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas la saison, déclara-t-elle sérieusement, comme si elle était soudainement devenue une grande experte.

Pour être parfaitement franche, elle n'était pas sûre du tout de savoir dans quel mois de l'année, ils se trouvaient, mais vu la chaleur des journées, elle imaginait que l'été était encore présent.

L'archer lâcha un léger ricanement mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de se redresser face à elle, restant entre les jambes de Beth. Elle ne le dirait pas et elle ne l'expliquait pas mais elle aimait cette position. Elle appréciait beaucoup d'être proche de lui, d'avoir un contact physique, comme ceux qu'ils avaient pour dormir.

Elle était consciente que ses joues devaient avoir une couleur un peu plus vive, alors qu'elle pensait au fait, qu'il lui avait de lui même donné un baiser. Elle était incapable de détacher les yeux de cet homme debout si proche d'elle, elle avait une envie irrationnelle d'ouvrir sa chemise et de détailler chaque centimètre de son torse. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas encore complètement folle, elle n'avait aucun droit de le faire. Elle se contenta alors de fixer intensément ses lèvres tout en humidifiant les siennes de sa langue.

\- Arrête de faire ça, flamme, s'exclama-t-il comme un conseil.

Elle se mordit nerveusement la joue intérieure, plus parce qu'elle était frustrée d'avoir été stoppée dans son observation que parce qu'elle était gênée. En fait, elle ne l'était pas du tout, après tout elle était une femme et lui un homme, elle avait tout à fait le droit d'avoir envie de tout connaître de lui. Non ? De plus, se rendait-il compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi, c'était comme si un brasier s'allumait en elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être spéciale pour lui, voire peut-être unique.

\- Faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Les yeux du chasseur brillaient de cette étincelle si forte que ça le rendait encore plus attirant. Elle était jeune mais pas dupe, elle savait qu'il avait aussi envie d'elle.

\- D'utiliser tes yeux de biches, marmonna-t-il la surprenant un peu. Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille alors qu'elle lui souriait en haussant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Avez-vous peur de craquer Mr Dixon ? S'informa-t-elle mi joueuse, mi séductrice.

Même si elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent, à chaque fois, l'archer était surpris de son jeu de séduction. Il eut un temps d'arrêt, réfléchissant à quoi dire, étonné par ses paroles. Cependant son regard se fit beaucoup plus intense et il plongea dans ses iris.

\- Il m'en faudra plus pour ça, assura-t-il.

\- Ok, c'est noté... allons découvrir ce que cache les étages, déclara-t-elle en descendant du meuble.

Son corps se retrouva du même coup collé à celui du chasseur, elle mit une main à plat sur sa poitrine pour le pousser un minimum. Elle fit glisser celle-ci jusqu'au bas de son torse et se détourna sans un mot de plus, pour remonter les escaliers.

…...

Ils avaient trouvé cette cuisine remplie de réserves alimentaires, la quantité était impressionnante. Il y avait du soda, des biscuits, du beurre d'arachide, des pieds de porc qui avaient d'ailleurs fait le bonheur de l'archer. Tout était impeccable, bien rangé, propre, ça rappelait les armoires de la ferme à Beth. L'état nickel était un indice de plus au fait que quelqu'un devait probablement résider dans cette maison. Daryl avait instinctivement décrété qu'ils n'utiliseraient qu'une partie des denrées, trouvant anormal de prendre la nourriture d'autres survivants.

En y repensant, Beth ne pouvait que sourire, cet homme était l'exemple même d'une bonne personne. Pourtant, il semblait ne pas savoir qu'il l'était, plus encore, il refusait de penser qu'il pouvait encore exister des gens bien.

Daryl avait décidé de faire un tour pour observer plus en détails les extérieurs avant que la nuit ne tombe. La jeune femme en avait profité pour découvrir le reste de la grande maison, inspecter l'étage. Il y avait trois chambres toutes très sobres. Derrière la dernière porte, elle découvrit une grande chambre avec un lit double en baldaquin, une commode reposait contre le mur avec un miroir et Beth fut horrifiée par sa propre image. Ils courraient depuis tellement de jours, sans pouvoir ni se changer, ni prendre une douche. En toute honnêteté, elle ne ressemblait vraiment à rien. Peut-être y avait-il de l'eau, peut-être qu'ils pourraient profiter de cette demeure pour se laver. Ses vêtements avaient une odeurs de sueurs mélangée à du brûlé, reste de la cabane partie en fumée.

Beth se permit de s'asseoir sur le lit, il faisait si calme ici, pas un bruit, pas un seul cri, pas de grognements de rôdeurs. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle en avait la possibilité, les pensées de Beth se dirigèrent vers les autres. Elle espérait tellement qu'ils soient tous en sécurité, dans un endroit à l'abri. Elle était consciente que c'était probablement un vœu pieu mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. En tout cas, elle essayait de se convaincre qu'aucun d'entre eux était seul. La solitude dans ce monde était certainement le pire qu'il pouvait arriver. Elle restait persuadée qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait sans la présence de Daryl à ses côtés.

Elle inclina la tête vers le plafond, espérant ainsi calmer ses angoisses.

\- Papa, prends soin d'eux s'il te plait, prononça-t-elle tout bas, dans une prière.

Un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'une fine larme glissa le long de sa joue. Le manque de son père était terriblement dur à gérer, elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Bien entendu, elle était consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer son temps à pleurer, ça ne changerait absolument rien à la situation. Du coup, elle poussa ses réflexions vers Maggie, l'imaginant avancer aux côtés de Glenn, ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se retrouver séparé. Ça serait une épreuve horrible pour sa grande soeur, ils devaient être ensemble.

Elle ressentait le besoin de se changer, de sortir de ses vêtements sales. Elle glissa sa main dans son sac à dos pour y prendre des linges propres. Toutefois, ce fut autre chose qu'elle rencontra, elle agrippa un bout de tissus qu'elle reconnut rien qu'au touché, devinant la tête d'éléphant au bout. Elle sortit aussi vite le doudou et sans même essayer de se contrôler, elle l'installa contre son nez, respirant l'odeur encore présente de Juddith. Elle n'était pas assez folle pour croire que le bébé avait survécu. Rick et Carl n'avaient certainement pas pu remonter jusqu'à la prison. C'était elle qui avait le rôle de s'occuper des enfants et elle avait échoué incontestablement. Au delà de la culpabilité grandissante qu'elle ressentait, c'était le manque de la fillette, de ses sourires, de ses mimiques, de son odeur, de ses petites mains qui lui broyaient littéralement le coeur.

\- Beth, entendit-elle. Son nom était juste un souffle dans la bouche de Daryl alors qu'il venait de la trouver en larme, occupée à enserrer un petit nounours.

\- Oh mon dieu... Daryl, pleura-t-elle réellement, incapable de contrôler ses émotions, ses yeux noyés d'eau relevés vers lui.

Malgré un certain malaise, l'archer se dirigea doucement vers elle, il avait le besoin de la réconforter, d'essayer de la calmer. Néanmoins, que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'était-il sensé faire ?

\- Je l'ai laissée là-bas, toute seule... Je l'ai laissée mourir, déclara-t-elle dans de gros sanglots.

La seule chose que le chasseur put faire, fut de la serrer dans ses bras, refusant de la laisser dans un tel état.

\- Chut Beth, ... tu ne pouvais rien faire, affirma-t-il dans un chuchotement.

\- J'aurais dû la chercher... la trouver... je devais la sauver... l'avoir avec moi... contra-t-elle tremblante de chagrin.

\- Non, flamme... tu as fais ce que tu pouvais.

Ces mots n'étaient pas prononcés juste pour l'apaiser mais parce que c'était la réalité. La prison avait pris des allures de pièges à rôdeurs et y retourner aurait été un suicide. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire que la petite dure cuire était quelque part en vie et protégée par l'un des leurs. Seulement, ce serait un mensonge, il ne pouvait pas l'encourager à croire une telle chose.

\- Ils ont pris mon bébé Daryl... elle est morte, claqua-t-elle comme si elle venait de le réaliser. Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur son visage et l'archer resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, comme si ses bras pouvaient lui servir de protection contre sa propre peine. Ses épaules étaient secouées par la force de ses émotions et de ses sanglots.

Le chasseur comprenait qu'elle devait craquer pour mieux se relever, pour continuer à avancer. Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer lui brisait le coeur. Tout le monde à la prison avait, bien entendu, remarqué le lien spécial qui s'était formé entre Juddith et Beth. La jeune femme méritait plus que n'importe qui le titre de maman pour cet enfant. Aujourd'hui, on lui avait arraché ce lien, ce morceau de bonheur, sans lui laisser le choix.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour calmer sa tristesse, on ne pouvait rien trouver à dire après la perte d'un enfant. Il devait juste se contenter d'être là et de lui prouver sa présence auprès d'elle. Il devait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Cette femme dans ses bras était forte, bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait, bien plus que tout le monde ne pouvait l'imaginer. Daryl était convaincu qu'elle passerait au dessus de cette douleur, que le temps ferait son œuvre. Lui, il serait là, encore et toujours, à ses côtés, pour l'aider à continuer, pour s'assurer qu'elle remonte la pente. Son but maintenant, était de veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Beth, car sans elle, il ne savait plus si il aurait encore une raison d'être. Elle lui avait dit « tu seras le dernier homme debout » alors elle serait avec lui. Pour lui, c'était la seule possibilité.

Alors que la blonde pleurait sans aucune retenue, sans même essayer de contrôler ses larmes, Daryl les déplaça de manière à ce qu'ils se retrouvent allongé sur le lit, la tête sur l'oreiller. La jeune femme ne chercha pas une seconde à dé-serrer sa prise sur l'archer, elle était toujours cramponnée à sa chemise, le doudou de Juddith dans sa main. Le chasseur caressait tendrement ses longs cheveux retenus en une queue de cheval, il répétait des « chut » dans un murmure apaisant contre son oreille.

Ils étaient tous les deux couchés dans un lit, chose qui n'était plus arrivé depuis bien des jours, le corps de Beth était étroitement pressé contre le sien. Daryl aurait très bien pu penser à des choses pas très catholiques, pourtant à ce moment là, tout ça était sa dernière préoccupation. Chaque geste qu'il faisait était rempli d'une douceur toute nouvelle pour lui, dans le besoin unique de la réconforter. Au bout d'un moment, il la sentit doucement se calmer, les sanglots semblèrent s'espacer, et elle relâcha lentement son emprise.

Elle se recula de quelques centimètres et resta sur son côté, le chasseur l'imita se plaçant de manière à être face à elle. Leurs visages étaient à peine séparés. Leur proximité était telle qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de la jeune femme sur lui.

\- Je suis là, flamme, s'entendit-il dire incertain de ses propres mots.

\- Toujours ? Insista-t-elle les yeux entourés de rouge d'avoir trop pleuré.

La question provoqua un étrange frisson dans le corps de Daryl. Comment lui exprimer ce qu'il pensait ? Comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même ? Toutefois, réalisa-t-il, aucun mot ne pouvait suffire à lui exprimer ses sentiments exacts.

\- Toujours, confirma-t-il simplement. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle puisse lire au fond de ses yeux à quel point il le souhaitait réellement.

Un petit sourire fragile s'étendit sur les lèvres de la blonde, avec une lenteur exquise elle ferma le petit espace entre leur visage.

Lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Beth sur la sienne, c'était comme si l'archer était né pour vivre cet instant. Comme si il s'était battu toute sa vie pour pouvoir goûter à ce bonheur, pour connaître le contact de cette fille. En toute franchise, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, plus rien n'existait.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-elle contre sa bouche sans s'éloigner d'un seul millimètre.

Le corps du chasseur réagit aussi vite à la chaleur provoquée par le toucher de la jeune femme. Cependant, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Il ne pouvait pas la pousser à faire juste ce que lui avait envie en tant qu'homme, ça ne serait pas correct. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas fuir, ni reculer, il avait ce besoin de profiter de la douceur de Beth, de cette tendresse qui la caractérisait et qu'il appréciait de plus en plus. Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, Daryl Dixon se permettait de ressentir autre chose que de la tristesse et de la culpabilité.

Le baiser ne se brisa pas, il était doux, contrôlé, tempéré, chacun choisissant de garder l'instant paisible et unique.

\- Ne dis pas merci flamme, la reprit-il d'une voix base.

Après ça, plus aucun mot ne fut échangé, un silence confortable s'installa. Ce fut un moment rempli de caresse et de baiser de soutien, de réconfort. Sans prévenir, le sommeil les attira tous les deux.


End file.
